Rebelion
by Zasumi
Summary: Esta historia se desarrolla en un planeta conocido como Kepler este es gobernado por un tirano que abusa de un poder conocido como Operador, sin embargo se forma una rebelion para acabar con su gobierno ¿podrán lograrlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Rebelión.**

Esta historia y sus derechos de autor me pertenecen únicamente a mi (xD a que es raro leer esto al inicio en esta pagina) Que la disfruten esta historia promete tener un poco de todo para mantener entretenido al lector doy fe en eso, pero bueno aquí tienen "Rebelión"

Año 2000 de nuestra décimo quinta era, o al menos eso dicen los historiadores puesto que nuestros avances no son tan grandes, me presto a dudar de lo que nos informan sin embargo se sabe que todo esto se debe a un accidente que comenzó hace más de 2000 años "el mal augurio" el día en que el planeta Kepler empezó a convertirse en un infierno.

El mal augurio no es menos que el día en el que muchas criaturas evolucionaron adquiriendo formas y habilidades demoníacas... gigantes fornidos, criaturas escamosas, ojos vacíos, negros, claro no todas las formas de estas criaturas están faltas de estética, pero las que no lo son, son justo las más engañosas y peligrosas.

Por suerte el día que empezó el mal augurio también comenzó a nacer gente con habilidades, esa misma manipulación que tienen esos monstruos, a nosotros (así es... yo también tengo esa habilidad) nos han hecho llamar de muchas formas hoy en día Operadores, ya que manipuladores les pareció muy simple, nosotros tenemos esa habilidad y con el tiempo hemos formado un grupo de soldados o guerreros como con orgullo nos hacemos llamar para usar nuestras habilidades y enfrentar a estas amenazas y evitar que nuestra raza se extinga la Fuerza Protectora de Operadores (F.P.O)

Mi nombre es Apolo 24 años, actualmente disponible, me encuentro en vehículo de transporte para personal, todo terreno en una zona nevada y boscosa, me acompaña Stern el miembro más poderoso de la F.P.O y Liv una de nuestras mejores reclutas. Nuestra misión es acabar con una criatura misteriosa que ha asesinado a distintos miembros de nuestra fuerza cuando deambulaban por esta zona.

-Oye Apolo ¿estás listo? ¿O vas a seguirle hablándole a esa cosa?-pregunto un hombre con una gran sonrisa y cabello oscuro.

-no seas tan metiche, solo es algo que me propuse empezar hace días-contesto el castaño alejándose de la filmadora.

Stern mi mejor amigo, ese loco siempre me ha acompañado es el mejor operador que he conocido en mi vida.

-¿te quedaras mirando al vacío? ya llegamos tenemos que terminar esto...-dijo Stern con vos fría bajándose del vehículo.

-sí, si ni que fuera tan difícil-contesto Apolo bajando con las manos en el bolsillo.

Ambos chicos bajaron del vehículo para encontrarse con la conductora quien ya se encontraba colocando lo esencial para acampar.

-ustedes dos han de ser increíbles para que decidieran que con ustedes dos bastaba para esta misión-comento la chica castaño claro.

Liv, miembro también de la F.P.O es definitivamente lo contrario a mí, se toma el trabajo muy enserio, también es una operadora muy disciplinada en realidad.

-Soy de lo mejor lo sé-contesto Apolo con su mano en el pecho.

-Idiota, solo porque yo estoy aquí, si no fuera por mí estarías muerto hace años...-menciono Stern con calma.

-¡¿qué dijiste?! ¡Como si nunca antes te hubiera salvado el pellejo!-contesto Apolo iracundo.

-solo facilitaste las cosas un poco ¿esperas un gracias?

-resolvamos esto-dijo Apolo un tanto enojado.

-¿quieres ser derrotado de nuevo?

-¡No! ¡Ustedes dos deben comportarse!-grito Liv enojada.

Apolo y Stern se mantuvieron la mirada un momento y luego sonrieron.

-ha ha siempre haces que me deje llevar un poco-dijo Apolo sentándose.

-idiota... deberías casarte con Liv, ella te podría salvar el pellejo a diario-contesto Stern sentándose en el suelo.

Liv y Apolo se miraron por un momento y luego voltearon a distintas direcciones sonrojados, esto causo que la sonrisa de Stern se hiciera más notoria pero su mirada cambio rápidamente y su semblante también ahora su expresión era muy seria.

-¡Apolo!-grito Stern.

-sí, ya lo sentí.-contesto el muchacho mientras a sus pies todo se convertía en tierra muerta-será mejor que tengas cuidado Liv.

La chica asintió y miro alerta a su alrededor.

Al rededor del lugar donde se hallaban establecidos solo habían árboles y un camino hecho por el vehículo en el que habían llegado, esperaron alerta porque aquella presencie se mostrara hasta que finalmente de entre los arboles una criatura enorme se abría paso.

-Giga O, estos son peligrosos, pero lentos-comento Stern.

-¿entonces te lo dejo?-pregunto Apolo con algo de cansancio.

-je... si no te crees capaz de vencerlo-contesto Stern a manera de reto.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo... yo me encargo- Apolo apareció a una velocidad increíble a la espalda de la criatura y le propino una patada en el cuello, esta callo de bruces al suelo.

-de un solo golpe... bien hecho-dijo Stern aplaudiendo.

-pero esto no ha acabado-contesto Apolo.

-sí, tienes razón.

Cuatro de esas criaturas aparecieron al rededor rodeándolos estas pusieron su mano encima de ellos y de pronto sintieron el cuerpo cada vez mas pesado.

-están alterando la gravedad-comento Stern- aficionados-Stern levanto la mano y chasqueo los dedos, pronto los cuatro gigantes cayeron al suelo.

-buen truco-comento Apolo impresionado.

-potenciar las ondas sonoras a un nivel inaguantable destruí sus tímpanos eh incluso cause un derrame simple-explico Stern.

-aun así esto es peligroso... pudimos haber revelado nuestra ubicación-menciono Liv.

-bueno, eso en parte nos facilita el trabajo-contesto Apolo calmadamente, Liv y Stern lo miraron sorprendidos-claro así no tendremos que buscar a la criatura, ella vendrá por nosotros.

-sí, pero ahora no podemos estar en calma...-contesto Liv.

-preciosa, tu nunca estas en calma-contesto Apolo causando una mueca de enojo en Liv.

-como sea... el idiota tiene razón, será mejor esperar a que la amenaza aparezca-Stern se sentó tranquilamente y Apolo lo imito, Liv se quedó mirando a ambos chicos mientras su ira se hacía cada vez más notorio

-¡¿Cómo pueden ser tan irresponsables?! ¡Están tan tranquilos esperando a que nos maten par de egocéntricos!

Apolo y Stern la miraron con calma.

-oye... me viste matar a esos cuatro de un chasquido y viste a Apolo destruirle todo el sistema nervioso central a uno de esos gigantes de una patada... Deberías estar más tranquila mujer-dijo Stern un poco serio.

Liv tartamudeo un poco al no saber qué contestar.

-sea lo que sea que haya acabado con nuestros miembros que anduvieron en esta zona, no era tan débil como esos gigantes-argumento Liv.

-la nena podría tener razón Stern-comento Apolo-después de todo algunos de los que fallecieron aquí eran amigos míos y no eran tan débiles como para caer ante este tipo de amenazas.

-de tu punto de vista muchas personas no son débiles...-argumento Stern.

-idiota, estoy seguro que entiendes lo que quise decir-contesto Apolo conteniendo su enojo.

-sí, si lo entiendo, aun así creo que podrás con el Apolo-dijo Stern con calma.

-¿eh?-Apolo parecía confundido ante esa última afirmación.

-¿eres fuerte verdad? Demuéstralo-desafío Stern

-ambos tenemos este trabajo Stern incluyendo a Liv.

-¿me estás diciendo que necesitas mi ayuda?-pregunto Stern.

-Grr...-ese maldito- estoy diciendo que será mejor que hagas bien tu trabajo recuerda que Liv tiene que entregar un informe de todo lo sucedido.

-sí, supongo.

-emm... disculpen-interrumpió Liv y ambos la miraron-¿escucharon eso?

Ambos se quedaron callados y notaron que había un ruido como de ramas rompiéndose al ser pisadas, pero las pisadas eran como las de una persona.

Stern se puso de pie.

-no quiero que se diga que no hice nada en el informe-dijo Stern mirando desafiante a Apolo.

-esa es la actitud-contesto Apolo con una sonrisa.

Stern se acercó a los arbusto mientras que la gravedad a su al rededor se hacía más pesada dejando a las piedras en su camino aplastadas como monedas, pero al acercase Stern hizo un gesto y la gravedad a su al rededor volvió a la normalidad

-ustedes dos vengan-dijo Stern a Apolo y Liv.

Al acercarse Apolo no pudo ocultar su rubor mientras Liv se sorprendió hasta casi tropezar, frente a ellos una hermosa chica de cabello rubio desnuda se mostraba bastante asustada.

-¿quiénes son? ¿Han venido a salvarme?-pregunto la chica preocupada.

Apolo se quitó su saco y se lo puso a la chica para cubrirla.

-somos de la F.P.O hemos venido a cumplir una misión aquí, es increíble que haya alguien viva en un lugar tan peligroso ¿eres operadora?-explico Apolo para finalizar con esa pregunta.

-Sí, soy operadora

-tengo ropa extra, se la prestare-dijo Liv dirigiéndose al vehículo a buscar ropa. Luego de unas horas la chica se encontraba vestida pero seguía temblando de frio, Apolo la abrazo y esta le sonrió.

-eres muy amable-dijo la chica.

-sí, demasiado-comento Liv un tanto irritada.

Stern sonrió ante la escena.

-¿tu nombre?-pregunto Stern con seriedad.

-Eliza-contesto.

-un gusto Eliza-dijo Apolo besando la mano de la chica y luego siendo golpeado en el rostro por Liv.

-¿acaso nunca has visto una chica sin ropa?-pregunto Liv un tanto irritada.

-¿y a ti que te pasa?-contesto Apolo poniéndose de pie.

-me estresa verte actuar como idiota

-jeje esto se pondrá bueno-comento Stern.

Liv y Apolo se miraban el uno al otro enojados hasta que Eliza comenzó a toser.

-lo siento, no sabía que había algo entre ustedes-comento la chica tímidamente.

Liv y Apolo se miraron de nuevo y sus rostros se pusieron rojos.

-algo con este idiota... ¡ni de loca!-grito Liv metiéndose al vehículo.

-¿qué demonios le sucede?-se preguntó Apolo.

-eres un idiota Apolo-contesto Stern con calma.

Mientras Eliza mostraba una sonrisa.

En ese momento varios gigantes llegaron de nuevo ejerciendo una gran fuerza de gravedad. Liv salió del vehículo al notar las presencias de los gigantes.

-je... no aprenden-dijo Stern levantando sus dedos para hacer un chasquido.

-protégete Eliza-dijo Apolo con calma.

Stern volvió a usar su ataque amplificando las ondas sonoras, pero este no hizo efecto sorprendiendo a Stern.

-que carajos sucedió- pensó Stern enojado.

Apolo libero más energía y salto aun ante la presión alcanzado a golpear en el rostro a un gigante.

-tendremos que ser más directos Stern-comento Apolo mientras que golpeaba con su palma la frente del gigante y esta se aplanaba como si le hubiera caído un objeto de 50 toneladas.

-supongo que tienes razón-dijo Stern sacándose su saco de F.P.O y sacando un pequeño tubo de acero que se amplifico hasta tomar forma de espada- hacía tiempo que no hacia las cosas de esta manera- Stern a una velocidad increíble corto las cabeza de un gigante y salto atravesando la de otro. Los demás decidieron ejercer toda su presión sobre Stern, esto restringió su movilidad, sin embargo Apolo se paró frente a Stern.

-Zersgel-dijo levantando su mano y de ella salía un enorme rayo de fuego que quemo por completo el cuerpo de tres gigantes, terminado ese ataque Apolo se arrodillo y comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

Stern miro a Apolo y lo golpeo en el pecho.

-no fuerces a tu corazón de esa forma-dijo Stern con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-chicos-dijo Eliza dirigiéndose a ellos, pero luego se dio cuenta que una pistola le apunto a la cabeza.

-detente-dijo Liv con seriedad-dime porque los ataques de los gigantes no hacían ningún efecto en ti.

-Liv cálmate-grito Apolo enojado, pero Stern puso su mano frente a él.

-es verdad ¿crees que no me di cuenta que tu hiciste chocar mis ondas de sonido contra las tuyas para evitar que mi ataque acabara con todos los gigantes de la zona?-pregunto Stern enojado-no me trates como a un novato.

La chica sonrió y comenzó a reír.

-ojala fueran tan estúpidos como el castaño de fuego-dijo la chica mientras su piel comenzaba a caer al suelo como trozos de papel revelando una criatura azul verdoso escamosa con la figura de una bella mujer.

Liv no dudo en disparar atravesando la cabeza de la criatura y destruyéndola, pero esta se regenero.

-me hubiera gustado verte morir de celos un poco más antes de asesinarte-dijo tomando del cuello a Liv, esta opuso resistencia propinándole una patada en el rostro a la criatura.

-yo también soy operadora-dijo Liv con una media sonrisa.

-je...-la criatura conocida como Eliza levanto su mano-Eisturn-dijo al momento que una torre de hielo se alzaba desde el suelo congelando a Liv, sin embargo esta se destruyó en un momento.

-tus poderes son elementales... yo igual-dijo Apolo con una sonrisa.

-interesante guapo, jugare contigo un poco- dijo mientras que levantando su mano- de pronto varios picos de hielo comenzaron a aparecer, Apolo los esquivo de un salto y luego aumento la gravedad para ralentizar a la criatura, para sorpresa de Apolo esta apareció detrás de él.

-¿crees que eso funcionara conmigo?-pregunto tomándolo de la cabeza y lanzándolo al suelo-la gravedad es mi verdadera especialidad-dijo mientras ejercía tanta gravedad que el cuerpo de Apolo comenzaba a formar un agujero con su silueta en el suelo, en ese momento el brazo de Eliza salió volando.

-te toca contra mí-dijo Stern con su espada en la mano.

-un operador que usa sus poderes para mejorar sus habilidades con la espada, interesante-dijo la mujer mientras su brazo tomaba la forma de una espada.

-¿qué demonios eres perra?-pregunto Stern irritado y la mujer solo sonrió luego apareció al lado de Stern.

-nadie me dice perra-dijo tratando de cortarlo, pero Stern se cubrió a tiempo con su espada.

-maldición-dijo Stern mientras media fuerza con la mujer-¡Muere! Zehntte-las espadas de Stern comenzaron a brillar y de ella salieron dos ráfagas que dejaron una marca en forma de "x" en la criatura.

-formidable... nunca antes había sido herida de esta forma-dijo la mujer tocando su herida para ver su mano ensangrentada-es perfecto...-la mujer se acercó a Stern tranquilamente él se puso en guardia, pero la mujer tomo delicadamente la espada y le dijo algo al oído, luego lo beso. Stern soltó su espada y se quedó arrodillado mirando la nada.

Eliza soltó una risita y se dirigió hacia Apolo.

-creo que acabare con el caballerito primero-dijo tomando la espada de Stern.

-maldición...-decía Apolo tratando de ponerse de pie, sin embargo la mujer le puso un pie en la cabeza y lo pisoteo haciendo a Apolo caer al suelo.

-no te resistas, así tu sufrimiento solo durara unos minutos-dijo introduciendo la espada de Stern en el hombro de Apolo, este comenzó a gritar de dolor.

-Apolo-dijo Liv preocupada-¡déjalo!

-tranquila, iré contigo en unos minutos-contesto la mujer, mientras seguía desangrando a Apolo.

Liv miro a Stern desesperada, pero este seguía arrodillado mirando a la nada.

-yo también soy una operadora...-se dijo a si misma Liv mientras juntaba ambas manos en forma de un cuadrado- siegnigen- Alrededor de la criatura se formó un circulo dorado.

-¿qué hiciste?-pregunto la mujer para luego sentir un intenso dolor.

-esa técnica sirve para usar tus intenciones asesinas y convertirlas en daño físico para ti misma-contesto Liv.

-maldita...te asesinare a ti entonces-dijo acercándose lentamente a Liv, mientras el dolor continuaba lastimándola.

Liv comenzó a sentir que su corazón se aceleraba había usado una técnica peligrosa.

-muere-dijo Eliza apuntando a Liv con su espada.

-Zersgel-

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucho Eliza antes de desaparecer, detrás de ella un Apolo exhausto la apuntaba con ambas manos.

-misión cumplida-fue lo último que articulo Apolo antes de caer inconsciente.

-A...po...lo-Liv también cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Cuando desperté Liv y yo ya estábamos en el vehículo, Stern nos había salvado, aparentemente se recuperó, al llegar al cuartel de la F.P.O. Luego entregamos el informe de la mision. Pude darme cuenta que Stern estaba actuando diferente desde el viaje, pero no fue hasta que entregamos el informe que lo confirme. Nuestros jefes se quejaron de la falta de apoyo que nos dio Stern y más porque se negó a decirnos lo que le dijo Eliza para haberlo dejado de esa manera, en cuanto salimos el me hablo enojado.

-soy el operador más poderoso... y lo único que gano es que unos viejos se quejen de mis errores-dijo Stern enojado golpeando una pared y abollándola.

-cálmate no hacemos esto por nosotros Stern-contesto Apolo con calma.

-idiota... no entiendes nada... ¡porque tu poder es limitado!-grito Stern enojado alejándose.

No sé qué sucedió ese día, pero Stern no volvió a ser el mismo.

**Si disfrutaron esta primera parte de la introducción escríbanle reviews para saber que alguien espera que la siga subiendo muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron esto.**


	2. Introduccion Part2

**Seis años después**

Un hombre castaño de cabellera larga, al lado de una bella mujer con un bebe en brazos y un niño de aproximadamente cuatro años paseaban por las calles de la zona más comercial de una ciudad, repleta de mercados y tiendas de distintos tipos de objetos.

-Josué no corras tanto-dijo la mujer un tanto preocupada.

-deja al niño correr un poco-contesto el hombre de manera relajada.

-Apolo eres un irresponsable.

-Papá mira, mira lo que me encontré-dijo Josué llamando al castaño.

-¿qué sucede?-dijo Apolo alcanzando a su hijo.

-una tienda de armas, que dices si me compras una y le pido al tío Stern que me ayude a aprender a usar mis habilidades de operador con un arma-dijo el niño emocionado frente a la tienda.

-je... el tío Stern nunca está de humor para dar clases-contesto Apolo-además... no quiero que mi hijo use una baratija cuando estés listo te daré una verdadera arma digna de él hijo del gran Apolo.

-siempre egocéntrico-dijo Liv que ya había alcanzado a su esposo y a su hijo.

-jeje adoro este lugar-menciono Apolo.

-uno piensa mal de esta zona, porque aquí vive gente del pueblo, pero en realidad aquí todos se ven amigables y alegres-dijo Liv mirando a su al rededor con una sonrisa.

-hay una sorpresa para ti, no se lo he mencionado a nadie porque quería que fueras tú la primera en enterarte y nuestros hijos-dijo Apolo tomando de la mano a Liv y apresurándose-¡no te quedes atrás Josué!

-sí, ya voy-dijo el chico al percatarse que su padre apresuro el paso.

No me pregunten como el chico más irresponsable del F.P.O termino casado con la chica más responsable de la misma organización, el amor es un asunto muy irónico a veces. Cuando me di cuenta estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, tal vez siempre lo estuve, luego le pedí matrimonio y antes de que me diera cuenta teníamos dos hijos.

-aquí estamos-dijo Apolo-nuestro hogar

Frente a la familia una hermosa casa de diseño rustico por fuera paredes blancas y un tejado de baldosas naranjas con cuatro ventanas en el frente, en una zona hermosa justo al costado del campo en el límite de la ciudad.

-¿les gustas?-pregunto Apolo luego de entrar, por dentro la casa tenía un diseño mucho más moderno.

-me encanta-dijo Liv maravillada.

-voy a revisar mi habitación-dijo Josué subiendo al segundo piso.

En el cuartel de la F.P.O un intruso caminaba por los pasillos asesinando a todo quien que se entrometiera en su camino, seguido de un grupo de cinco operadores que lo seguían. Finalmente el intruso acabo en la habitación principal, la de la corte, los líderes de los operadores.

-Stern que significa esto-dijo uno de los hombres ahí presentes.

-silencio Agro... no quiero recordar sus voces para mañana a esta hora-contesto Stern sacando su espada.

-Stern... ¿porque haces esto? ¡Y ustedes! ¿Porque lo siguen?-pregunto otro miembro de la corte a los cinco operadores que seguían a Stern.

Los cinco operadores detrás de Stern sonrieron.

-ellos son los cinco mejores operadores después de mi... y tampoco reciben el reconocimiento que merecen.

-te detendré Stern-dijo Agro poniéndose de pie mientras los otros tres operadores lo seguían.

-ataquen-dijo Stern con calma.

A pesar de ser los líderes los operadores de Stern fueron despiadados acabando con los hombres en un santiamén regando sangre por todo el lugar.

-maldito seas Stern...-dijo Agro mientras chocaba con fuerza su espada contra la de Stern.

-se acabó idiota, le mandare tu cadáver a tu familia tranquilo- Stern creo una ráfaga en forma de una "X" con sus espadas derribando a Agro y acabando con la vida de este.

Acabada la masacre Stern camino y se sentó en la silla de Agro con calma.

-solo falta Apolo y Liv, vallan a recibirlos cuando lleguen ya les mande un mensaje para que vengan con urgencia al cuartel

-si señor-contesto uno de los cinco operadores este se retiró seguido de los otros cuatro operadores dejando a Stern solo.

-¿disfrutando tu nuevo asiento?-pregunto una vos femenina.

-Eliza-contesto Stern-¿que buscas aquí?

-que agresivo, eso me gusta-dijo pasando su dedo por la espalda de Stern-¿crees que esos cinco puedan con el castaño de fuego?

-no, pero si no lo vencen será la prueba de que vale la pena que lo asesine personalmente-contesto Stern.

Mientras tanto Apolo y Liv se encontraban en la entrada del cuartel de la F.P.O

-es raro que nadie cuide la entrada-menciono Liv con seriedad.

-han de haber puesto a alguien joven en ese puesto-contesto Apolo adelantándose a entrar al edificio.

-¿realmente se tratara de eso?-se preguntó Liv, sin saber que en el puesto de seguridad se encontraba arrodillado el cadáver de un hombre.

Al entrar Apolo es casi tomando por sorpresa por una espada, pero logro esquivarla en último momento.

-¿quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto Apolo con seriedad.

-son operadores, los reconozco de los mejores-menciono Liv.

-al menos desde que me case...-dijo Apolo-pero no me llegan a los talones, ahora díganme porque me atacan.

Entonces Apolo y Liv lo notaron el olor a sangre.

-¡¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?!-pregunto enojado Apolo.

Los cinco operadores atacaron a Apolo, pero este desvió los cinco ataques y al último le atravesó el pecho con su mano arrancándole el esternón y rompiendo varias costillas.

-¿quién sigue?-pregunto aun enojado.

Los cuatro operadores miraron asustados al castaño.

- Siegnigen-dijo Liv deteniendo a los otros cuatro operadores-¡Apolo!

Apolo aprovecho la oportunidad para atacar, los operadores se defendieron, pero poco a poco fueron cediendo ante el cansancio y aún más al intentar defenderse siendo asesinados por Apolo, resulto que Liv y Apolo eran un equipo invencible.

-Zersgel-dijo Apolo lanzando un tremendo rayo que incinero a los cuatro operadores restantes.

-¿qué crees que sucede aquí?-pregunto Liv cuando la batalla acabo.

-se lo que sucede... y también lo que sucedió... y ambas cosas no te gustaran-contesto Apolo-será mejor que regreses con los niños.

Liv tomo la mano de Apolo y lo miro.

-si voy yo, será más seguro que ambos sobrevivamos.

Apolo le sonrió.

-esa es una actitud muy irresponsable señorita Liv.

-recuerda que ahora soy una señora-dijo Liv adelantándose.

-pues los años aun no te hacen efecto-contesto tranquilamente Apolo siguiéndola.

Ambos avanzaron solo para ver cadáveres y rastros de sangre por todo el cuartel hasta llegar al final el cuarto de la corte, donde Apolo encontró a la persona que esperaba ver ahí y a la vez a la que deseaba no estuviera.

-Te tardaste demasiado Apolo-dijo Stern mirando un enorme reloj que había en una parte alta de la habitación.

-no te metas Liv-dijo Apolo con calma.

-no es momento de ser orgulloso, si vine contigo fue para ganarle fácilmente-contesto Liv.

-déjame intentar vencerlo

-no tenemos tiempo para intentos.

-entonces, te aseguro que lo venceré...

Liv miro a su esposo, este tenía determinación en su mirada ella suspiro y le sonrió.

-más te vale que no sangres mucho.

Apolo corrió hacia Stern e intento golpearlo en el rostro, pero Stern esquivo y contraataco con una estocada esta roso el hombro de Apolo.

-vamos Apolo, como siempre yo soy el primero en hacer daño.

-esta no será como siempre, Zersgel-dijo Apolo logrando quemar parte del brazo izquierdo de Stern.

-buen tiro... -Stern se movió a una velocidad increíble- Zenhtte-el ataca de Stern empujo a Apolo contra una pared dejándole una herida en forma de X en todo el pecho-Debo reconocer que estas resistiendo más que el inútil de Agro.

-¿mataste a Agro? esto no te lo perdonare... ¡estas jodido!-Apolo aumento su velocidad y comenzó a golpear a Stern, este intento hacerle un corte a Apolo pero este toco la espada con su mano y la quebró.

-qué demonios...

Apolo le propino una patada a Stern en el rostro dejándolo en el suelo.

-Zersgel, Zersgel, Zersgel-Apolo le disparo varias veces a Stern en el suelo dejando todo su cuerpo totalmente quemado, pero Stern sobrevivía, en ese momento Apolo cayo de rodillas.

-un ataque al corazón- pensó Liv preocupada corriendo a socorrer a su esposo, pero siendo detenida por otra persona.

-no te entrometas-dijo una vos que causo un gran sobresalto en el corazón de Liv.

-Eliza... ¡Se supone que estabas muerta!-grito Liv asustada.

-ustedes dos no están a mi nivel, ahora solo disfruta la escena-dijo la mujer al oído de Liv.

Stern se levantó totalmente adolorido.

-Apolo... felicidades, esta pudo haber sido tu primera victoria-dijo poniéndose de pie, pero supongo que tu destino fue morir-Stern recogió su espada aun rota y la coloco en el cuello de Apolo, mientras este se tomaba el pecho de dolor- ¿últimas palabras?

-Zer...Zers...-la mano de Apolo comenzó a brillar.

-¡Apolo!-grito Liv sabiendo lo que su esposo planeaba hacer, pero una estaca de hielo atravesó el corazón de Apolo en ese momento.

-lo siento, pero no permitiré que Stern muera en un acto suicida... él es un Dios que tiene muchas cosas que hacer-dijo Eliza

Apolo cayó al suelo, mientras Liv gritaba como una loca.

-¡Los matare a ambos!-grito Liv, pero Eliza la golpeo contra el suelo-¿qué aremos con ella?

Stern seguía agitado y asustado como si aún tuviera a Apolo frente a él apunto de usar su técnica.

-¡Stern!-grito Eliza para que este contestara.

-... no la mates...-contesto este de manera muy silenciosa.

-¿qué planeas hacer con ella? ¿Quieres ponerme celosa?

-yo me encargare de eso...-dijo saliendo de la habitación con Liv en brazos.

En el pueblo había una gran acumulación de gente entre ellos un hombre regordete con él bebe de Apolo y Liv en brazos y Josué a su costado.

-Tío, ¿qué está sucediendo?-Pregunto Josué

-no se hijo, pero no me da buena espina...-Contesto el tio.

De pronto un hombre con una máscara acompañado de una bella mujer rubia aparecieron en la torre más alta del cuartel que daba a la plaza de la ciudad.

-Desde hoy las leyes van a cambiar soy Stern y eh tomado por la fuerza a la F.P.O todos y cada uno de los operadores fueron asesinados por mí... soy muy poderoso, lo suficiente para no temer que los operadores entre ustedes se levanten contra mí, les explicare cuales son las reglas desde ahora y han de obedecerlas o no moveré un dedo la próxima vez que los ataque algún monstruo de afuera.

La gente del pueblo gritaba y lloriqueaba hacían comentarios como "es un asesino" "estamos jodidos" "no tenemos de otra que escuchar"

-Desde ahora es imposible negarse a pertenecer a la F.P.O si eres operador y estarán a mi completo servicio, soy su rey yo mando y aran lo que yo les diga, porque solo yo puedo asegurar su supervivencia, para terminar les mostrare al más poderoso de los operadores que mate, quiero que entiendan que no pueden vencerme-Stern levanto frente a todos el cadáver de Apolo y luego lo lanzo desde la torre hasta la plaza.

Josué comenzó a gruñir e intento ir a atacar a Stern, pero el hombre a su lado lo agarro de los hombros, cuando Josué lo miro su tío solo negó con la cabeza, Josué bajo la mirada y luego de un rugido corrió a casa.

**15 años después.**

Esa es la historia que me revelo mi tío apenas hace unos días, aunque yo era solo un bebe y nunca pude conocer a mis padres, me llena de rabia saberlo, ojala fuera como Josué fuerte y capaz de formar una resistencia contra el tirano de Stern, pero no soy operador. Mi nombre es Ian hijo de Apolo y esta es mi historia.

**Y con esto terminamos la introducción de esta larga historia.**


	3. Ian

**Capítulo 1: Ian.**

Desde una visión panorámica de la ciudad esta parece dividida en dos enormes edificios y una zona un poco más común esa es la zona mercantil, donde siempre hay negocios y mercados ahí llegan los viajeros y los soldados de la F.P.O para reforzar sus equipos, yo vivo en la zona mercantil y me dedico a... bueno...

Un hombre con una armadura negra, paso al lado del castaño estos chocaron y el muchacho cayó al suelo.

-Fíjate por donde caminas-dijo el hombre de la armadura negra-debes respetar a los miembros de la F.P.O

-sí, sí, lo siento...-dijo Ian poniéndose de pie-voy a poner más atención a la próxima.

-eso espero idiota...-contesto el hombre continuando su camino.

Ian corrió hasta un callejón y de su bolsillo saco un pequeño monedero.

-veamos cuánto dinero tenía ese idiota-se dijo a si mismo Ian revisando su "botín" del día.

Más tarde el chico entro campante a una taberna.

-¡Miren! pero si es Ian-señalo un muchacho corriendo a saludarlo.

-¿Cómo estas cabezón?-dijo Ian con una sonrisa.

-maldita escoria, ¿cuánto recaudaste hoy?-le contesto de manera agradable a pesar del insulto.

-solo diré que...-Ian se paró en una mesa al centro del lugar y grito- ¡coman lo que quieran yo invito!

Todos se alegraron y aclamaron el nombre de Ian, este se divertía al ver como de esa proposición de pronto surgió una gran fiesta, luego cuando estaba distraído una bofetada lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿quién fue?-pregunto Ian molesto para encontrarse con una chica de cabello negro-Blanca, hola.

-Ian estas gastando dinero robado en invitar a toda esta gente comida ¡¿que no sabes nada sobre marketing?!

-relájate un poco... el tipo andaba con mucho dinero en el bolsillo, hasta me sobra para comprarle algo a mi tío.

-¡ese no es el punto! te ofrezco trabajo en el mercado de mi padre y tu prefieres seguir robando, te pones en riesgo ¡podrían cortarte la mano o meter en problemas a tu tío!

-solo robo a los bastardos de la F.P.O-contesto Ian un tanto enojado.

-debo recordarte que tu padre...

-¡Cállate, no hables de mi padre!-grito Ian tan molesto que todos lo observaron, Ian miro al rededor avergonzado y noto que Blanca bajo la mirada.

-lo siento Ian.

-no, yo lo siento-dijo el chico saliendo del lugar.

Ian se sentó en el techo de su casa a mirar el cielo mientras meditaba.

-yo me dedico a esto porque odio profundamente a la F.P.O-se dijo a sí mismo.

-y yo me dedico a lo mío por el mismo motivo hermanito-dijo una vos masculina detrás de Ian.

-¡Josué!-exclamo Ian sorprendido poniéndose de pie frente a su hermano.

-veo que has crecido bastante desde la última vez que pase por aquí y mi tío ya te conto la historia... oye aquí hace mucho frio, entremos...-sugirió Josué.

Ian, Josué y su tío se encontraban sentados en la mesa de la sala de la casa, los tres comían sin decir ni una palabra y de fondo solo se escuchaba el sonido de un reloj en cierto momento Josué tosió para llamar la atención y hablo.

-veo que no te han tratado mal los años tío-comento Josué.

-jeje el trabajo en el mercado ha sido muy útil-contesto el hombre sonriente.

-¿y tú que has estado haciendo Ian?

-robarle a los de la F.P.O-contesto con calma.

Su tío mostro una expresión de tristeza Josué al notarlo se pasó la servilleta por la boca y volvió a hablar.

-Vengarme de los F.P.O es mi deber como operador... Ian no hagas tonterías-dichas estas palabras Josué se puso de pie-mañana en la mañana voy a reunirme con mi grupo, no es bueno para ustedes que alguien me descubra viviendo con ustedes aquí... recuerden que soy buscado.

Ian cerró los puños enojado y frustrado, luego se paró y salió corriendo a la calle.

-¡Ian!-grito su tío pero este no se detuvo.

-déjalo ir... un hombre a veces necesita detenerse y pensar-dijo Josué con calma.

-te has vuelto muy sabio mocoso-contesto el hombre.

-tenía que crecer tío, no tuve otra opción, Ian si la tiene... si yo pudiera elegir... viviría como Ian, pero es mi responsabilidad y mi necesidad asesinar a Stern.

-vivir con venganza en tus venas no te ara ningún bien hijo.

Josué no contesto solo subió al segundo piso para descansar.

Ian estaba en medio de las calles ahora mojadas por la lluvia sin saber a dónde dirigirse.

-maldición...-dijo frustrado sentándose en el suelo y tumbando unos cubos de basura en el proceso, el ruido producido llamo la atención de Blanca que vivía justo en la casa en la que Ian se detuvo.

-¡¿quién anda ahí?!-dijo Blanca, para luego notar que se trataba de Ian-eres tu...-dijo preocupada por la expresión de tristeza de Ian.

Blanca invito a Ian a pasar y le sirvió un té caliente.

-¿qué hacías afuera en la lluvia?

-hui de casa... estaba... furioso...

-Josué... ¿volvió?

-si...

-Ian...-Blanca abrazo al muchacho y este seguía inmóvil mirando la nada, luego Ian suspiro.

-no puedo hacer nada... por más que lo desee yo no soy un operador... si sigo así... meteré en problemas a mi tío... y yo... no quiero hacerlo...

-¿Ian?

-quiero tomar el empleo en el negocio de tu padre Blanca-dijo Ian con una sonrisa, Blanca sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar pero esta vez con más fuerza.

-me alegra mucho que lo decidieras-dijo la chica al borde del llanto.

-no te pongas tan dramática con esto, pareces una madre que acaba de ver a su hijo salir de las drogas.

-lo siento, es que me pone muy feliz.

-en verdad no entiendo porque...

La chica le sonrió como respuesta,

Al día siguiente Josué se despidió muy temprano de su tío y de su hermano.

-así que... ¿trabajaras en el mercado?-pregunto Josué.

-así es hermano, por ahora eso are-contesto Ian.

-je... mucho mejor que ser un vil ladrón.

-al menos así ambos éramos criminales.

-me hacen sentir como un mal tutor-comento el hombre regordete causando una carcajada de parte de ambos chicos.

Finalmente Josué se fue e Ian se apresuró al mercado a trabajar, pero lo que encontró en el mercado no fue lo que esperaba una de esas enormes armaduras estaba ahorcando a un hombre de mediana edad.

-imbécil, como te atreves a cobrarme por alimentos ¿quién crees que te mantiene con vida?

-la economía no funciona así, ustedes ya tienen demasiados privilegios-contesto el hombre.

-¡Suelte a mi padre!-grito Blanca al borde del llanto.

-claro que lo soltare-dijo el hombre lanzando al papá de Blanca contra un muro este cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-amm... esperaba que se rompiera el cuello al chocar contra la pared...-comento el hombre provocando pavor entre la multitud que observo todo.

-¿esperas gratitud de parte de nosotros... aunque solo nos salvas para tu propio beneficio?-pregunto de manera desafiante Ian.

-arriesgo mi vida por ustedes por lo tanto esto es lo mínimo que pueden hacer-Contesto el soldado escupiendo las palabras.

Ian golpeo al hombre en el rostro aprovechando que era la única parte desprotegida de su armadura.

-mi padre... el defendía a la gente porque era su responsabilidad, por nacer con esas habilidades y tu bastardo... reclamas algo a cambio eres una vergüenza.

-je... parece que quieres morir-contesto el hombre levantando su mano hacia Ian.

-¡Ian cuidado!-grito Blanca intentando correr a salvarlo, pero su padre la tomo de la mano.

-no hagas locuras hija-dijo el padre de Blanca.

-¡Pero Ian!-Grito Blanca mirando preocupada a su amigo.

-¡Muere!-grito el soldado ejerciendo gravedad sobre Ian, sin embargo su expresión sádica cambio a una de sorpresa al notar que Ian seguía parado ileso-¿un... operador?

-no me agradas para nada... -dijo Ian saltando y golpeando con su rodilla la nariz del hombre tumbándolo en el suelo, sin embargo antes de que se diera cuenta estaba rodeado de un grupo de hombres en armadura negra.

-vamos a ejecutarlo-comento uno.

-esperen...-dijo el hombre que acababa de ser golpeado por Ian-este chico es un operador o algo así... tendrá alguna utilidad.

-¿soy un... operador?-se preguntó Ian, mientras el grupo de soldados esposaban sus manos detrás de su espalda.


	4. Huida

**2-Huida**

Viendo a mí al rededor estoy en el lugar que mi hermano desea algún día destruir... un lugar que significa mucho para mi familia... estoy en el cuartel de la F.P.O totalmente encadenado no encuentro manera de escapar.

Un hombre se acercó a Ian con una máquina y la comenzó a pasar por encima de él muchacho.

-no leo ningún tipo de energía en particular-dijo el hombre quitándose los lentes y la bata de científico

-¿dices que no es un operador?-pregunto el hombre que había sido atacado por Ian.

-aparentemente... pero... ¿porque no intenta hacerle una prueba?-sugirió el científico.

-¿una prueba?

-si... lo soltare... tu ejercerás gravedad sobre él y si le afecta estará comprobada su falta de poderes y si no... Que Stern decida el destino de este muchacho.

Al escuchar esto sonreí, si resisto el ataque como la última vez... veré a Stern frente a frente y podré hacer lo que mi padre no pudo.

Ian fue liberado y el soldado frente a él lo apunto con la palma de su mano.

-muéstranos de que estas hecho niño-dijo el hombre aplicando gravedad sobre Ian, para su propia sorpresa Ian fue aplastado contra el suelo por la gravedad ejercida sobre él.

El científico puso una expresión de reprobación mientras el soldado se enojó mucho.

-¡Quieres hacerme ver como un ridículo!-grito ejerciendo más gravedad sobre Ian y este comenzó a gritar de dolor.

-ya basta-dijo un hombre con una armadura más grande tomando al soldado del cuello.

-General Kerr-dijo el soldado un tanto asustado.

-eres un inútil, mira que traer a un muchacho inútil como este aquí por una falsa alarma-dijo el hombre aplicando presión.

-lo siento... pero... no bro...meo-trato de decir mientras le presionaban más y más la garganta.

-seguro eres tan débil que no puedes hacer que esa mierda se arrodille-dijo lanzándolo contra una pared y luego lanzando su espada atravesando el pecho del soldado.

-señor hay testigos de que su argumento es válido-dijo el científico con calma.

-ese inútil... necesitaba una buena excusa para asesinarlo, ahora le toca al niño por hacernos perder el tiempo-el General Kerr saco su espada del cuerpo ya muerto del hombre y se acercó a Ian-¿últimas palabras mocoso?

-Josue...yo también quiero ser un operador...

-¿qué dijiste?

En ese momento la máquina del científico comenzó a emitir sonidos graves y muy altos.

-hay energía en ese muchacho-explico el científico

-¿es fuerte?

-sí y mucho...

-así que eres fuerte-dijo el General Kerr tomando a Ian del cuello-llévatelo a tu mansión averigua que ocurre con este muchacho... quiero que saques toda su informacion tal vez bajo amenaza trabaje para nosotros y también quiero que averigües porque su energía se prende y se apaga en lugar de ser constante.

Para sorpresa de Kerr su mano se abrió sin que él lo hiciera de manera voluntaria soltando a Ian, Ian tenía una mirada severa.

-es la primera vez que presencio un asesinato, un miembro de la F.P.O tan hijo de puta... ¡Este lugar merece ser destruido!-grito Ian mientras a sus pies un enorme aro de fuego aparecía, sin embargo el anillo desapareció e Ian cayó al suelo inconsciente debido a un golpe del General Kerr.

-su palabrería me aburre, si su técnica se completaba... hubiera habido un gran problema... ve a estudiarlo te puedes llevar a doce soldados por seguridad.

-si señor...

Cuando Ian despertó se encontraba en un vehículo de transporte de personal totalmente esposado.

-¿dónde estoy ahora?-fue lo primero que se preguntó Ian.

-en un vehículo de transporte rumbo a la casa de un lunático-contesto una chica de cabello rubio y ojos claros, pero mirada fría, bastante guapa según el castaño.

-¿y tú vienes aquí a menudo?-pregunto Ian.

-muy gracioso... yo soy mercancía, igual que tu...

-¿qué quieres decir?

-mi familia me vendió a la F.P.O para conservar su negocio... tu estas aquí para que te conviertan en un operador...

-¿eres operadora?

-sí, pero no creo que me quieran solo para eso.

Ian se enfureció un poco, luego se cruzó de brazos.

-no te preocupes, saldremos de aquí antes de que te des cuenta-contesto Ian con calma.

-¿enserio?-pregunto la chica con sarcasmo.

-por supuesto... solo deja que yo me encargue-contesto Ian con orgullo.

En ese momento el vehículo freno de improvisto haciendo caer al suelo a la pareja, luego la puerta del vehículo se abrió y el científico junto con otros doce hombres los recibió.

-bajen en este momento niños... hoy tienen mucho que hacer-dijo el científico con tranquilidad-soy el Dr. Lucio y desde hoy ambos me sirven a mí.

-estás loco amigo-comento Ian con un aire de aburrimiento.

Uno de los soldados se apresuró a intentar agredirlo, pero el científico lo detuvo.

-deja al muchacho expresarse, por ahora es un perro sin cadena...

-todos ustedes son las perras de un bastardo y ese bastardo es la perra de otro bastardo-comento Ian tratando de provocarlos mientras la chica contenía las ganas de reírse.

-jeje... veo que tienes mucho que decir-dijo el Dr. Lucio con una sonrisa calmada-hablaremos mucho esta noche te lo aseguro-el científico se voltio hacia sus soldados-lleven a la chica a la habitación de arriba quiero que se vaya preparando, porque cuando acabe con este chico comenzare con ella, recuerden que tienen prohibido tocarla.

Ian trato de calmar su ira y siguió al científico sin perder de vista a la rubia.

-bien, bien tendré que cumplir esta promesa-pensó Ian.

Ian observo tranquilamente la mansión vio como la chica rubia se perdió en un pasadizo al subir la escalera mientras el bajo a lo que sería el sótano de la mansión con la apariencia de un consultorio bastante tétrico Ian noto rastros de sangre en esquinas y en el suelo incluso encontró uñas rotas al lado de rasguños.

-por favor recuéstate, soy un operador muy poderoso aunque no lo aparento una vez que suelte tus manos no intentes nada gracioso... o me temo que esta operación se convertirá en autopsia-indico con calma el científico.

-supongo que no tengo opción-comento el muchacho, el científico amplio más su sonrisa y lo libero Ian se sobo las muñecas como si le hubiera estado apretando las esposas.

-y... dime... ¿qué planeas hacer conmigo?

-quiero averiguar el motivo por el que tu poder siempre está oculto...-el científico comenzó a colocar bandas metálicas en las piernas, manos y cabeza de Ian-¿porque no conversamos para bajar la tensión?

-seria agradable... ¿podría comenzar yo?

-claro...-contesto el hombre mientras verificaba una pantalla que mostraba una línea azul y otra verde.

-¿esto será peligroso?

-no, si no te resistes-contesto con calma-mi turno... ¿dónde vives?

-en la zona mercantil de la ciudad.

-¿específicamente...?

-ya gasto su turno es el mío... si soy un operador... ¿que pasara conmigo?

-depende de que tan poderoso seas... si te conviertes en un simple soldado o... tal vez tengas una posición de poder.

-¿no afirmaste que yo era poderoso ya antes?

-je... la lectura que leí es alta como la del General Kerr... pero eso no es nada comparado con otros miembros de la F.P.O

-oye muchacho te conteste muchas preguntas... ¿creí que nos estábamos turnando?

-solo una más... y termina todo.

-¿que?

-¿que pasara con la chica de haya arriba?

-es muy atractiva será mi mano derecha... y más que eso...

-je... veo que usted es un hombre muy sucio...

-me ofendes... creí que éramos amigos.

-naah... aquí abajo no había nada mejor que hacer... será mejor que valla a ver cómo están las cosas arriba... la verdad no confió en tus soldados.

El Dr. Lucio volvió a sonreír con calma y miro a Ian.

-¿qué has dicho?

-ya me voy-dijo Ian mientras que las bandas de metal se rompían.

El científico miro impresionado como en su pantalla apareció una tercera línea naranja.

-esa es... la energía... ¿quién es tu padre?

-Apolo... el hombre que dejo a Stern en su estado actual-contesto Ian mientras apuntaba con su mano al hombre.

-¿y porque me contestas tan calmado?

-porque no me cabe duda... que lo que yo te diga ¡No llegara a oídos de alguien más!-Ian lanzo una tremenda bola de luz contra el científico, este se quitó los lentes y la bata.

-esto se pondrá bueno-comento el hombre mientras sacaba un cuchillo de su ropa.

Lucio era muy veloz su velocidad era tal que Ian recibió unos cortes en los brazos y hombro, sin siquiera poder defenderse.

-¿qué sucede niño? ¿Te confiaste?

-es difícil controlar esto la tercera vez que lo usas, pero...- Ian detuvo el cuchillo de Lucio y luego lo pateo en el estómago-ya me voy acostumbrando-Ian lanzo otra bola de luz contra Lucio esta choco contra el estómago de Lucio mandándolo al primer piso de la mansión.

-esto es genial-dijo el hombre entre risas-cuando te domine serás un excelente miembro de mis fuerzas... hasta podrías ayudarme a matar a Kerr.

-je... la F.P.O debería destruirse sola ¡Todos son bastardos traicioneros!-alrededor de Ian comenzaron a crecer llamas de fuego.

-increíble-dijo Lucio impresionado.

En ese momento diez de los soldados bajaron del piso de arriba.

-ataquen-ordeno Lucio.

Ian golpeo a los diez soldados a gran velocidad y luego les apunto con sus manos sintió mucha adrenalina cuando las palabras salieron solas de su boca.

-Zersgel-dijo Ian quemando el cuerpo de los diez soldados y parte del cuerpo de Lucio, este cayó al suelo gravemente herido.

Mientras tanto en una habitación cierta chica rubia acaba de acabar con dos soldados.

-je... ese par de idiotas bajaron totalmente la guardia cuando les dije que me iba a cambiar, ahora ¿qué es todo este fuego?-pensó la rubia saliendo de la habitación.

Ian estaba por asesinar al hombre, pero entonces cayo inconsciente al suelo.

-¿qué rayos le sucede?-se preguntó Lucio-quería dominarlo... pero su poder es la cosa más peligrosa que haya visto, debo matarlo...-Lucio tomo su cuchillo y toma a Ian del suelo para apuñalarlo, pero justo en ese momento.

-Witterchel-dijo la chica rubia al momento que una lanza de viento atravesaba ambos brazos de Lucio cortándoselos, Lucio comenzó a sangrar y gritar como loco, mientras la chica rubia tomaba a Ian y salía del lugar.

-¡Maldita! ¡Tú me perteneces!

-hasta nunca Lucio, espero que te gusten las brasas-comento la chica antes de salir de la mansión con Ian en brazos.

Ian volvió a despertar esta vez en medio de un campo con un ligero olor a cenizas.

-¿qué sucedió?-se preguntó Ian, luego noto que había un peso sobre su hombro y este peso era cierta chica rubia con un hermoso vestido negro-o...o...oye despierta-dijo Ian tratando de despertarla con delicadez.

La chica al abrir los ojos e ir lentamente dándose cuenta como se quedó dormida empujo a Ian avergonzada.

-¡No tomes conclusiones equivocadas!-grito la chica enojada.

-o no claro que no... ¿La rubia está enamorada?

-ni lo sueñes-contesto la chica avergonzada-solo espere a que te despiertes para irme... y me quede dormida así que no te creas mucho.

-aja... de cualquier forma aun no me dices tu nombre aunque te saque de ese lugar-comento Ian con calma.

-eso no te importa... además yo salí por mi cuenta y te salve la vida-Contesto la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-pero te ayude yo derrote a 10 de esos soldados y también al lunático de Lucio-Respondió Ian.

-es verdad que lo debilitaste un poco...-Contesto la rubia fingiendo desinterés.

-bien, de todas maneras ahora que soy un operador tengo que ver a alguien...-Dijo Ian poniéndose en marcha.

-¿ahora que eres un operador? ¿Que no siempre lo fuiste?-Pregunto la chica desentendida.

-lo soy... desde ayer-Contesto Ian algo confundido.

-eso explica porque te desmayaste luego de usar esa técnica... aun así es anormal que alguien recién obtenga poderes a estas alturas...-

Ian la miro confundido y la chica volteo en otra dirección.

-¿cuál es tu plan?-Pregunto Amy.

-destruir el cuartel de la F.P.O y asesinar a Stern-Contesto Ian con determinación.

-los inútiles con los que acabaste hoy, no son muy fuertes incluyendo a Lucio, además en cuestión de tiempo iniciaran tu búsqueda.

-bien... por eso primero debo reunirme con Josué mi hermano, él es líder de la resistencia-Ian comenzó a caminar y noto que la chica comenzó a caminar detrás de él.

-¿a dónde vas?-Pregunto Ian

-bueno también soy buscada... creo que moriré si voy sola... contigo al menos me aseguro unos dos o tres días más de vida-Contesto la chica mirando para un costado

-entonces si vas a venir conmigo, dime tu nombre.

-... Amy-dijo la rubia con un tono rojo en sus mejillas.

-y yo soy Ian, mucho gusto-dijo ofreciéndole su mano, Amy la miro y luego de un momento la tomo.

-supongo que igualmente.


	5. Momento de Confianza

**3- Viajeros**

Una chica rubia era jalada a la fuerza por su padre.

-¿Papá a donde me llevas?-pregunto la chica adolorida por el agarre de aquel hombre.

El hombre alto y bigotón se arrodillo frente a la niña y la tomo de los hombros.

-esto también es por tu bien hija, serás rica y tendrás una gran vida, eres una operadora y ya tienes la edad para entrar en la F.P.O-explico el hombre notablemente nervioso.

-papá... ¡No quiero!-grito la chica, pero luego sintió una fuerte bofetada en su rostro que la mando hasta el suelo.

-¡Tu hermano, tu madre y yo moriremos si no lo haces! ¡¿Quieres que eso suceda?!-contesto el hombre hecho un mar de nervios.

La chica miro el suelo con una mirada perdida.

-Los odio...-dijo la chica mientras todo a su al rededor comenzaba a elevarse-¡Muéranse todos!-grito al momento que una enorme roca se dirigía hacia el hombre que era su padre.

En medio de la noche la chica rubia rompió el silencio con un grito, no pasaron más de 30 segundos para que Ian irrumpiera en su habitación muy preocupado.

-¿qué te sucedió?-pregunto Ian, luego noto que el cuarto se encontraba desordenado y con rastros de violencia-y... ¿porque hiciste esto?

La chica no contesto abrazaba sus piernas en posición fetal temblando de miedo.

-oye... ¿estás bien? ¡Hey! hablo enserio...-Ian se acercó a la chica lentamente y luego la toco con su mano, esta lo miro y luego de un momento su mirada volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Ian?

-¿qué te paso?

-tuve una pesadilla... un muy mal recuerdo...-comento la chica.

-ya veo... ¿quieres hablar al respecto?-pregunto sentándose en la cama de la chica.

-no me trates como una infante-contesto la chica un tanto enojada-no lo soy... ahora yo tomo mis propias decisiones

-sí, si entiendo, entiendo si no necesitas nada más me iré a dormir-contesto Ian poniéndose de pie hasta que un "espera" se escuchó de parte de la chica, Ian sonrió y pensó- es una niña.

-es sobre mi padre, no sé porque hablo de esto contigo, pero... mi padre fue el que me vendió y mi familia estuvo de acuerdo, creo que se sentían mejor al pensar que viviría en una mansión y si cooperaba con Lucio probablemente hubiera gozado de muchos lujos, pero ellos nunca pensaron en lo que yo quería... ¡Nunca!-la chica iba a romper en llanto, pero para sorpresa suya el chico rodeo su cabeza con sus brazos y la abrazo contra su pecho.

-lo siento... en este momento no tengo idea de que podría decirte, pero puedo darte un momento de confianza.

-¿qué estas tramando pervertido?-pregunto aunque con vos frágil.

-puedes llorar y este momento solo lo sabremos nosotros dos...-contesto Ian sin mirarla y un tanto sonrojado.

La chica comenzó a lagrimear un poco.

-si me tratas... como a una niña...-contesto Amy.

Al día siguiente la pareja de operadores salió del escondite que había utilizado durante esa noche, se encontraban en un pequeño pueblo rodeado de árboles, no habían investigado donde estaban puesto que llegaron a ese pueblo durante la noche y solo buscaron donde descansar.

-fue realmente útil que tomaras algo de dinero de esa mansión antes de que quedara hecha cenizas-comento Ian caminando delante de Amy.

-a diferencia de un impulsivo torpe como tu yo si tomo medidas antes de apresurarme a hacer algo-contesto Amy con arrogancia.

Ian sonrió pues las palabras de esta chica le recordaron en parte a la descripción de su madre.

-oye... ¿porque sonríes de ese modo?-pregunto Amy al notarlo.

-no, por nada en especial-contesto con tranquilidad.

-sabes... te he contado mucho sobre mí, pero no se mucho sobre ti y tus raros poderes y a donde rayos estamos yendo...-trato de introducir el tema la chica.

-Quiero regresar a Krester, tengo que ver a mi tío...

-Krester eh... vives justo en la ciudad más importante de todo Kepler ¿y luego...?-pregunto aun interesada.

-luego de informarle sobre lo sucedido hasta ahora, iremos a ver a mi hermano Josue, quiero unirme a su resistencia y luchar contra Stern.

-debes odiarlo mucho...-comento casi en un susurro.

Ian estaba por contestarle a Amy, pero una voz fuerte y militarizada los interrumpido.

-Eres una operadora ¿verdad?-pregunto un hombre con saco gris largo.

Amy no contesto y el hombre se le acerco.

-así que ¿perteneces a la F.P.O?-pregunto el hombre.

-no.

El hombre la miro de pies a cabeza.

-en mi opinión te vez lo suficientemente mayor como para ser miembro de la F.P.O

-deje de mirarla o se le saldrán los ojos-comento Ian parándose delante de Amy.

-¿cómo te atreves a interrumpirme? Por si no lo sabias yo me encargo de que todas y cada una de las personas en este pueblo continúen con vida, así que... no molestes-dijo el hombre golpeando a Ian haciendo a este retroceder torpemente un par de pasos.

-Ian ¿estás bien?-pregunto Amy un tanto preocupada.

-deja a ese humano y ven.

-para tu información él es un operador muy poderoso-contesto Amy un tanto enfadada.

-¡Debes estar bromeando!-Rio el hombre-no siento ni siquiera un poco de poder en ese chico.

-eso es porque...porque... ¿porque Ian?-pregunto esta ultima vez mirando a Ian.

-no tengo la menor idea-Ian levanto su mano y le apunto al hombre-Zersgel-dijo Ian y Amy se cubrió sabiendo lo fuerte que era esa técnica, pero para sorpresa de Ian y de Amy no ocurrió nada, segundos después el miembro de la F.P.O soltó una carcajada.

-muchacho idiota me hiciste reír tanto que solo te golpeare un poco-comento el hombre-en cuanto a ti rubia, será mejor que vengas conmigo-dijo tomándola de la muñeca.

-eso no sucederá-contesto Amy tomando a el hombre del antebrazo y lanzándolo 10 metros más adelante esto hizo que la cantidad de espectadores aumentara.

-necesito refuerzos...-dijo el miembro de la F.P.O mientras se levantaba.

Ian al ver la multitud enorme de gente que se había formado decidió aprovecharla para escapar.

-Ven-dijo Ian tomando de la mano a Amy y metiéndose entre el túmulo de gente para escapar.

-maldición-dijo el hombre al ver como su agresora se escapaba, poco después llegaron más soldados de la F.P.O-¡quiero a la rubia del vestido negro y al castaño que anda con ella igual!

Los soldados acataron la orden, mientras que Ian y Amy esperaban en un callejón angosto y oscuro a que los soldados pasaran sin notar que ellos se encontraban ahí, por suerte para ellos no lo notaron, la pareja suspiro tranquilizada y luego se percataron de la cercanía por lo que Amy trato de empujarlo hacia algún lado.

-¿no crees que estas muy cerca?-pregunto Amy con sarcasmo.

-hay sí, me encanta estar cerca de una rubia renegona-contesto Ian en el mismo tono.

-¡Aquí están!-grito un soldado de la F.P.O, al cual Amy empujo con un ataque de viento, mientras Ian corría jalándola de nuevo.

Ian y Amy corrieron y por fin después de varias horas lograron escapar terminando en medio de un bosque.

-¿los perdimos?-pregunto Amy.

-creo que unos 30 árboles más atrás...-contesto Ian-aun así debemos avanzar.

-si-contesto Amy.

La pareja camino en silencio por un momento hasta que Amy hablo.

-¿porque no usaste tu técnica?-pregunto Amy.

-no lo sé, no comprendo mis poderes no están a veces y otras si están...-contesto Ian.

-¿crees que en ese estado tu hermano te dejara unirte a una rebelión?-pregunto Amy, Ian abrió los ojos como si antes no lo hubiera pensando y se sentó en el suelo tomándose de la cabeza.

-maldición tienes razón... si no puedo usar esto a voluntad soy técnicamente un arma de doble filo.

-además no me proporcionas ninguna seguridad-agrego Amy cruzándose de brazos.

-pues si quieres anda sola por este bosque-contesto Ian un tanto molesto por el comentario de Amy.

-me sentiré mal con mi conciencia si abandono a alguien sin poderes aquí-contesto Amy cruzándose de brazos y mirando en otra dirección.

-así que tienes conciencia...-contesto Ian.

-si ¿tú no?

-yo soy un ladrón... ¿cuánta conciencia crees que tengo?-contesto el muchacho.

-ya me parecías poco confiable-contesto la chica abrazándose a sí misma.

-tranquila, solo le he robado a los de la F.P.O además... ya gastaste todo lo de valor que tenías-contesto Ian.

-soy una chica... siempre traigo algo de valor.

-¿cómo qué?

-mi cuerpo...-contesto la chica avergonzada.

-naah...-contesto Ian recostándose en el pasto.

-¡¿Cómo que naah maldito idiota?! ¡¿No estabas más coqueto cuando nos conocimos?!-pregunto Amy un tanto histérica.

-te pones como loca porque no quiero tomarte a la fuerza... que chica tan rara eres-contesto Ian.

-ah sí que de eso se trataba-pensó Amy-da igual estamos divagando... ¿hacia qué dirección vamos?

-necesitamos encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche pero no tenemos ni siquiera un mapa...-Ian lo medito un momento-espera aquí trepare uno de estos árboles a ver si puedo ver algo.

Amy obedeció y espero a que Ian subiera y bajara del árbol cuando bajo parecía algo pensativo.

-¿que viste?-pregunto Amy preocupada.

-dos pueblos-contesto Ian.

-genial ¿a cuál vamos?

-a ninguno...

-¿porque?

-porque algo o alguien asesino a todos en esos dos pueblos.

-entonces están asesinando a gente de lugares cercanos.

-regresemos al pueblo en el que pasamos la noche ayer, sea lo que sea que haya sido podría ir a atacar haya.

-la F.P.O está ahí se encargaran-contesto Amy

-la F.P.O estaba en los otros dos pueblos ¿quieres subir a ver cómo terminaron?-contesto Ian.

Amy guardo silencio.

-las personas no valen la pena Ian... no los rescates-contesto Amy con frialdad.

-¿a qué viene eso?

-un padre que puede vender a su hija... ¿sabías que Stern para llegar al poder asesino a su mejor amigo y a su esposa? ¿Sabes que la F.P.O mata a cada quien que los contradice? ¿Crees que en un mundo así puedes sobrevivir cuidando de los demás?

-este mundo tiene que cambiar... si quieres no intervengas yo solo lo arreglare-contesto Ian regresando.

Amy lo miro y comenzó a caminar detrás de él, Ian volvió a sonreír.

-para pensar de esa manera... tú me cuidaste-pensó Ian.

Al llegar al pueblo Ian noto que la mayoría de los soldados de la F.P.O ya se encontraban noqueados en el suelo excepto el que parecía su líder que fue el hombre que golpeo Amy esa mañana.

-mierda... ¿quién hizo esto?-pregunto Ian al hombre.

-huyan de este pueblo-fue lo único que dijo el hombre Ian volteo y pudo ver a una criatura escamosa con prolongaciones filudas salir de su antebrazo y rodillas además de unos profundos ojos negros sin pupilas.

-¿Que carajos es eso?-pregunto Ian, mientras Amy un tanto asustada se paraba detrás de Ian y la criatura comenzaba a caminar hacia la pareja.


	6. El Motivo

**4-El motivo.**

¿Qué sucede conmigo? ¿Porque no puedo moverme? mi corazón late muy fuerte esto se llama miedo, pero porque le temo a esta criatura tanto... muy aparte de su apariencia hay algo más... esos ojos negros...

La criatura se paró frente a Ian y lo miro sin decir nada.

-debo tomar valor, no llegue tan lejos para esto-pensó Ian cerrando sus puños-¿tu mataste a toda esa gente en los dos pueblos cercanos?

La criatura no contesto, pero antes de que Ian se percatara esta ya lo había tomado del cuello y lo estaba estrangulando, Amy miraba la escena muerta de miedo.

-Humanos... acepten la extinción-fueron las palabras que pronunció la criatura, Ian trataba de liberarse del agarre a toda costa, pero la fuerza de la criatura era totalmente inhumana su brazo se mantenían firme a pesar de los esfuerzos de Ian, luego de un momento Ian dejo de moverse fue en ese momento que Amy temió lo peor y pudo reaccionar.

-¡Suéltalo!-grito Amy mientras su energía se hacía presente en forma de cuatro luces que recorrían a su alrededor.

La criatura sin embargo no mostraba ni un poco de temor, solo comenzó a caminar asía Amy.

-Witterchel-dijo lanza una jabalina de viento, sin embargo esta no pudo perforar la piel de la criatura, causando pánico en Amy-ese era mi mejor ataque...-pensó Amy.

La criatura llego hasta Amy e intento golpearla, Amy pudo esquivar apenas el ataque, pero las prolongaciones filosas que había en el brazo de la criatura alcanzaron a hacerle un corte en el brazo.

Amy se tocó el brazo y muy nerviosa opto por huir de la criatura huyendo a las calles de la ciudad, pero vaya a donde vaya, la criatura ya estaba ahí, no había escapatoria.

-esto me paso por seguirlo a él...-pensó Amy-pero aun así... estoy feliz de haberlo conocido-Amy bajo sus manos y la cara resignada a esperar su muerte.

La criatura hizo prolongarse aún más el filo que había en su brazo y lo acerco al cuello de la chica, pero de pronto una espada intervino entre el cuello de la chica y el filo del monstruo.

-sal de aquí-dijo el miembro de la F.P.O

-si-contesto Amy huyendo hacia donde estaba Ian.

-pelea-dijo el hombre de la casaca de la F.P.O y comenzó a atacar al monstruo con su espada, este bloqueo con facilidad todos los ataques y finalmente alejo al muchacho de una patada en el rostro.

-No eres rival para mí-dijo el monstruo con su vos llena de ira-huye y solo matare a la chica.

-¿porque te interesa matarla?

-... la raza humana... debe ser extinguida por sus pensamientos ilógicos, en vez de preservar su vida y huir se quedó para cuidar al muchacho que la metió en tantos problemas.

-hey, no quería saber eso, duele saber que le gusta alguien a quien te gusta-comento un tanto sarcástico.

-los humanos me hacen enojar mucho-el monstruo apareció detrás del hombre y de un codazo en la espalda lo mando directamente contra una casa dejando al hombre inconsciente ante el choque con el concreto.

Mientras tanto Amy revisaba si Ian aun presentaba algún signo vital, reviso la muñeca y escucho su pecho, el latido se hizo esperar lo que para ella fueron muchos segundos, pero luego de un momento noto que el corazón de Ian seguía latiendo.

-salgamos de aquí-dijo Amy tomando al muchacho, pero un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al notar que la criatura ya había llegado a donde ella se encontraba.

-acepten la extinción-los autos estacionados en las calles fueron hacia Amy, también las ventanas de las casas se rompieron y luego se dispararon como proyectiles hacia Amy.

Amy esquivo el auto y uso una barrera de viento para evitar que los vidrios la alcanzaran, sin darse cuenta que por detrás le caería encima un poster.

-esa criatura usa telequinesis-pensó Amy esquivando este último ataque.

-no hay a donde huir... tengo control de todo...ven aquí-dijo la criatura mientras comenzaba a correr hacia ella.

-su velocidad es increíble aunque corra no escapare-pensó mientras la criatura se acercaba-lo siento Ian, perdóname-dijo acariciando el rostro del muchacho y abrazándolo.

La criatura al ver la acción de Amy se enojó aún más y comenzó a concentrar energía en su mano.

-por esto es que deben ser destruidos-dijo el monstruo antes de decir- Zersgel.

En ese momento Ian abrió sus ojos y una barrera se formó entre el monstruo y la pareja.

-Lamento decirte que yo si acabare contigo-dijo Ian, ahora de pie frente a Amy-lamento la demora Amy-dijo para la chica.

-Ian-contesto ella emocionada y a la vez sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer el muchacho.

-¿cuál es tu nombre niño?

-Ian ¿y tú tienes alguno?

-Aorak, el más poderoso de los fantasmas del fuego.

-así se hace llamar tu especie, ya veo-Ian levanto su puño-prepárate, me toca atacar a mí.

La criatura se puso en guardia y bloqueo con facilidad el primer ataque de Ian que fue por un costado, Ian sorprendido por esto pero sonriente continuo atacando.

-Zunturn-dijo Ian al momento que se alejaba de la criatura y agregaba gravedad sobre la criatura luego una enorme columna de fuego se prendió en la criatura Amy se quedó impresionada ante el ataque, pero Ian bajo la mirada-que tonto soy.

-así que... ¿intentas vencer al fantasma del fuego con fuego?-pregunto la criatura acercándose al muchacho.

-un error de novato, lo siento es mi primera vez peleando con un monstruo que representa la mayoría de mis técnicas.

-usa lo que te sobre-dijo la criatura prolongando aún más la navaja en su brazo-después de todo yo también comprobé que los ataques de fuego contigo no sirven mucho.

Ian se preparó para atacar a toda velocidad, pero en su primer intento de atacar a la criatura por poco le cortan la cabeza.

La criatura comenzó a acorralar a Ian atacando con su cuchilla, Ian retrocedió a todo lo que pudo hasta que choco contra la pared de una casa.

-ahora que lo pienso, la gente aún debe estar escondida dentro de sus casas-pensó Ian.

La criatura atravesó la pared con su navaja, ya que Ian la esquivo, pero la ira de Ian se hizo aparecer al ver que cuando el monstruo ataco esa pared su filo salió lleno de sangre.

-alguien fue alcanzado por el ataque de la criatura haya adentro-pensó Ian-tengo que matarte rápido, atacar con algo diferente al fuego...es verdad mi madre manipulaba la luz... ambos eran increíbles... tenían incluso combinaciones juntos.

La criatura volvió a intentar atacar a Ian, pero este detuvo el filo con su mano

-Leutte-Ian pronuncio esta palabra con mucha calma y una cadena brillante tomo a la criatura. Ian miro a la criatura a los ojos y esta se sorprendió al ver que la ira de Ian no se dejaba intimidar ante su mirada-¡Muere!-grito atravesando el estómago de la criatura con su puño.

Hecha su acción Ian retrocedió y comenzó a respirar de manera agitada.

-mi pecho-dijo tocando la zona del corazón.

Amy llego a tiempo para relajar el musculo.

-estuviste genial Ian-comento Amy.

-aun no has acabado conmigo-dijo la criatura acercándose lentamente a Ian-me recuerdas mucho a alguien que conocí... Apolo.

-Mi... Padre...-dijo Ian poniéndose de pie.

-el aprendió a controlar el fuego gracias a mí.

-esa historia nunca me la contaron-Contesto Ian

-un humano y menos un F.P.O puede fraternizar con un monstruo y con nosotros es lo mismo si hablas con humanos eres un traidor que no tiene lugar en el mundo, ni con las personas ni con las demás criaturas-Explico Aorak

Ian se percató de que de nuevo sus poderes se habían ido.

-pero tú eres un humano extraño, no percibí poder en ti hace un rato, luego tuviste un poder increíble, muy por encima del de tu padre a tu edad, ahora de nuevo no hay poder en ti, creo que vale la pena preservarte humano, por ahora, pero llegara el día en que te tendré que asesinar, espérame y la próxima usare todo mi poder.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Porque le enseñaste a mi padre?!-pregunto Ian con mucha curiosidad.

-tal vez la próxima vez obtengas esa respuesta-se hizo escuchar la vos de la criatura.

Ian se dejó caer sentado al suelo y Amy se le acerco.

-Ian...-dijo Amy con una vos dulce y preocupada.

-hola Amy...-contesto Ian antes de recibir un golpe en la cara.

-¡¿porque haces cosas como estas?!-grito la chica.

-lo siento, sé que te puse en riesgo...creo que no esperaba que fuera algo que no pudiera manejar-contesto apenado.

-lo que quiero saber es tu motivo... el motivo por el que te arriesgas por gente que ni te conoce...-Contesto Amy mirando a Ian a los ojos

-Si tienes poder, tienes una responsabilidad eso decía mi padre, Apolo-Contesto Ian mirándola a los ojos.

-Apolo... el nombre del hombre que se rebeló a Stern y le dejo el cuerpo lleno de quemaduras.

-ese mismo-contesto Ian.

-eso explica muchas cosas...

-¿que?

-aunque es cierto que cualquiera puede nacer con el operador, cuando esto sucede con alguien que es hijo de dos operadores, el poder se sale de balance, sin embargo las probabilidades de que el hijo de dos operadores herede el operador son muy escasas.

-¿qué quieres decir?

-Tienes tanto poder en ti que no puedes controlarlo del todo a la vez tienes tanto que no se hace presente en tu cuerpo, es como si tu poder se escondiera en el ambiente y no en ti, está a tu alrededor pero no te toca no está en tu cuerpo y solo entra cuando te siente en peligro, a la vez nadie lo percibe porque sin un cuerpo es tan intangible como el aire y eso explica porque cuando usas tu poder llegas a tu límite de esta forma-señalo a Ian que se encontraba exhausto-tu cuerpo aún no se acostumbra a tanto poder.

En ese momento Amy e Ian se vieron rodeados por los miembros de la F.P.O y por la gente del pueblo.

Amy se puso en guardia, pero el hombre de la casaca se les acerco.

-ustedes son operadores ilegales eso es lo que vería un soldado, pero yo aquí veo a dos salvadores de este pequeño pueblo eso es lo que debe hacer un F.P.O, en mi opinión aquí no hay ningún crimen-dijo el líder de ese grupo.

Amy e Ian se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron, pero luego Ian se preocupó.

-¿alguien en esa casa está herido?-pregunto Ian señalando el lugar donde el monstruo lo intento apuñalar.

-solo roso mi brazo no te preocupes-dijo una pequeña niña.

-me alegro-contesto Ian antes de quedar inconsciente.

-¿está bien?- pregunto el líder.

-sí, solo está muy cansado, ¿nos pueden dar algo de comida y un lugar donde quedarnos hasta mañana?

-será un honor-contesto el hombre.

Al día siguiente la pareja ya estaba lista para irse.

-espero vuelvan pronto-dijo el líder de ese grupo.

-lo aremos, algún día estoy seguro-contesto Ian.

-Mi nombre es Lau-dijo el hombre tendiéndole la mano a ambos.

-mi nombre es Ian.

-y el mío es Amy.

-serán bien recibidos aquí siempre se los prometo.

Ian y Amy se retiraron de ese lugar y poco después Lau recibió una llamada, era nada más y nada menos que su líder Stern.

-Quiero un informe de lo que paso en tu pueblo ayer en este momento-dijo Stern con claridad


	7. El espadachin

**5- El espadachín.**

Un enorme helicóptero descendía en el pueblo, Lau lo miraba con serenidad esperando a quien había llegado, el líder de la F.P.O Stern.

Lau observo el vehículo, hasta que en cierto momento un hombre alto con una máscara blanca acompañado de una mujer con lentes de sol negros y un traje de oficina bajaron del vehículo y se acercaron a Lau.

-estas de suerte, el mismísimo líder de la F.P.O se tomó el día para venir a recibir tu informe-fue lo primero que dijo Stern

-es un honor tenerlo aquí señor Stern-dijo Lau tendiéndole la mano a Stern, este la miro con desprecio y se adelantó.

-vamos a tu puesto a conversar-Stern se adelantó acompañado de la mujer que Lau no pudo evitar mirar.

Al entrar Lau comenzó a hablar, pero Stern lo interrumpido.

-¿Cómo era la criatura?-pregunto Stern.

-grande, naranja, humanoide y fornida con prolongaciones filosas en sus brazos y piernas un par de profundos ojos negros que atemorizan a cualquiera.

-¿y tú lo derrotaste?

-no lo hice solo...

-¿con ayuda de quien fue?

-de mi equipo.

Stern se puso de pie y miro a todos los soldados ahí presentes.

-la criatura a la que enfrentabas iba a un nivel muy por encima del de ti y todos tus inútiles juntos... ¿y quieres que crea ustedes pudieron vencerlo?-pregunto Stern con calma lo cual puso algo nervioso a Lau.

-quiero que lo crea porque así fue señor-contesto Lau con toda la serenidad que pudo.

-ya veo ¿es verdad?-dijo mirando a la línea de soldados que tenía Lau.

Ninguno contesto.

-les pregunte si era cierto-dijo Stern cortándole la cabeza a uno frente a todos.

Lau se alertó ante esto y pensó en empuñar su espada, pero la mujer que andaba con Stern le detuvo la mano y lo contuvo con una llave.

-no se atreva-dijo la mujer con vos fría.

-lo preguntare de nuevo ¿Quien venció a esa criatura?-pregunto de nuevo Stern muy enojado.

-Fue un muchacho-dijo uno de los soldados ganándose una mirada de desprecio de parte de Lau-un muchacho llamado Ian, no era un operador antes, pero durante la batalla tenia poderes de operador... dicen que viaja a la capital y es acompañado de una linda chica llamada Amy...

-¡Él nos salvó la vida!-grito Lau molesto hacia su soldado, este solo miro en otra dirección apenado por sus acciones.

-¿querías esconderme esa información Lau?-pregunto Stern acercando a Lau.

-Puede hacer lo que quiera... no me uní a la F.P.O por obligación, me uní porque quería ayudar a la gente, pero seguir a un hombre que mata a la gente con tal facilidad... ¡preferiría estar muerto!

-En la muerte encontraras paz-dijo Stern colocando su espada a la altura del cuello de Lau-una paz que no estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte-Stern golpeo en el rostro a Lau y luego continuo golpeando de manera despiadada hasta que este no podía ni moverse y respiraba con mucha dificultad.

-llevémoslo a la prisión de Krester sería muy bueno conocer a ese chico Ian...-comento Stern mientras salía del pueblo-mandare a alguien a cuidar este miserable trozo de cemento, espero no sean atacados de nuevo hasta que decida hacerlo-fue lo último que dijo Stern antes de regresar a su helicóptero acompañado de la mujer y un esposado e inconsciente Lau.

Ya estaba a punto de anochecer, por suerte Ian y Amy lograron encontrar un pueblo gracias al mapa que le regalo Lau a Amy el día anterior.

-sabes... ese tal Lau fue muy amable con nosotros, algún día are algo bueno por él-comento Ian.

-algo bueno ¿cómo qué?-contesto Amy.

-quien sabe... busquemos un lugar donde quedarnos-dijo Ian cambiando de tema

-no tenemos dinero.

-sí, si tenemos...-dijo Ian mostrando un monedero que se notaba muy pesado.

-¿de dónde lo sacaste?

-la primera vez que escapamos del pueblo anterior tome algunas monedas de Lau cuando me golpeo, pensé devolvérselas pero al final lo olvide.

-eres en verdad un gran ladrón ¿me enseñas?-contesto Amy divertida.

-te tomaría años...-dijo Ian con egocentrismo.

Más tarde tanto Amy como Ian se encontraban en una habitación con dos camas una tele y una pequeña mini sala entre las dos camas.

-no puedo creer que tengamos que dormir en la misma habitación-menciono Amy enojada.

-tenemos dinero, pero no está bien que botemos todo el dinero así de fácil, además sé que te agrada esto...-comento Ian acercándose a la chica.

-no te hagas ilusiones-contesto Amy empujando al muchacho, este la tomo del brazo cayendo ambos al suelo ella encima de él y ambos agitados por la caída sorpresiva, sin embargo durante la caída también encendieron el televisor al hacer caer el control remoto este mostro un canal de noticias con el mismísimo Stern.

-Planeta Kepler les hago este aviso con el fin de informar que existen dos personas con habilidades peligrosas viajando y causando destrozos sin ser miembros de la F.P.O ofrezco cualquier cantidad de dinero por la captura de estas dos personas solo sabemos que el castaño de llama Ian y que la rubia se llama Amy por favor de ubicarlos capturarlos a toda costa son criminales muy peligrosos se le dará una enorme suma de dinero por la captura de estos dos criminales vivos-terminada la transmisión de Stern comenzó un programa de chistes sin embargo ni Amy ni Ian le prestaron atención a las graciosas bromas que hacían en ese programa.

-estamos jodidos-comento Ian poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Amy a levantarse.

Mientras tanto en el piso de abajo que era un bar restaurante del hotel donde se quedaron Ian y Amy mucha gente ya se había puesto de pie tomando cualquier cosa que se pueda considerar un arma.

-capturemos a esos dos-dijo un hombre barbudo y gordinflón.

-vamos a por ellos-dijo una mujer mayor y la secundo su hija.

Pero todo fue interrumpido para peor cuando la F.P.O intervino.

-salgan de aquí, tenemos que hacer un operativo-dijo un hombre de lentes tinta azul y cabello castaño claro peinado hacia atrás alto, mientras un montón de soldados de la F.P.O se dirigían a las escaleras para atrapar a la pareja, el hombre tomo a la mujer dueña del negocio del cuello-¿dónde están esos dos criminales?

-habitación 504 cuarto piso...-dijo la mujer notoriamente asustada.

-bien-dijo el hombre soltándola y dirigiéndose a las escaleras mientras hablaba por su comunicador-habitación 504 cuarto piso grupo A grupo B detengan el elevador grupo C que nadie salga por ninguna otra ruta, me uniré al grupo A en un momento.

Mientras tanto la pareja subía las escaleras.

-¿porque subimos en vez de bajar?-pregunto Amy irritada mientras Ian la jalaba de la mano.

-¿escuchas toda la bulla haya abajo? ¡Ya están aquí!-contesto Ian irritado.

Amy estuvo a punto de tropezar pero Ian la sostuvo y la cargo en su espalda.

-usa alguna técnica para bloquear la escalera así ganaremos tiempo-dijo Ian calmado.

-si-contesto Amy mientras una ráfaga de viento comenzaba a romper los escalones y otra cortaba la cuerda del ascensor-me siento como una delincuente.

Ian y Amy llegaron al techo.

-aparentemente ya lo somos-contesto Ian mientras buscaba algo que los ayude a escapar-tenemos que emboscarlos ya que saltar desde un décimo piso no es opción.

Amy tomo de la mano a Ian y salto desde el edificio.

-si es opción-dijo la chica.

-¡Estas demente!-grito Ian.

De pronto la caída comenzó a hacerse más lenta.

-claro... reducir la gravedad, bien pensado-comento Ian.

-los hombres solo saben usar sus habilidades para atacar-contesto Amy.

El hombre de las gafas azules al llegar al tejado vio como la pareja corría por las calles del pueblo.

-no escaparan-dijo el hombre saltando los edificios para perseguirlos.

-ese lunático nos está siguiendo-dijo Ian sorprendido.

-y tus poderes no han regresado, tratare de vencerlo yo-dijo Amy frenando en seco.

-¿podrás?-pregunto Ian.

-por favor no me trates como novata-dijo la chica flexionando sus piernas, el hombre los alcanzo y se dejó caer desde el edificio usando el mismo truco que uso Amy.

-bien, bien, bien veo que se rindieron, me agrada esa actitud-dijo el hombre acercándose a Amy, pero esta tomo al hombre de la muñeca y lo golpeo en estómago, luego lo pateo en el rostro alejándolo- Witterchel-dijo lanzado su jabalina de viento, la cual el hombre logro esquivar apenas.

-oye mocosa eso es peligroso... ¿sabes lo que sucede cuando te inyectan aire en el torrente sanguíneo?-pregunto el hombre con calma mientras una gran concentración de electricidad se hacía presente a su alrededor.

-este tipo no es tan débil-dijo Amy enojada.

-Stromlag-dijo el hombre mientras que un anillo eléctrico se forma a su alrededor y se expandía alejando a Amy quien fue sostenida por Ian.

-tu puedes con el Amy-dijo Ian con algo de frustración.

Amy se paró.

-ya me has protegido me toca a mí protegerte esta vez.

-y la próxima me tocara a mí-contesto Ian.

Amy a una velocidad increíble estuvo por atacar al hombre, pero este salto para esquivar el ataque sin embargo Amy sonrió.

-caíste-dijo Amy mientras el hombre saltaba a una altura impresionante.

-¿qué demonios? ¡Maldita disminuiste la gravedad de mi cuerpo!-dijo el hombre enojado.

-ahora saltas como si no existiera gravedad alguna, lo que me da la oportunidad de usar esto, Witterchel-dijo Amy lanzando su jabalina hacia el hombre, este se asustó, pero la jabalina se convirtió en un tornado atrapándolo y cuando el tornado lo soltó ya se encontraba totalmente inconsciente- Amy se agarró el pecho por el cansancio, pero Ian se le acerco a tiempo para relajar el musculo.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Ian.

-si... ¿qué tal lo hice?

-eres genial

En ese momento más soldados de la F.P.O se acercaron por lo que Ian y Amy decidieron huir del lugar, sin embargo...

-parece que los perdimos-dijo Ian sentando junto a Amy dentro de una cueva en una zona montañosa.

-al fin-comento Amy muy agitada.

-del lujo de aquella habitación a esta cueva...-comento Ian acostándose.

-desde ahora tenemos que esconder nuestras caras cuando lleguemos a un pueblo-dijo Amy con calma.

-sí, esa es buena idea.

-¿tú eres Ian el hermano de Josué?-pregunto un hombre fuera de la cueva a pesar de que estaba en plena lluvia con la cara tapada.

-si ¡¿quién eres y de donde conoces a mi hermano?!-pregunto Ian molesto.

El muchacho saco una espada y corrió hacia Ian, Amy intento reaccionar, pero Ian la detuvo.

-este es mío-dijo Ian al sentir que sus poderes estaban en su cuerpo.

Amy se sorprendió de que Ian sintiera eso sin necesidad de estar en peligro.

-vamos a ver, si eres la mitad de fuerte que tu hermano-dijo el muchacho, chocando su espada contra el brazo en llamas de Ian.

-te llevaras una gran sorpresa-contesto Ian con una sonrisa.


	8. El rey fatigado

**6-El rey fatigado.**

Stern se encontraba sentado en un trono en el centro de una habitación plana de finas baldosas, el hombre parecía estar ensimismado en sus pensamientos pues no noto la llegada de una hermosa mujer rubia.

-Lamento interrumpir sé que estas muy ocupado-dijo con sarcasmo la mujer acercándose a Stern

-¿qué quieres Eliza?-contesto Stern malhumorado.

-¿estás de mal humor? ¿Quieres que te ayude a relajarte?-le susurro la mujer de forma tentadora.

-quizá después... ahora no tengo cabeza para eso.

-veo que armaste un lio tremendo debido al incidente en ese pueblucho-comento la mujer con calma-será que mi amado Dios tiene miedo.

-soy un Dios, no le temo a nada-dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie.

Eliza comenzó a caminar hasta quedar frente a un espejo Stern que la siguió se quedó también frente al espejo y sin que este lo pudiera evitar Eliza le arranco su máscara revelando un rostro mutilado por intensas quemaduras.

-¿seguro que no le temes a nada? y si te dijera que Apolo tenía dos hijos haya afuera velando por tu muerte-dijo Eliza con una media sonrisa.

Stern trato de mantener la serenidad en su rostro.

-ya no estoy para estas tonterías, a estas alturas solo quiero gobernar... no quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo... si bien es cierto Apolo me puso en un grave aprieto la última vez... ahora soy mucho mejor... sin embargo, para que molestarme que alguien más se encargue de esos dos, pero estoy interesado en ese chico... Ian, quizá él pueda serme útil-fueron las palabras llenas de orgullo de Stern.

Mientras tanto Ian y el misterioso espadachín continuaban su pelea en plena lluvia.

-no está mal, para un idiota-comento el espadachín golpeando en el estómago a Ian y mandándolo directo contra la montaña.

-¿en verdad crees... que estoy luchando enserio?-pregunto Ian mientras un aro de fuego se posaba a sus pies.

-un fuego que la lluvia no puede extinguir, sin embargo tienes toda desventaja...-el muchacho levanto su mano-Eisturn-de pronto Ian quedo en medio de una columna de hielo, pero al poco tiempo el hielo se derritió y el cuerpo de Ian fue rodeado por un par de serpientes de fuego.

El espadachín no mostro sorpresa, solo comenzó a atacar a Ian a mayor velocidad y con mayor fuerza hasta que logro herir el brazo de Ian, este se arrodillo agarrando su mano que sangraba.

-eres patético... esta decidido no estás listo para entrar a la rebelión-el hombre guardo su espada y le dio la espalda a Ian, Ian gruño enojado y dio un salto asía el espadachín.

-Zersgel-dijo Ian lanzando su ataque más poderoso.

-Eisgel-dijo el espadachín chocando su ataque de hielo con el de Ian y logrando derrotar al muchacho-je... patético esperaba más del hermano de Josué.

Ian se puso de pie iracundo.

no acabo-dijo Ian caminando asía el espadachín lento debido a las heridas y golpes.

-no puedes continuar, ríndete-contesto el espadachín manteniendo su mano encima del mango de su espada.

Ian llego hasta donde estaba el espadachín e intento golpearlo, pero este esquivo el golpe, luego golpeo a Ian en la espalda seguido de un rodillazo en el estómago y luego una patada que lo mando al suelo.

-se acabó, tienes que escuchar bien esto-dijo el espadachín tomando a Ian del cabello-en la rebelión hay personas muy fuertes, si bien tu poder es grande no es suficiente, hemos tenido miembros más fuertes que tú que han muerto en peleas contra hombres más débiles que yo, hazte un favor a ti mismo y vuelve a tu vida antigua... no sirves para esto-dicho esto el espadachín soltó a Ian y se alejó dejando al muchacho acostado en medio de la lluvia.

-dame otra oportunidad...-dijo Ian respirando difícilmente.

El espadachín abrió los ojos sorprendido de que el muchacho aun pudiera hablar.

-vuelve... y te juro que te venceré-dijo Ian antes de desmayarse de dolor.

El espadachín no contesto solo continuo avanzando.

-¡Ian!-grito Amy preocupada por el muchacho-¡Oye espera!-grito la chica para el espadachín y este paro en seco-¡Si muere te matare me escuchaste!

-Tu tampoco sirves para esta vida, nunca debiste escapar mujer-contesto el hombre-debiste aceptar tu infeliz destino, las personas que no conocen su lugar me enferman... un muchacho que debió trabajar en un inútil mercado, pero al menos rodeado de amigos y buenas personas mordiéndose la lengua ante las injusticias y tu... una niña que fue vendida para ser la mujer de un hombre horrible, pero asquerosamente rica... sus destinos eran tristes en parte, pero aceptables por otro lado... ustedes huyeron de su destino ahora solo les aguarda la muerte.

-eso es lo que tengo en común con este idiota ¡Ambos preferimos morir que mordernos la lengua!-contesto Amy comenzando a llorar y recibiendo una caricia en la mejilla de parte de Ian.

-tranquila... estoy bien-contesto Ian poniéndose de pie.

-su energía ha vuelto-pensó el espadachín.

Justo en ese momento dejo de llover y comenzó a amanecer apareciendo el sol justo a la espalda de Ian y Amy.

-Hora del segundo round-dijo Ian haciendo crujir sus brazos y su cuello.

El espadachín volteo a mirar a Ian.

-Esta vez no me contendré-dijo apareciendo detrás de Ian e intentando cortarlo-

-Zershel-dijo Ian mientras una barrera de fuego lo protegía-mi poder de fuego se debilita con la lluvia, pero con el amanecer-Ian salto frente al espadachín y con su mano frente a él dijo: Aumentan-Zersgel-

-Eisgel-dijo de nuevo para defenderse, pero el Zersgel de Ian esta vez fue más fuerte quemando el manto con el que el espadachín se tapaba el rostro, este se lo quito rebelando su cabello blanco en forma de pinchos y sus ojos azules y fríos.

-Eres parte de la rebelión y yo también quiero entrar-dijo Ian con seriedad en su voz.

-tal vez seas digno, pero viajas con esa chica de poderes bajos...-contesto el muchacho-tu hermano me mando a ver si eras capaz, pero a ella no la puedo traer con nosotros, estará mucho más segura aquí en el bosque que viajando con nosotros.

Ian miro a Amy y está bajo la mirada.

-está bien Ian... siempre quisiste ir con ellos...-Dijo Amy tomando su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha.

-sus poderes aumentaran, además esta chica es una genio sería muy útil para los nuestros y también está en contra de Stern-dijo Ian tratando de persuadir al espadachín.

-Tenemos estrategas, tenemos todo poder, pero nos faltan personas y estas deben ser obligatoriamente fuertes, si abandonas a esa chica, puedes venir.

Ian bajo la mirada hasta que Amy los interrumpido.

-Ve Ian... ¿es lo que querías no?-dijo Amy con su mejor sonrisa.

-Si... es verdad que siempre he querido ser parte de la rebelión-dijo Ian-pero tú eres mi compañera, si entro, entro contigo o no entro-contesto Ian mirando al espadachín.

-Ian...

-Contrario a Josué, tú eres muy considerado con las damas pequeño Ian, cuando era niño nos conocimos ¿me recuerdas?

-¿te conozco...?-Ian lo pensó por un momento hasta que recordó a su hermano peleando con espadas contra otro muchacho- ¿Dan?

-hasta que por fin me recuerdas Ian, sabes... tu hermano ahora está en una misión al otro lado del mundo tengo tiempo antes de reunirme con él y quedamos en reunirnos en Krester dentro de un mes, tienes hasta entonces para demostrar que tu novia vale la pena, si eso no sucede no te unirás... y no sé cuándo tendrás la oportunidad de volver a vernos, se está armando algo muy grande si no te unes pronto no tendrás oportunidad de vernos en mucho tiempo

-está bien-dijo Amy antes de que Ian hablara-demostrare lo que valgo.

-Me alegra oírlo-contesto Dan-entonces andando...-dijo Dan adelantándose.

-¿a dónde?-pregunto Ian.

-a Krester, pero primero tenemos que saludar a alguien-contesto Dan


	9. Lider

**7-Lider**

Stern se encontraba practicando con su espada cortando columnas en una casona abandonada, hasta que un hombre con un uniforme de la F.P.O se le acerco.

-señor el Coronel Sky avisto a los fugitivos en Nonra-informo el soldado en forma militarizada.

-comunícame con él en este momento-contesto Stern acomodando su con los años larga cabellera y colocándose su máscara.

Stern llego a la habitación donde estaba su trono y frente a él una enorme pantalla mostro a un hombre con lentes tinte azul, este lucio algo apenado, como alguien que estaba por confesar que cometió un grave error.

-señor vi al sujeto conocido como Ian y su acompañante Amy en mi ciudad por desgracia, lograron escapar huyendo hacia el bosque.

-¿y porque no los siguieron?

-la lluvia es fuerte y necesitamos mantener la ciudad protegida además no es seguro que los encontremos en el bosque.

-¿me estás diciendo que eres muy débil para cumplir esa tarea?

Esto puso nervioso a Sky pues sabia de lo que era capaz de hacer Stern con los "inútiles"

-en verdad... llamaba... para avisarle que voy a encargarme de capturarlos, personalmente-dijo Sky algo temeroso.

-es lo que quería oír- respondió Stern cortando la comunicación, luego se sentó en su trono y trato de relajarse.

Mientras tanto Ian, Amy y Dan caminaban por una zona rocosa.

-ya estamos cerca-dijo Dan para calmar al par de impacientes que lo seguían a pocos metros.

-¿qué tan cerca?-pregunto Ian con un tono soñoliento seguido de un bostezo de parte de Amy, sin embargo Ian choco contra la espalda de Dan.

-ya llegamos-dijo Dan volteando a mirar a Ian-y ustedes dos deben dormir un poco, vengan.

Dan los guio a una cabaña en medio del bosque donde se encontraba una mujer de cabello oscuro, ojos verdes y un par de gafas.

-¿Lira cómo has estado?-pregunto Dan abrazando a la chica.

-y antes parecía tan frio-susurro Ian a Amy.

-parece que le gusta-contesto Amy.

-cállense ustedes dos-dijo Dan en voz alta y autoritaria.

-¿porque demoraste tanto Dan?-pregunto Lira.

-lo siento, es que tuve que buscar al hermano de Josué y también estaba con esta chica, la cosa duro más de lo que espere.

-entiendo...-contesto la chica con calma.

-¿para qué nos trajiste aquí?-pregunto Ian aunque un poco cansado.

-para que descansen un poco y para conseguir algo que necesitaran desde ahora ya que hasta aquí han corrido con suerte pero ahora que son buscados en todas partes, necesitaran pasar desapercibidos-dijo Dan con calma mientras se remangaba su camisa revelando un brazalete-si tienen este dispositivo puesto, su energía es totalmente imposible de percibir, nadie sabrá que son operadores.

-pero yo sentí tu energía-contesto Ian.

-es porque mientras lo tengo activo, mi poder no estará al máximo-contesto Dan-por cierto Lira será nuestra compañera de viaje también y yo obviamente liderare a este grupo.

-¿tu? ¿Porque tú?-pregunto Ian algo enojado.

-porque tú no sabes ni siquiera como llegar a Krester, tu intención ha sido llegar desde el principio, pero las rutas que has tomado no te han ayudado ni un poco.

-¿qué quieres decir?-pregunto Ian algo enojado.

-el mapa que ustedes dos han estado usando esta desactualizado hay mucho caminos que han sido cerrados por causa de peleas entre la F.P.O y criaturas de la zona, si tu seguías de frente te hubieras topado con una barrera de hielo indestructible que hay en el acantilado entre las montañas y la pradera cercana a Krester, ustedes no fueron traídos solo en ese vehículo de transporte de personal o al menos tu no Ian primero fuiste traído en un helicóptero de la F.P.O y luego te pasaron a ese vehículo en el conociste a tu compañerita.

-¿cómo sabes todo?-pregunto Ian.

-porque yo soy el mejor entre los presentes y por lo tanto yo debo liderar-contesto Dan mirando a Ian a los ojos.

-quizás tengas más práctica que yo, pero mi poder supero al tuyo en la montaña.

-ja... si esa pelea hubiera continuado yo hubiera ganado.

-demuéstralo

-bien... descansa recupera horas de sueño, luego veamos si eres capaz de activar tu poder a propósito y si eso sucede... veremos quién es más fuerte-Dan salió por la puerta y se fue a descansar a la sombra de un árbol fuera de la cabaña.

Lira tosió para llamar la atención de Ian y Amy.

-bueno ya que ya acabo la típica pelea entre los hombres por el poder ¿porque no se ponen esto?-dijo Lira dándole dos brazaletes uno a Amy y otro a Ian-no queremos que nos encuentren, ¿no?

-si...-contesto Amy amablemente poniéndose el aparato, Ian hizo la misma acción.

-ahora vayan a descansar tenemos una habitación con dos literas al fondo-dijo Lira amablemente guiándolos a una habitación dentro de esa cabaña.

Amy agradeció con un gesto muy educado mientras Ian se dirigía a la habitación sin decir nada más.

-Oye Ian deberías ser más educado-dijo Amy siguiendo al muchacho que ni siquiera contesto.

Mientras tanto el Crl. Sky se encontraba en la zona rocosa donde hace pocas horas se había desarrollado la pelea entre Ian y Dan.

-aquí hay muchos rastros de gran energía y la energía se fue por haya-dijo señalando en dirección a la cabaña donde se encontraban Ian y los demás-esta vez no iré suave con esa mocosa.

Horas después Ian y Dan ya se encontraban en medio del campo abierto frente a la cabaña.

-¿tienen que hacer esto chicos?-pregunto Amy.

-si-contestaron ambos.

-déjalos... que gane el más bruto-dijo Lira cruzándose de brazos.

-esa es una manera de verlo-dijo Amy sonriendo por el comentario de Lira.

-Ian los F.P.O no nos encontraran aquí, pelea con todo lo que tengas-dijo Dan sacándose el brazalete y dejándolo caer al suelo.

-de acuerdo-dijo Ian haciendo la misma acción que Dan.

-deberían cuidar más mi creación-dijo Lira algo irritada.

-¿tu inventaste los brazaletes?-pregunto Amy impresionada.

-con ayuda de otros dos, pero la mayor parte la hice yo por supuesto-dijo la chica acomodándose las gafas.

-eres impresionante-dijo Amy con admiración.

-no es para tanto-contesto Lira apenada.

Sin embargo la conversación de las chicas fue interrumpida por una fuerte explosión por el choque del fuego y el hielo.

Ian y Dan ya se encontraban peleando frente a frente Ian detenía la espada de Dan con su brazo ardiendo en llamas, pero Dan parecía no sorprenderse de esto.

-Dan va ganando-comento Lira.

-¿que? a mí me parece que van parejos-contesto Amy

-Dan está esperando que Ian se descuide, él sabe que Ian es un novato, mientras Dan tiene años de experiencia, los mismo que Josué.

Dan comenzó a retroceder y esquivar cada intento de Ian de alcanzarlo con un golpe, al final Dan congelo el puño de Ian colocando un muro de hielo justo en mitad del brazo de Ian luego clavo su espada en el muro de hielo haciéndole un tajo desde el pecho hasta el hombro, Ian comenzó a sangrar y se arrodillo en el suelo.

-¿suficiente?-pregunto Dan.

-de hecho, aun no estoy satisfecho-contesto Ian lanzando un Zergel contra Dan este fue alcanzado por parte del ataque en el hombro.

-un tajo por una quemadura... no es del todo un trato justo-comento Dan.

-pues entonces esfuérzate más.

-chico insolente.

Ambos comenzaron a darse con todo lo que tenían hasta quedar exhaustos.

-¿es todo lo que tienes?-pregunto Ian aunque lleno de cortes.

-parece que necesitas ver un espejo para saber cuál es tu condición...-contesto Dan aunque también parecía estar en una condición desfavorable.

-Creo que ya es hora de que intervenga-comento una vos que venia del bosque y luego se escucharon unos pasos acercarse hasta que vieron al Crl. Sky salir del bosque.

-¿tu otra vez?-pregunto Amy reconociendo al hombre, Dan puso una expresión extraña al notar esto.

-mocosa... primero te matare a ti-dijo el hombre mientras comenzó a verse electricidad alrededor de su cuerpo.

-no te voy ah...-Ian quiso intervenir pero Dan lo detuvo.

-tus poderes se han ido Ian, además es la oportunidad de tu amiga para mejorar, si la proteges siempre ella nunca mostrara de lo que es capaz-le explico Dan con calma.

Ian se sintió impotente ante esta situación, pero luego bajo la mirada.

-¿Amy puedes con el...?

-sí, confía en mi Ian-contesto Amy mientras se preparaba para atacar al hombre.

Sky apareció a una velocidad increíble frente a Amy y la agarró del brazo pasándole gran cantidad de corriente eléctrica, ella grito de dolor, Dan miraba con frialdad la pelea, pero Ian parecía desesperarse.

Amy decidió golpear en el rostro al hombre rompiendo sus gafas y dejándole algunas heridas en la nariz y parpados y aprovechando para distanciarse del hombre

-maldita-dijo Sky sonriendo- Strongel- un rayo se dirigió a Amy a gran velocidad.

-Podría morir si ese ataque me atraviesa, pero ahora Ian… yo quiero vivir-Amy tuvo este pensamiento antes que comenzaran a aparecer tres orbes a su alrededor.

-¿Amy...?-se preguntó Ian sorprendido.

-la técnica que odio... superare mi rencor, Wittergel-una ráfaga de viento afilado impacto contra el ataque de Sky, luego de la explosión del choque salió una jabalina de viento atravesando el pecho de Sky- hasta nunca-dijo Amy con rudeza mientras la lanza partía en pedazos al hombre como si estallara en forma de varias navajas invisibles.

Lira cerró los ojos y bajo la mirada, mientras Dan sonreía satisfecho, pero Ian estaba seriamente confundido.

-Amy... ¿estás bien?-pregunto Ian.

Amy se arrodillo en el suelo y comenzó a llorar.

-Ian... yo lo mate... yo lo hice-dijo abrazando a Ian y comenzando a llorar.

Ian la abrazo y le acaricio el cabello.

-él iba a matarte, no había otra opción-comento Dan.

-Dan, si hubieras intervenido, no habría que derramarse sangre.

-el tenia intensiones de matarla, es justo que pasara esto... además ese hombre es uno de los miembros más corruptos de la F.P.O si no lo hacia tu amiga lo hacía yo.

Ian se enfureció tanto que tomo a Dan del cuello de su ropa.

-no hagas que ella mate-dijo Ian furioso.

-creí que querían matar Stern... dime... ¿crees que podrías hacerlo sin lastimar a nadie?

Ian soltó al hombre.

-si no están listos para eso, vivan en alguna cueva-comento Dan-pero si quieren volver a vivir cómodamente algún día, lucha conmigo y acabemos con Stern sé que sueno cruel, pero pasan cosas como estas todo los días en la rebelión ¿lo entienden?

Ian ayudo a Amy a levantarse.

-lo entendemos-contesto Amy para sorpresa de Ian.

-Bien, si es todo continuemos, Lira prepara las cosas-ordeno Dan.

Lira entro a la cabaña, pero al pasar al lado de Dan le susurró al oído.

-has sido muy injusto con esa chica.

-mis métodos son drásticos-contesto Dan.

Más tarde el grupo se alisto y partió rumbo a Krester.


	10. Josue

**8- Josué**

Era un lugar con montañas congeladas y hielo hasta las rodillas un muchacho con una larga espada en su cinturón siempre con la mano en el mango y un manto que tapaba su rostro caminaba en medio de la nieve.

Un grupo de gigantes apareció como es su típica estrategia de casa intentaron ejercer gravedad en su objetivo, el muchacho ni se inmuto y aniquilo a todos de un corte tan veloz que nadie pudo ver a la espada salir de la funda, acabado esto siguió su camino, llegando al final a un punto en el que escavo con sus propias manos el frio hielo al final una tapa que daba aun túnel subterráneo fue lo único que desenterró, el muchacho abrió la tapa y se dejó caer de un salto dentro del agujero, luego este se cerró.

El muchacho se encontraba ya dentro de una enorme instalación se quitó el manto revelando su rostro, chico castaño con facciones maduras aproximadamente 20 años de edad el miembro más poderoso de la rebelión Josué.

-¿Cómo te fue Josué?-pregunto un hombre alto dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Todo salió como debía de salir Van, les dije que no necesitaría ayuda-comento Josué sentándose, mientras una chica bastante sonrojada le traía unas hojas a Josué.

-este es el informe señor Josué-dijo la chica tímidamente.

-Solo Josué Riana, no seas tan formal-contesto Josué con una sonrisa calmada.

-sí, lo siento-dijo bastante apenada-lo veré luego-la chica prácticamente huyo.

-je je que agradable-comento Josué mientras entraba en su habitación luego de quitarse los zapatos y su ramera se recostó en la cama y comenzó a leer los informes, finalmente cerro los ojos.

"vivir con venganza en las venas tampoco te traerá ningún bien"

-Tal vez mi tío tiene razón-no pudo evitar pensar Josué- sin embargo...

**3 años antes...**

Josué se encontraba peleando contra Dan espada con espada, finalmente aprovechando un descuido Josué logro vencer a Dan.

-te dije ganaría Josué-comento Riana alegre.

-jeje creí que Dan podría hacerlo-comento Lira.

-mañana será el gran día, Dan guarda energía te necesitare conmigo, mañana acabaremos con esto de una vez por todas-dijo Josué entrando a una enorme nave.

Minutos después Riana se acercó tímidamente a la habitación de Josué.

-toco la puerta... y si está ocupado...-Riana pensó en irse-pero tengo que desearle suerte mañana-pensó después acercando su mano a la puerta-tal vez se sienta presionado si digo algo-intenta irse-pero debo decírselo ahora o si no...

-hola Riana-dijo Josué que salía de su cuarto, sorprendiendo y provocando que la chica se apenara aún más.

-Josué-dijo la chica bastante nerviosa.

-¿vamos a comer algo?-pregunto Josué amablemente.

-¿comer algo? ¿Los dos? ¿Solos?-pregunto varias veces la chica ruborizada tratando de controlarse.

-si claro ¿o tenías que hacer algo?-pregunto Josué.

-no, vamos.

Josué y Riana se sentaron en una parte alta de la nave en que se encontraban desde la que se podía ver el cielo, ambos con una sándwich y una lata de jugo.

-Riana ¿qué hacías fuera de mi habitación?

-solo quería decirte que te amo-dijo la chica mientras comía su sándwich.

-¿que?

-que te deseo buena suerte-dijo la chica algo ruborizada y atragantada por lo que acababa de decir seguido de esto tomo algo de jugo.

-oh todo irá bien por fin acabare con esto, Riana te debo mucho tú fuiste la que nos dio esta nave.

-mi padre nunca hubiera dejado que su maquinaria cayera en manos de Stern-contesto la chica.

-tu padre debió ser un gran hombre-contesto Josué mirando el cielo.

-todos en la rebelión hemos perdido a alguien ¿cierto?

-así parece...

-Josué cuando venzas a Stern... ¿nos seguiremos viendo?

-Claro que sí, no solo planeo vencer a Stern, restaurare a la F.P.O como debe de ser.

Riana tomo la mano de Josué.

-sé que podrás hacerlo y yo siempre estaré a tu disposición.

-gracias Riana-Josué le sonrió y Riana se puso nerviosa.

-bueno será mejor que me vaya a dormir, por haya-dijo torpemente mientras se alejaba.

-sí, buenas noches-contesto Josué.

Al día siguiente los en ese momento 25 miembros de la Rebelión se reunieron.

-Bien el plan es simple una gran invasión Dan te quiero en la entrada, nadie entra nadie sale llévate a cuatro contigo, yo me adelantare con Khen y los demás abriendo paso hasta llegar a los aposentos de Stern entonces te daremos la señal para que entres Dan.

-¿te apoyaremos para acabar con Stern?-pregunto Dan

-déjenme vencerlo por mi cuenta-contesto con calma Josué

-esto no se trata de tu venganza se trata de acabar con Stern-contesto Dan.

-dejen que yo me encargue...-contesto Josué-no les fallare. Riana quiero que prepares la nave en caso se tenga que abortar la misión-agrego como ultima orden Josué-bien empecemos la fiesta.

El plan se comenzó a llevar a cabo a las 1:00a.m. Dan mato con facilidad a los guardias de la entrada usando sus poderes de hielo y su espada.

Josué entro con el resto de su ejército, ordeno que se dividieran para ganar terreno y fue fácil avanzar, hasta que los soldados de la F.P.O ya salían por montones, fue ahí que Josue dio la orden a Dan de que entre y brinde apoyo.

Los pasillos del gran cuartel de la F.P.O estaba llenos de sangre, las batallas no paraban, pero Josué no se detuvo a pensar en esto, el avanzo hasta llegar al lugar donde sabía que vería a su enemigo Stern.

Al entrar lo vio el hombre que asesinó a sus padres Stern.

-Stern-dijo Josué intentando atacar con su espada, pero Stern se cubrió con la suya.

-sobrino asía mucho que no nos veíamos, te he buscado mucho desde hace 13 años.

-estuve ocupado... entrenándome para matarte-contesto Josué mientras intentaba atacar a Stern de nuevo, este esquivo el corte de Josué e intento un ataque con su espada, pero Josué logro bloquearlo.

-nada mal ¿quién te enseño?-pregunto Stern sorprendido

-entrene duro contra muchas criaturas desde los cinco años, mis habilidades nacieron de mi duro entrenamiento-Zersgel-dijo Josué lanzando un ataque que hizo retroceder al mismo Stern.

El ataque fue impresionante el Zersgel de Josué fue tan grande como el de su padre, sin embargo Stern había logrado aguantarlo sin daño alguno a excepción de su máscara que se resquebrajo y acabo rompiéndose, Josué al ver su cara sonrió.

-veo que mi padre te dejo un recuerdo de por vida-comento Josué con una media sonrisa.

Stern ya malhumorado chasqueo los dedos tratando de amplificar las ondas sonoras para destruir el cerebro de Josué, pero Josué devolvió las ondas sonoras.

-leí el diario de mi padre, se cómo detener ese truco tuyo-comento Josué orgulloso.

-ese bastardo, me causa problemas aun ahora, Josué te daré un buen puesto en la F.P.O no desperdicies tu poder muriendo aquí-trato de persuadir Stern.

-aún recuerdo como lanzaste el cadáver de mi padre ¡Como basura!-grito enojado apuñalando a Stern.

Stern se puso serio y golpeo en el rostro a Josué.

-Zenhtte-dijo Stern haciendo varios cortes con forma de X en Josué, este callo de rodillas al suelo y su sangre se comenzó a desparramar a gran velocidad-Eisgel-agrego Stern lanzando un poderoso rayo de hielo que congelo a Josué en una pared, sin embargo este se libera usando el fuego para descongelarse.

-¿usaste hielo?

-Sobrino tonto, desde mi ascenso al poder he notado que el operador ha ido haciéndose más fuerte cada año, ahora domino el hielo y también- Stromgel-dijo lanzando un rayo por sorpresa que traspaso el pecho de Josue dejándolo arrodillado-el rayo.

Mientras tanto afuera los miembros de la F.P.O llevaban una gran delantera hasta que un hombre con una gran armadura comenzó a atacarlos. Dan llego y se encontró con casi todos los soldados caídos o heridos.

-¿quién es el causante de esto?-pregunto Dan enojado.

-yo ¿algún problema?-pregunto el hombre de la gran armadura.

Dan intento atacarlo, pero luego se percató-él tiene mucha más energía que yo y Stern... está en un nivel por encima de él de Josué además, casi todos estamos muertos... esta misión a fallado. Lira avísale a Riana que nos recoja en la zona alta del cuartel de la F.P.O en 10 minutos-dijo por el comunicador Dan-en cuanto a ti viejo... pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi gente-Los ojos de Dan se tornaron azul oscuro y su energía aumento de manera impresionante

Josué seguía intentando derrotar a Stern, pero las heridas en su cuerpo le evitaban movilizarse como es debido, Stern tenía todas las de vencer.

-se acabó sobrino te unirás a tu padre-dijo Stern levantando su espada, para desviar la de Josué, este soltó su arma quedando desarmado

-esa espada es la que me regalo mi padre-dijo Josué calmadamente mientras su poder aumentaba y un anillo negro se ponía a sus pies.

-¿oscuridad? me sorprendes-comento Stern- debes ser alguien completamente cegado por la venganza, tonto... tu padre murió, tu morirás... llegaste hasta aquí para nada

Stern se sorprendió al ver como una enorme ráfaga oscura le hizo un enorme tajo desde su boca hasta su oreja que se quedó a la mitad. Stern enfureció al notar esto y estuvo a punto de atacar Josué con un misterioso ataque que representaba una gran concentración de energía pero en eso momento...

-Eisgel-dijo Dan golpeando a Stern por la espalda y tomando a Josué del hombro-nos vamos.

-Aun no acabo con él-comento Josué.

-no, pero el ya acabo contigo, la misión fracaso, perdimos demasiados hombres nos largamos-dijo Dan.

Josué quería seguir peleando, pero después de un momento bajo la mirada.

-vámonos-contesto Josué, sin embargo un ataque de Stern los desconcentro.

-ambos morirán ahora-dijo Stern creando espinas de hielo, Josué lanzo un ataque de fuego y Dan un ataque con su espada estos en combinación pudieron distraer a Stern, logrando darles tiempo de escapar, Josué y Dan juntos lograron llegar a la azotea donde Riana los recogió en la enorme nave, pocos soldados lograron sobrevivir a ese ataque y las expresiones deprimentes de todos e inclusos las lágrimas de otros por los amigos caídos inundo el lugar de tristeza.

Josué se encerró en su cuarto y Riana lo visito.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Riana preocupada.

-si estoy bien, ese hombre esta demente... y la F.P.O no era tan fuerte, aunque ese ataque que Stern estaba por utilizar...-Josué hablaba de lo que paso Riana lo miro confundida puesto que no estuvo ahí-es difícil de explicar, nos confiamos... debimos prepararnos más-explico Josué deprimido.

-la próxima vez lo lograremos-dijo Riana con su mano sobre el hombre de Josué.

-si... pero esta vez aremos algunas cosas antes, necesito entrenar y también necesito saber... Que sucedió con mi madre-al mencionar esto último Riana se sorprendió.

-Stern... ¿no la asesino?

-Stern no menciono haberla asesinado... solo a mi padre...

Riana lo miro preocupada así que se detuvo.

-al menos me da la impresión de que sigue viva ¿todos los demás cómo están?

-Dan no está nada bien, de todos es el más afectado, él estaba al mando de ese equipo y el perdió a todo sus soldados y amigos, además misteriosamente Dan elimino en un santiamén a un enemigo que parecía por mucho más fuerte que él y no dio explicación del ¿cómo?

-... descansemos por ahora ha sido un día largo y necesito descansar-dijo Josué recostándose.

-si ya no te molesto...-dijo Riana acercándose a la puerta.

-Riana...-la chica se voltio a verlo al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios del chico-voy a vencer a Stern lo prometo, solo espera unos años más.

-el que quiere vencerlo más de todos nosotros, eres tu Josué...-contesto Riana retirándose de la habitación

Cuando Josué se percató de que había recordado aquella aventura 3 años atrás, entendió que él lo hace por venganza.

-acepte la oscuridad por esto... debo pagar mi compromiso-dichas estas palabras en la espalda desnuda de Josué se pudo ver un gran símbolo negro.


	11. La mentirosa

**9-La mentirosa.**

Ian y los demás avanzaron por el bosque durante horas muy callados debido a la tensión de lo ocurrido hace unas horas Amy era la más preocupante de los cuatro, parecía un cuerpo sin alma y se encontraba totalmente metida en sus pensamientos, Ian la observaba con preocupación siendo el silencio tan incómodo Lira decidió decir algo.

-Acampemos se hace oscuro y seriamos un blanco fácil para los monstruos-propuso Lira.

-Supongo que tienes razón- respondió Dan algo fastidiado.

Ian y Amy no dijeron ni una palabra solo se detuvieron, poco después Ian se acercó a Amy.

-Amy... ¿Necesitas algo?-pregunto Ian preocupado, él sabía que "¿estás bien?" era una pregunta estúpida.

Amy solo abrazo al muchacho y escondió su rostro en el pecho de este, sin llorar, sin hablar solo se quedó ahí, Ian se sintió muy enfurecido con Dan y decidió que tenía que hablar con él. Al caer la noche Amy se recostó sin decir ni "buenas noches" como Ian sabía que ella siempre hacia, Ian noto que Lira se veía ocupada en algo, ella no quiso dar detalles de lo que hacía así que Ian solo aprovecho la oportunidad.

-Dan tenemos que hablar-dijo Ian con seriedad.

-Claro, te estaba esperando-contesto Dan algo fastidiado.

Ian y Dan se alejaron de las chicas internándose un poco en el bosque.

-Dan... No hagas que Amy vuelva a matar, si alguien matara aquí seré yo, yo quiero cargar con su carga.

-je... ella tiene que matar, está en la rebelión nosotros matamos para vivir y así será hasta detener a Stern, además esa chica... ¿eres estúpido o qué? ella... te esconde muchas cosas-dijo Dan con seriedad, Ian no hablo una corriente de viento frio paso entre ellos, luego Ian por fin pudo decir algo.

-¿qué quieres decir?-pregunto Ian.

-Lucio no conocía el misterio de tu poder, ella sí, ella lo conocía... para casi todo el mundo es un misterio porque tu poder aparece y desaparece, pero ella te dio la respuesta como si fuera lo más común del mundo... ¿no lo habías pensando?-Dan hablo con suma seriedad.

-Tu... ¿porque sabes todo sobre mi y sobre Amy?

-la rebelión tiene contactos dentro de la F.P.O supe que te llevaron a la casa de Lucio y desde que saliste de ahí fue fácil rastrearte... recién decidí aparecer cuando hiciste que te buscaran en prácticamente todo Kepler ¿alguna otra pregunta?

-...-Ian bajo la mirada.

-qué tal si hablas con tu querida mentirosa... aunque sabes... creo que ambos tienen que decirse todo, después de todo... son compañeros ¿no?-Dan se estaba alejando hasta que las palabras de Ian lo detuvieron.

-¿y tú Dan? ¿Eres mi compañero?-pregunto Ian al muchacho.

Dan lo miro sorprendido y luego soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿qué sucede? ¿Desconfías de mí?-pregunto Dan con calma.

-odio a los sábelo todo... y yo no sé nada de ti, habla Dan ¿quién eres exactamente? ¿Cuál es tu historia?-pregunto Ian notoriamente enojado con sus puños cerrados.

Dan lo miro ofendido como alguien que está a punto de empezar una pelea, pero luego suspiro con resignación.

-bien... soy el hijo de un miembro de la corte de la F.P.O antigua me entere que Stern mato a mi padre, mi padre era un cazador de esos que usan el operador para mejorar sus habilidades con un arma él era un gran espadachín, sin embargo Stern lo asesino por ello me esforcé para fortalecerme en el mismo aspecto que mi padre, soy el mejor amigo de tu hermano y el segundo al mando de la rebelión ¿feliz?

-ya veo... entonces ¿no hay otro secreto?-pregunto Ian con calma.

-Ian... todos tienen secretos-contesto Dan dándole un palmada en el hombro a Ian- y eso incluye a tu querido hermano-agrego antes de irse.

Ian quiso preguntar más, pero sabía que Dan no tenía intención de darle esa respuesta, por lo que regreso al campamento para descansar, Lira ya se encontraba dormida y el decidió dormir cerca a Amy por si sucedía algo.

-¿porque me preocupa tanto ella?-se preguntó Ian mirando las estrellas-ni siquiera puedo dormir.

-no tienes de que preocuparte-contesto una vos a su costado-Ian se voltio para darse cuenta de que Amy le había respondido aunque estaba de espalda.

-¿eso crees?-pregunto Ian, sin verla.

-yo... tengo mucho que no te he dicho... como... lo que le hice a mi padre...o quien es mi verdadero padre... porque odio usar el wittergel... y porque mi poder verdadero ha estado oculto hasta hoy-dijo Amy con mucha calma.

-¿Tu deseas decírmelo...?-pregunto Ian

-...

-si no estás lista no lo hagas-dijo Ian al notar que demoraba en contestar.

-eventualmente tendré que decírtelo...-contesto Amy.

-hazlo cuando te sientas lista-contesto Ian.

Amy se puso de pie y sin decir nada se acostó encima de Ian y lo abrazo este se ruborizo bastante.

-¿que...?-fue lo único que dijo Ian.

-lo siento, pero te necesito-dijo Amy sin mirarlo.

-Lira se podría despertar y Dan podría llegar, de donde sea que este...

-solo quiero dormir... nada más.

-de...de acuerdo-contesto Ian mirando en otra dirección totalmente sonrojado lo que causo una risita de parte de Amy.

-¿podrías querer a una asesina?-pregunto Amy sin verlo.

-... ¿qué?-pregunto Ian.

-nada... nada...

-si estás hablando de ti... para mí no eres una asesina... para mi eres más que eso Amy-contesto Ian.

Amy sonrió y se quedó dormida, Ian se relajó un poco al notar que Amy se durmió y finalmente pudo dormir.

-perdona a esta tonta mentirosa-pensó Amy.

Al día siguiente la tensión había bajado mucho en el grupo los entrenamientos y las peleas con la F.P.O y distintas cosas se volvieron rutinarios hasta que en cuestión de días el grupo completo llego a la ciudad de Krester

-Tío haya voy-dijo Ian emocionado al volver a casa.

Mientras tanto en una zona nevada.

-preparen las cosas nuestro viaje a Krester inicia hoy-dijo Josue emocionado-quiero ver cuanto a crecido mi hermanito.


	12. Triangulo Amoroso

**10- Un triángulo amoroso**

Ian corrió emocionado al saber que había llegado, Amy lo siguió y Dan sonrió al lado de Lira.

-se comporta como un niño-comento Dan.

-a ti también te emociona estar aquí, a mí no me engañas-contesto Lira mirando a Dan a los ojos, este se voltio en otra dirección ruborizado y se rasco la mejilla.

-bueno, es mi tierra natal...-la expresión de Dan paso de apenado a serio al ver a su alrededor, Ian también regreso un tanto desanimado-¿qué carajos ha pasado aquí?

A pesar de estar en la zona mercantil, solo había tiendas con personas con trajes de la F.P.O

Ian cerro los puños enojado y corrió a la taberna, para sorpresa de él todos en la taberna eran miembros de la F.P.O suerte que tenía la mayor parte de la cara tapada, salió corriendo y se dirigió a casa de su tío seguido de Amy.

-¡Tío! ¡Tío! ¡Soy yo! ¡Ian!-dijo en vos alta Ian entrando a la casa- ¡Estoy bien! ¡Tío! ¡Tío...!-Ian bajo la mirada y comenzó a revisar la casa las cosas estaban desordenadas, rastros de violencia... su tío no estaba en ninguna parte, Ian volvió a la sala y entonces la encontró una bella chica morena con vestido blanco agitada, aparentemente llego corriendo a la casa de Ian.

-¿Blanca?-pregunto Ian.

-¡Ian volviste!-grito Blanca abrazándolo y llorando de felicidad.

Amy sintió como si una corriente de aire hubiera pasado por su espalda al ver la escena, pronto Amy y Blanca se vieron la una a la otra.

-¿y quién es ella?-preguntaron señalándose la una a la otra.

Ian las señalo a ambas.

-tu Amy operadora y mi compañera de viajes, tu Blanca amiga de mi infancia-contesto Ian.

Ambas se miraron la una a la otra desafiantes, pero Ian interrumpió el momento.

-¿qué le paso a mi tío?-pregunto Ian mirando a Blanca, ella bajo la mirada.

-los F.P.O se lo llevaron, acusado de esconder operadores ilícitos-contesto Blanca.

Amy se entristeció casi tanto como Ian al escuchar la respuesta de la morena, sabía que sea quien sea esa persona, era valiosa para Ian, era su familia.

-¿sabes a donde lo llevaron?-pregunto Ian.

-al cuartel de la F.P.O-contesto Blanca.

-voy a salvarlo-dijo yendo a la puerta, siendo detenido por Dan.

-no aras algo tan estúpido como eso... esperaremos a que llegue Josue y entonces decidiremos lo que hacemos-dijo Dan con calma.

-¡Mi tío esta haya dentro! ¡Sabe Dios que le harán esos bastardos!-grito Ian enojado.

Dan bajo la mirada y suspiro.

-quédate aquí... voy a averiguar dónde y en qué estado se encuentra tu tío... luego nos organizaremos y lo rescataremos... si vas sin algún plan ahí adentro... solo causaras que te maten a ti y a tu tío en el proceso, Lira quédate con ellos.

-por supuesto este triángulo amoroso se ve interesante-contesto Lira.

Ian estaba aún muy concentrado en su enojo para escuchar el comentario de Lira, pero Blanca y Amy se miraron la una a la otra sonrojadas y enojadas a la vez.

-bueno, esta casa ya no tiene luz y será sospechoso si los F.P.O ven gente aquí, vengan a mi casa-propuso Blanca-Ian te preparare algo ¿quieres?

Amy se enojó por un momento, pero luego noto que Ian seguía preocupado.

-tranquilo Ian... yo te ayudare a salvar a tu tío-dijo Amy tomando la mano de Ian, provocando una mueca de cólera en Blanca.

-pero necesitas comer algo bueno antes de ir a hacer una tontería-dijo Blanca tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo.

-yo te acompañare cuando hagas tus tonterías-dijo Amy tomándolo del otro brazo

Ian las siguió aun ausente de lo que sucedía, mientras Lira se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-ese chico... está en problemas más graves de lo que pensó...-comento siguiendo al grupo.

Ya había caído la noche y Dan se encontraba dentro del cuartel con un uniforme de la F.P.O

-tengo que encontrarme con Khen para que me de información- pensó Dan mientras caminaba con la frente en alto sin saludar a nadie.

-oye recluta... ¿qué sucede? ¿No saludas a un superior?

-mi señor Stern me dio órdenes y dijo que no me detuviera por nada, ¿ba usted en contra de la palabra de nuestro supremo líder?-pregunto Dan mirándolo a los ojos.

-no, no por supuesto que no... Continúe...-el hombre siguió avanzando y Dan llego a los calabozos ahí un hombre gordo con el cabello sucio y la mirada perdida se encontraba sentando en el rincón de una celda.

-Ian-dijo Dan tratando de llamar la atención del hombre- si es el tío de Ian, reaccionara al oír el nombre-pensó Dan.

El hombre levanto la mirada algo llorosa.

-¿Ian?-pregunto el hombre-¿Dan eres tú?-dijo reconociendo al amigo de Josue.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo señor-contesto Dan-vine a averiguar su estado y a avisarle que su sobrino está bien, planeamos sacarlo de aquí.

-mi sobrino... ¿está bien?

-así es...

-entonces ya puedo estar tranquilo...

-¿que?

-no se arriesguen... no dejes que mi sobrino se arriesgue por sacarme de aquí.

-ya lo conoces... no voy a poder detener a ese chico, aunque lo intente a la fuerza y le corte las piernas el intentara venir aquí.

El hombre sonrió.

-je... quizás tienes razón.

En ese momento se escuchó "ese hombre era un impostor, corran a los calabozos"

-tengo que irme-dijo Dan nos veremos luego-por cierto creo que también va siendo hora, de que usted haga su parte-dijo Dan antes de irse.

Al llegar los guardias vieron en todos lados.

-no está aquí-dijo un guardia y subieron a seguir buscando en el cuartel.

-mi parte... eh...-dijo viendo un anillo en su mano.

Mientras tanto en casa de Blanca.

-yo también quiero cocinar algo-dijo Amy.

-oh no por favor yo debo atenderlos son invitados-contesto Blanca lo más amable que pudo.

-¿oye Ian estas bien?-pregunto Lira.

-si... lo siento, es tan solo que... esto es mi culpa.

Amy y Blanca dejaron su discusión al escuchar a Ian decir eso.

-debieron buscarlo porque soy un operador

-yo también lo oí-comento Blanca-¿cómo lo tuviste oculto por tanto tiempo?

-Eso ocurre cuando heredas el operador teniendo padre y madre operadores-contesto Lira.

-amm... ¿de dónde sacaron esa información? digo... hace unas semanas un científico loco no tenía idea del motivo... pero... tú y Amy lo sabían-pregunto Ian.

-eso es porque... solo se dé un caso y el describió esto...

-¿quién?-pregunto Ian.

Lira estuvo apunto de decir algo y Amy titubeo pensando en confesar su secreto, pero en ese momento se escuchó un ruido en el techo.

-¿es tu padre?-pregunto Ian y Blanca volvió a bajar la mirada.

-mi padre... también está en el cuartel de la F.P.O se ofreció el mismo a servir aunque no sea operador a la F.P.O vendiendo el mercado a cambio de que no me hicieran nada a mí.

Amy se sintió muy afectada, sea quien sea su rival, si tuvo un buen padre.

-¿dónde voy a dormir? me ha dado mucho sueño...-pregunto Amy a Blanca.

-ven acompáñame te mostrare tu habitación-dijo Blanca subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso seguido de Amy.

-pero... ¿y el ruido?

-relájate solo es Dan-contesto Lira y tal como ella dijo Dan bajo del segundo piso.

-tu tío está bien y ya recibió el mensaje-dijo Dan sentándose en la mesa como si nada mientras el par de chicas subían.

Amy y Blanca caminaron por el pasadizo sin decirse nada.

-esta es tu habitación-dijo Blanca enseñándole un pequeño cuarto con una cama y una mesa de noche.

-muchas gracias...-contesto Amy entrando, pero Blanca la sostuvo de la muñeca y la miro desafiante.

-No te burles de él... es un tonto impulsivo, pero es valiente y justo como nadie... no se te ocurra mentirle por algún fin egoísta-amenazo Blanca, Amy se soltó por la fuerza.

-tal vez tengo secretos, pero no tengo fines egoístas, ya no más... estoy muy cansada para esto, si quieres hacerme daño inténtalo, pero recuerda quien es la operadora aquí.

-con esa actitud debiste entrar a la F.P.O-contesto Blanca.

Amy se enfureció por un momento, pero luego se relajó.

-debe ser muy injusto, has estado detrás de él toda tu vida y una rubia que conoció durante sus viajes te supera en un instante-dijo Amy cruzándose de brazos.

-¿y tú qué? Él te rescato y te le apegaste como una larva... tú me das lastima, ¿él es lo único que tienes, cierto? sería una pena... que alguien más haya sido su primer beso-comento Blanca con una media sonrisa.

-¡Veras que no necesito ser una operadora para darte una paliza!-grito Amy saltando encima de Blanca.

Mientras tanto en el piso de arriba se escuchaban los gritos y sonidos de violencia en el segundo piso.

-¿estarán bien?-pregunto Ian-pareciera que les cayo algo encima.

-ahora que lo pienso... tú y Josue son casi idénticos-comento Dan.

-yo estaba pensando lo mismo-comento Lira.


	13. Secuestro

**11- Secuestro**

La mañana para Ian fue fuera de lo común, el motivo fue, que era una mañana muy normal, despertar en una casa y reconociendo el típico olor de las mañanas en su ciudad, la ciudad de Krester.

-¿se siente bien, eh?-pregunto Dan quien se encontraba de pie-estar aquí... en tu hogar, sin peleas ni rodeado de criaturas...

Ian se sentó y miro a Dan.

-¿qué quieres decir?-pregunto el muchacho.

-estar aquí, en tu tierra natal, sin peligro alguno... solo estas aquí... tranquilo ¿porque no te quedaste aquí? pudiste haber sido feliz con esa chica... Blanca... y vivir aquí, amado por la gente de esta ciudad y trabajando duro.

-Si pintas el cuadro de esa forma... se ve maravilloso... pero se te olvido el fondo... el fondo de esa imagen es frustrante, significa seguir viviendo abusos sin poder hacer nada, soy feliz al saber que puedo hacer algo.

Dan miro a Ian impresionado luego su expresión se relajó.

-tal vez tengas razón, de cualquier manera... tengo algunas cosas que organizar, pero primero a desayunar apresúrate-dijo de forma autoritaria saliendo de la habitación

Dan se cruzó con Amy en el camino, ella se limitó a decirle "buenos días" con mucha seriedad, había tensión entre ellos, debido al incidente de hace semanas. Amy se paró en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Ian y toco la puerta para llamar su atención.

-oh, hola Amy buenos días-dijo Ian en un tono alegre.

-veo que te sientes mejor-respondió Amy con una sonrisa.

-ahora sé cómo se encuentra mi tío, solo tendré paciencia-contesto Ian pensativo.

-yo te ayudare a rescatarlo, tenga lo que tenga que hacer-dijo Amy poniendo su mano sobre la de Ian.

-Amy, no tienes que arriesgarte... si deseas quédate aquí y Dan y yo nos encargaremos...-contesto Ian preocupado.

-no tengo miedo de ir a ayudarte, tengo que estar ahí para protegerte.

-no necesito ser protegido Amy.

-¡Eres una persona como cualquiera operador o no! Si te quedas dormido y un humano te apuñala en el corazón mueres, si te asfixias mueres... si te caes de un precipicio mueres... ¡No puedes cubrir todos los ángulos! Quiero ayudarte, quiero cubrir tu espalda... para que nadie te lastime-Amy abrazo a Ian y apoyo su frente en el pecho de este.

-Amy...-Ian lentamente coloco su mano en la nuca de Amy y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

-si te pasa algo malo... si te ves obligada a lastimar a alguien...

-eso no importa...-contesto Amy-si tiene que ser otra persona o Ian... que sea otra persona, porque sin Ian, Amy ya no tendrá a nadie.

Ian se quedó impresionado ante lo que acababa de decir la rubia.

-yo tampoco quiero que a ti te pase algo malo-contesto Ian-confía en mí, podre arreglar esto.

-si no me dejas ir, ire de todos modos.

Ian estaba por decir algo, pero otra vos los interrumpió.

-Ian... solo pasaba para avisarte que el desayuno está listo-dijo Blanca mirando mal a Amy.

-si ya vamos-contesto Ian-creo que hablaremos de esto luego-le dijo Ian a Amy y ambos bajaron a desayunar.

Esa misma tarde Dan camino por las calles de la ciudad donde se crio, para él era fácil imaginarse peleando con espadas de madera con Josue, ambos deseando algún día ser poderosos miembros de la F.P.O como sus padres. Esa ciudad ahora estaba completamente tomada por la F.P.O.

-algún día, ellos mismo acabaran... con quienes debían proteger, si no los detenemos-se dijo a si mismo Dan cerrando su puño.

Ian también pasó su tarde paseando por su ciudad, salió a escondidas pues no deseaba ser acompañado, Ian no se había percatado que últimamente estaba tratando de hacer todo el solo. Cuando cayó la noche Ian sin deseos de volver a casa decidió sentarse en el tejado de su casa a mirar el cielo.

-ver este cielo enorme me hace recordar que soy vulnerable como cualquier humano tal como dijo Amy... soy tan pequeño, pero si yo soy pequeño Stern también lo es y yo estoy dispuesto a ser quien entierre el cuchillo.

-suenas muy cambiado, pero a la vez tu esencia es la misma-dijo una vos detrás de Ian, una vos que el sabia reconocer.

-Blanca... ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto Ian.

-se dónde te escondes cuando tienes muchas cosas en mente... o cuando te deprimes-menciono la chica sentándose a su costado.

-ya veo...

Hubo un breve silencio ni el castaño ni la morena se miraban solo perdían la mirada en el cielo, hasta que la morena decidió continuar.

-Ian... tu siempre fuiste importante para mí-dijo Blanca de manera fortuita.

-por supuesto... nos conocemos desde pequeños-contesto Ian.

-no, tu no entiendes... cuando éramos pequeños tú eras tan valiente siempre intentabas ayudarme.

-era muy pequeño... y me derrotaban, entonces llegaba Josue...

-eso fue solo al principio... Josue se fue de viaje y fuiste tú el que me protegió.

-bueno, me alegra haber corregido eso.

-lo que quiero decir es que... para mi eres una persona muy importante... ¡Estoy enamorada de ti!-dijo de golpe la chica y abrazo al muchacho-no corras más riesgos... no te vuelvas a ir... quédate conmigo, deja que Josué se encargue de Stern, acá en la ciudad puedes ser feliz, cuidaremos el mercado... y tendremos cuidado con la F.P.O y...

-¡Blanca!-grito Ian interrumpiéndola-puedes imaginarte lo frustrante que debe ser para un ave tener alas... poder volar... querer volar... y no poder hacerlo... ¿estaría bien que si yo quiero tanto a un ave, que la guarde conmigo... y le evite hacer lo que quiere?

-Ian...

-te imaginas lo frustrante que es para el ave cuando no podía volar... y lo feliz que se sintió cuando descubrió que podía hacerlo, cuando pensó... "ahora puedo volar como los demás" yo... ahora puedo hacer algo, amo a esta ciudad... y daría lo que sea para devolverla a su gloria, pero... ahora lo mío, lo que más deseo... es detener a Stern y seguir conociendo las verdades que me oculta este mundo, no puedo quedarme contigo... ni tampoco puedo pedirte que vallas.

-entiendo...-dijo Blanca deprimida- solo... dime algo... ¿que sientes por Amy?

Ian se sonrojo ante la pregunta.

-¿y a que viene eso?-pregunto Ian enojado.

-solo quería saber-dijo Blanca entre risas por la reacción de Ian, luego se paró y sonrió con una mirada triste- bueno debo ir a casa... te esperaremos para cenar... aunque en verdad tengo mucho sueño, me asegurare de que alguien más te sirva, nos vemos-Blanca hablo lo más rápido que pudo y luego salió corriendo de ahí.

-en verdad... siento que acabo de hacer algo muy cruel...-pensó Ian y volvió a levantar la mirada al cielo.

Blanca no pudo evitar llorar, dolía... dolía porque sabía que acababa de ser rechazada, es verdad... no podía retenerlo, por más que lo quiera a su lado, el no sería feliz y ella no era capaz de ir a los lugares que él quería ir, frustrante, pero cierto Blanca no llego a casa, solo alcanzo a desmoronarse en el suelo.

-oye pequeña... este no es un buen lugar... podría ser peligroso-dijo una vos masculina detrás de ella.

-lo siento...-contesto la chica entre lágrimas, cuando volteo pudo ver el símbolo de la F.P.O en la casa del muchacho, luego se desmayó.

-si ese chico está en esta ciudad, esta chica es la clave para atraerlo-dijo el hombre levantando a Blanca sobre su hombro.

Ian volvió a casa de Blanca. Amy lo esperaba sentada en la silla de la sala.

-hola-saludo la rubia.

-hola-respondió Ian sentándose en la silla frente a la chica.

-Blanca dejo tu cena aquí-dijo ella sacando un plato lleno de comida-su sazón es excelente...-comento ella.

-¿nos escuchaste?-pregunto Ian.

-si...

-¿ella aun no llega, eh?

-no...

-ya veo...-Ian comenzó a comer algo lento para ser él.

-solo necesita tiempo, no te preocupes.

-si...

Amy pensó en terminar la conversación de esa mañana, pero estaba claro que ese no era el momento.

Al día siguiente Ian despertó de golpe "literalmente" puesto que Dan lo despertó lanzándolo contra una pared.

-tu amiga está en peligro, el general Kher la ha secuestrado.

-ese nombre me suena...-Ian recordó los eventos antes de ser mandado al laboratorio de Lucio-es verdad... tengo una deuda con el... espera... ¿qué amiga está en peligro?

-Blanca.

Ian se vistió rápidamente.

-entonces ¿qué paso con esperar?

-ellos nos buscaran aquí y no tenemos otro refugio... hora de pasar a la ofensiva... además... odio ver este lugar así-contesto Dan.

Ian le sonrió.

-esa es la actitud-contesto Ian-pagaran por involucrarla en esto-pensó Ian.

Al bajar Ian noto que tanto Amy como Lira ya estaban listas.

-Te tardaste mucho...-comento Amy.

-y luego dicen que somos las chicas las que demoramos-comento Lira.

-je...hora de recuperar esta ciudad, por mis propias manos-dijo Ian seguido por Dan, Amy y Lira.


	14. Entrando en el Cuartel

**12-Entrando en el cuartel**

Las enormes puertas del cuartel volaron ante un Eisgel de Dan.

-bien mantengámonos juntos y quizás logremos cumplir esta misión sin bajas-dijo Dan con calma-Stern no está aquí, sus mejores hombres y el salieron a una expedición de último minuto, tenemos una pequeña oportunidad, pero estén conscientes que los soldados de Krester son los mejores del mundo.

Terminada la explicación de Dan comenzaron a llegar miembros de la F.P.O

-Es obvio que ustedes 4 no son muy brillantes-dijo uno de los soldados

-je… lo siento, pero hoy no tengo tiempo de escuchar a los muertos-contesto Dan, mientras que cortaba a una fila de soldados en pedazos esto centro la atención de todos los demás soldados en Dan, cosa que Lira, Ian y Amy aprovecharon para atacar al resto de los soldados.

-eso fue fácil-comento Amy, pero en ese momento más miembros de la F.P.O se comenzaron a acumular.

-Ian tú y Amy avancen Lira y yo nos ocuparemos de esta zona, pero ve con cuidado-ordeno Dan.

-bien…-contesto Ian corriendo seguido de Amy.

-hoy probaras un poco más de verdad Ian… espero que no te impacte demasiado-pensó Dan

Ian y Amy corrían por los pasadizos noqueando a cada soldado que trataba de detenerlos, finalmente se vieron rodeados por otro grupo.

-¡Ya basta! Todo aquel que valore su vida, déjenos en paz-dijo Ian concentrando fuego en su mano.

Los soldados retrocedieron con algo de temor, Ian se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo por su hazaña, pero luego noto que el miedo de los soldados provenía de otro hombre, el General Kher estaba presente.

-valla, valla, valla, pero si es el experimento favorito del dr. Lucio-comento Kher con calma-¿vienes por tu amiguita?

-así que fuiste tú…-contesto Ian-¡No soy el muchacho que conociste!-contesto Ian mientras sus brazos comenzaban a prenderse en llamas.

-ojala esta vez no caigas de un golpe-contesto Kher-y ustedes ataquen a la chica.

-Amy…-dijo Ian preocupado.

-no te preocupes puedo con ellos sola-dijo Amy al momento que tres orbes de luz aparecían a su alrededor- una vez lo haga te protegeré.

-yo acabare con este tipo y luego te protegeré.

Mientras tanto Dan y Lira, se veían en aprietos pues llegaban más soldados tanto desde la ciudad, como desde dentro de las instalaciones.

-esta misión nos pondrá al límite-comento Lira.

-je, tal vez a ti-contesto Dan mientras se defendía de más soldados, y juntaba su espalda con la de Lira.

-típico de ti-contesto Lira.

Ian y Kher peleaban en un mano a mano, Kher se defendía muy bien de los ataques de Ian por más veloces y fuertes que fueran.

-Creí que mencionaste haber mejorado-comento Kher golpeando a Ian en el rostro dejando salir sangre de su boca y nariz-supongo que esto ya dejo de ser divertido-agrego sacando su espada-¿listo para morir?

Ian lo miro enojado y con mucho coraje salto para atacar a Kher.

En el calabozo Lau escuchaba mucho ruido, sabía que algo ocurría en las instalaciones.

-creo que es hora de hacer mi parte-comento el tío de Ian- acompáñame Blanca, le dijo a la chica que también se encontraba en el calabozo de las instalaciones.

-oye ¿Qué haces?-pregunto Lau al hombre.

-hare mi parte-dijo quitándose el anillo que tenía puesto de pronto Lau se puso de rodillas estaba sorprendido, el hombre regordete mostraba una gran cantidad de poder.

-eres un operador-concluyo Lau.

-y tú también…que dices ¿nos das una mano?-pregunto el hombre mientras rompía los barrotes con solo tocarlos.

-je… no tiene sentido seguir dándole mi apoyo a la F.P.O-contesto Lau-acepto.

Blanca no cabía en el asombro de lo que sucedía, el pacifico tío de Ian y Josue era un poderoso cazador.

Amy ya había acabado con todos sus enemigos sin mucho esfuerzo, pero Ian tenia graves problemas el general Kher era uno de los miembros más poderosos de la F.P.O

-tú y tus amigos son unos estúpidos… ¿en verdad creyeron que Stern no dejaría a alguien respetable para que cuide este lugar?

-yo no veo a nadie respetable-contesto Ian intentando golpear a Kher, pero este bloqueo el golpe con el ancho de su espada y luego lo pateo dejando a Ian gravemente herido en el suelo.

-¡Ian!-grito Amy lanzando un wittergel hacia Kher, este se impresiono ya que no tenía tiempo para esquivarlo, sin embargo el ataque fue bloqueado por una gran mano de metal.

-qué bueno es volver a verte… Amy-dijo una vos que le causo escalofríos a la mencionada y al mismo Ian en cuanto la reconoció.

-Lucio… tu… deberías estar muerto…-dijo Amy totalmente sorprendida.

-debería… pero por suerte mi laboratorio es aprueba de incendios y esta pre-programado, para implantarme estos brazos y curarme si me encuentro en un estado crítico… como en el que tú y tu querido novio me dejaron, ahora es hora de la venganza-dijo en un tono sádico.

-puedo contigo-dijo Amy con calma.

-eso no es todo-contesto Lucio apareciendo detrás de Amy y apuñalándola por la espalda-también soy más fuerte gracias a algunas mejoras.

Amy se dejó caer hacia adelante.

-Ian… lo siento…-dijo Amy antes de caer al suelo y respirar con dificultad.

Dan y Lira se preocuparon ellos sabían que la energía de Amy se estaba reduciendo.

Ian bajo la guardia e intento correr hacia Amy, pero Kher lo tomo del cuello.

-tu no iras a ninguna parte.

-suelta a mi querido sobrino en este instante bastardo-el tío de Ian ataco a Kher con una especie de daga de luz esta atravesó el brazo de Kher.

-¿Qué demonios?-dijo Lucio y al voltear lo vio el hombre a pesar de su contextura demostraba gran poder.

-tío… ¿tu…?-Ian estaba sorprendido.

-llévate a tu amiga de aquí, Lau ayúdalos a escapar, Blanca tú también deberías ir… yo me encargare de estos dos-dijo el hombre rápidamente.

-tío.

-¡Apresúrate!

Ian obedeció y cargo a Amy luego Lau y Blanca lo siguieron de regreso.

Mientras tanto a pocos kilómetros de la ciudad una enorme nave se acercaba a Krester.

-pronto veré que tan fuerte te has vuelto Ian.


	15. Continuemos el viaje

**13-Continuemos este viaje.**

El Tío de Ian se defendía de sus dos atacantes lo mejor que podía, pero luchar contra dos adversarios de ese nivel se tornaba cada vez más difícil.

-Oye vejestorio será mejor que te retires en este momento-comento Kher-tengo que acabar con tu sobrino, tengo ordenes de mis superiores.

-Yo puedo entretenerlo mientras tú te ocupas del mocoso-comento Lucio.

-no… ninguno de los dos saldrá de aquí, si no es sobre mi cadáver-contesto el tío de Ian.

-¿Nicolás los años no te han tratado bien, verdad? Ex miembro de la F.P.O hasta que un día perdiste tus poderes misteriosamente-comento Kher

-no los perdí… los oculte, jure que no volvería a luchar luego de la muerte de mi esposa e hijo, pero… hoy debo pelear para no sufrir otra perdida-contesto el hombre regordete luego levanto su mano y se abrió un agujero del que salía una poderosa luz, de este salieron disparadas gran cantidad de lanzas-Regen Litch

-Je esa técnica no atravesara la aleación de mis brazos mecánicos-dijo Lucio cubriéndose con sus brazos, pero para sorpresa suya una lanza atravesó sus dos brazos mecánicos y su pecho

-esta técnica es una de las más poderosas para un operador de la luz.

-tus tiempos ya pasaron hoy en día no eres nada si no dominas más de un estilo de operador-dijo Kher mientras detenía toda las lanzas con su espada-Zenhtte-Kher hizo un corte doble con su espada hiriendo de gravedad a Nicolás.

Ian logro alcanzar a Dan y a los demás en la entrada y se unió a ellos para resistir la gran cantidad de soldados que no paraban de acumularse en la entrada.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Dan.

-mi tío está luchando contra esos dos tengo que ayudarlo-dijo dejando a Amy apoyada en Blanca-por favor cuida mucho de ella Lau, Dan, Lira yo tengo que ayudar a mi tío.

Dan miro a Ian con seriedad.

-solo espero que no le estorbes-comento Dan con calma, Ian le contesto con una sonrisa y de un Zersgel destruyo una fila de soldados abriéndose paso para regresar.

-Dan se sinceró no resistiremos aquí para siempre…-le dijo Lira a Dan consiente de que ella e incluso Dan ya se estaban agotando de tanto luchar.

-No tenemos que ganar solo estamos haciendo tiempo para que lleguen ellos-contesto Dan.

Nicolás ya estaba agotado, el ataque de Kher lo había dejado gravemente herido su vista se nublaba y él sabía muy bien que estaba muy fuera de práctica.

-has perdido mucha sangre anciano… y pensar que solías ser la mente maestra de F.P.O-dijo Lucio con calma, mientras una cuchilla larga salía de su brazo mecánico-acabare contigo.

En ese momento una enorme ráfaga de luz corto por completo el brazo mecánico de Lucio, luego otra rápidamente corto su otro brazo, Lucio dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar del que provenían las peligrosas ráfagas para encontrarse con una autentica expresión de ira, una expresión que le pertenecía a Ian.

-Apuñalaste a Amy y lastimaste gravemente a mi Tío, esta vez me asegurare de que sufran ambos-dijo Ian con toda la ira posible expresada en su vos.

Lucio se asustó al ver el poder que demostraba Ian, pero Kher parecía no estar sorprendido.

-vamos Kher… acabemos con ese mocoso-dijo Lucio tratando de disimular su miedo.

-no trabajo con cobardes, ataca tu primero-dijo Kher cruzándose de brazos-¿o no puedes con ese mocoso solo?

-Yo… maldición ¡No tengo brazos!-grito Lucio enojado.

-y tampoco tienes piernas-una vez dicho esto Kher corto las dos piernas de Lucio y lo lanzo contra una pared-ya demostraste ser un inútil yo me encargare de este chico.

Kher dirigió su mirada asía el lugar donde antes se encontraba Ian, pero para sorpresa suya Ian ya se encontraba agachado frente a su tío.

-¡Tío! ¡Tío! ¡Háblame!-grito Ian preocupado.

-Ian…-dijo Nicolás con dificultad-estuviste genial… te has convertido en un poderoso operador…

-Tío…

-yo he sido un inútil, tenía poder, pero preferí esconderlo, por miedo a perder a mis seres queridos… yo solía vivir en el bosque en una cabaña con mi amada esposa y mi pequeño bebe… teníamos una investigación secreta queríamos esconderla hasta decidir si el hombre estaba listo para esto o si sería útil para otros en caso de que las cosas se… ¡Cof! ¡Cof! Arruinaran…-La sangre seguía saliendo del cuerpo de Nicolás.

-Tío…

-Un día unas criaturas nos atacaron mi hijo y mi esposa no sobrevivieron y debido al trauma no volví a luchar y me retire de la F.P.O mis inventos fueron destruidos, menos uno… los anillos de compromiso que teníamos, servían para esconder el operador… me lo coloque y decidí vivir la vida de un ser humano común… ¡Cof! ¡Cof! Y… corriente… Quería protegerte Ian, pero ahora te veo y ya eres un hombre grande... y fuerte… aras grandes cosas… cosas que tu padre y yo nunca logramos hacer…

-Tío… nos ayudaras… ¿te unirás a la rebelión cierto? … ¿tío?-Ian sonreía con una expresión de preocupación esta poco a poco se fue tornando en una expresión de completo temor- ¡Tío despierta! ¡Quiero comer tu comida! ¡Quiero que nos sentemos en la sala a conversar! ¡¿Qué tal si nos vamos de pesca?! Tío… ¡Tío!

-hasta que por fin se murió-comento Kher-un hombre idiota hablando de su patética vida… antes de fallecer en brazos de él sobrino que quería proteger a la vez… el culpable de que este falleciera, oye muchacho dame una pelea entretenida quieres… si te sirve de motivación… el que dejo a tu tío en ese estado fui yo.

-es una promesa tío… yo lo lograre-Ian tenía la mirada escondida en su cabello debido a que tenía la cabeza cabizbaja, de pronto su cabello se elevó igual que todo dentro del radio, mientras un anillo de fuego se formaba.

-creo que peleare con todo mi poder esta vez-comento Kher mientras su espada era rodeada por el fuego.

Ian levanto su mirada hacia Kher mirada que más que hacerlo temer, el disfruto.

De pronto una cadena de luz tomo a Kher del cuello.

-te borrare esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara-dijo Ian jalando a Kher asía el para golpearlo en el rostro. El primer golpe y la energía de Kher ya había descendido demasiado, soltó su espada y esta se quedó clavada en el suelo, Ian volvió a usar su cadena para lanzar a Kher contra una pared-esperaba que se te rompiera el cuello…-dijo Ian mientras recogía la espada de Kher.

Kher levanto la mirada.

-eres un monstruo… tu poder es mucho mayor al que poseías apenas hace unos minutos.

La espada de Kher ahora en manos de Ian también fue cubierta por el fuego, pero este fuego era aún más grande, tanto que parecía que la espada se había alargado, luego lanzo la espada atravesando el estómago de Kher quien no pudo evitar escupir sangre ya estaba decidido Ian acababa de borrar del mapa su existencia.

En la puerta principal Dan y los demás se habían defendido muy bien Blanca se mostraba muy preocupada por Amy, su herida era cosa seria, Lau por suerte tuvo la idea de vendarla para evitar que pierda mas sangre.

-atentos, nuestro transporte al fin llego-comento Dan.

En el cielo justo encima de ellos, una enorme nave se encontraba detenida sobre el cuartel en ella un muchacho castaño con una catana de mango blanca y dorado se preparaba para bajar.

-lamento la demora Dan ¿me creerías si te dijera que hubo transito?-pregunto Josué con calma.

-maldito idiota-contesto Dan con una sonrisa

La nave descendió lo suficiente para que el grupo subiera por una compuerta.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?-pregunto Josué al verlos a todos dentro- y por cierto lleven a esa chica por atención médica esta grave.

Riana ayudo a llevar a Amy a la enfermería y Dan tomo la palabra.

-pero que pregunta solo mira lo que tu pequeño hermano está por hacer-dijo Dan apoyándose en una baranda para ver a Ian parado en la cima del cuartel.

Ian cargaba el cadáver de su Tío en su espalda, luego clavo la espada de Kher en el suelo y esta desprendió una poderosa luz que comenzó a atravesar las paredes del cuartel, luego un enorme tornado de fuego cubrió el cuartel de la F.P.O entero, Josué sonrió orgulloso.

Al final Ian cayo inconsciente sin embargo el fuego nunca lo toco, solo consumió todo el lugar sin tocar a Ian.

Cuando Ian despertó se encontraba en la cama de una habitación que desconoció decidió salir a explorar.

La primera persona que encontró fue a Dan.

-gran trabajo ayer-comento Dan.

-¿ayer?-pregunto Ian.

-¿no lo recuerdas? Tu solo… destruiste el cuartel principal de la F.P.O si tan solo hubiera estado Stern dentro…

Ian se sobo la cabeza sintió un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte al tratar de recordarlo, pero en el proceso también recordó a su tío.

-¿Dónde está mi tío…?-pregunto Ian.

Dan se cruzó de brazos.

-creo que soy la última persona de la que querrías escuchar esa respuesta, tu tío falleció luchando ayer… pasado mañana planeamos enterrarlo.

-ya veo…-Ian volvió a sorprenderse-¡Amy! ¡¿Dónde está Amy?!

-en la enfermería… tranquilo ella está bien, demasiado bien Ian… tendremos que hablar de eso luego, por ahora ve a ver a Josué está en la habitación de al lado-Dan le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para señalar a cual se refería, Ian decidió entrar.

Al entrar a la habitación Ian se vio cara a cara con su hermano.

-Josué-fue lo único que pudo decir Ian.

-je… has crecido mucho pequeño hermano-dijo Josué parándose frente a él.

-no eres mucho más alto que yo-contesto Ian.

-si me temo que dentro de poco mediremos igual-contesto Josué con las manos en los bolsillos y riéndose.

Ian también se rio, pero luego se miraron con seriedad de nuevo.

-Mi tío…

-lo se… lo vi cuando te rescate… es una pena, pero sabes… sonrió cuando falleció ¿sabes que fue lo último que dijo?

-dijo que creía en mí.

-¿y tú qué opinas?-pregunto Josué.

-ahora más que nunca debo acabar con Stern si mi tío cree en mí y siento que tengo este poder-dijo Ian levantando su mano.

-estamos de acuerdo-contesto Josué- aprenderás a usar una espada por cierto, ayer te viste genial con ese espadón, aunque era de muy mala calidad para aguantar lo que hiciste, por suerte para ti sé dónde conseguirás una espada digna de ti.

-entiendo…-dijo Ian preocupado.

-creo que nuestro agradable encuentro familiar tendrá que posponerse un poco más… veo en tu rostro que te preocupan más asuntos.

-si…

-entonces empezaremos tu entrenamiento luego de enterrar a mi tío, hay mucho que tengo que informarte, ahora descenderemos para dejar a Blanca con su padre, por cierto sospecho que ella quiere hablarte.

Al salir Ian se cruzó con Amy ambos se miraron el uno al otro y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaban abrazados.

-lo siento-dijo Ian mientras acaricia el cabello de Amy-no te cuide como debería haberlo hecho.

-estoy bien Ian… como nueva-le contesto Amy con una sonrisa.

-sí, ya lo veo, pero gracias a Dios estas bien-dijo Ian abrazándola de nuevo, Amy se ruborizo un poco no tenía idea de que a Ian le importaba tanto y de lo preocupado que el había estado.

Blanca vio la escena y se escondió detrás de un muro sin embargo esta vez la chica sonrió, horas después la nave volvió a acercarse al suelo de Krester, Ian, Amy, Josué y Riana bajaron de la nave.

El padre de Blanca se alegró al verla.

-No hay miembros de la F.P.O-dijo Ian sorprendido.

-acabamos con todos antes de llegar al cuartel-explico Riana con calma.

-¡Papa!-grito Blanca emocionada acercándose a abrazar a su padre.

-Blanca-dijo el hombre conmovido de tener a su hija con el de nuevo y abrazándola.

Ian y los demás sonrieron ante la escena, después de unos minutos Ian tomo la palabra.

-entonces ¿nos veremos luego?-pregunto Ian a Blanca.

-si es que no te conviertes en un ingrato que no quiere visitar a su vieja amiga, por supuesto.

-jamás aria eso-contesto Ian con una sonrisa.

Blanca le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ian y se acercó a Amy.

-a ti también voy a extrañarte-dijo abrazando a Amy luego le susurró al oído-cuida muy bien de Ian.

-eso are-contesto Amy en el mismo tono.

Pronto los demás regresaron a la nave y esta voló alejándose de Krester Ian vio su viejo hogar desde el cielo con mucha melancolía.

-¿Melancólico?-pregunto Josué.

-¿Dónde planeas enterrar a mi tío?-le pregunto Ian aclarando su preocupación

-en el mismo lugar que su esposa eh hijo…-contesto Dan.

Ian reconoció el lugar la cabaña donde conoció a Lira, esa era la cabaña donde hace mucho tiempo vivió su tío con su esposa eh hijos.

Fue un funeral autentico, los presentes se mantenían con la cabeza gacha, para sorpresa de todos a pesar de la expresión de tristeza en ambos tanto Josué como Ian no derramaron ni una sola lagrima.

Poco después devolvieron a Lau a su pueblo.

-¿seguro que no quieres ayudar a la rebelión?-pregunto Ian.

-tu deber es seguir la rebelión mi deber es proteger este pueblo, pero suerte Ian, detén a Stern-contesto Lau-y pásate por aquí cuando quieras.

-por supuesto-contesto Ian ambos se dieron la mano y poco después Ian regreso a la nave.

Finalmente Ian por fin comenzaba a instalarse en la nave Josué le presento a la pequeña tripulación que llevaba, finalmente cuando Ian iba a descansar Dan lo estaba esperando en la puerta de su habitación.

-Ian es hora de hablar contigo, sobre Amy.

-¿Qué sucede?

-ella fingió estar herida… se excusó diciendo que la herida no fue profunda pero yo la vi cuando la entregaste y me sorprendió que siguiera viva, las cámaras de la nave captaron su estómago cuando era revisada por Riana en la enfermería, la sorpresa es que no tiene ninguna cicatriz.

Ian se quedó pálido ante lo que Dan acababa de explicar.

-sea lo que sea Amy, no es humana.


	16. El verdadero Zersgel

**14- El verdadero Zersgel.**

Stern tenía una expresión de ira en su rostro, los soldados a su alrededor sabían que tenían el deber de informarle algo que probablemente su líder ya se imaginaba, pero nadie tenía el valor de decírselo, habían visto a Stern dominar con crueldad muchas veces, pero la expresión que tenía en ese momento era por mucho la más terrorífica, aun con esa mascara sus ojos podían describir su enojo.

-Señor Stern… ha acontecido algo terrible-trato de explicar un soldado de la F.P.O con toda la serenidad posible.

-Prosigue…-dijo Stern casi escupiendo esas palabras.

-El cuartel en Krester… quedo hecho añicos, el grupo de rebeldes ataco en su ausencia y asesinaron al general Kher y al Doctor Lucio.

Stern se puso de pie y se acercó al soldado, luego lo tomo del hombro.

-ya veo…-fue lo único que dijo Stern-¿y ellos saben a dónde se dirigieron?

-me temo que no… nuestro sobreviviente… estuvo inconscientes hasta que acabo el accidente en Krester, solo sobrevivió el teniente Khan... el cual solicito refuerzos esta mañana ya que afirma que la ciudad se encuentra bastante desprotegida.

-envíen a un escuadrón clase A creo que conmigo basta por aquí… ¿se rescató algún informe o algo que indique como se inició el problema en Krester?

-Kher tenía un informe listo… pero quedo hecho cenizas durante el incendio.

-je… son listos… Josué debe estar detrás de esto, pero el… estoy seguro que su nave no pudo haber llegado tan rápido alguien diferente debió iniciar el fuego así que… me temo que los hermanos se encontraron y el pequeño Ian desarrollo sus poderes muy rápido…-pensó Stern-es todo soldado, retírate-ordeno Stern con calma y el hombre se retiró una vez fuera de la habitación Stern cerro sus puños y destruyo la pantalla de su televisión de un golpe-esos dos mocosos deben creer que se han burlado de mí, pero se olvidan que soy el más poderoso de este mundo… que soy el rey de este mundo, morirán los dos me asegurare de que ambos sufran-expreso Stern con mucha ira.

-eso no sería inteligente de tu parte-comento Eliza mientras salía del baño únicamente con una toalla enzima-yo tengo una mejor idea…

-te escucho-dijo Stern sentándose en la cama del dormitorio, poco después la chica se sentó sobre el regazo de Stern y le susurró al oído.

-¿no sería interesante que los hermanos tengan una sana pelea?-

-je… me gusta la idea… tendré a esos dos peleando para mi diversión.

La nave de la rebelión era conocida como "silver wing" el nombre deriva del color plateado de las turbinas, aunque era azul acero en el 80% de la fachada y 20% plateado, la nave fue creada por el padre de Riana y el de Lira también con ayuda de los tíos de Ian y Josué para sorpresa de Ian, para Ian era muy interesante la historia de esa nave, parecía que todos en esa nave sabían algo que Ian estaba más que interesado en saber.

-Ian-dijo Amy con una sonrisa-¡Buenos días! ¿Qué haces?

-oh… solo leía un poco sobre la historia de esta nave…-Ian no sabía cómo actuar frente a Amy, luego de lo que Dan le informo el día anterior-si Amy no es humana ¿Qué es? ¿Quizá eso era lo que me quería decir aquella vez…? Tal vez… si la impulso a tocar el tema-pensó Ian-Oye Amy… quieres acompañarme a otro lugar de esta nave… para estar solos, tú querías hablas de algo conmigo ese día… en casa de Blanca.

Amy se sonrojo ligeramente y miro en otra dirección.

-está bien… vamos, te sigo…-contesto Amy, Ian comenzó a caminar y Amy lo acompaño.

-ella… no importa de qué punto de vista lo vea… no es un monstruo… pero es verdad que no la siento como a una persona normal, aun así… no creo que tenga algo que ver con su extraña capacidad regenerativa-pensó Ian y para Amy no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Ian estaba muy pensativo.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Amy

-si estoy bien-con toda la naturalidad que pudo fingir pero eso no pudo engañar a Amy.

-¿es por tu tío…?

-no, no se trata de eso…

-¿tienes un plan para detener a Stern?

Por fin Ian y Amy llegaron a la terraza de la nave a pesar de la situación estar volando en el cielo azul y sentirlo fue algo que solamente hizo sonreír a ambos.

-El plan es detenerlo por la fuerza por ahora ¿acaso tienes algo en mente?-pregunto Ian.

-depende… según Josué, Stern se encuentra en un lugar de las montañas nevadas… no se sabe cuál es el motivo así que obviamente lo primero que deberíamos hacer es analizar el terreno y descubrir el motivo por el que se dirige a ese lugar-contesto Amy con astucia.

-me encanta cuando suenas tan inteligente…-comento Ian soltando una pequeña risa y apenando un poco a Amy-¿Cómo está tu herida?-pregunto Ian astutamente.

-oh… eh… mucho mejor-contesto Amy mirando en otra dirección.

-¿me la enseñas?

-no… no creo que quieras verla…se ve horrible… con la gasa y la sangre y todo eso… me quitara el glamur ¿entiendes?

-no me molesta.

-pues a mí si

-… de acuerdo-Ian se sentía decepcionado ella en verdad quería esconder el tema.

-no es para tanto Ian…-menciono Amy al ver la expresión de Ian.

-Amy… ¿Cuál es el secreto que hasta ahora no me has dicho?-Ian decidió ser directo, a Amy esto le afecto, Ian lo noto al instante por su expresión de sorpresa.

-te lo diré, pero… antes debo decirte algo más… Ian de verdad eres el único que me queda y cuando paso lo de Blanca entendí aún más lo que sentía, estoy enamorada de ti Ian-Amy abrazo a Ian y este se quedó parado sin entender lo que acababa de decir-si te digo mi mayor secreto… ¿igual me querrías?-pregunto Amy.

Ian abrazo a Amy.

-sea lo que sea no me importara Amy, mis sentimientos por ti serán los mismos-contesto Ian abrazando a Amy.

Ian y Amy se vieron el uno al otro y se acercaron lentamente, sin saber que toda la nave tenia cámaras.

-tu hermano es un casanova-comento Dan para Josué mientras ambos veían la escena por medio de las cámaras.

-y que lo digas…-contesto Josué.

-¿no te importa la verdadera identidad de esa chica?-pregunto Dan.

-No creo que sea un enemigo… ella más bien parece una oveja perdida.

-sus poderes siempre han sido raros… esos tres orbes de luz que aparecen cuando esa chica pelea enserio… nunca había visto esa técnica en otro operador.

-no importa… esa chica no está fingiendo no me cabe duda-contesto Josué.

-tu padre cometió el mismo error, con Eliza… ¿o acaso olvidas quien encontró el diario de tu padre?

-si esa chica le rompe el corazón a mi hermano menor, será deber del mayor limpiar el asunto-contesto Josué-además tu eres el que siempre dice que todos tenemos secretos.

Justo antes de que Ian y Amy lograran darse un beso, una gran cantidad de energía operador alarmo tanto a Ian como a Amy.

Se activó la alarma de la nave estaban bajo ataque, una nave de la F.P.O acababa de dispararle a una turbina la nave estaba en descenso.

-esa nave es clase A-dijo Lira alarmada-esta pilotada por un grupo de poderosos operadores de la F.P.O

Josué y Dan decidieron atacar la nave de forma directa, mientras Van camino a su puesto que eran las armas de la nave, por suerte solo una de las cuatro turbinas estaba averiada por lo tanto el descenso no era tan rápido.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?-dijo Ian entrando en el cuarto de control de la nave, ahí estaban Riana, Lira y Van.

-tu hermano se fue a luchar directamente-contesto Riana un tanto estresada con los controles.

-iré a ayudar-contesto Ian corriendo de nuevo a la terraza.

-yo también iré-agrego Amy siguiendo a Ian.

Dan y Josué luchaban contra un par de soldados de la F.P.O el uniforme negro con una A blanca a la altura del hombro era el símbolo de clase A, los mejores soldados de la F.P.O los protectores de Stern.

Ian se unió a la batalla lanzando un Zersgel, pero el miembro de la F.P.O le disparo un Zersgel que resulto ser más fuerte que el de Ian, este se sorprendió, al ver esto por suerte Amy lo protegió con una pared de viento.

-Ian ten cuidado estos soldados, son cosa seria-comento Josué.

La pelea estaba muy reñida sobre la nave, pero por suerte uno de los disparos de Van logro destruir las turbinas de la nave enemiga esta impacto contra el Silver Wing finalizando con la caída de ambas naves en un terreno boscoso.

Ian lo último que vio es como un miembro de la F.P.O lo golpeaba en el rostro.

Horas después cuando Ian despertó se encontraba en una jaula, parado frente a él una criatura muy similar a Aorak, de la misma raza, pero Ian sabía que ese no podía ser Aorak, Aorak era un poco más grande que este.

-Oye eres un fantasma de fuego… dime que hago aquí antes de que acabe contigo-ordeno Ian, para sorpresa suya la criatura no se tomó la molestia de contestarle solo salto para atacarlo.

Mientras tanto en alguna zona del bosque Amy y los demás habían terminado de revisar la nave esta presentaba muchos daños.

-me tomara uno o dos días arreglarlo con ayuda de Riana-dijo Lira.

-ya veo… estamos atorados en este bosque-concluyo Josué.

-Ian… ¡¿Dónde está Ian?!

-debió caer en otra zona del bosque-contesto Dan.

-¿saben que criaturas habitan esta zona?-pregunto Amy preocupada.

Josué se detuvo a pensarlo por un momento luego su expresión de preocupación lo dijo todo.

-fantasmas de fuego…-dijo Josué antes de tomar su catana-bien Lira, Riana y Van quédense a cuidar la nave y repararla me iré con Dan y Amy a buscar a mi hermano.

Mientras tanto la nave de la F.P.O también había aterrizado en el bosque.

-tenemos que reparar la nave... quizá no debimos atacar a esos rebeldes-comento uno de los soldados.

-no, estuvo muy bien hecho… el señor Stern no perdonaría que el grupo clase A los más poderosos su proletariado, falle en la captura del grupo rebelde, vamos a ir al lugar en el que cayeron y acabaremos con ellos-dijo el que parecía ser el líder.

-Gabriel no se trata de eso… si no vamos a Krester esta seguirá indefensa.

-no me cabe duda que Stern prefiere ver a ese grupo eliminado que a Krester a salvo además las criaturas rara vez atacan Krester… bien les propongo algo… uno de ellos el mismísimo Ian está separado del grupo me asegure de mandarlo lejos de su nave, ustedes quédense aquí a reparar la nave yo iré a por su cabeza, llámenme si la nave esta reparada y regresare, haya o no haya acabado con el

-es un trato-contesto el soldado, luego Gabriel se retiró.

Ian seguía luchando contra el fantasma de fuego hasta que en algún momento otro fantasma de fuego intervino en la pelea, Ian lo reconoció, ese era Aorak.

-lárgate de aquí, este humano es mi presa, a menos de que quieras morir-dijo Aorak con bastante seriedad.

Al fantasma de fuego al parecer no le gusto ser desplazado por lo que intento asesinar a Aorak, pero Aorak lo destruyo de un solo Zersgel.

-tu Zersgel es impresionante-comento Ian.

-este es un verdadero Zersgel solo yo y tu padre lo poseímos, un verdadero Zersgel solo destruye lo que deseamos que sea destruido-Aorak disparo un Zersgel contra el bosque y para sorpresa de Ian ningún árbol fue consumido por el fuego.

-le enseñaste a mi padre a usar el verdadero Zersgel ¿Qué debo hacer yo para que me lo enseñes?

-je… no te lo diré, ya que hoy… vas a morir- Ahora fue Aorak el que ataco a Ian, Ian lo esquivo por poco, pero estaba claro que Aorak esta vez iba más enserio.

Mientras tanto en el bosque Amy, Josué y Dan continuaban su búsqueda.

-quizá debamos regresar… esta por anochecer-comento Dan.

-no, no vamos a regresar sin Ian.

-Ian puede cuidarse solo-comento Josué.

-yo no voy a permitir que nada le pase, eres su hermano, actúa como tal.

- Ian se hará más fuerte cuando regrese.

-no voy a dejar de buscarlo regresen ustedes si quieren-dijo Amy mientras avanzaba.

-Detente esto no es nada inteligente-dijo Dan tomando a Amy de la muñeca.

-suelta ¡Ahora!-los ojos de Amy brillaron en una luz azul y Dan decidió soltarla debido a que sintió que el poder de Amy se elevó en exceso aunque solo fuera por unos segundos, Amy siguió avanzando y Dan y Josué intercambiaron miradas "¿será Amy un peligro para el grupo?"

Ian lanzo un Zersgel contra Aorak, pero este no hizo efecto.

-el día que tu Zersgel me afecte será el día que lo hayas perfeccionado- Aorak tomo a Ian del cuello con una gran muestra de agilidad y lo golpeo contra el suelo-sin embargo… nunca conocerás ese día.

Ian le dio una patada a Aorak y este se alejó.

-al menos dame una pista de cómo hacerlo-Ian lanzo su cadena para capturar a Aorak pero este la rompió de un jalón.

-creíste que te habías hecho muy fuerte… pero aun no es suficiente…

Aorak cerró su puño y una bola negro se comenzó a crear.

-Dunkgel-Aorak lanzo una esfera negra contra Ian, Ian la vio acercarse sin tener idea de cómo defenderse de ella solo le quedo recibir el ataque completo, Ian cayó al suelo de rodillas con muy poca energía.

-tu padre hizo un mejor trabajo que tu chico-Aorak acerco la cuchilla de su antebrazo al cuello de Ian-esta vez no tienes quien te salve.

-"podrás hacer cosas que ni tu padre ni yo pudimos"-Ian pronuncio esas palabras en vos baja-no puedo decepcionar a mi tío… ahora cargo con su muerte Litchgel-de la mano de Ian salieron una poderosa luz, luz que Aorak no logro esquivar a tan corta distancia haciéndole varios agujeros en distintas partes del cuerpo, que Aorak no podía regenerar.

-maldita sea, esa técnica es muy útil-dijo Aorak recuperando la compostura.

Ian se puso de pie.

-padre ¿Cuál es el truco para el verdadero Zersgel? Tal vez…-Ian concentro todo el poder que le quedaba en su mano.

Aorak lo miro sorprendido.

-si haces eso morirás.

-no moriré… no hasta hacer… lo que tengo que hacer-dijo Ian mientras una luz naranja se acumulaba en su mano, esta paso a ser roja ¡Zersgel!-grito Ian y para sorpresa suya no disparo un rayo, el fuego salió de su mano como una tremenda ola en llamas pero este fuego era especial, como si tuviera vida, rodeando a Aorak y para sorpresa de Ian, Aorak si estaba recibiendo gran daño.

Luego del ataque Aorak se puso de pie ligeramente herido.

-increíble… entendiste el truco.

-solo debo controlar el fuego con mi mente… decirle que atacar y que no así se concentra más en un punto además… salió en mayor cantidad-Ian se agarró el pecho se había quedado sin energía, para sorpresa suya Aorak le dio un golpe en el pecho manteniéndolo con vida.

-ya he pagado mi deuda Apolo-fue lo único que dijo Aorak antes de retirarse no sin antes decir-por cierto prepárate alguien se acerca, es una buena oportunidad de poner en practica tu habilidad.

Del bosque se oían ruidos.

-¿Amy? ¿Hermano?-pregunto Ian sin recibir respuesta al cabo de unos segundos una gran llamarada salió de la nada.

-Ian, he venido a asesinarte, soy Gabriel líder de la clase A de la F.P.O-dijo un muchacho con su uniforme de clase A y mirada fría, con cabello negro.


	17. Tecnica

**15- Técnica.**

Gabriel tenía una espada, sin embargo le echó un vistazo a Ian y decidió guardarla.

-Ya veo, no tienes arma y no eres un paladín… jugare a tu nivel-dijo Gabriel encendiendo sus brazos en llamas.

Ian tenía la mirada puesta en su oponente, no quería distraerse y darle oportunidad de atacar.

-oye… ¿no sabes decir nada?-pregunto Gabriel-no es divertido estar en silencio.

-Entiendo que tú eres el más fuerte sin contar a Stern-dijo Ian con calma

-correcto-contesto Gabriel.

-entonces veamos en qué nivel estoy-dijo Ian mientras el fuego se hacía presente a su alrededor en forma de un anillo de fuego.

-me agrada esa determinación-contesto Gabriel mientras lo rodeaba un anillo de fuego también.

Ian se sorprendió, ahora que se detenía a pensarlo Gabriel parecía su gemelo malvado.

Antes de que Ian lo notara Gabriel ya lo había golpeado en el estómago, sin embargo la reacción de Ian fue veloz tomando el puño de su adversario antes de que se alejara de su estómago y dándole una patada en el rostro.

Gabriel lanzo un zersgel antes de que Ian lo alcanzara para volver a golpearlo, sin embargo Ian disipo el fuego con su mano Gabriel no hizo más que sonreír.

-eres increíble… esta pelea será de lo mejor, entonces es verdad que tu destruiste el cuartel-dijo Gabriel.

-y tú eres el bastardo que me lanzo de la nave ahora que lo recuerdo-comento Ian.

-No sé cómo hiciste para disipar mi fuego, sin embargo… estas lejos de vencerme muchacho-Gabriel estiro su brazo y mostro su palma frente a Ian, en esta se comenzó a formar una bola negra.

-Esa técnica… gracias Aorak-pensó Ian mientras levantaba su mano y comenzó a formarse una poderosa luz en ella.

-Dunkgel

-Litchgel

Ambos ataques chocaron en una gran explosión.

-qué extraño… mi litchgel debió ganarle al dunkgel-dijo Ian impresionado.

-je mi dunkgel es muy poderoso… ¿por quién me tomas?-pregunto Gabriel, mientras se preparaba para atacar de nuevo.

Gabriel se acercó a gran velocidad asía Ian, este logro bloquear el primer golpe de Gabriel, y aprovecho para intentar golpearlo, pero Gabriel bloqueo el golpe igual y aprovecho para propinarle un cabezazo a Ian, este retrocedió lo que Gabriel quiso tomar como una oportunidad de atacar, pero Ian reacciono a tiempo pateando a Gabriel en el rostro, luego a una velocidad increíble apareció sobre Gabriel para golpearlo en el estómago, Ian fue movido por su adrenalina y comenzó a golpear a Gabriel sin detenerse fueron veinte golpes directos antes de decidir detenerse a tomar aire.

-veo que eres más hábil de lo que imagine-dijo Gabriel obviamente irritado-tendré que romper las reglas… no puedo morir aquí-Gabriel desenvaino su espada y el filo de esta se tornó negro-vas a morir… de un solo golpe.

-Dunk Kante-La técnica de Gabriel consistió en una enorme ráfaga que desaparecía todo a su paso, Ian no podía moverse el ataque lo atraía, ese ataque sería probablemente su fin.

De pronto Ian noto el cuerpo de Aorak parado frente a él.

-oye chico, lo hiciste muy bien, pero no creo que estés al nivel de esta técnica-Aorak detuvo el ataque con ambas manos impresionando a Gabriel.

-un fantasma de fuego que te protege… veo que tienes una mascota decente Ian.

-estúpido niño, solo protejo el bosque en el que vivo… es todo ademas… Llamar a Aorak mascota te costara la lengua y más tarde la vida-Aorak alargo sus garras.

Gabriel planeaba atacar de nuevo, pero de pronto un botón en su ropa hizo un pequeño ruido.

-valla, se me acabo el tiempo… tendré que acabar contigo en otra oportunidad Ian-Gabriel salto hacia atrás y les dio la espalda.

Una vez que la energía de Gabriel desapareció del área Ian tomo la palabra.

-¿Por qué me has salvado?

Aorak volteo a ver a Ian, luego saco una hoja totalmente maltratada de un bolsillo que llevaba en un cinturón de cuerpo sobre su espalda y pecho.

-léelo cuando estés solo… y decide si debes dárselo a tu hermano, aunque él ya fue afectado por la oscuridad

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Ian.

-nos veremos de nuevo hijo de Apolo… hazte más poderoso para entonces en nuestro próximo encuentro si conocerás todo mi poder- Aorak de un salto se alejó de la zona dejando a Ian solo, este se dejó caer en el suelo.

Se quedó ahí tirado unos minutos, hasta que de pronto sintió las manos de alguien rodearlo, cuando abrió sus ojos noto que se trataba de Amy.

-estas bien… estas bien… me alegro tanto de que estés bien-decía Amy mientras abrazaba a Ian.

-hola… a mí también me alegra mucho verte-Ian correspondió al abrazo.

Luego Dan silbo impresionado al ver los daños alrededor.

-acá debió pasar algo muy fuerte-comento Dan.

-les explicare todo luego… regresemos a la nave-dijo Ian poniéndose de pie junto a Amy.

Mientras tanto el grupo clase A se encontraba en su nave.

-¿y mataste a Ian?-pregunto un muchacho de lentes a Gabriel.

-je… se salvó por los pelos-contesto Gabriel.

-ya veo… debiste tomarlo enserio desde el principio.

-¿pero qué estás diciendo? Ese chico… no está ni a la mitad de mi poder, pero debo aceptar… tiene aleados poderosos-menciono Gabriel recordando el poder de Aorak.

Unas horas después Lira y Riana se las arreglaron para arreglar las turbinas de la nave, la rebelión volvió a surcar los cielos durante el anochecer, todos se encontraban ahora en la sala de control de la nave.

-¿Qué sucedió haya abajo exactamente?-pregunto Josué a Ian.

-tuve una pelea contra un tal Gabriel líder del grupo A-contesto Ian.

-y sobreviviste…amm es verdad que tu poder ah aumentando bastante, pero ese tal Gabriel es un monstruo… ¿cómo sobreviviste sin ayuda?-pregunto Dan astutamente.

-Me ayudo un fantasma de fuego mejor conocido por mí y por Amy como Aorak.

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante la aclaración de Ian.

-no es posible que el líder de los fantasmas de fuego te haya ayudado…-dijo Van impresionado.

-¿sabes porque lo hizo?-pregunto Josué.

-no… pero planeo averiguarlo-dijo Ian con la bola de papel escondida en su puño.

Ian se metió a su habitación sin decirle nada a nadie para tener comodidad y leer lo que le había dado Aorak.

21 de Noviembre del 2002

Hoy tuve una misión con Liv, creíamos que esta misión seria como salir en una cita… pero no fue para nada parecido a esto todo empezó cuando…

Ian se detuvo.

-Mi padre escribió un diario, pero esta hoja no está… ¿Por qué? Lo sabré si lo leo… pero ¿estaré listo?

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta del cuarto de Ian.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Ian.

-soy yo, Amy ¿puedo…?

Ian le abrió la puerta como respuesta y la invito a pasar.

-Ian ya es hora de decirte la verdad, no quiero seguir esperando… Ian… escúchame.

Ian guardo silencio y se sentó en la cama, Amy también se sentó cerca a el

-todo empezó cuando era una niña… te puedo jurar que no recuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió antes de que cumpliera seis años… yo estaba abandonada no recordaba a nadie y estaba en medio de la pradera… ahí conocí a un niño se llamaba Nel quien más tarde se convirtió en mi hermano menor y me hizo conocer a mis padres adoptivos… Todo era hermoso al principio amaba a mi familia en especial a mi hermano menor Nel y así fue hasta que cumplí los 15 años, sin embargo nunca lo note mi padre adoptivo estaba en problemas un miembro de la F.P.O Lucio… se interesó en mí y le dijo que nos dejaría en paz a cambio de que fuera su mujer yo me negué… mi padre decía "hazlo por la familia" mi madre lo apoyo… y Nel, Nel en verdad solo quería que me quedara.

Ian miraba impresionado a Amy, a ella en verdad le afectaba hablar del tema.

-entonces un día fue cuando Lucio decidió que ya era hora de tomar las cosas así fuera por la fuerza mi padre me golpeo para convencerme dijo que tenía que ir, fue ahí que mi mente se puso en blanco esos orbes azules que uso ahora para aumentar mi poder… los odio… aparecen sin que yo los llame solo están ahí, impulsándome a asesinar… yo ataque a mi padre-Amy rompió en llanto y Ian la abrazo-yo no quería lastimar a nadie… pero él se había vuelto loco… me ataco e intento arrancarme el vestido y mi madre no decía nada… Nel lo vio… Nel vio lo que hice y yo no pude detenerme… mi vida ya no valía nada… luego mi padre termino gravemente herido para mi familia era un monstruo… me sentía muerta… así que pensé que ya daba igual lo que sucediera conmigo… permití que me llevaran…

-y fue ahí cuando te conocí-dijo Ian.

-yo ya no tenía razón para vivir… pude a verme salvado sola y seguir sola, lo de asegurar mi vida fue solo una excusa para acompañarte… quería estar al lado de ti Ian, porque eres una persona muy calida-Amy abrazo a Ian y se acomodó en el pecho de este- siempre estas queriendo salvar a las personas… le devolviste color al mundo ante mis ojos, Ian… para mi vales más que toda la humanidad… por eso te protegeré para estar a tu lado siempre.

-tu eres la chica hermosa el que debería querer dar todo para protegerte… soy yo.

-Ian…

Ian tomo de la quijada a Amy y la beso, esta no demoro en corresponder ambos se rodearon el uno al otro en un abrazo mientras se daban el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

A mitad de la noche Amy se encontraba dormida, pero Ian decidió levantarse para tomar algo.

-hola hermanito-dijo Josué en un saludo bastante relajado.

-hola…

-tenemos que hablar-cambio a un tono de seriedad.

Ian y Josué se pararon juntos en la terraza.

-Ian tu novia tiene una energía realmente extraña.

-ni siquiera ella sabe de qué se trata-contesto Ian mientras sorbía de su bebida.

-¿crees en ella?-pregunto Josué.

-si… creo ciegamente en ella-contesto Ian.

-ella parece realmente obsesionada con protegerte hermanito-Josué le dio una palmada en el hombro-yo también creo en ella… sus expresiones son realmente muy humanas… pero aun es un misterio sus extrañas habilidades… tratare de hacer mis averiguaciones… ahora quería darte algo… te ayudaría bastante leerlo-Josué le dio un cuaderno ancho a Ian-léelo, es el diario de nuestro padre.

-le falta una hoja-menciono Ian revisándolo.

-si… espero que esa hoja no dijera nada muy relevante… de cualquier manera si lees eso estarás tan enterado como yo, buenas noches hermanito-dijo Josué alejándose, mañana en la mañana empiezan las clases y el entrenamiento.

-¿clases y entrenamiento?-pregunto Ian.

Josué le contesto con una sonrisa más adelante Josué se encontró con Dan en la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Cómo puedes confiarte tanto?-pregunto Dan cruzándose de brazos-leíste la historia de Eliza… chica rubia… buena, tímida… y termino siendo un dolor de muelas para tus padres y para el mismo Stern.

-ella es humana Dan, dalo por hecho.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-porque todos en esta nave de alguna manera lo somos…-contesto Josué retirándose.

-no estaría tan seguro…-dijo Dan bajando la mirada.

Ian llego a su habitación y se recostó, luego una adormilada Amy lo abrazo.

-¿A dónde fuiste?

-a tomar algo…

-demoraste mucho…

-hable un poco con mi hermano…

-¿y que dijo mi cuñadito?-pregunto Amy adormilada.

-dijo…-Ian se voltio y Amy ya estaba dormida, Ian sonrió-dijo que le agradaba su cuñadita-Ian abrazo a Amy y se decidió a dormir ya había tenido suficientes respuestas por un día.


	18. Clases para ser un verdadero operador

**16-Clases para ser un verdadero operador.**

Amy abrió los ojos simplemente y al ver al chico que dormía profundamente frente a ella, admiro con alegría que los eventos pasados la noche anterior no fueron solo un sueño, Ian al despertar sintió lo mismo y luego de intercambiar sonrisas Ian solo dijo:

-buenos días-dijo en un tono alegre.

-buenos días-contesto Amy.

Luego de ese agradable momento unos parlantes se escucharon por toda la nave.

-Reclutas y nuevos reclutas solicito la aparición de todos ustedes, les habla Josué el capitán de esta nave hoy empieza el entrenamiento, para operador pasen a desayunar y los quiero aquí en cuarenta minutos.

-¿entrenamiento, eh?-se preguntó Ian.

Amy se sentó.

-supongo que será un día agitado.

-como todos preciosa, como todos…

-iré a darme un baño nos vemos en el desayuno-dijo Amy poniéndose de pie y comenzando a vestirse.

-de acuerdo yo también.

Más tarde todos se encontraban tomando desayuno.

Ian trataba de devorar un trozo de carne, mientras Amy lo miraba con una sonrisa y Lira bromeaba al respecto, Riana y Van reían al respecto.

En ese momento Josué entro a la habitación y Riana se ruborizo como es habitual en ella al ver a Josué.

-bien, sé qué hace tiempo no hacemos un entrenamiento grupal, pero dado que tenemos nuevos reclutas será mejor darles una buena clase intensiva-explico Josué.

-¿intensiva?-pregunto Amy

-exacto cuñadita-contesto Josué ruborizando a Amy y Ian, mientras todos los miraban.

-¿valla desde cuándo?-pregunto Lira.

-wow… sabía que pasaba algo entre ustedes, Amy ¿me das unos consejos?-pregunto Riana tomando la mano de Amy.

-¿eh?-contesto Amy sorprendida por lo que había dicho Riana.

-no sabes cuánto te envidio-comento Van a Ian, Ian solo contesto con una sonrisa.

-¡Como estaba diciendo!-dijo Josué algo irritado-tenemos que darles unas clases intensivas para que aprendan a defenderse de distintos enemigos.

-¿Por ejemplo?-pregunto Ian.

Josué trajo un pizarrón.

-Iremos a una zona conocida como "montañas nevadas" en esa zona habitan gigantes, pero hay una especie aún más peligrosas "brujas de hielo" para enfrentarte a los gigantes basta con saber que son lentos y ejercen gravedad… pero si tienes la desgracia de suerte de toparte con una bruja de hielo… debes tener una mente aguda, son listas… y engañosas.

Ian parecía quedarse dormido, mientras Amy estaba muy interesada en lo que explicaba Josué. Josué al notar a Ian lo golpeo con la funda de su espada mandándolo contra una pared.

-¿Qué estaba explicando?-pregunto Josué con calma.

-estaba hablando sobre…-trato de decir Amy, pero Josué le indico que guardara silencio.

-sobre… amm… ¿matar a los gigantes?

-¿y que más…?

-¿dijiste algo más?

-correcto…-Josué volvió a golpear a Ian.

-ya está bien, está bien… pondré atención… creí que ya había acabado la escuela-se quejó Ian causando una risita de parte de Amy.

-bienvenido a la escuela de operadores hermanito-contesto Josué.

El día de Ian y Amy se dividió entre las clases generales de Josué sobre monstruos sus debilidades y sus habitad, luego la clase de Riana sobre mecánica básica, la de Lira sobre inteligencia e información, la de Dan entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo y la de Van control de las armas de la nave.

Al final ya eran las once de la noche tanto Ian como Amy se encontraban exhaustos.

-muero de sueño…-dijo Ian cansado.

-tenemos que hacer la tarea para mañana…-comento Amy animada.

-¿enserio?

-si… Riana hoy dijo que soy la mejor del aula-contesto Amy con alegría.

-solo somos tu y yo.

-significa que eres el peor del aula-dijo Amy sacándole la lengua a Ian.

-malvada…-Ian estaba muy cansado para discutir o enojarse.

-Ian… ¿puedo dormir de nuevo en tu habitación...?

Ian miro a Amy y la tomo de los hombros para besarla.

-cuando quieras-contesto con una sonrisa.

-solo… no te acostumbres a lo de ayer…-dijo Amy algo ruborizada, pero lo más ruda que pudo.

-sería difícil no acostumbrarse a eso…-contesto Ian.

Ian y Amy fueron juntos a la habitación del primero, Ian parecía tener problemas con los deberes inventados por sus compañeros de la nave, por suerte Amy le explico todo ayudándole a aclarar sus dudas, al final Amy cayo dormida primero de lo cansada que estaba.

-si yo también estoy muy cansado… que bueno que se durmió antes que yo o hubiera puesto a prueba no solo mi resistencia física si no mi resistencia al sueño-pensó Ian rascándose la nuca.

-Oye Ian-dijo Josué desde afuera de la habitación-te necesito en la terraza ahora mismo.

Ian decidió no despertar a Amy y salir a ver de qué se trataba la petición de su hermano.

-¿listo para tu última clase?-pregunto Josué.

-¿clase de?-pregunto Ian.

Josué lanzo un paquete envuelto en tela negra.

-la mande a hacer para ti… cuando me entere que te habías convertido en operador… hecha de las escamas de un monstruo derrotado por nuestro padre el arma gemela de mi espada, Luz del mañana, tu espada Noche eterna

Ian al abrir el paquete se encontró con una elegante espada de filo negro y brillante por el filo, su mango estaba hecho para proteger la mano del espadachín.

-se ve muy bien-dijo Ian levantando la espada frente a él, luego cerro los ojos y los abrió-Ian lanzo tres bolas de fuego y luego las atravesó con rayos de luz estas se volvieron pequeñas rocas en llamas cayendo hacia Ian, pero Ian sonrió y salto con la espada cortando a gran velocidad cada pequeña roca extinguiendo el fuego y convirtiéndolas en proyectiles inofensivos.

-te luciste-comento Josué con una sonrisa-ahora que ya calentaste empecemos-dijo Josué lanzando su espada lejos.

-siempre he querido enfrentarte hermano…-dijo Ian preparándose para atacar

-je… ¡Impresióname!-grito Josué atacando a Ian, Ian logro bloquear el ataque a tiempo sorprendiendo a Josué, este dio un salto hacia atrás-esto será divertido…

Así transcurrió la semana de Ian y Amy hasta que por fin llego el día domingo.

Ian y Amy se presentaron temprano como ya estaba acostumbrándose para las clases, pero sorprendentemente no vieron a nadie en la nave, excepto a Riana.

-oye Riana ¿y Josué?-pregunto Ian.

-no lo sé cuña…digo Ian…hoy no tienen clases así que es día libre.

-que genial-comento Amy alegre.

-sin embargo necesitare que me prestes a Amy un momento-dijo Riana tomando a Amy-cosas de chicas.

Riana se llevó a Amy dejando a Ian solo he impresionado.

-¿ahora que rayos hago?-se preguntó Ian

Ian comenzó a pasear por la nave hasta que se cruzó con Van.

-buenos días Ian-saludo Van amablemente.

-hola…

-¿aburrido?

-algo…

-¿me ayudas a hacer la limpieza de la nave?

-supongo que ya que…-comento Ian un tanto aburrido.

Mientras tanto Amy y Riana se encontraban hablando en el cuarto de Riana.

-¿Cómo hiciste para estar con Ian?-pregunto Riana.

-¿es para Josué?

-¿tan obvia soy…?-contesto Riana.

-algo…

-él es el único que no se da cuenta…-agrego Riana deprimida.

-solo dile porque es importante para ti… y abrázalo… que el sienta la necesidad de besarte-aconsejo Amy.

-be-be-besarme ¿yo? Y Josué…-Riana no podía con tanta emoción.

-eso creo… que funcionaria, después de todo eres linda…

-gracias Amy eres una gran amiga-dijo Riana abrazando a Amy-Lira es tan emo como su novio y nunca sabe que aconsejar.

-¿eh? ¿Novio?

-¿nunca te han dicho que son pareja?

-¿Quiénes?

-Lira y Dan

-no tenía idea, pero no me sorprende.

Mientras tanto, Ian y Van ahora limpiaban ventanas.

-definitivamente en esta nave no existe el machismo…-comento Ian.

-jaja ¿de qué hablas? Adoro hacer la limpieza-dijo Van alegre.

-oye y ¿Cuál es tu historia?-pregunto Ian con la intención de conversar.

-¿a qué te refieres?-fingió inocencia Van.

-¿Por qué te uniste a la rebelión?-pregunto Ian.

-Josué me rescato de un incendio… en el que falleció todo mi pueblo-contesto Van soltando el trapo con el que hacia limpieza y tomando asiento-nunca fui bueno para pelear pero soy un experto usando las armas de la nave.

-ya veo… ¿Quién causo el incendio?

-fue… tu amigo… Aorak-dijo Van enojado dejando a Ian solo.


	19. Apolo y Aorak

**17-Apolo y Aorak**

Ian tenía su mirada posada en el suelo, sentía que había cometido un grave error.

-¿sigues haciendo preguntas que no debes?-dijo Josué acercándose a su hermano.

-al parecer si-contesto Ian apenado.

-parece que Van aun le guarda rencor a Aorak… ese chico, pensé que no te lo diría…

-¿Qué crees que debo hacer?

-ahh… solo dale tiempo para que se relaje Ian, tú también deberías descansar un poco-agrego sonriéndole.

Ian decidió hacer caso al consejo de su hermano y se recostó para pensar, fue entonces que Ian noto que aún no había leído el diario de su padre.

-es cierto… hoy es el momento perfecto para leerlo, pero debería empezar por ese día… el día que esta fuera del diario, quizá encuentre una explicación para lo que hizo Aorak…

Ian tenía la hoja del diario escondida bajo el colchón, la saco con sutileza, Ian sabía que las habitaciones no tenían cámaras así que se sintió tranquilo y se recostó a leer la hoja.

"La misión consistía en enfrentar a los fantasmas de fuego, Liv y yo teníamos que unirnos con el comandante Xer..."

-Oye ¿seguiste bien el mapa?-pregunto Liv a Apolo.

-grr… si estoy seguro que es por aquí…-contesto Apolo.

-Me sorprende que Stern no haya querido venir.

-últimamente está muy misterioso con lo que hace, además anda con esos otros presumidos, da igual sea lo que sea que tengamos que enfrentar tu y yo podremos con eso.

Liv le sonrió a su ahora esposo y tomo la mano de este como respuesta, ambos continuaron caminando hasta que por fin llegaron a un pueblo, donde saludaron amablemente al comandante Xer.

-Apolo me honra ver a un operador de tu calibre por aquí-dijo Xer saludando a Apolo.

-igualmente Xer-contesto Apolo notoriamente algo menos impertinente que de joven.

-señorita Liv se ve hermosa.

-señora, vera Apolo y yo…-trato de explicar Liv

-je… ya capto lo que dices felicidades-dijo Xer con una sonrisa.

-bueno al grano Xer ¿Qué sucede en este lugar?-dijo Apolo sin poder continuar con las formalidades.

-je… veo que son verdad los rumores sobre usted-comento Xer cosa que enojo un poco a Apolo- si… veras los Fantasmas de fuego como se sabe son criaturas muy poderosas, pero extramente pacíficas, sin embargo últimamente han atacado nuestros pueblos matan mujeres niños y todo lo que se entrometa a su paso, tenemos que detenerlos.

-¿Cómo propones detener a tantos?-pregunto Apolo.

-eh oído que usted es el mejor operador del elemento fuego en toda la organización, el plan es que derrote en un mano a mano a su líder Aorak.

-esperen no estoy muy de acuerdo con eso-intervino Liv preocupada por su esposo.

-tranquila Liv… yo puedo vencerlo-dijo Apolo con su notoria confianza de siempre.

Liv se sentía algo insegura sobre esta misión "algo no iba bien"

-Bien buscaremos a Aorak dentro de su territorio, será mejor que solo vallamos los tres a esos fantasmas de fuego les cuesta no aceptar un reto, si tu desafías a su líder el aceptara y no intervendrán, sin embargo Lira he oído que eres una excelente operadora de la luz, restringe el movimiento de todo el que intervenga si algo "inesperado" ocurre.

Apolo acepto y Liv decidí ir, su esposo era muy terco para escuchar una advertencia así que era mejor cuidarlo y caer ella también en la trampa.

Xer, Apolo y Liv caminaron por el bosque hasta que finalmente llegaron a una zona donde Xer, tomo la palabra.

-desde aquí deben estar alarmados, estamos en su territorio-comento Xer.

-¿tienes idea de a qué se debe el ataque de estas criaturas?-pregunto Liv astutamente.

Xer sonrió.

-chica lista-pensó Xer-no, no tengo la menor idea.

Liv lo miro con desconfianza.

En ese momento se vieron rodeados por un grupo de fantasmas de fuego, estos levantaron su mano, preparándose para lanzar un Zersgel, sin embargo Apolo creo un escudo de fuego que absorbió los ataques de las criaturas.

-Escúchenme bien, mi nombre es Apolo y he venido aquí a desafiar a su líder-dijo Apolo con firmeza.

Las criaturas se impresionaron ante la habilidad de Apolo y solo le hicieron una señal para que lo siguieran.

Al cabo de unos minutos estaban ante unas casas hechas de materiales del bosque sobre los árboles en el centro había un trono echo con el esqueleto de humanos, esto intimido a Liv, pero a Apolo parecía no importarle.

-¿Tu eres Aorak? ¿El líder de los fantasmas de fuego?-pregunto Apolo.

-Humano estúpido, ¿Por qué has venido a mis dominios? ¿Realmente piensas que saldrás vivo de aquí?

-entonces si eres Aorak, saldré de aquí porque voy a derrotarte así que hablemos de un trato.

-un trato… ¿con un humano? ¿Qué clase de especie retrasada ha entrado a mi bosque?

-ese chico no es cualquier cosa líder-dijo uno de los fantasmas de fuego-nos detuvo a todos.

-patético, yo me encargare de él entonces-dijo Aorak acercándose a Apolo- bien ¿listos?

-solo yo te enfrentare, ellos dos están aquí, solo por su alguno de tus hombres se entromete.

Aorak soltó una carcajada ante la insolencia del castaño.

-increíble… realmente eres retrasado-dijo Aorak mientras se preparaba para lanzar un Zersgel.

Apolo al notarlo lanzo uno también ambos chocaron, pero el de Aorak logro superar en poder al de Apolo, sin embargo Apolo evadió a tiempo el ataque para sorpresa suya, no quemo los árboles que alcanzo.

-y dime… ¿con que fin me estas desafiando?-pregunto Aorak.

-quiero que dejes de atacar a mi gente-contesto Apolo.

-je… tu gente ataco a la mía primero-contesto Aorak mientras se preparaba para atravesar el cuerpo de Apolo con sus cuchillas.

Apolo esquivo los golpes y le propino un golpe en el rostro a Aorak este retrocedió unos cinco metros.

-¿Cómo que nosotros empezamos?

-no lo escuches… ¡quiere distraerte para atacar!-grito Xer.

Liv volvió a mirar con desconfianza a Xer ante su comentario.

Apolo hizo caso e intento atacar con sus propios puños a Aorak, Aorak se defendió de la misma manera esquivando e intentado atacarse el uno al otro debes en cuando alcanzando a golpearse, pero ninguno cedía.

Aorak estaba por apuñalar a Apolo, pero Apolo había cargado su energía en su brazo listo para atravesar el cuerpo de Aorak, sin embargo ambos se quedaron quietos, Liv había paralizado a ambos.

-Liv ¿Por qué interviniste?-pregunto Apolo.

-Xer nos oculta algo-explico Liv.

Xer parecía nervioso, pero luego sonrió.

-maldición…. Porque tenías que ser tan astuta Liv… debiste quedarte callada supongo que debo pasar al plan B-dijo Xer mientras apretaba el botón de un control remoto.

-¿Cómo es eso de que nosotros los humanos empezamos?-pregunto Apolo.

-ellos entran a cazarnos… como animales, como bestias, esos bastardos…-explico Aorak irritado.

-¡¿querías eliminarlos?! Pero ellos solo nos atacaron porque tú atacaste-dijo Apolo indignado.

-son bestias a quien le importa eso.

-estas bestias como tu llamas, viven en comunidad aquí y es más protegen su territorio… lo mantienen bien mira no mas este bosque, a pesar de controlar el fuego no lo lastiman, de cierta manera son más considerados que la misma humanidad-explico Apolo enojado.

-Apolo-dijo Liv impresionada.

-basta con luchar contra el para darme cuenta… él no es una criatura sedienta de sangre, pero le gusta los retos al igual que a mí.

-da igual, si te agradan tanto quédate aquí, este bosque será destruido junto con todos los fantasmas de fuego-dijo Xer mientras desaparecía de la nada.

-un operador del viento, su velocidad será un problema-dijo Apolo irritado.

Aorak se paró al lado de Apolo.

-¿no puedes alcanzarlo? Que patético-dijo Aorak parándose al lado de Apolo.

-nunca dije que no podría-Apolo concentro su operador y su velocidad aumento increíblemente luego desapareció huyendo a gran velocidad.

-je…-Aorak también lo siguió a gran velocidad.

-y yo descubriré que trama Xer-dijo Liv mirando a los fantasmas de fuego-y ustedes me ayudaran.

-¿Por qué haríamos eso?-pregunto uno de los fantasmas de fuego.

-porque quiero salvar tu bosque-explico Liv-primero tratare de averiguar que tiene planeado-Liv saco un aparato similar a una radio y luego salto por encima de los árboles-vamos a ver si intercepto alguna frecuencia que me diga algo, sobre lo que esta pla…nean…do…-Liv se quedó sorprendida al ver lo que venía asía ella era un grupo de naves preparadas para atacar el bosque.

-debo hacer que se dan el ataque-pensó Liv.

Mientras tanto Xer parecía ya estar por salir del bosque, pero Apolo lo alcanzo y lanzo al suelo.

-detén el ataque Xer-dijo Apolo con firmeza-solo tenemos que dejar de atacar a los fantasmas de fuego llegar a un acuerdo.

-je… esas criaturas son muy fuertes Apolo, no lo entiendes en un futuro serán una amenaza si deciden que los humanos somos inútiles nos destruirán, si usamos nuestras naves y armas en cambio podremos detenerlos para siempre.

-ellos no merecen ser destruidos… podemos llegar a un acuerdo son criaturas inteligentes, no debemos atacar solo defendernos y si vamos a atacar que sea a quienes nos atacaron ¡Los fantasmas de fuego no habían tocado territorio humano nunca!

-¿tú qué sabes de criaturas inteligentes? Wittergel-dijo Xer atacando a Apolo, pero este soltó a tiempo a Xer esquivando el ataque.

-intentaste asesinarme, iras a prisión-dijo Apolo preparándose para defenderse.

-morirás Apolo… tú y Liv, no puedo permitir que vivan, sus políticas pacifistas solo podrían llevar a la extinción de nuestra raza.

-son esas mismas políticas las que nos diferencian de las bestias Xer-Apolo penso en lanzar un Zersgel, pero luego pensó que podría destruir el bosque.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te contienes?-pregunto Xer- ¿acaso no quieres destruir el bosque de tu amigo?

-oye humano, atácalo, si no deseas que las llamas destruyan el bosque, las llamas no lo harán-dijo Aorak.

Apolo miro a Aorak y sonrió.

-confió en ti-Apolo levanto su mano frente a Xer-Zersgel-de la mano de Apolo salió un poderoso fuego que dejo gravemente herido a Xer, su Operador había sido consumido y el bosque alrededor a pesar del gran fuego seguía intacto

-¿Por qué ya no tengo energía?-pregunto Xer.

-mis llamas la "quemaron" no quería destruirte a ti, solo dejarte sin poder.

-ahora me encargare de el-dijo Aorak acercando sus navajas al cuerpo de Xer.

-no lo mates… lo encarcelaremos, no volverás a verlo nunca más, si lo matas será más difícil buscar una solución pacífica-se explicó Apolo.

-humano… ¿realmente crees que olvidare todo lo que nos humillo este humano?

-te pido disculpas en nombre de la raza humana-Apolo se arrodillo ante Aorak.

Aorak solo miro a Apolo.

-no voy a perdonar la vida de este humano hagas lo que hagas Apolo.

-¡INICIEN EL ATAQUE!-grito Xer por un comunicador.

Tanto Aorak como Apolo se alertaron, mientras tanto Liv pudo ver como las naves calentaban sus armas preparándose para destruir el bosque.

-¿ahora qué?-dijo Liv

-voy a detenerlos-voy a detenerlos-dijo Apolo llegando con Aorak y Xer totalmente magullado.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Liv.

-si usas tu poder de luz podrías defender el bosque yo entrare en la nave y los detendré, Liv sé que te estoy pidiendo algo muy peligroso así que si no quieres hacerlo yo…

-solo apresúrate-contesto Liv.

Apolo le sonrió a su esposa y la beso en la frente luego dio un salto enorme y se impulsó por medio de llamas hacia la nave central, luego rompió un conducto de ventilación y se introdujo a la nave.

Las naves dispararon rayos sobre el bosque y Liv se preparó para interceptarlos con un escudo de luz enorme.

-denle energía a la humana-ordeno Aorak-la necesitara.

El primer ataque de las naves fue resistido por el escudo creado por Liv y ella sintió un gran dolor al recibir tal ataque sin embargo lo resistió.

-apresúrate Apolo-pensó Liv.

Mientras tanto dentro de la nave.

-capitán el escudo fue resistido por un operador del tipo luz.

-amm… Liv debe seguir haya abajo… ¿entonces porque Xer dio la orden de…?

-porque Xer es el culpable de que los fantasmas de fuego nos ataquen-dijo Apolo llegando a la sala de control-cedan el ataque y hablaremos luego.

Las naves se detuvieron y regresaron.

"Aorak le perdonó la vida a Xer y este fue condenado a 40 años en el calabozo por alta traición y ocultar información, Aorak se sintió en deuda conmigo por salvar su bosque, ese día aprendí que no son seres malos los monstruos que hay veces en que la humanidad destruye más de lo que ellos hacen, quizá algún día podamos llegar a un acuerdo todos, ese día la humanidad estará en una verdadera evolución.

Desde esa misión hay una prohibición permanente contra atacar a las criaturas en su habitad, desde ahora solo atacaremos a los monstruos hostiles"

Ian sonrió, sus padres en verdad fueron personas increíbles, Ian se recostó y comenzó a pensar.

-entonces si Aorak volvió a atacar significa que… el gobierno de Stern provoco que los fantasmas de fuego vuelvan a ser víctimas de la caza de operadores, Stern es el culpable de todo esto, por eso yo… tengo que detenerlo-se dijo a si mismo Ian.


	20. El secreto de Eliza

**18-El secreto de Eliza.**

Riana vestía un hermoso vestido negro, frente a ella se encontraba Josué, el vestía como usualmente y tenía un sobre en la mano.

-bien Riana hoy es tu oportunidad no seas una cobarde...-se trató de alentar a sí misma.

Josué miro a Riana y le sonrió como de costumbre.

-oh no… me está sonriendo… debo controlarme…-se dijo Riana a sí misma.

-guau ese vestido te sienta muy buen ¿fuiste tú la que me mando esta carta?-pregunto Josué-lo lamento no sabía que sería algo tan formal.

-no está bien… ¿de verdad te gusta?-pregunto Riana tratando de controlar su rubor.

-pues… si, te sienta muy bien-contesto Josué con naturalidad.

-me gusta que te guste...-contesto Riana-debo intentarlo ten valor Riana-se dijo para sí y se acercó a Josué, por desgracia los nervios la traicionaron tropezando y siendo abrazada por Josué, para evitar su caída.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Josué preocupado Riana se ruborizo, sin embargo logro por una vez dejar de pensar y abrazo del cuello a Josué.

Josué entendió lo que sucedía por lo que intento besar a Riana, cuando Riana se percató de esto se puso muy nerviosa, pero se controló para esperar a que el beso de Josué se completara y al cabo de unos segundos que para ella fueron años, finalmente lo logro estaba besando a Josué, Riana trato de que fuera el mejor beso posible sin embargo no duro mucho ya que la nave tembló por completo separándolos.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Josué irritado.

-Esa es mi línea…-dijo Riana también irritada.

Ian y Amy también cayeron de una esquina de la nave desde la que espiaron todo lo ocurrido entre Josué y Riana, entonces se escuchó la vos de Van por los parlantes.

-hemos llegado a la zona aterrizaremos aquí y el resto lo recorreremos a pie para no ser detectados-explico Van.

-será mejor que me cambie-dijo Riana.

-es una lástima-contesto Josué con vos galante.

Unos minutos después el grupo ya estaba en el territorio, nevado.

-bien… separarnos es mala idea, pero abandonar la nave también lo es.

-Iré con Ian, Amy y Dan. Riana, Lira y Van los quiero aquí cuiden la nave en caso de emergencia serán la artillería pesada y los refuerzos-Explico Josué.

-Josué ten cuidado-dijo Riana.

-no hay problema-contesto Josué aun sabiendo que mentía.

-Oye no hagas algo torpe por haya-dijo Lira.

-je... are lo que tenga que hacer y nos veremos esta noche-contesto Dan.

Ian tomo la mano de Amy y caminaron juntos detrás de Dan y Josué.

-Tengan cuidado que en este lugar habitan…-quiso explicar Josué siendo interrumpido por Amy.

-gigantes de hielo-completo Amy.

-correcto-contesto Josué.

Luego de caminar unas cuantas horas, notaron que salía humo de una zona del bosque.

-¿será un campamento?-pregunto Ian.

-lo dudo… tiene olor a sustancias químicas… tal vez un laboratorio-contesto Dan.

-será mejor explorar-ordeno Josué.

El grupo se acercó al edificación, al verlo notaron que la fachada era muy rustica, pero luego de examinar una ventana notaron que dentro era todo lo contrario, ademas habían al menos veinte personas trabajando, además… ¿niños? Y una mujer rubia los dirigía a todos.

-esa mujer…-se dijo a si mismo Josué para luego darse cuenta que estaba rodeado por un grupo de operadores.

-quietos que nadie se mueva-dijo uno de ellos-mientras los apuntabas con armas y manos.

-estos tipos son hábiles…-comento Josué-llegaron sin ser detectados.

-por supuesto, después de todo son mis hijos-dijo la mujer rubia.

-¿y quién demonios eres tú?-pregunto Josué.

-mi nombre es Eliza, soy una gran amiga de tu padre-contesto la mujer.

Tanto Ian, como Josué y como Dan se quedaron impresionados ante esto.

-tu…-dijo Josué con gran rencor intentando acercarse a atacarla, pero uno de los operadores lo tomo del antebrazo y se lo doblo, luego acerco una cuchilla a su cuello.

-amm… ustedes dos son los hijos del castaño de fuego-dijo acariciando el rostro de Ian y de Josué-son tan lindos, me encantan chicos.

-lo siento, pero no me gustan las ancianas-contesto Ian.

-je… insolente eres igual que tu padre-dijo Eliza mientras sacaba una daga de hielo e intentaba apuñalar a Ian, pero Amy la detuvo con una ráfaga de viento.

-no se te ocurra tocarlo-dijo Amy mientras los orbes azules aparecían a su alrededor.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Le levantas la mano a tu propia madre?

Dan de nuevo miro a Amy con ojos fríos, pero ella no se percató ya que solo veía a Eliza.

-¿Cómo que mi madre?

-chicos… lleven a pasear a estos tres… tengo que hablar a solas con mi hija-dijo Eliza y de repente los cinco operadores se separaron tres fueron contra Ian y Josué, mientras dos fueron contra Dan, los operadores atacaron a Ian, Josué y Dan tomándolos del rostro, cuello y brazo respectivamente y lanzándolos lejos de la zona, luego persiguiéndolos para continuar la pelea en una zona más alejada.

-sígueme Amy… es hora de que sepas tu realidad-dijo Eliza dándole la espalda a Amy y entrando en el edificio.

Amy intento atacar a Eliza, pero esta detuvo el ataque con facilidad.

-no intentes eso, estas muy lejos de vencerme-Eliza le dio una bofetada a Amy y esta cayó al suelo-la próxima vez me asegurare de que te duela más, sígueme y sabrás la verdad.

-si mi verdad tiene que ver contigo… no quiero saberla…-dijo Amy sin levantarse del suelo.

-¿te has vuelto una cobarde?- Eliza la tomo del cabello y la arrastro adentro del laboratorio, ahí la lanzo y Amy vio con horror el horrible lugar en el que estaba.

Habían bolsas negras no sabía que había dentro, pero… ella pudo notar una mano humana sobresalir de la bolsa.

-ellos son tus hermanos que no pudieron llegar al mundo, Amy acá es donde te di tus increíbles habilidades, tu semi-inmortalidad.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Amy temerosa.

-aquí traemos a niños abandonados… y les damos la posibilidad de ser el futuro de la humanidad… la evolución está cerca querida hija-explico Eliza mientras señalaba a niños temerosos que tenían en una esquina del laboratorio y luego a la bolsa negra-aunque no todos son dignos de aceptarla-dijo apuntando a la bolsa negra.

Amy no pudo evitar las náuseas, personas… habían personas muertas en esa bolsa… muertas por fallas en un experimento enfermo.

-eres una maldita…-dijo Amy con la mirada baja y luego sonrió-por ti mi vida ha sido una mierda y no soy humana… no del todo…pero te lo agradezco, porque gracias a ti… conocí a Ian.

-je… mi hija enamorada de él hijo del castaño de fuego… que ironía.

-¡Deja de llamarme hija!-grito Amy liberando gran cantidad de energía.

Los científicos temieron ante tal concentración de poder e intentaron huir, pero Eliza ejecuto al primero que lo intento.

-nadie saldrá de aquí, todo está bajo control-dijo Eliza.

-no, tu no controlas nada-dijo Amy mientras los vidrios comenzaban a estallar debido a el viento cortante que recorría la habitación, pronto los científicos comenzaron a morir uno a uno.

-¡Solo eres un monstruo! ¡Tú no eres capaz de amar! Tienes mis genes… mis genes llenos de odio… eres un ser únicamente egoísta.

-¡Cállate!-grito Amy mientras creaba un poderoso tornado destruyendo todo el edificio.

Mientras tanto Dan tenia a sus dos enemigos moribundos frente a él.

-creí que nosotros éramos monstruos, pero tú eres algo aun peor…-dijo uno de ellos.

-yo no soy un monstruo… yo controlo cada cosa que hago-Dan ejecuto a sus dos oponentes y miro el enorme tornado-no como esa mocosa es hora… yo mismo me encargare de matarla… ella es un peligro para todos, perdóname Ian…

Amy quedo tendida en el suelo, Eliza la miro.

-¿y así niegas ser un monstruo? Tú no sabes amar entiéndelo… no eres una humana-Eliza le dio la espalda-cuando aceptes esto ven conmigo y te convertiré en la reina de este mundo.

Amy trato de levantarse y contestar, pero cuando lo noto Eliza ya no estaba, en ese momento llego Dan con su catana en mano.

-Dan ayúdame… tengo que detenerla…-dijo Amy bastante cansada por la gran liberación de poder.

Dan saco su espada y sus ojos cambiaron a un color azul, mientras un aura negra brillaba desde su espalda.

-primero detendré a la amenaza más controlable… no deseo una segunda Eliza-dijo Dan mientras utilizaba un Zenhtte contra Amy, esta acabo gravemente herida y miro a Dan con temor.

-tú también eres como yo…

-no Amy… yo no soy un monstruo, yo tengo total control sobre mi poder y no correré el riesgo de esperar a que tú también lo controles-dijo Dan mientras se preparaba para atacar a Eliza.

Eliza miro a Dan con temor mientras este se acercaba asía ella.


	21. Monstruo

**19-Monstruo**

En una zona boscosa, Ian y Josué se enfrentaban a los tres "hijos" de Eliza, los tres muchachos eran de altura promedio y vestían trajes negros. La pelea ya había causado varios destrozos sean quienes sean, eran competentes para los hermanos.

-estos bastardos ¿de dónde sacan tal poder?-pregunto Ian.

-son iguales a tu novia querido hermanito…-explico Josué-de cualquier manera no son competencia para mí, será mejor que vayas a ver a Amy.

-¿estás seguro?-pregunto Ian.

-si… yo podre con ellos ¡Corre ella podría estar en problemas!

Ian sentía dejar solo a su hermano contra oponentes como esos, pero la preocupación por Amy lo motivo a acatar las órdenes de su hermano, además tenía el presentimiento de que Josué, podría con ellos.

Dan atacaba con picos de hielo a Amy, esta trataba de escapar de los ataques, pero se la sentía extrañamente exhausta.

-¿creíste que tu poder era ilimitado?-pregunto Dan-te equivocaste… lo malgastaste y ni siquiera lograste herir a Eliza-Dan tomo del brazo a Amy y la lanzo contra el suelo.

Amy se sentía muy débil, era verdad aun con todo su poder no logro herir a esa mujer. Dan coloco su espada a la altura del cuello de Amy.

-¿últimas palabras?

-por favor…-dijo Amy en un tono de voz bajísimo.

Dan titubeo al escuchar esas palabras.

-no quiero dejar de ver a Ian…-Amy parecía estar hablándole a la nada.

-tus sentimientos por Ian, solo son una obsesión… sentirías eso por cualquier idiota que te sonriera y te tratara como una humana por primera vez desde tu ultima decepcion-explico Dan.

-no son falsos… no me enamore solo de cómo me trata a mi… me enamore de cómo nos trata a todos-explico Amy, Dan solo la escucho-no solo quiere que yo esté bien, él quiere que todos los estemos y el me ama, por eso… si alguien intenta lastimarme, él puede convertirse en alguien realmente fuerte-Amy levanto la cabeza y sonrió, Dan no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el potente golpe que le propino Ian en el rostro.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Dan?-pregunto Ian.

-Ian… je… esperaba que no tuvieras que ver esto, tengo que eliminar a Amy… ella es un peligro para todos-explico Dan.

-te pregunte que se supone que estás haciendo-repitió Ian.

Dan miro a Ian irritado.

-¡Voy a eliminarla!-grito Dan.

-Dan ¿entiendes mi pregunta?-pregunto de nuevo Ian, Ian se notaba muy enojado además su operador estaba en niveles muy por encima de lo habitual.

-¿te vas a interponer en mi camino?-pregunto Dan.

-hasta que recuperes la razón-contesto Ian desenfundando su arma.

-¡Estas muy lejos de estar a mi nivel!-grito Dan atacando con su espada siendo detenido por la de Ian.

-te daré una última oportunidad ¿dime que estás haciendo Dan?-pregunto Ian de nuevo, irritando más a Dan.

Dan comenzó a atacar con su espada a Ian usando toda su fuerza, sin embargo Ian bloqueaba con facilidad todos los ataques.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¡Estoy usando todo mi poder contra el! ¿Por qué sigue de pie?-pensaba Dan mientras atacaba a Ian.

Ian abanico su espada con tal fuerza que el choque del filo de ambas espadas termino por partir en dos el arma de Dan.

Dan retrocedió y creo una luz azul en su mano derecha y una negra en su mano izquierda.

-Eisgel, Dunkgel-dijo lanzando ambas ataques a la vez.

-Zersgel, Litchgel-contesto Ian repeliendo ambos ataques, luego a una velocidad increíble apareció frente a Dan golpeándolo de nuevo en el rostro y derribándolo.

-eres un operador y punto final… solo eso eres… entonces ¿porque eres tan fuerte Ian?

-porque yo peleo por proteger ¿tú crees que proteges a alguien? ¿Te crees que estas impartiendo justicia? Mira haya-dijo Ian señalando a una enorme roca detrás de ella había un grupo de niños asustados-Cuando Amy hizo el tremendo tornado se aseguró de no lastimar a los niños… ¿te parece eso algo que haría un monstruo?

Dan bajo la cabeza.

-ahora mira a tu alrededor-agrego Ian.

Dan levanto la cabeza y vio toda la destrucción que había provocado.

-¿Quién es el monstruo?-pregunto Ian.

-¡Maldición!-grito Dan golpeando el suelo y sintiéndose derrotado.

-¿Amy estas bien?-pregunto Ian acercándose a la rubia.

Amy abrazo a Ian como respuesta.

-gracias-dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-era mi turno de salvarte ¿no?-contesto Ian con una sonrisa.

Al cabo de unos minutos Dan continuaba sin decir nada, Amy parecía exhausta Ian era el único que aun parecía estar en buen estado.

-Me preocupa que Josué aun no regresa, puede haber sucedido algo…-pensó Ian preocupado-ya no hay ruidos de peleas, pero no regresa…voy a buscarlo.

-te acompaño-propuso Amy.

-No, Dan no parece estar en condiciones llévalo a la nave y también a los niños… a Dan no le queda energía así que no será una amenaza para ti, de hecho tiene menos energía que tú.

-pero…

-estaré bien… aunque quizá sería una buena idea que regreses con la nave, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Amy a pesar de tener un mal presentimiento decidió acatar las órdenes de Ian.

Este se dirigió asía el lugar donde se encontraba Josué.

Josué ya había derrotado a los tres enemigos, pero ahora tenía frente a él a la peor, Eliza.

-hijo del castaño de fuego tu y yo tenemos que hablar-dijo Eliza frente a Josué.

En medio del camino Ian sintió una presencia muy poderosa, ante él estaba el hombre de la máscara Stern.

-al fin te encuentro-dijo Stern mientras desenfundaba sus armas.


	22. Hijo

**20-Hijo.**

Eliza se acercó a pasas lentos y atrevidos asía Josué luego intento poner una de sus manos sobre el pecho del muchacho, pero esta la tomo de la muñeca y la apretó.

-no te pases de lista ¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Josué enojado-dilo antes de que te mate.

-y yo que creí que eras más listo que tú hermano-dijo Eliza soltando su brazo a la fuerza-vine a desearte felicidades.

-¿de qué hablas?

-de tu futuro como el nuevo Dios de este mundo. El tiempo de Stern ahora está cercano a su fin y tú eres perfecto para ser el nuevo Dios-dijo Eliza mientras caminaba alrededor de Josué.

Josué desenfundo su espada y la apunto a la altura del cuello de Eliza

-no me vengas con tonterías ¡Yo no deseo eso!-grito Josué intentando cortarle el cuello a Eliza, pero esta detuvo la espada con una uña, impresionando a Josué quien estaba usando toda su fuerza para cortar la cabeza.

-¿enserio? pero… ¿qué clase de hombre eres?-Eliza lanzo a Josué lejos y se recostó encima de él.

-te ofrezco poder… ser el amo de todo y tú me intentas asesinar, tendrás poder, tendrás todo lo que quieras incluyéndome-dijo tomando la mano de Josué y colocándola sobre su cadera.

-je… que asco tendré que lavarme las manos 100 veces regresando a la nave-dijo Josué logrando irritar a Eliza.

-¡Suficiente!-grito Eliza tomándolo del cuello y lanzándolo contra un árbol-espero que Dan o tu hermano no se hagan de rogar tanto como tú.

Josué se puso de pie.

-no permitiré que salgas viva de esta-contesto Josué.

Mientras tanto Ian seguía inmóvil frente a Stern.

-así que tú eres Stern, el hombre que asesinó a mi padre-dijo Ian con su espada en mano.

-je… se podría decir-contesto Stern desenfundado su espada.

-¿se podría decir…? Bueno eso no importa ¡Voy a matarte!-grito Ian corriendo a atacar a Stern, pero este evito el ataque con facilidad.

-tu hermano no pudo y tu padre tampoco y ¿crees que tu si?

-¡Cállate!-grito Ian mientras disparaba un poderoso Zersgel contra Stern.

Stern no pudo evitar el ataque y su máscara se incendió teniendo que quitársela y revelar su rostro quemado.

-este es un recuerdo permanente de parte de tu padre-dijo Stern mirando a Ian-¿Qué te parece?

-me parece que mi padre fue un gran hombre-contesto Ian.

-tu padre solo era un miserable, que obtuvo muchas cosas sin merecerlas… una hermosa esposa muy inteligente, un par de hijos con habilidades increíbles… ese hombre ¡No merecía nada de lo que tenía!-grito Stern atacando con hielo a Ian.

Ian esquivo todo los ataques de Stern, pero este al final apareció detrás de él golpeándolo en la columna con el codo.

-Maldición…porque es tan rápido- pensó Ian.

-solía ser el mejor operador que no se te olvide Ian-dijo Stern apuntándolo con su espada.

-eso se acabara pronto Litches-dijo Ian creando una fuerte luz que afecto a los ojos de Stern.

Ian aprovecho la distracción para tomar su espada y concentrar el fuego en esta, luego intento cortar a Stern, pero este bloqueo el ataque con su espada cubierta de el elemento oscuridad.

-bien hecho Ian, pero mis reflejos siguen siendo mejores-Eisgel-el ataque se dirigía a Ian-Dunk Kante-esa técnica Ian la conocía bien la técnica de Gabriel, la técnica de la que Aorak lo había rescatado.

-esta vez Aorak no está aquí… es verdad… es culpa de Stern que todo esto haya pasado lo de Amy… lo de Van… lo de Dan… todos incluyéndome a mí y a Josué… yo tengo el deber de detenerlo-pensó Ian mientras lanzaba un Zersgel para contrarrestar el Eisgel y luego blandía el elemento luz en su espada-Litch Kante.

Ambos ataques chocaron en medio del bosque el resultado fue una enorme explosión que dejo un cráter enorme en el bosque.

Amy tenía un expresión de miedo increíble en su rostro sabía que algo malo le había pasado a Ian.

-tenemos que apurarnos Lira-dijo Amy nerviosa a mas no poder-Ian está en problemas.

-Josué también… su energía está bajando-agrego Riana.

-voy lo más rápido que puedo-contesto Lira.

Josué presentaba heridas en cada lugar de su cuerpo mientras el cuerpo de Eliza se veía intacto.

-¿ahora entiendes? Soy inmortal… como sea no vine a matarte… solo a hacerte mi pequeña oferta, bien debo ir a atender otro asunto nos vemos-dijo Eliza dándole la espalda-llámame si accedes te estaré escuchando.

Josué intento lanzar un zersgel, pero Eliza lo congelo antes de que atacara, cuando Josué se liberó Eliza ya se había alejado.

-debo ir por Ian-pensó Josué dirigiéndose al lugar de la explosión.

Mientras tanto luego de la gran explosión Ian se encontraba aun de pie, pero muy cansado.

-¿lo derrote?-se preguntó Ian a sí mismo.

-sí, veo que tienes un gran sentido del deber, pero las batallas no se ganan solo con palabras bonitas-dijo Stern dentro del humo de la explosión-necesitas entrenamiento, años de experiencia… necesitas poder.

Ian miro a Stern, este aunque efectivamente se veía dañado, estaba en buenas condiciones comparado con el propio Ian.

-tienes potencial Ian, por eso eres el elegido-explico Stern.

-¿elegido para qué?-pregunto Ian.

De pronto sintió como el hielo lo congelaba desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

-tu solo quédate quieto-dijo Eliza acercándose a Ian.

-Eliza hasta que por fin llegas-dijo Stern.

-je… te prometí que tendrías al hijo que tanto querías…así que empecemos-Eliza coloco su mano sobre la frente de Ian-di adiós al Ian que hasta ahora has conocido.

Ian grito sintió un fuerte choque eléctrico directo al cerebro, cuando todo acabo Ian se liberó del hielo con su propia fuerza.

-Padre- dijo Ian mirando a Stern

-bienvenido hijo-hablo Stern con amabilidad.

En ese momento Josué llego.

-¡Ian!-grito Josué-¿estás bien?

-¿Quieres eres tú?

-el enemigo-contesto Stern-destrúyelo.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?-pregunto Josué-¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi hermano?!

-te ordene que lo destruyas-repitió Stern.

Ian tomo a noche eterna y ataco a Josué, este bloqueo el ataque con su propia espada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Ian?-pregunto Josué.

Ian no respondió solo continuo atacando.

-tenías razón Eliza esta era la mejor manera-dijo Stern.

-¡Ian soy yo! ¡Tu hermano!-grito Josué.

-es inútil… nunca más volverá a ser el de antes…-explico Eliza-ya no más.

-Zersgel-dijo Ian lanzando un poderoso fuego contra Josué.

-Zersgel-dijo Josué tratando de contrarrestar el ataque de Ian, pero Ian resulto más poderoso.

Josué quedo recostado en el suelo en llamas y Ian se paró frente a él apuntándolo con su mano.

-¡Destrúyelo!-grito Stern.

-Ian… ¡Detente!-grito Josué.

-cállate-contesto Ian-Litchgel.

Así varios rayos de luz comenzaron a atravesar el cuerpo de Josué, este quedo en el suelo.

-vámonos ya está muerto-dijo Stern retirándose-hijo ven en este momento.

-si padre-contesto Ian caminando hacia Stern.

-¿no vas a matar al chico ahora que hizo tu trabajo sucio?-pregunto Eliza.

-no-contesto con una sonrisa-la que hizo mi trabajo sucio fuiste tú ya tengo al hijo que siempre quise y también a la mujer que siempre quise ya no te necesito maldita perra escamosa.

-debo admitir que no es la forma más cariñosa de la que me has llamado-contesto Eliza con una sonrisa-como sea llámame cuando tu plan se valla al demonio, Dios-Eliza desapareció antes de que Stern pudiera si quiera intentar destruirla-maldita… dirigiré una cacería contra ti también.

-Padre ¿deseas que la destruya?-pregunto Ian.

-no, está bien tú tienes otras cosas que hacer, ven conmigo Ian-dijo Stern colocando su mano sobre el hombre de Ian-tenemos mucho que hacer.

Más tarde Lira, Riana y Amy bajaron a la zona y al ver el cuerpo de Josué sabían que algo horrible había pasado.

-¡Josué!-grito Riana entre lágrimas acercándose a abrazar al chico.

-¡Ten cuidado!-grito Lira deteniendo a Riana-si haces un movimiento brusco...-Lira se acero a revisar a Josué-su pulso es débil… pero sorprendentemente vive.

Josué fue llevado con sumo cuidado a la nave donde fue tratado por Riana.

-¿Qué paso con Ian?-pregunto Amy temerosa.

-Tranquila es seguro que él vive… pero está muy lejos… y si vas a buscarlo en tu estado actual y con Stern con el solo sería suicidio espera a que Josué mejore y lo buscaremos.

-¡No puedo! Tengo que salvarlo-dijo Amy dirigiéndose en dirección a Ian.

-¡usa la cabeza!-grito Dan sorprendiendo a Lira y a Amy-si quieres hacer algo por él, al menos piensa en lo que aras.

Amy bajo la mirada.

-entiendo… esperare-dijo Amy apretando los puños.

**Una semana después.**

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Riana cuando Josué despertó

-si… no puedo creer que aun siga entre los vivos-dijo Josué mirando el techo-aun no comprendo por qué es tan poderoso.

-¿peleaste contra Stern?-pregunto Riana.

-no…

-¿entonces…?

-Ian…

Riana salió de la enfermería con una expresión pálida.

-¿Qué le voy a decir a Amy?-se preguntó a sí misma.

Cuando Riana camino por la sala principal de la nave se encontró con la expresión pálida de Amy.

-¿Amy… que sucede?-pregunto Riana.

Amy levanto su mano temblorosa y señalo a la televisión en ella se podía ver a Stern saludar a todos en la plaza a su lado un muchacho de cabello castaño, Ian. Vestía ropa blanca que combinaba con los símbolos en la máscara de Stern.

-les presento a mi heredero su futuro gobernante y líder de la F.P.O El príncipe Ian-anuncio Stern desde la plaza mayor.

Blanca y su padre no podían creer lo que veían entre las personas presentes. Lau en su pueblo tampoco y también el propio Aorak que veía todo desde lo alto de una colina.

-las cosas acaban de complicarse bastante mi querido amigo Apolo-dijo Aorak para sí mismo.


	23. Madre

**21- Madre**

Josué y los demás miembros de la rebelión se encontraban en la nave todos estaban en la sala principal conversando.

-bien tenemos que encontrar una manera de traer de regreso a Ian-explico Josué

De todos en la habitación la que parecía más comprometida en este tema era Amy.

-yo digo que tu hermano debe ir al otro mundo, ni siquiera sabemos si podemos recuperarlo-contesto Dan.

-si vuelves a hacer un comentario como ese, tú serás quien valla al otro mundo-contesto Amy-vamos a recuperarlo por las buenas o por las malas, yo debí ir con él.

-¿y qué crees que hubieras logrado cambiar con eso?-pregunto Dan-Stern te hubiera eliminado en segundos en el estado en que te encontrabas y probablemente Ian hubiera estado protegiéndote en vez de estar luchando

-¡Cállate! Yo soy casi inmortal… yo pude ayudar a Ian, no hubiera sido una carga.

-¡Suficiente!-grito Josué-no es culpa de nadie… tenemos que recuperar a mi hermano, su poder crece de tal manera que es incomprensible para mi… si él trabaja para Stern... Stern lo podría utilizar para quien sabe que fines.

-¿es eso lo que te importa? ¿Su poder? ¡Es tu hermano por Dios!-grito Amy poniéndose de pie.

-no quise decir eso Amy, solo digo que muchas personas saldrían mal afectadas si Stern lo utiliza y no solo personas… además el propio Ian ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si cuando lo traemos de regreso se da con que ha hecho muchas cosas malas?

Amy bajo la mirada.

-por eso debemos traerle de vuelta cuanto antes-contesto Amy.

Dan bostezo y se puso de pie.

-es obvio que la causante de esto es Eliza... hay una mínima posibilidad de que sea lo que sea que le hayan hecho a Ian tanto Amy como yo seamos capaces de revertirlo, pero no lo aprenderemos solos… tengo una idea, pero podría ser un verdadero suicidio.

-dilo de una vez si hay manera de salvar a Ian are lo que sea-contesto Amy.

-debemos convencer a una bruja de hielo de que nos enseñe a hacer lo que Eliza hizo o más bien a revertirlo-explico Dan.

-eso será peligroso, aunque las demás brujas de hielo son más débiles que Eliza siguen siendo una especie muy poderosa-contesto Riana.

-pero si atacamos entre todos podemos capturar una estoy seguro-contesto Josué.

La noción fue aceptada y la rebelión descendió de nuevo en la zona nevada, en búsqueda de una bruja de hielo.

Ian caminaba al lado de Stern por un camino subterráneo.

-¿A dónde vamos padre?-pregunto Ian.

-unos doctores te harán unos análisis hijo-contesto Stern.

-¿análisis? ¿Me encuentro enfermo?-pregunto Ian.

-no, nada de eso solo queremos averiguar el porqué de que tu poder se esté acelerando a esa velocidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir padre?

-eres muy fuerte Ian, nunca había conocido a alguien con tus capacidades y menos a tu edad.

Al final una puerta automatizada se abrió revelando un laboratorio con diez científicos trabajando.

-recuéstate en la mesa, vamos a necesitar tomar una muestra de sangre, no te preocupes todo estará bien hijo-dijo Stern.

-si… no hay problema.

Amy, Dan, Riana y Josué caminaban por la montaña nevada en búsqueda de una bruja de hielo, la exploración no parecía tener éxito no se topaban con nada que no sea gigantes, los cuales Amy eliminaba en un santiamén.

-Amy tranquila si liberas tanta energía solo atraerás más-dijo Josué.

-no se preocupen si vienen más yo misma acabare con ellos-contesto Amy dejando una expresión seria en Josué y en Dan.

La caminata continua por horas hasta que comenzó a nevar de forma intensa, entonces el grupo decidió refugiarse en una cueva.

-comienzo a pensar que Eliza es la única bruja de hielo existente-menciono Riana deprimida.

-imposible se han avistado muchas por esta zona-contesto Josué

En ese momento Josué estuvo a punto de ser atacado con hielo por detrás, pero Dan lo empujo recibiendo el ataque en forma de pico de hielo, que atravesó su rodilla.

Dan grito de dolor pero después de un momento su rodilla se regenero.

-es mejor que lo reciba yo-dijo Dan.

-gracias-contesto Josué para luego fijarse en la criatura que lo ataco una bruja de hielo.

-este no es territorio para los humanos-dijo la mujer preparándose para atacarlos.

-¡Espera!-grito Amy-escúchame… nos iremos de aquí en un momento, solo necesito que me contestes a algo… ¿las brujas de hielo pueden hipnotizar a las personas?

-ja… hipnotizar no podemos hacer más que eso… borramos todo rastro… es fácil hacerle eso a un ser humano.

-¿puede recuperarse al ser humano?

-no lo sé…-contesto la mujer-

-algo me dice que si lo sabes-dijo Dan acercándose a la criatura.

-¡No contestare preguntas de humanos!-grito la mujer mientras que más ataques de hielo, emergían del suelo, sin embargo Amy a un velocidad increíble tomo del cuello a la mujer y la golpeo contra el suelo.

-no soy una simple humana-dijo Amy mostrando sus ojos azules y los orbes azules a su alrededor-contesta mis preguntas oh muere.

-llevas la sangre de la reina-dijo la criatura impresionada-¿Cómo es eso posible?-se preguntó a sí misma.

-porque yo se la di-dijo una vos que Dan, Amy y Josué reconocieron con facilidad.

-Eliza-dijeron los tres al unísono, mientras Riana mostraba una expresión de temor.

-¿Qué hace Eliza en este lugar?-pregunto Riana temerosa.

-tranquilos niños, no peleare con ustedes, esta cueva es un lugar sagrado para las brujas de hielo, no permitiré que nadie pase.

-no queremos pelear contra ustedes tampoco, solo dime ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?-pregunto Josué un tanto irritado.

-y será mejor que contestes-agrego Amy poniéndose de pie.

-hija ¿otra vez le levantaras la mano a tu madre?

-No me llames hija ¡Solo responde mi pregunta! Wittergel-dijo Amy destruyendo a la bruja de hielo que tenía a sus pies.

Eliza se impresiono al ver esto.

-tu puedes matar incluso a las inmortales brujas de hielo.

Josué, Dan y Riana vieron impresionados a Amy.

-dame respuestas o te matare a ti también-dijo Amy.

-je… aun estas muy lejos de estar al nivel de la reina, sin embargo no hay necesidad de amenazas Stern y yo tuvimos algunos problemitas así que te diré el secreto para liberarlo-Eliza se acercó a Amy y tanto Dan como Josué la miraron alertas por si intentaba algo-solo tienes que besarlo.

Riana, Dan y Josué soltaron sus armas de la impresión.

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto un cuento?!-grito Dan.

-Esa es la clave para romper mis hipnosis claro, tiene que ser una bruja de hielo la que lo haga, pero quizás en ti funcione, en fin si eso es todo váyanse de aquí.

-gracias por la respuesta-contesto Amy.

-no me agradezcas, solo quiero que acabes con Stern es todo-contesto Eliza alejándose-Josué no olvides lo que hablamos.

Riana miro a Josué, este solo mantenía una expresión neutra.

-volvamos a la nave.

Ian ya había salido del laboratorio junto a Stern.

-¿y qué tal estuvieron las pruebas?-pregunto Stern.

-no tan mal-contesto Ian.

-Ian, dame tu espada-ordeno Stern.

Ian miro su espada.

-no puedo-contesto Ian.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Stern.

-lo siento padre, pero tengo la sensación de que nadie debe tocar esta espada-contesto Ian.

-¡te lo estoy ordenando Ian!-insistió Stern.

-no puedo padre.

-por favor… confía en mi-dijo Stern con una sonrisa.

Ian toco su espada y la desenfundo lentamente, luego la acerco a Stern, pero antes de que este pudiera tomarla Ian volvió a guardar su espada.

-padre quiero ver a mi madre.

-¿tu madre?-pregunto Stern-que pasa con este niño… tiene peticiones extrañas a pesar de estar poseído… o acaso esa perra… nunca lo poseyó… no, no, ella no es tan lista o si… maldita sea nadie juega conmigo-pensó Stern y luego coloco su espada a la altura del cuello de Ian-¿Por qué me lo pides?

-es curioso que solo tenga padre y no madre… me preguntaba quién era…o acaso ¿murió?-pregunto Ian.

-no, fue especulación mía, obviamente solo uso lógica simple-pensó Stern guardando su arma-te la presentare si me prestas esa arma-contesto Stern.

Ian le dio su arma a Stern sin pensarlo.

-bien, sígueme-dijo Stern guiando a Ian hasta su trono en él una mujer de cabello negro y lentes esperaba.

Esa hermosa mujer es tu madre y mi mano derecha desde que soy el líder de la F.P.O.

-ya veo…-contesto Ian-¿Cómo se llama?

-Clara-contesto Stern

La mujer volteo a ver a Ian.

-los dejare solos-dijo Stern saliendo por la puerta.

La mujer se acercó a Ian.

-¿tú eres mi hijo?

-eso depende…-contesto Ian levantando su mano frente a la mujer-Zersgel-un fuego paso a través de la mujer, para sorpresa de la misma no salió lastimada.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto la mujer

-han pasado 15 años madre, mi nombre es Ian-dijo Ian.

-¿Ian? ¡Ian!-la mujer abrazo a su hijo y comenzó a derramar lágrimas-eres igual a tu padre.

-tengo que explicarte muchas cosas, sobre nuestra situación actual, madre tú y yo ahora… vivimos con el enemigo.


	24. Principe

**22-El príncipe.**

Han pasado ya seis meses desde que Ian es el príncipe y heredero de Stern. Ese día Ian se encontraba entrenando con Gabriel a pedido del propio Stern, quien observaba la pelea con atención.

-No lo haces mal Ian-dijo Gabriel atacando con su espada intentando vencer a Ian, sin embargo Ian evadía los ataques con habilidad hasta que en cierto momento golpeo la espada de Gabriel provocando que esta se clave en el suelo luego la piso para que Gabriel no la levantara y con su mano izquierda lanzo un Zersgel que empujo a Gabriel hasta una pared.

-Ha mejorado mucho…-pensó Stern.

Gabriel por dentro se sentía frustrado, humillado frente a su maestro, él sabía que tenía que fingir que recién se estaban conociendo, la situación lo ameritaba o al menos eso dijo Stern, pero una parte del muchacho tenía el gran deseo de vencer a Ian y acabar con él, tenía que dejar en claro que él era el mejor y que él era el único que Stern podría llamar hijo.

Ian guardo su espada y se acercó a Gabriel para ayudarlo a levantarse tendiéndole la mano. Gabriel lo miro con desprecio.

-no necesito ayuda tuya-contesto Gabriel levantándose.

Ian solo bajo la mano y se acercó a Stern.

-me has impresionado hijo ¿ahora quieres probar conmigo?-pregunto Stern.

-maestro… Quiero ser yo quien lo enfrente-dijo Gabriel arrodillándose frente a Stern.

-je…si no puedes ni con mi hijo, no seas tan insolente-contesto Stern-ponte de pie antes de que te patee fuera de esta habitación.

Gabriel se enfureció ante el insulto, pero su respeto por Stern era aun mayor por lo que se puso de pie y se fue de la habitación.

-tengo que matar a Ian… solo así seré digno-pensó Gabriel.

Más tarde el grupo A se encontraba reunido incluyendo a Gabriel.

-oye Gabriel ¿a qué se debe esa mirada tuya?-pregunto un muchacho de lentes.

Gabriel no contesto, solo se sentó detrás de el con el ceño fruncido.

-¿lograste vencer a Ian?-pregunto otro muchacho de cabello negro.

Gabriel se puso de pie y le coloco la espada al cuello, su expresión y su rostro demostró que no tenía tiempo de meditar lo que estaba a punto de hacer por lo que el muchacho de lentes se detuvo.

-¿Qué clase de líder reacciona de esa manera?-pregunto el muchacho de lentes.

Gabriel respiro agitado por la ira y luego de unos segundos guardo su arma y volvió a sentarse.

-si alguien vuelve a detenerme lo matare-dijo Gabriel enojado.

En ese momento Stern se acercó junto a Ian.

-les presento al nuevo líder del grupo A-dijo Stern acercándose al grupo.

-¡nuevo líder!-contesto gritando Gabriel.

-precisamente Ian ha demostrado ser superior a ti en todos los aspectos Gabriel ya es hora de asignarle una misión y pensé "¿Por qué no poner a prueba su liderazgo?"

-Mi nombres es Ian cumpliré la función de líder en este grupo desde el día de hoy, espero no tengan problema alguno con ello ya que planeo quedarme les guste o no.

El grupo soltó una carcajada ante la introducción de Ian a excepción de Gabriel.

-Mi nombre es Lan-se presente el chico de lentes.

-Ray

-Leo.

-Nel.

-y ya conoces a Gabriel-dijo Lan

Una vez terminadas las presentaciones, Ian miro detenidamente a Nel, ese nombre él lo había oído antes, el hermano adoptivo de Amy, pero era improbable que se trate de la misma persona.

-La misión no es simple, al norte de esta ciudad existe un laboratorio oculto, como ustedes sabrán las criaturas y los humanos mantienen su guerra al margen de la fauna, es decir que los monstruos solo atacan humanos no a animales, pero recientemente hay animales en el bosque que son capaces de utilizar el operador, para mejorar sus capacidades son muy peligrosos.

-¿tienes idea de a que se debe padre?-pregunto Ian.

-… no… no tengo idea-contesto Stern, pero Ian no le creyó.

-supongo que lo averiguare por mi cuenta-pensó Ian.

Más tarde Ian y su grupo se movilizaban en la nave de clase A. Ian se mantuvo conversando con el grupo de clase A extrañamente se llevó bien con ellos, cosa que a Gabriel solo enfureció más.

Al cabo de unas horas la nave descendió en una zona despejada de una jungla.

-bien ya llegamos-dijo Lan con calma.

-bien, vallamos a investigar, Gabriel porque no te vas con Ray y Leo por ese lado yo iré con Nel y Lan por acá-dijo señalando dos direcciones de la jungla en que se hallaban.

Gabriel no dijo nada odiaba estar recibiendo ordenes de Ian.

-avísanos si algo ocurre-agrego Ian con seriedad.

Gabriel no respondió solo continuo avanzando con Ray y Leo.

-ese chico no entiende que yo soy el líder o que-dijo Ian un tanto molesto.

-debes comprenderlo, se siente mal porque lo sustituiste-contesto Lan.

-supongo…que debe ser eso-contesto Ian-bueno que importa eso avancemos.

Las criaturas en la zona parecían reaccionar mal ante las letras F.P.O en el traje del grupo pues los atacaban, para sorpresa de Ian su grupo no mataba a los monstruos solo se limitó a dejarlos inconscientes.

-será que… no son tan malos después de todo…-pensó Ian.

Finalmente Ian encontró otra edificación o al menos las ruinas de una edificación, había vidrios rotos y polvo en el suelo, sin embargo al pisar esa zona Ian se dio cuenta que algo ocurría debajo de ella un temblor provocado por maquinaria tal vez.

-díganle a Gabriel que venga a nuestras coordenadas, encontramos lo que buscábamos.

-¿Cómo llegaremos haya abajo?-pregunto Nel.

-De esta forma-dijo Ian golpeando el suelo con su puño y destrozándolo.

Ian, Lan y Nel cayeron dentro del agujero para sorpresa de ellos estaban en una habitación llena de científicos y animales de distintos tipos dentro de unas enormes maquinas que contenían un extraño líquido.

-muy bien este laboratorio no está al mando de su señor Stern, díganme quien les indico que hicieran esto o mejor aún díganme que están haciendo aquí-dijo Ian desenfundando su arma y tomando del cuello a uno de los científicos.

-es porque no estamos al mando de Stern-contesto un hombre enmascarado vestido de negro.

-son como los tipos en las montañas nevadas-pensó Ian-ataquen Lan, Nel-ordeno Ian mientras lanzaba al científico a una pared y se acercaba para atacar también.

El grupo de chicos vestidos de negro resulto ser poderoso incluso para el grupo de clase A, pero Ian logro superarlos en poder acabando con los cinco a los ojos de Gabriel y su equipo que acababan de llegar.

-ese bastardo…-pensó Gabriel al ver como Ian con facilidad derroto a cinco operadores considerablemente fuertes.

Ian volvió a tomar al científico de hace un momento del cuello.

-ahora me dirás que hacen aquí-dijo Ian mientras destruía toda la maquinaria del lugar con solo hacer un movimiento con su espada.

-en este laboratorio actuamos bajo las ordenes de nuestra señora… ella tiene un plan para la evolución de todo ser existente… esta era acabara pronto, nosotros estamos haciendo el cambio.

El hombre presiono un botón y se vio como un contador comenzó a bajar.

-una bomba saquemos a los animales de aquí-ordeno Ian.

Lan lo miro de manera sospechosa pero decidió acatar la orden al igual que los demás.

Ya estaba por acabar el tiempo y todo el equipo estaba afuera habiendo salvado a casi todos los animales que había dentro del laboratorio, sin embargo Ian aun no salía.

Al fondo había un perro parecía gravemente herido Ian lo cargo sobre su espalda ya que era un animal enorme y luego salió del laboratorio justo a tiempo para escapar de la explosión

Al salir el animal comenzó a lamerle el rostro a Ian en señal de agradecimiento, Ian también lo acaricio.

-adoro a este can, te llamare mm…Rex.

-¿Debemos llevar los animales donde Stern?-pregunto Lan

-no queda de otra, están en riesgo de ser manipulados por Eliza, si los dejamos aquí-contesto Ian

Ian regreso con el grupo a presentar su informe a Stern, al final Ian decidió quedarse con Rex como mascota ya que este se resistía a separarse de Ian debido a la gratitud que sentía hacia él.

Finalmente Ian fue a ver a su madre.

-¿Cómo estuvo la misión?-pregunto Clara/Liv

-sencilla hice un nuevo amigo-contesto Ian acariciando a Rex, este solo agito la cola contento.

El perro ladro contento.

-es lindo aunque enorme-comento Liv acariciando también al perro.

-mis poderes se elevaron mucho las últimas semanas, pronto llegara la hora que estaba esperando.

-debes reconocer Ian, que Stern no es del todo malo.

-aun así, no puedo perdonar lo que le hizo a mi padre y el sufrimiento que le causo a todos.

-Stern tuvo la intención de matar a tu padre, pero…

Ian miro a su madre.

-no nada… olvídalo-dijo Liv-Quizás no deba decírselo ahora, no sé cómo reaccionaría.

Mientras tanto fuera de la habitación.

Lan y Gabriel se encontraban afuera, ambos habían oído toda la conversación.

-tal como lo imagine-dijo Lan-el planea traicionar a Stern ¿lo usaras a tu favor Gabriel?

Gabriel solo sonrió.

-es hora de recuperar todo lo que es mío.


	25. Golpe de Estado

**23- Golpe de Estado**

En medio del bosque helado Ian se veía así mismo congelándose de pies a cabeza mientras Eliza se le acercaba.

"Di adiós"

Esa fue la frase que utilizo Eliza, Ian creyó que perdería todo lo que ha logrado y en verdad lo lamentaba.

-llegue tan lejos, para fallarle a todos a mi familia, a la rebelión… a Amy-se dijo a si misma dolido.

-no seas tan patético-escucho la vos de Eliza en su cabeza.

-Maldita… ¿Qué quieres?-dijo Ian enojado.

-solo ofrecerte un trato… para que acabes con Stern y cumplas tu venganza.

-¿Por qué querrías tu matar a Stern?

-él ya está por traicionarme, será mejor acabar con el ahora-contesto Eliza-bueno a pesar de que dije que te lo estaba ofreciendo esa es tu única opción ya que o bien puedo volverte esclavo de Stern o mi esclavo o simplemente matarte, pero te ofrezco un trato en el que ganas tu también.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-pregunto Ian.

-solo finge ser el hijo de Stern en verdad, el hijo que él siempre quiso y cuando él se confié y tu tengas el poder suficiente para vencerlo, tendrás toda la capacidad de hacerlo, yo me asegurare de que tus amigos se mantengan al margen, pero el resto lo tendrás que hacer tu solo.

-hacer un trato contigo…-Ian tenía que tomar una decisión odiaba la idea de hacer un trato con Eliza.

-además recuperaras a tu madre si vas.

-… acepto-contesto Ian.

Ian despertó, ese sueño era un recuerdo de como inicio todo ahora ya llevaba ocho meses trabajando para Stern, poco después se puso de pie, se colocó su traje de príncipe de la F.P.O Ian se detuvo a pensar al ver los diarios que tenía en su habitación con títulos como "el príncipe restaurara la vieja F.P.O" "el hijo de Stern salva pueblos en norte, sur, este y oeste" "¿Quién es este genio?" todos y cada uno con su foto se comenzaba a preguntar si todas sus buenas acciones ya abrían causado sospechas.

Si sus amigos de la F.P.O ya leyeron los diarios tal vez se hayan dado cuenta de que todo es falso.

Ian salió de su habitación acompañado de su fiel compañero canino en el camino se cruzó con Lan.

-Ian esta tarde abra entrenamiento en el patio del cuartel, te esperamos-dijo Lan con calma.

-no recuerdo haber dado esa orden-contesto Ian.

-fue idea del grupo-contesto Lan con mirada firme.

-ya veo-contesto Ian con seriedad-me agrada que tengan esa iniciativa-contesto cambiando su rostro a una sonrisa.

Rex miraba a Lan amenazante, el perro obviamente tenía un mal presentimiento respecto el "entrenamiento" que planeaba Lan

Cuando Lan se retiró, Ian acaricio a su perro.

-tranquilo Rex, todo saldrá bien-dijo Ian con calma.

Rex se calmó un poco ante las palabras de Ian.

En medio del bosque se escuchaba el ruido de armas chocar también ocurría una que otra explosión, en definitiva era una pelea de operadores y ambos notablemente fuertes.

-Has mejorado mucho Amy-dijo Josué con su espada en la mano.

-tú también te has vuelto más fuerte-contesto Amy.

-paremos por ahora-dijo Josué guardando su arma.

Amy y Josué se sentaron juntos en un tronco.

-¿Cómo va el plan?-pregunto Amy.

-tu deberías concentrarte solo en entrenar y hacerte fuerte, cuando sea el momento de efectuar el plan te necesitare de esa forma-contesto Josué

-tengo derecho a saber Josué-contesto Amy.

-me agrada esa actitud, ahora entiendo porque tienes así a Ian-contesto Josué.

Amy miro a Josué, era extraño que dijera cosas así.

Josué tomo de pronto a Amy de la mejilla y se le acerco lentamente, pero Amy lo detuvo con un puñete en el rostro.

-Solo Ian… solo Ian puede…-fue lo único que dijo Amy un tanto apenada por su actitud agresiva.

-lo siento, no sé en qué pensaba-se excusó Josué-han pasado ocho largos meses… pero tú sigues siendo la misma.

-así fueran años, Ian es la única persona que podría necesitar, además creo que te estas equivocando de persona-agrego Amy recordando a Riana.

-te refieres a Riana… es verdad que tenía sentimientos por ella, pero desde que Ian se fue y todo este tiempo entrenándote, creo que vi lo que él vio en ti.

-el problema es que yo no veo en ti, lo que veo en Ian.

-¿y que es…?-pregunto Josué un tanto ofendido.

-que en ti se puede ver lo mismo que se ve en Stern-contesto Amy.

Josué sintió un shock, recordó lo dicho por Eliza y se puso de pie.

-no te has dado cuenta aun, pero Ian también tiene mucho en común con Stern-dijo alejándose de Amy

-lo que los diferencia es lo que me importa-contesto Amy, Josué se detuvo un momento al oírlo y luego continuo avanzando

Ian se encontraba en el comedor del cuartel a pesar de ser una sala muy amplia los únicos comiendo ahí eran Ian y Liv.

-¿estás bien hijo?-pregunto Liv.

-si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-contesto Ian sin saber que había estado distraído.

-parecías pensativo ¿en mi ausencia te has hecho de alguna novia?-pregunto Liv.

-… Eso creo… algún día voy a presentártela-contesto Ian.

-sería una gran chica de haberte esperado estos ocho meses ¿tal es tu confianza en su amor?-contesto Liv.

-por supuesto, la prueba es que yo también aun pasando estos ocho meses siento lo mismo-contesto Ian.

-que niño tan bueno eres Ian-dijo Liv abrazándolo-solo un niño bueno habla de estas cursilerías con su madre.

-admito que me acabo de sentir avergonzado…-contesto Ian.

-si mi querido hijo está así por una chica, debe ser una buena.

-sí, lo es-Ian miro el reloj que había en una pared del comedor y se puso de pie- bien hora de atender un asunto.

-¿asunto?-pregunto Liv.

-te veré luego madre-contesto Ian, Rex que estaba recostado bajo la mesa se puso de pie y camino junto a Ian.

Ian llego al patio del cuartel ahí encontró a todo el grupo de clase A.

-te estábamos esperando, líder-dijo Lan tranquilamente.

-sí, si acabemos con esto rápido-contesto Ian relajado.

-entonces ya sabes que sabemos quién eres ¿verdad?-dijo Lan con calma

-y también quien finges ser-agrego Gabriel entrando por detrás de Ian.

-me hubiera gustado que nunca se enteraran, pero… ahora tendré que encargarme de eso-dijo Ian con calma, mientras Rex se ponía en una posición de ataque.

-¿entrenaste a ese perro para atacar a tus enemigos?-pregunto Lan.

-te equivocas, el me defiende por gratitud y respeto hacia mí-contesto Ian-yo no le he pedido nada.

-pff… eso suena tan estúpido-dijo Gabriel-igual mantén a tu can al margen solo quiero que tú y yo peleemos, cuando te derrote le contare a Stern de tu traición y te are confesar frente a él, entonces recuperare todo lo que me quitaste y tu morirás.

-es un buen plan sin embargo… olvidas que soy más fuerte que tu-dijo Ian desenfundando a noche eterna.

-je… de verdad crees que te he mostrado de que estoy hecho, esta vez peleare y si te arranco un brazo o una pierna en el proceso no me importara, aun si mueres tengo testigos de tu traición así que tu muerte estaría justificada-Gabriel desenfundo su arma y se preparó para atacar a Ian.

-Rex quieto, deja que me encargue y que nadie intervenga ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Ian con calma y el perro le contesto con un ladrido.

Gabriel comenzó a intentar cortar a Ian, pero Ian esquivaba los ataques fácilmente.

-sí, ahora eres más rápido, pero golpeas como un salvaje, sin ningún tipo de estrategia-Ian detuvo el último ataque y aprovecho para patear el estómago de Gabriel, este se tomó del estómago un momento ya que el golpe le saco todo el aire. Ian se paró frente a él a esperar a que recupere el aire.

-detén esto no quisiera que fuera necesario matarte.

-¿y qué harás? ¿Matarnos a todos? ¿Qué justificación usaras con Stern?

-Eso no será necesario-contesto Ian con una expresión seria.

-¿Cómo qué no?

-soy más fuerte que todos ustedes e incluso en este momento estoy a la par del mismísimo Stern.

-¡Como te atreves!-grito Gabriel intentado cortar a Ian, pero de pronto se detuvo.

-litchgrob, técnica de elemento luz usando tus deseos de derramar sangre he contraído tu corazón, solo tuve que revertir tus impulsos, esa excitación que sentiste cuando te precipitaste a atacarme, el aumento de adrenalina lo he revertido ahora mismo eres muy lento.

Gabriel miro a Ian como si de un monstruo se tratase.

-tu corazón estallara si no te relajas-dijo Ian mirando a Gabriel con frialdad.

-No me tomes por un novato-dijo Gabriel atacando a Ian a la velocidad normal.

-perfecto te has controlado, por eso solías ser el líder de este equipo.

-aun lo soy… ¡Ellos me obedecen! ¡Ataquen! ¡Mantenlo!-grito Gabriel.

Para sorpresa de Gabriel los demás no avanzaron.

-¿Por qué demonios no me ayudan?-dijo Gabriel irritado.

-Queremos ver… que tan cierto es lo que dijo Ian-contesto Nel cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué?

-si es más fuerte que Stern ya… prefiero estar del lado ganador-contesto Ray.

-estoy de acuerdo-agrego Leo.

-todos ustedes son unas ratas… traicionan a nuestro líder-dijo Gabriel molesto.

-cálmate-dijo Ian tomando a Gabriel del cuello-en un principio Stern fue el primer traidor.

Gabriel concentro poder en su espada.

-Dunk Kante-dijo Gabriel lanzando una ráfaga negra contra Ian a corta distancia.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes Ian había resistido el ataque bloqueándolo con su espada y esta brillaba.

-Litch Kante-contesto Ian disparando su propia ráfaga contra Gabriel. Este recibió el ataque y acabo gravemente herido en el suelo-¿entonces alguien más planea rebelarse?

Todos los presentes vieron a Ian y se le acercaron lentamente una vez frente a él se pusieron de rodillas.

-te aceptamos como líder-dijo Lan con una sonrisa.

Gabriel miro con odio a sus excompañeros.

-malditos… ¡Malditos! Lan ¿recuerdas lo que oímos?

-cállate, lo único que recuerdo es lo siguiente, Gabriel sentía envidia por nuestro nuevo líder Ian y lo ataco a traición en el pateo principal, nuestro líder se defendió y Gabriel quedo en su estado actual, eso será lo único que le diré a Stern.

-los matare a todos… lo juro-dijo Gabriel antes de quedar inconsciente.

-sáquenlo de aquí, pronto ustedes me ayudaran a restaurar la antigua F.P.O, nosotros cinco restauraremos esta organización-dijo Ian frente a sus nuevos subordinados.

Más tarde Lan se acercó a Ian.

-supiste que lo sabíamos todo este tiempo.

-si… estaban esperando al día de hoy, un día en que Stern y los demás no estén, así el logro seria solo de ustedes por detenerme

-aun así… ¿no estas siendo cruel?

-¿Qué?

-engañaste a tus verdaderos amigos y humillaste a Gabriel frente a los que fueron sus subordinados ¿cómo alguien tan parecido a Stern puede restaurar la F.P.O?

-con los que obran mal obrare mal, pero a aquellos que son inocentes los protegeré esa es la diferencia con Stern yo no quiero el poder por egoísmo, lo quiero por el bien de todos.

-entonces eres capaz de rebajarte.

-si fuera por mí, preferiría la muerte antes de perder mi orgullo, pero si debo perder el orgullo para que quienes me importan estén bien, lo aceptare.

-interesante respuesta líder-contesto Lan retirándose.

Finalmente pasaron cuatro meses más, Ian completo un año trabajando para Stern.

-hoy es el día que he estado esperando-dijo Ian poniéndose de pie.

Mientras tanto desde la ciudad un grupo de operadores y criaturas se preparaban para entrar al cuartel.

-hoy es el día, que he estado esperando-dijo Amy

-Después de hoy… todo volverá a ser como antes…no…será aún mejor-dijeron Amy y Ian a la vez.


	26. La desicion de Stern

**24-La decisión de Stern**

Ian y Stern se encontraban hablando en un balcón que daba al pateo principal del cuartel.

-Oye hijo…

-si…

-tus poderes han aumentado demasiado este último año.

-lo se…

-eres digno de ser mi hijo y mi sucesor, incluso podría morir y dejarte a cargo.

-sin embargo…

Stern miro a Ian.

-no planeo seguir siendo tu hijo-dijo Ian sorprendiendo a Stern

-¿Qué dijiste?

-mi único padre se llamaba Apolo… y tú lo mataste hoy voy a cobrármelas-Ian tomo a Stern de su armadura y lo lanzo hacia el pateo principal luego dio un salto para caer en él, los soldados del cuartel se alertaron ante el alboroto, pero el grupo de Clase A no dejo que nadie se acerque al pateo principal.

-me engañaste todo este año eh… ya veo, resultaste ser más que un gran mentiroso, también eres un traidor dispuesto a hacer tratos hasta con el demonio para cumplir tus fines-dijo Stern con una sonrisa.

-no tuve otra opción-contesto Ian-sin embargo no te preocupes a esa mujer también la eliminare en cuanto acabe contigo.

-je...aun así te precipitaste mucho hijo-dijo Stern desenfundando una espada de filo negro-esta espada es una réplica exacta de noche eterna.

-será interesante-contesto Ian.

Mientras tanto afuera un grupo de fantasmas de fuego acompañando a Amy, Dan y Josué que iban a la delantera entraron a la fuerza por la puerta y enzima del pateo principal la sombra de una enorme nave se posaba.

-Maldición… valla día, para que se aparezcan esas cucarachas-dijo Stern viendo la nave.

-no es una coincidencia… me imagine que les tomaría un año organizarse, considerando que creen que estoy de tu lado, se llevaran una grata sorpresa, aun así… hay un factor problemático-agrego Ian en vos baja.

-esa astucia definitivamente la sacaste de tu madre-contesto Stern atacando de nuevo a Ian con su espada, Ian bloqueo el ataque y miro a los ojos a Stern.

-también tengo el valor y la determinación de mi padre-dijo Ian mientras su mano brillaba-Zersgel.

El ataque no afecto el cuerpo de Stern que estaba protegido por una armadura, sin embargo al quitarle la visibilidad a Stern, Ian aprovecho para tomarlo del brazo con una cadena de luz, luego lo lanzo contra una pared y poniéndole energía de elemento luz a su espada.

-prepárate Stern, Litch Kante.

-Dunk Kante-contesto Stern antes de recibir el ataque de Ian.

Ambas fuerzas chocaron sin embargo ninguna cedía, pero Ian levanto su mano.

-Zersgel-dijo Ian disparando un poderoso Zersgel que se agregó al Litch Kante superando en poder al Dunk Kante de Stern.

-Eisgel…-dijo Stern levantando su mano, pero de pronto sintió una fuerte presión en el corazón-¿Qué demonios? La pelea acaba de empezar y ya no tengo energía… espera ese Zersgel que desperdicio contra mi armadura… acaso fue…

-¡No vale la pena Stern! ¡Queme casi todo tu operador! No podrás hacer más-concluyo Ian al ver como su ataque impactaba contra Stern.

En el cuartel hubo un largo silencio los miembros de la rebelión y de la F.P.O se detuvieron, el operador de Stern, había caído.

Sin embargo la mayor parte de la Rebelión recuperaron la compostura y avanzaron hacia el pateo principal sea lo que sea que esté pasando tenían que verlo, fue entonces que la rebelión y el grupo de clase A se encontraron.

-a un lado-dijo Amy-o los matare-Amy saco dos cuchillas de aproximadamente 30 centímetros de largo con una pequeña curva.

-sabía que tarde o temprano te encontraría aquí hermanita-dijo Nel dando un paso adelante.

-Nel…-dijo Amy impresionada.

-Creo que tienes asuntos aquí Amy, que Dan te apoye iré a controlar a mi hermano, para que luego hagas lo que tienes que hacer-Josué no pidió permiso solo avanzo.

Lan y los demás miembros intentaron detenerlo, pero fue inútil Josué definitivamente había mejorado.

-maldición…-dijo Amy al ver a Josué avanzar.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Dan.

-Josué está actuando raro últimamente no me gusta la idea de que valla.

-je… entiendo lo que te preocupa, acabemos con esto rápido entonces.

-aun así, tengo que hablar contigo Nel-dijo Amy mirando al muchacho-¿me odias?

Nel bajo la mirada.

-las ordenes exactas de Ian fueron, no dejes pasar a nadie y planeo cumplirlas.

-¿Ian les ordeno esto?-pregunto Amy impresionada.

-Oigan ustedes tres yo me encargare de ustedes-dijo Dan apuntándoles a Ray, Leo y Lan.

Lan sonrió.

-Ray, Leo encárguense de este insolente-ordeno Lan.

Ray y Leo sacaron cada quien una espada y rodearon a Dan, luego ambos intentaron apuñalarlo desde ambas direcciones, para sorpresa de ambos, Dan lanzo un Eisgel de ambas manos congelándolos a los dos.

-No me hagas perder el tiempo.

Ray lanzo un Strongel liberándose del hielo y Leo un potente Zersgel.

Dan salto evitando el Strongel y lanzo su espada en medio de las llamas del Zersgel de Leo estas acabaron atravesando el pecho de Leo y clavándolo contra la pared detrás de él.

-pff… Ian definitivamente quería matarlos, por eso los dejo acá bajo esa orden-dijo Dan sacando la espada del cuerpo de Leo.

Lan miro a Dan impresionado.

-¿Qué has dicho?-pregunto Ray.

-apuesto que ustedes decidieron fácilmente traicionar a Stern cuando este les mostro que era más fuerte, no son de fiar, por eso Ian los dejo aquí, para que cuando llegáramos los matáramos-explico Dan.

-pero eso significaría que Ian, no está bajo ningún hechizo-dijo Amy sorprendida.

-Amy, el Litchgel de Ian lanza más de 100 agujas de luz contra el oponente, no te parece sorprendente que ninguna diera en algún órgano o nervio que ni siquiera dejara lisiado de por vida a Josué cuando pelearon, además viste todas las buenas acciones que ha hecho durante este año…

-pero… eso significaría que…

-que recibió ayuda de Eliza-concluyo Liv que acababa de entrar a la habitacion.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Dan.

-la madre de Josué y de Ian.

-así que tú eres su madre-dijo Amy impresionada.

-pero si Eliza nos dio una pista falsa cuando hablamos con ella quiere decir que quería evitar que intervengamos antes…-siguió hablando Dan-hoy podría ocurrir algo peligroso, Eliza sabe que todo esto iba a ocurrir.

-¡Nel déjame pasar! ¡No quiero pelear contigo!-dijo Amy tratando de correr pero Nel la detuvo.

-yo tampoco quiero pelear contigo hermana, pero tú me abandonaste…

-hablaremos de eso después Nel, tengo que salvar a Ian.

Ray intercambio miradas con Lan.

-Nel tienes ordenes que cumplir nadie pasa-dijo Lan cruzándose de brazos.

-¿aun quieren pelear?-pregunto Dan.

-es una cuestión de orgullo-contesto Lan.

Mientras tanto en el pateo principal Ian se acercó al cuerpo de Stern lentamente.

-¿Qué opinas Stern?-pregunto Ian.

-eh sido un estúpido…-dijo Stern con calma-pensar que tener un hijo llenaría mi vacío, lo único que necesito es poder… como pude olvidar eso

-aun a estas alturas no comprendes tus errores-dijo Ian un tanto enojado.

En ese momento Ian bloqueo un Zersgel con su mano, cuando Ian volteo a ver quién era su agresor se impresiono al notar que se trataba de Josué.

-hola Ian-dijo Josué mientras un brillo negro aparecía en su espalda.

-Josué, no me ataques-dijo Ian mirando a su hermano-he detenido a Stern.

-¿y ahora que harás? ¿Nos esclavizaras a todos?-pregunto Josué enojado.

-voy a regresar todo a la normalidad-contesto Ian.

-Ian tu no harás nada, me mandaste a la cama por una semana, crees que eres más fuerte que yo ¿verdad?

-Josué, lo lamento no tuve opción… mi actuación debía ser creíble, me asegure de no lastimarte en lugares importantes.

-¿crees que eres más fuerte que yo? … ¡Contéstame!-volvió a hablar Josué.

-¡Eso no importa ahora!-contesto Ian enojado, mientras Stern se levantaba y se preparaba para saltar fuera del pateo.

-Detente-dijo Ian tratando de detener a Stern, pero Josué lo detuvo.

-yo acabare con Stern-dijo Josué con una expresión sádica.

-Aorak una vez me dijo que tú ya estabas contaminado por la oscuridad… comienzo a ver a que se refería, Josué cálmate ¡No se trata de venganza!

Josué comenzó a atacar a Ian, para sorpresa de este Josué ahora era mucho más fuerte.

-Dunk Zersgel-dijo Josué lanzando una enorme llamarada negra.

Ian recibió el ataque de Josué y cayó al suelo sintiendo un dolor en su pecho.

-admite que soy mejor que tú y are que el dolor se detenga-dijo Josué.

-¿Qué paso contigo? ¿De dónde broto esa ambición? ¡Vuelve en ti!-grito Ian.

Josué bajo la mirada por un momento.

-solo admite que sigo siendo el mejor.

Dan ya acaba de derrotar a Ray y a Lan y Nel no podía con Amy.

-Nel… ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Amy.

-cuando te llevaron fuera de casa… me aliste a la F.P.O quería ser un operador poderoso, para salvarte debía ser de los mejores y adquirir un puesto de poder, lo logre llega a la clase A, pero luego me entere que te habías vuelto enemiga de la F.P.O ¿Cómo puedes traicionar a la organización que se encarga de proteger a todos?

-No estoy en contra de la organización, solo estoy en contra de su líder, tenemos que detener a Stern y todo comenzara a ir mejor, ven conmigo Nel-propuso Amy tendiéndole la mano a Nel.

Nel la miro dudoso.

-somos los amigos de Ian-agrego Dan-él sabía que íbamos a llegar aquí y estoy seguro que sabía que te propondríamos te quedes con nosotros.

-Nel, si aún me quieres como tu hermana ven, nada me agradaría más-agrego Amy con una sonrisa.

Nel la miro y sin darse cuenta ya estaba abrazando a Amy.

-me alegro de este momento tan especial, pero algo malo está pasando afuera-dijo Dan deteniendo el momento de los hermanos.

-Ian, tenemos que ayudarle-dijo Amy preocupada.

-Vamos los guiare-dijo Liv adelantándose seguida de Amy, Nel y Dan.

Ian se puso de pie difícilmente.

-No estás en tus cabales ¿de qué serviría que te dijera que eres el mejor? ¡Tú no pararas hasta demostrar que lo eres!-Ian parecía haber superado el dolor que pasaba por dentro impresionando a Josué.

Josué miro a Ian y luego se acercó a seguir peleando con él, pero esta vez Ian bloqueo el ataque empezando una pelea de espadas.

Cuando Amy y los demás pudieron ver lo que ocurría se sorprendieron.

-temía que esto pasara-dijo Dan con una expresión de preocupación.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Amy-¡¿Por qué Josué ataca a Ian?!

-es la oscuridad… Josué y yo… cometimos un error… hace un tiempo.


	27. La caida del Rey

**25-La caída del Rey**

Ian y Josué continuaban una destructiva batalla en medio del pateo principal.

-¿Qué clase de error?-interrogo Liv a Dan

-Ambos buscábamos venganza contra Stern así que nos dedicamos a aprender nuevos elementos y estilos, los dos aprendimos el Dunk de una criatura que conocimos durante nuestros viajes, pero había una advertencia de por medio aprender el Dunk te convierte en una persona mucho más agresiva y por ello tanto Josué como yo, teníamos que mantener controlados nuestro orgullo o envidia, pero hay algo que he notado los últimos meses…

Liv y Amy escucharon atentas lo que Dan decía.

-Hace unos años cuando intente matar a Amy fue por culpa de mi arrogancia, luego entendí que fue el Dunk, ahora mismo el problema es que Josué no puede aceptar como Ian lo supero y le ha brotado un sentimiento de envidia hacia su hermano y el Dunk acabo por descontrolar esos sentimientos y convertirlos en agresión.

-tengo que detener esto-dijo Amy acercándose a la baranda del balcón, pero siendo detenida por Dan.

-ni bien toques el suelo del pateo principal, acabaras hecha pedazos-dijo Dan con seriedad.

Amy bajo la mirada y noto como la pelea de Ian y Josué era tan intensa que salían marcas de cortes en el suelo como si fueran hechas por fantasmas, Ian y Josué estaban peleando a una velocidad más que impresionante.

-si esto sigue así… acabara realmente mal…-dijo Amy preocupada mientras Liv mostraba una expresión de preocupación por sus hijos.

La sangre se derramaba en el suelo que con dificultad pisaba él una vez poderoso Stern, el hombre sabía que no podía huir lejos en su estado actual, así que decidió ir y reposar en su trono, probablemente este sería su ultimo día.

-Moriré… me vieron la cara de estúpido… ¡Cometí un error estúpido!-grito Stern golpeando el suelo y comenzando a derramar lágrimas-malditos sean todos ¡Malditos sean todos!

-oh… no seas tan duro contigo mismo mi querido Dios-dijo la mismísima Eliza, poniendo un pie sobre la cabeza de Stern

-¿vas a matarme?-pregunto Stern.

-no, claro que no querido-dijo Eliza pisoteando a Stern, luego se arrodillo y lo tomo del cabello para mirarlo a los ojos-te dije que estaría aquí, cuando te arrepintieras para ayudarte.

-¿ayudarme? ¡Maldita perra! ¡Por ti estoy aquí!

-yo te traicione, tú me traicionaste así es la vida amor-Eliza golpeo a Stern en el rostro y este cayo en el suelo escupiendo sangre.

-¿Qué tipo de ayuda?-pregunto Stern.

-como sabrás… he estado haciendo algunos experimentos y creo que encontré… la clave para la evolución de la humanidad.

-¿evolución?

-¿quieres ser el primero? Si te doy este poder… acabaras con los hijos del castaño en un santiamen

-… ¿Por qué lo harías?

-eres el Dios de este mundo, estabas volviéndote demasiado humano… y eso no me gusta… tú debes verte siempre por encima de los demás, sino, no serás capaz de gobernar ¿y bien? La decisión es tuya.

Afuera la pelea entre Ian y Josué cada vez se tornaba más grave, los muros del cuartel comenzaban a derrumbarse.

-Ian ¡No volverás a derrotarme!-grito Josué mientras su mano brillaba color negro.

-¡Voy a detenerte en este momento!-contesto Ian mientras su mano brillaba en una luz blanca.

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos!-grito Liv parándose en medio.

-¿madre?-pregunto Josué aun sin bajar su mano.

-Detén ya esto Josué, tu hermano no es tu enemigo ¡Se supone que cuidaras de él, no que lo envidiaras!

Josué seguía con su mano arriba.

-bajen las manos los dos ¡Ahora!-ordeno Liv.

Josué bajo la mano y cayo de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Qué he hecho?-pregunto Josué.

-¿ya recuperaste la cordura?-pregunto Ian.

-de todas las personas en este mundo… nunca pensé que viviría para ver a Josué caer tan bajo-dijo Dan acercándose a Josué.

-¿es la maldición del Dunk verdad?-pregunto Josué mirando a Dan.

-en efecto-dijo Dan tendiéndole la mano a su mejor amigo.

Liv tomo de la mano a Josué y a Ian y luego los abrazo a ambos.

-la última vez que estuve consiente eran bebes y ahora… wow-dijo viéndolos a ambos, los hermanos parecían bastante apenados, pero no tardaron en corresponderle el abrazo a su madre.

-te busque por mucho tiempo-dijo Josué con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ian abrió los ojos y noto que detrás del cabello una chica rubia se encontraba parada frente a él. Ian se separó de su madre y camino hasta Amy esta le dio una fuerte bofetada en el rostro.

-au… ¿Por qué hicis…?-antes de que Ian acabara su pregunta ya tenía los labios de la chica sobre los suyos y los brazos de la misma rodeando su cuello.

-no vuelvas a dejarme… ¡Y menos sin decir a dónde vas!-grito Amy derramando lagrimas sobre el pecho de Ian.

-lo siento Amy… en verdad lo siento, te compensare…-Ian abrazo a Amy y le acaricio el cabello por un momento, luego la toma de la mano y la acerco a Liv.

-ella es de quien te hable madre, mi hermosa novia su nombre es Amy, Amy ella es mi madre

-es muy bonita en realidad-comento Liv mirando a Amy-bienvenida hija.

-¿hija?-contesto Amy avergonzada.

-Ian ¿no estas olvidando algo?-pregunto Josué acabando con el momento.

-tranquilo… sea donde sea que este Stern… no pudo llegar lejos-contesto Ian.

-de hecho no he visto a nadie salir de las instalaciones es obvio que Stern se encuentra dentro del cuartel-dijo Riana por medio de un transmisor en el cinturón de Dan.

En ese momento una criatura escamosa de unos tres metros con el cuerpo de un hombre y un color azul de piel se acercó.

-Es hora de la revancha Ian-dijo la criatura.

-¿Stern?-pregunto Ian.

Ian y los demás tomaron sus armas.

-te superamos en número Stern ¡No intentes nada!-grito Ian.

La criatura solo sonrió y a una velocidad increíble tomo a Dan del cuello.

Ian no pudo reaccionar, Stern acababa de pasar entre ellos sin que el siquiera lo sintiera.

Comenzó a apretar el cuello de Dan, pero Amy intento golpearlo, sin embargo Stern bloqueo el golpe usando a Dan como escudo, luego lo lanzo contra Amy.

-¡No toques a mi hermana!-grito Nel atacando a gran velocidad a Stern, pero Stern esquivo los golpes con gran facilidad y con un golpe en el estómago dejo a Nel en el suelo.

-¡Ian reacciona!-grito Josué.

-Si-dijo Ian volteando y ambos hermanos comenzaron a atacar a Stern con sus espadas.

Stern detuvo ambas espadas con dos dedos.

-van a sufrir la ira de un Dios-dijo Stern furioso.

Ian y Josué levantaron sus manos para apuntar a Stern, pero Stern los lanzo a ambos en diferentes direcciones antes de que estos pudieran usar una técnica.

-comencemos a romper y desmembrar, esto será muy divertido-dijo Stern caminando hacia los hermanos, pero de pronto un sello apareció a sus pies.

-no toques a mis hijos monstruo-dijo Liv mientras apuntaba a Stern con su mano.

-jeje… quería mantenerte viva Liv, pero ya no tiene sentido lo único que necesito en este momento es poder-Stern comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Liv mientras esta seguía aplicando fuerza en el sello, pero Stern parecía no estar siendo afectado.

-a pesar de mi sed de sangre tu poder es muy bajo para afectarme-dijo Stern ya a pocos metros de Liv.

-¿y qué tal los míos?-dijo Ian mientras Stern sentía una presión en su pecho.

-Solo causaras que haga sufrir más a tu madre y a tus amigos.

En ese momento un Eisgel golpeo a Stern desde la izquierda.

-¿tu hacernos sufrir? Parece que aún no te enteras… vinimos aquí para detenerte-dijo Dan parándose frente a él.

-wittergel-dijo Amy atacando con una poderosa ráfaga de viento sin embargo Stern aguanto la ráfaga con sus brazos.

-Strongel-dijo Nel lanzando un poderoso rayo que penetro los brazos de Stern y dejo una quemadura en el pecho del mismo.

-sus poderes son inútiles…-dijo Stern mientras se regeneraba y sanaba sus heridas.

-¡aun no has probado la mejor parte!-grito Ian.

Stern volteo y tanto Ian como Josué saltó y cortaron los brazos de Stern, luego ambos se alejaron para atacar.

-Dunk Kante-dijo Josué lanzando una ráfaga desde su espada.

-Litch Kante-dijo Ian lanzando otra ráfaga desde su espada.

Ambos ataques chocaron contra el cuerpo de Stern destrozándolo.

-¿Se acabó?-pregunto Amy acercándose a Ian.

-estúpidos…-dijo Stern mientras su cuerpo entero se regeneraba desde su cuello.

-¿en qué demonios se ha convertido?-pregunto Dan exasperado.

Stern a una velocidad increíble golpeo en las costillas a Nel rompiéndolas, luego tomo el brazo de Dan y lo quebró.

Amy intento atacar con sus cuchillas pero Stern bloqueo el ataque con un brazo y con el otro golpeo a Amy mandándola contra una pared luego le aventó sus cuchillas clavándolas en sus hombros.

-ahora solo quedan ustedes dos…-dijo Stern acercándose a los hermanos, ambos adoptaron una postura con su espada.

-Ian… me duele el pecho, no sé cuántos ataques podre usar…-le susurro Josué a Ian.

-Estoy en las mismas-contesto Ian-pero él no es invencible, intentare usar el Zersgel.

-¿Qué?

-vamos a matar sus células…no se va a regenerar si lo hacemos cenizas.

-su operador es muy fuerte no te lo pondrá fácil, así que yo lo distraeré y tú le dispararas-dijo Josué.

Josué salto para atacar a Stern, este bloqueo el ataque y lo golpeo desarmando a Josué.

-Eisturn-dijo Josué desde el suelo congelando a Stern en un pilar de hielo.

Stern se liberó rápidamente.

-estúpido muchacho, muere-Stern tomo la espada de Josué e intento apuñalarlo, pero la vos de otra persona lo detuvo.

-¡muere! ¡Zersgel!-grito Ian lanzando una llamarada enorme tan grande que todos en la ciudad pudieron verla.

Ian cayó al suelo tomándose el pecho, su energía había llegado a su límite, sin embargo el plan salió a la perfección Stern estaba en el suelo en su forma humana y sin un poco de operador.

Liv se aproximó a salvar a sus hijos.

Amy se acercó a ver como estaba Ian, este ya estaba parado aunque se notaba bastante cansado.

-¿Dan estas bien?-pregunto Josué.

-si mi brazo se curara en unos minutos-contesto Dan

-¡Llamen un ambulancia!-grito Amy-¡Nel está herido!

-Lo llevare a la nave-dijo Josué.

Ian volteo y noto que Stern estaba escapando al cuartel.

-no te escaparas-dijo Ian corriendo tras él, pero Liv lo detuvo.

-tranquilo Ian, no llegara lejos además… no te recomiendo matarlo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ian contrariado.

-esto paso hace mucho tiempo… Stern envidiaba a Apolo aun ahora lo hace… el solo quería llenar su vacío con poder, Ian no sigas el camino de la venganza has lo justo-dijo Liv.

-entiendo-dijo Ian con una sonrisa-vamos por el de todas maneras queme todo su operador es inofensivo.

Stern llego a la sala de su trono cayendo para escupir más sangre.

-maldita sea…

En ese momento se escucharon aplausos en la sala.

-bravo Stern, al parecer esa fórmula si funciona muy bien, ahora tendré un ejército verdaderamente poderoso-dijo Eliza.

-¿fui tú... conejillo de indias?-pregunto Stern afligido.

-exactamente-dijo Eliza tomando a Stern de la quijada-pero ya no me sirves mi querido Dios, sin embargo hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte…

Detrás del trono un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules con una mirada fría se acercó a Stern.

-él es tu hijo biológico y mío, Evan decidí que ya era hora de que se conocieran.

Stern miro al chico acercarse a él.

-ha sido divertido deja que yo me encargue del resto padre-Evan tomo la espada replica de noche eterna y atravesó el pecho de Stern con esta-tu descansa.

Stern abrió los ojos de dolor y cayó al suelo.

-tú serás el que se encargue de sembrar destrucción desde ahora-dijo Eliza tomando del hombro a su hijo.

-de echo… también estoy cansado de ti, viviré por mis fines no por los de ustedes-el muchacho levanto su mano frente a su madre-hasta nunca-Evan lanzo un dunkgel a corta distancia contra Eliza, esta al recibir el ataque comenzó a desaparecer.

-asesinada por mi propio hijo ¿Quién lo diría? Oye… Evan me alegro de que llegaras al mundo, con dejarte aquí ya cumplí todas mis metas… todos sufrirán… todos sufrirán yo traje al mundo a quien será Dios-dijo Eliza antes de desaparecer.

-por supuesto que si… madre-dijo Evan.

Cuando Ian y los demás entraron, solo vieron los restos de Eliza y a Stern en el suelo.

-¿Quién pudo hacer esto?-pregunto Amy tapándose la boca.

Ian se acercó a Stern y este parecía estar mirando la nada.

-aquel día… fui feliz, hacer equipo con ustedes fue fantástico… Apolo…lo siento-dijo Stern comenzando a llorar-si no hubiera sido tan estúpido…

Stern se imaginó a si mismo enseñándole al Josué de 4 años a usar una espada y yendo a visitar a Apolo y a Liv a su casa.

-Ian, perdóname…

-¡¿Por qué pides perdón ahora?!-dijo Ian al borde del llanto-¡Maldición!

-ese día…

Stern recordó a Eliza acercarse a su oído.

"tú serás el nuevo Dios y un Dios no vive bajo las reglas de nadie"

-yo…Apolo… amigo mío… lo…siento…-estas fueron las últimas palabras de Stern.

"Es raro llorar por alguien a quien tanto odie, quien sabe… tal vez… en otro mundo las cosas se dieron de una manera diferente, Stern tío… lo siento, yo debí intentar sacarte de ese lugar… lo siento"


	28. Viviendo en Paz

**26- Viviendo en paz.**

Ian veía como Van y Dan cubrían el cuerpo de Stern con una manta negra con algo de tristeza tomando de la mano de su amada Amy y al lado de su madre de pronto un perro llego rápidamente y Ian lo comenzó a acariciar.

-Veo que te fue bien campeón-dijo Ian acariciando a su perro.

-Es realmente lindo-comento Amy agachándose para verlo más de cerca, sin contar con que el perro la comenzaría a lamer de repente en la cara.

-Vaya… le agradas a Rex eso nunca había pasado antes-comento Ian con una sonrisa.

Amy acaricio al can entre risas y Liv los miro conmovida.

-así que ese perro era tuyo Ian-dijo una vos que Ian reconoció con facilidad-lucho de una manera increíble ¿Quién lo diría? Un perro operador.

-Aorak…-Ian se puso de pie en parte alarmado.

-Buen trabajo el de hoy Aorak-dijo Josué llegando por detrás de Aorak a darle una palmada en el hombro.

-Aun eres demasiado confianzudo humano-contesto Aorak un tanto enojado alejando la mano de Josué.

-wow…. Aorak… ¿te aliaste con la rebelión?-pregunto Ian impresionado y Amy sonrió.

-La bruja de Eliza nos dio una pista falsa, estábamos convencidos de que estabas del lado de Stern así que pensábamos que necesitábamos tiempo de preparación y además más personas hablamos con Aorak y a cambio de prometerle que los humanos dejaríamos en paz a su raza de ganar esta batalla nos prestó a sus fuerzas.

-solo lo hice por la promesa a tu padre… es todo…

-y si estabas aquí ¿Por qué no ayudaste?-pregunto Ian.

-Cuando yo llegue ya habían acabado con todo-contesto Aorak-el primer grupo viajo con tus amigos en la nave el resto vinimos a pie, sabes… esa nave de ustedes no es del todo grande-se quejó Aorak un tanto malhumorado-alguien tenía que asegurarse de que el resto de mi gente llegara viva así que vine con ellos, además no me necesitaste mocoso creo que ya estás listo para nuestra pelea.

-lo siento Aorak, pero en este momento-Ian tomo la mano de Amy-quiero tomarme unas vacaciones.

Todos miraron impresionados a Ian incluyendo a la propia Amy, todos excepto su madre y su perro el cual ladro y movió la cola.

-espera… ¿no te harás cargo de la F.P.O?-pregunto Josué impresionado.

-pensé que tú lo harías...-contesto Ian un tanto despreocupado.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?-pregunto Dan un tanto exaltado.

-no tomare el trabajo-dijo Josué- planeo viajar y entrenar un poco hasta controlar la oscuridad en mi interior, iré solo.

-no, yo te acompañare-dijo Riana acercándose junto a Lira.

-ni de broma…

-de echo es buena idea-dijo Dan-si te dejas llevar por la oscuridad es bueno que tengas alguien que te ayude a salvarte… Josué, entre mas solo estés más fácil será que seas presa de la oscuridad.

-Riana… ¿estas segura que deseas acompañarme?-pregunto Josué a la chica.

-sí estoy segura-contesto Riana

-¿entonces quien será el líder de la F.P.O? ¿Dan?-pregunto Ian.

-No me siento preparado para el cargo-contesto Dan cruzándose de brazos.

-oh por favor, son solo un grupo de niños y se están debatiendo quien será el líder es obvio, la nueva líder de la F.P.O seré yo-dijo Liv sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿tu mama? Pero…-pregunto Ian

-mama… acabas de ser libre… ¿quieres pasar más tiempo en este lugar?-pregunto Josué

-ja… hasta que ustedes estén listos cumpliré este papel no se preocupen al fin y al cabo soy la persona más inteligente que haya pisado este cuartel-dijo Liv con extrema arrogancia.

-ja… con que si…-dijo Lira sintiéndose desafiada-¿Cuántos dientes tiene un gigante de hielo?

-diecisiete, cuatro caninos, cuatro incisivos y el resto son molares.

-¿en qué año nació el primer operador humano y como se llamó?

-Eso ocurrió hace aproximadamente 2020 años y el primer operador se dice que se llamó Gal.

-¿Desierto más largo?

-de la serpiente cabeza de roca-Liv miro a Lira desafiante-dime que elemento dominaba el primer operador.

-Fuego

-¿Cuarta cultura de Kepler?

-¿… Muhri?

-Anri.

Lira bajo la cabeza.

-de acuerdo tu madre es una genio Ian-reconoció Lira.

-yo quiero aprender así de cosas Ian-dijo Amy emocionada al oír la discusión entre las dos genios.

-lo harás te prometo que llevaremos varios libros-contesto Ian.

Rex ladro y Ian lo miro y acaricio.

-creo que este pequeño también quiere ir-dijo Ian acariciando a su perro.

Los demás solo veían impresionados como Ian llamaba "pequeño" aun perro de la altura de un león y el largo de un caballo.

-Supongo que es hora de irme-dijo Aorak-Ian búscame cuando estés listo para nuestro encuentro.

-lo hare-contesto Ian.

Aorak y sus guerreros se alejaron de la ciudad impresionando a toda la gente del pueblo que vieron a los "monstruos" pasar sin herir a nadie la gente del pueblo se fue acumulando afuera del cuartel y para sorpresa de ellos Ian se paró frente a todos en la plaza, pero no desde el balcón salió en persona a hablar con todos.

-¡Tengo noticias para todos ustedes!-grito Ian para que todos lo oyeran-hoy el gobierno de Stern llego a su fin la rebelión lo derroto incluyéndome.

-pero… ¿lo mataron?-pregunto alguien del pueblo.

Ian miro a la gente del pueblo.

-No… nosotros no… se cree que murió luchando contra una bruja de hielo y murieron mutuamente, Stern ya se encontraba débil debido a que tuvo una batalla contra mi hermano mis compañeros y yo. Vamos a hacerle un funeral a Stern… muchos de ustedes recordaran que Stern hace 20 años mato a mi padre y lo lanzo justo en esta plaza como basura, pero mucho antes era un buen hombre… por eso… ¡le celebraremos un funeral digno! Quien quiera ir queda invitado…-Ian regreso a dentro del cuartel dejando a la gente del pueblo sorprendida.

Blanca se emocionó al ver a Ian después de tanto tiempo y decidió que iría.

Poco después de que Ian entro de nuevo, Liv se mostró ante todos desde el balcón que daba a la plaza.

-desde ahora yo tomare el poder de la institución conocida como F.P.O o Fuerza Protectora de Operadores abran muchos cambios, en primera desde hoy no es obligatorio ser miembro de la F.P.O pero estaré agradecida por aquellos operadores que vengan y me ayuden a hacer de no solo Krester, sino de él mundo un mejor lugar tanto para humanos como para las razas haya afuera que no son hostiles.

-¿razas que no son hostiles?-se preguntaba mucha gente del pueblo.

-¡Vieron a esas criaturas rojas salir del cuartel! ¡Esos son fantasmas de fuego fuertes, pero inofensivos y desde ahora estamos en deuda y aleados con ellos!-grito Liv.

Los ciudadanos no tardaron en comenzar a aplaudirle.

-¡Salve la nueva líder de la F.P.O!-grito un muchacho entre los hombres de la plaza. Ese muchacho no era otro que Evan, a su lado dos personas encapuchadas.

La gente comenzó a gritar y aclamar a su nueva líder, mientras Evan y las otras dos personas se retiraban.

Liv sonrió al ver que el pueblo aun la recordaba a decir verdad entre la multitud ella reconoció a algunas personas a pesar de que ya habían pasado veinte años.

Pasaron unos días y todos los miembros de la rebelión incluyendo a Liv y unas pocas personas del pueblo se encontraban en el funeral de él propio Stern, este era enterrado en medio de la hermosa pradera a las afueras de Krester.

-Ian, tu padre y Stern… cuando eran niños jugaban en esta pradera… soñando con ser algún día grandes operadores como lo fueron sus padres.

Ian sonrió con una mirada triste.

-¿alguien desea decir unas palabras?-pregunto Liv.

Ian no dijo yo solo comenzó a hablar sin mirar a nadie, solo al ataúd en el que se encontraba Stern.

-Muchos aquí pueden recordar a este hombre y no sentir exactamente las mejores emociones, si debo ser sincero lo odiaba, yo lo odiaba por el daño que le hizo a las personas que amaba y a mí mismo, sin embargo… Stern en el fondo era un buen hombre el solo quería llenar el vacío que sentía en su interior con poder… y al menos en sus últimos momentos el con lágrimas pudo expresar un lo siento a mí y a mi padre y a todos ustedes. Yo quisiera que recordaran a mi tío por el buen hombre que fue antes de estos últimos dieciocho años.

-Era un hombre que era muy familiar a mí y también a Ian. Cuando yo era pequeño admiraba su poder y quería que el fuera mi maestro, ese era mi sueño…-comenzó a hablar Josué- yo lo perdono, porque se lo que se siente querer llenar el vacío con poder y él nos dio una lección, nos enseñó a que nos lleva ese camino, dolor… arrepentimiento…y frustración.

-Yo lo conocí muy bien… era arrogante, frio y calculador un hombre muy inteligente y el mejor amigo de mi esposo sé que si el estuviera aquí también lo hubiera perdonado… yo lo perdono-agrego Liv.

Muchos en el pueblo fueron tocados por las palabras de Ian y sus familiares ellos habían sufrido mucho por los actos de Stern sin embargo buscaron la manera de perdonarlo.

-Era un gran guerrero-dijo Dan.

-Era inteligente-dijo Amy.

-Era bueno… en el fondo muy adentro… padre… muéstrale el camino-dijo Ian lanzando tierra en la tumba.

Las personas se comenzaron a retirar poco a poco Ian se quedó mirando el ataúd. Amy no le dijo nada a Ian pues Liv la detuvo y le indico que era mejor dejarlo solo. En ese momento Blanca se acercó a Ian.

-has crecido mucho…-dijo Blanca.

-un par de centímetros tal vez…-contesto Ian.

-ella también se ha vuelto muy guapa-comento Blanca.

-y que lo digas…-dijo Ian soltando una risita.

-¿vas a quedarte?

-no, pero regresare.

-¿A dónde iras ahora?

-ahh enmendar el tiempo perdido, Blanca lamento no haberte venido a visitar prometo que lo are en cuanto regrese-dijo Ian mirando a la chica.

-si… mi padre siempre tendrá un espacio para ti en el mercado, aunque ser agente de la F.P.O debe sonar mucho más tentador.

-lo considerare-contesto Ian.

Blanca noto que Ian tenía los ojos rojos había estado llorando.

-Eres muy bueno Ian…

-¿Qué?

-solo alguien como tu lloraría por alguien como Stern.

-él era mi familia… quisiera haberme dado cuenta antes.

Blanca se acercó a Ian y lo abrazo y este correspondió al abrazo.

-vengan a visitarme pronto ¿está bien?-susurro Blanca.

-claro… lo aremos…-contesto Ian.

Poco después Ian y Amy se encontraban en el hospital de Krester.

-¿alguien necesita una visita?-pregunto Amy entrando divertida a la habitación.

-hermana-dijo Nel alegre.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunto Amy preocupada.

-mucho mejor… pero necesitare un tiempo para poder volver a usar el operador.

-sé que podrás eres uno de los operadores más fuerte que he conocido-opino Ian acercando su puño al de Nel.

Nel choco su puño con el de Ian y le sonrió.

-cuida de mi hermana-dijo Nel con una sonrisa.

-te prometo que lo hare, mejórate-dijo Ian dándole la mano-voy a bajar a ver que Rex se esté portando bien Amy, te espero abajo.

-de acuerdo-contesto Amy.

-¿hoy tienen que irse rápido?-pregunto Nel

-es solo que en un momento acaba el horario de visita… ¿seguro que estarás bien sin que te visite?

-hermana no tengo riesgo de muerte, estaré bien… solo diviértete te lo mereces y cuando regreses recuperaremos el tiempo perdido.

Amy le dio un beso en la mejilla a Nel y se paró.

-cuídate mucho hermanito-dijo Amy retirándose por la puerta.

-es linda-opino Nel con una sonrisa.

Al salir del hospital Amy vio a Ian y a Rex juntos esperandola.

-bien Nel era el último, estamos listos para irnos-dijo Ian con una gran sonrisa.

-¿A dónde iremos?-pregunto Amy.

-a donde podamos estar juntos-Ian se sentó sobre Rex y Amy se sentó detrás de Ian.

-¿estás seguro que Rex podrá con nuestro peso?-pregunto Amy.

-¡Rex! ¡Corre!-grito Ian y Rex comenzó a correr a una velocidad impresionante fuera de la ciudad con el equipaje y la pareja encima.

En una cueva cerca de una montaña un grupo compuesto por tres personas se encontraban charlando frente a una fogata.

-Así que tú eres el hijo de Stern-dijo Gabriel quitándose la capucha.

-pero tienes un poder totalmente fuera de mis cálculos-dijo una vos mecánica.

-por supuesto… y ahora vamos a empezar con los últimos juegos, todo acabara pronto-dijo Evan mirando a ambos con una sonrisa-o debería decir que está a punto de comenzar todo.


	29. Vacaciones Interrumpidas

**27- Vacaciones interrumpidas.**

Ian y Amy caminaban por las calles de un pequeño pueblo ambos cargando algunos víveres que compraron en el mercado.

La pareja se miraba de reojo de vez en cuando y se sonreían lo que para las personas que pasaban y los miraban resultaba bastante agradable.

-oye… nos miran raro-comento Amy un tanto apenada.

-¿enserio? Creí que estábamos solos-contesto Ian con una sonrisa.

Amy abrazo el brazo de Ian y se recostó sobre su hombro.

-me gusta pasar este momento contigo-dijo Amy alegre.

-a mí también-contesto Ian abrazándola.

Más tarde Ian y Amy llegaron a una cabaña alejada de la ciudad frente a un lago en ella Rex los esperaba durmiendo en la entrada.

-hola muchacho-dijo Ian saludando cariñosamente a su fiel can.

El perro solo movió la cola y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la pareja.

Amy también saludo al canino acariciando su pelaje, luego la pareja se dispuso a cocinar juntos lo que sería su almuerzo.

En una montaña Evan, Gabriel y el encapuchado se encontraban a punto de tomar tres direcciones diferentes.

-es hora de mostrarles que no es momento de relajarse-dijo Evan con calma-ya tienen entendido que tienen que hacer y a donde deben dirigirse, luego nos reuniremos en el valle Arn, la mejor parte está por empezar-Evan vio debajo de la montaña para encontrarse con un enorme ejercito de soldados y brujas de hielo entre ellos-¡El resto los quiero en el valle Arn para cuando regresemos!

El enorme ejército desapareció como si nunca hubieran estado ahí, mientras Evan, Gabriel y el hombre encapuchado tomaron direcciones distintas.

Mientras tanto esa misma noche en Krester.

-bueno que descanse Nel-dijo una linda enfermera poniéndose de pie.

-Señorita Sakí gracias por cuidar de mi estos días-dijo Nel un tanto apenado.

-no te preocupes, es muy lindo de tu parte que hayas decidido dejar a tu hermana ser feliz aunque signifique no tener visitas en este aburrido hospital-dijo la mujer sonriéndole a Nel.

-amm… en realidad con sus visitas diarias me reconforta-contesto Nel con una sonrisa.

-¿me estas coqueteando? Recuerda que soy un poco mayor que tu-dijo la mujer guiñándole un ojo a Nel.

-la edad solo es una cifra mientras mi edad tenga dos y la tuya también para mí no hay diferencia-contesto Nel.

Sakí se rio un poco por lo bajo y se acercó a Nel para darle un beso en la frente.

-que descanses.

Sakí estaba por retirarse, pero noto que las luces del hospital comenzaron a fallar.

-¿Qué está pasando?-se preguntó Sakí, pero Nel más bien se mostró preocupado.

-Sakí, no salgas de la habitación-dijo Nel con vos bastante seria.

-¿Nel?-pregunto la mujer bastante asustada.

Se escucharon gritos en todo el hospital Nel se quedó quieto, parecía operador, pero… era diferente a cualquier tipo de operador con el que haya hecho frente antes.

El cuerpo de un doctor salió volando rompiendo la puerta de la habitación de Nel, Sakí grito y abrazo a Nel.

-retrocede…-dijo Nel en un tono serio.

Por la puerta entro un cuerpo que sonaba como metal con un ojo rojo mecánico.

-Nel, te estaba buscando-dijo el ser mitad mecánico mientras sacaba unos brazos metálicos por los que pasaban unos tubos que brillaban de color azul y también una cuchilla manchada con sangre con la que al parecer se las arregló para matar a la gente en el hospital.

-Demonio… ¿Quién eres?-pregunto Nel enojado.

-Dr. Lucio en el pasado… ahora soy una maquina reconstruida con fibras de operador recorriendo este cuerpo echo del mismo metal que el arma legendaria de tu amigo Ian.

Nel miro al hombre detenidamente.

-Dr. Lucio… ¡Se supone que estés muerto!-grito Nel.

-"se supone" sin embargo… tengo un laboratorio debajo del cuartel, logre esconderme en él y no solo eso mejorar y reconstruir mi cuerpo… admira esta forma gloriosa-El hombre dejo caer su vestimenta mostrando un cuerpo 100% mecánico de un color negro y con tubos azules brillantes recorriéndolo

-estas echo un asco-dijo Nel valientemente mientras comenzaba a liberar su operador.

-Nel ten cuidado… no estas recuperado…-dijo Sakí a manera de advertencia.

-me lo llevare de aquí, quiero que huyas-dijo Nel en vos alta, luego golpeo el cuerpo de Lucio, pero este resistió el golpe como si nada, mientras Nel sintió un fuerte dolor en sus manos.

-ni con tu fuerza de operador lograras dañar mi armadura esta echa del mismo material que el arma de Ian-dijo Lucio con vos tranquila mientras tomaba a Nel del cuello-tenía que acabar esto rápido, pero creo que uno debe disfrutar su trabajo.

Nel miro al hombre a los ojos mientras este comenzaba a ahorcarlo.

De pronto un golpe con una silla golpeo la espalda de Lucio sin embargo este parecía no haberlo sentido, hasta que se voltio y miro a Sakí.

-estúpida humana-Lucio saco una cuchilla del brazo y lanzo a Nel contra una pared mientras se acercaba a la mujer.

Nel miro al hombre con desdén y enojado concentro bastante energía.

-Strongel-dijo Nel lanzando el rayo más poderoso que pudo, sin embargo lo único que logro es que su ataque fuera absorbido por un interruptor en la mano de Lucio y alimentara esas tuberías que rodeaban el cuerpo de Lucio.

-muere…-dijo Lucio devolviéndole el mismo ataque, sin embargo Sakí se paró frente Nel recibiendo el ataque por completo.

Nel miro la escena y tras un grito ahogado salto a comenzar a golpear a Lucio con todo su poder.

-¡¿Por qué mastate a la señorita Sakí?!-grito enojado Nel sin parar de golpear a Lucio, sin embargo Lucio no sufría ningún daño.

Finalmente Nel dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo, el enemigo era muy fuerte.

-¿algunas últimas palabras?-pregunto Lucio.

-te matare… no sé cómo, ni cuando, pero aun si debo regresar del otro mundo para lograrlo ¡Te matare!-dijo Nel mirando al hombre.

-je…-Lucio tomo a Nel del cuello y los tubos en sus brazos comenzaron a brillar, Nel sintió un gran dolor, entonces lo entendió le estaban "drenando" el operador-espero que puedas vengarte sin operador-dijo Lucio dándole la espalda a Nel.

Nel grito de pura frustración e intento golpear a Lucio, pero este de un solo golpe lo lanzo por la ventana, sin embargo Nel fue rescatado por unos miembros del F.P.O

Los soldados del F.P.O entraron a registrar el hospital, pero nunca encontraron nada más que un camino de masacres. El desgraciado que haya echo tal acto tan macabro había escapado.

Mientras tanto en un bosque Josué y Riana se encontraban preparando un campamento.

-¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento?-pregunto Riana.

-diría que bien… pronto saldremos de aquí…-conteste Josué.

-oye Josué…-pregunto Riana mientras miraba las estrellas acostada en una bolsa de dormir.

-¿sí?-contesto Josué colocándose dentro su bolsa de dormir.

-sabes… yo siempre supe que te llego a gustar Amy…-dijo Riana con una vos quebradiza.

Josué no contesto solo se entristeció.

-lo siento… no estaba en mis cabales del todo, eso también fue en parte obra de la oscuridad.

-¿estás seguro?

-… no del todo… pero sea lo que sea que haya sido acabo… Riana lo siento en verdad no siento que te merezca.

-no digas eso… Josué yo solo te quiero a ti.

-Riana…

-tú me salvaste… cuando me sentía sola tras la muerte de mi padre… y fuiste muy bueno conmigo, me enseñaste a usar el operador.

-Riana…

Riana se acercó a Josué y lo abrazo.

-gracias Josué, te amo.

Josué abrazo a Riana y la beso.

-¿interrumpo?-pregunto un hombre saliendo del bosque.

Josué se puso de pie al igual que Riana.

-¿Quién eres tú? Te me haces conocido…-dijo Josué mirando al muchacho.

-mi nombre es Gabriel, me viste por breves momentos durante una pelea que tuvimos tengo problemas con tu hermano, pero ¿porque no pelear un rato contigo? me servirá de calentamiento-dijo Gabriel con un tono de superioridad-Evan dijo que debo ayudar a que Josué sea gobernado por la oscuridad-pensó Gabriel

-¿me estas subestimando?-pregunto Josué enojado mientras sacaba su espada y un aura negra comenzaba a emerger de su espalda.

-Josué…-dijo Riana preocupada.

-mantente lejos-ordeno Josué.

Gabriel saco una espada de filo largo y luminoso y mango azul.

-muéstrame que puedes hacer-dijo Gabriel-rápido, quiero que me des la batalla más decente que puedas dar.

-¡Te arrepentirás!-grito Josué saltando para atacar a Gabriel sin embargo este bloqueo el ataque.

-creo que Ian ya me hubiera dado mínimo tres golpes-dijo Gabriel golpeando el rostro a Josué.

-cállate… Zersgel-dijo Josué lanzando ataques de fuego.

-Zersgel-dijo Gabriel contrarrestando el fuego de Josué-el Zersgel de Ian es mucho más potente.

Josué comenzaba a enojarse y su energía comenzaba a aumentar a medida que la luz negra que provenía de su espalda se hacía más intensa.

-eso es… muéstrame el poder del Dunk-dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Detente!-grito Riana distrayendo un poco a Josué.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Josué mirando a Riana directamente, sin embargo Riana no se intimido.

-¡¿No ves lo que está intentando hacer?! Quiere que te dejes llevar por la oscuridad, pero eso no te dará fuerza ¡Mostrara tu debilidad!

La luz oscura en la espalda de Josué comenzó a disminuir.

-soy el único operador que conozco que manipula tanto el hielo como el fuego a la vez, vamos Gabriel te daré la pelea decente que tanto deseas-dijo Josué con completo control de sí mismo.

Gabriel miro a Josué por unos segundos con una expresión de enfado, pero luego sonrió.

-bueno… Evan dijo que si no resultabas útil, tenía que matarte, me alegra que así fuera-Gabriel comenzó a cambiar de color y de tamaño alcanzando una forma similar a la de Stern la última vez que lucho contra Josué.

-¿Qué demonios eres? ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!-grito Josué.

Gabriel se movió a una velocidad impresionante, cuando Josué se dio cuenta ya había un charco de sangre frente a él, le acababan de hacer una herida desde el pectoral izquierdo hasta la cintura que al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a derramar gran cantidad de sangre.

-esto pasa cuando aceptas la evolución…-dijo Gabriel acercándose a Josué, pero sus piernas se detuvieron igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué demonios?-pregunto Gabriel.

-parálisis completado-dijo Riana mientras sus ojos brillaban de un color rojo- no me eh especializado en técnicas elementales… pero conozco todo el cuerpo de cualquier clase de ser vivo incluso mecánicos, se cómo obstaculizar cada una de tus articulaciones solo usando tu propio operador.

Josué miro a Riana impresionado, Riana nunca había usado su potencial completo desde que el la conoció, porque ella temía a sus poderes, sin embargo acababa de usar la técnica que más odiaba solo para salvarlo.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡Corre!-grito Josué para que Riana huyera.

-no, no me iré sin ti-contesto Riana.

Gabriel comenzó a caminar con dificultad hacia Riana, pero cada vez sus pasos eran más lentos hasta que en cierto momento se quedó quieto abruptamente.

Riana suspiro relajada, al parecer había logrado contraer todo el cuerpo de Gabriel, la alegría no duro mucho pues Gabriel levanto la espada de Josué solo con su mente y la uso para atravesar el pecho de Riana.

Riana cayó al suelo sin más y Josué trato de levantarse, pero su herida solo comenzó a sangrar más el cansancio acabo haciéndolo caer en la sucia arena.

-creo que ya hice mi trabajo aquí… hasta nunca Josué-Gabriel volvió a su forma humana y se retiró del bosque tranquilamente, mientras Josué se arrastraba hacia el cuerpo de Riana.

-Riana…te salvare, no me importa el precio que deba pagar…-Josué llego al cuerpo de Riana para sentir la respiración de ella, sin embargo esta parecía cada vez más cerca de detenerse.

Josué solo se recostó encima del cuerpo de Riana a él tampoco le quedaba mucha energía y su vista se hacía cada vez más borrosa, tanto que no noto que alguien más los encontró.

Ian se encontraba algo lejos de su hogar pues Amy le había pedido que fuera a buscar unos ingredientes para una receta que quería probar, la sorpresa fue tremenda para Ian cuando en medio del bosque, sintió como el operador de Amy y de su perro se había reducido gravemente Ian dejo caer las bolsas de compras y se apuró a llegar a casa.

Cuando Ian llego su cabaña se encontraba en llamas, sin embargo Ian entro sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡Amy!-grito Ian preocupado por su amada.

Cuando Ian llego a la habitación que estaba compartiendo con Amy, vio a su perro tirado en el suelo respirando difícilmente y a un hombre de ojos fríos y azules tomando del cuello a Amy quien parecía ya no tener fuerzas.

-hasta que por fin nos vemos, Ian-dijo el chico soltando a Amy, Ian tomo a Amy a una velocidad increíble y la alejo del hombre.

-¿Quién demonios eres?-pregunto Ian.

-mi nombre es Evan, el hijo de Stern y de Eliza es un honor conocerte-dijo Evan acercándose a Ian con ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos mientras Ian mostraba una expresión de sorpresa-sabes… esa chica debería saber lo que hace, después de todo mama la estuvo preparando para que se convirtiera en mi esposa-dijo Evan mirando a Amy-en lugar de eso se quedó como idiota en vez de dejarme pasar y ese perro tuyo es demasiado bullicioso, me temo que tuve que enseñarle a golpes.

-¿eres el hijo legítimo, verdad? Tu energía se siente muy distinta a la de esos experimentos-dijo Ian usando un tono de vos bastante duro.

-deberías ser más amable con esos experimentos, recuerda que la chica que traes en brazos y mi futura esposa también lo es.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar así de Amy!-dijo Ian tratando de golpear a Evan, pero este evadió el golpe causando que Ian golpeara y derrumbara una pared de la casa, la casa comenzó a caer en pedazos, pero Ian salió a tiempo con Rex y Amy.

-y era una casa tan bonita-dijo Evan que también logro salir de la casa.

-Te diré dos cosas… primero Amy no será tu esposa ¡nunca! Y segundo… no me importa de quien seas hijo te matare.

Evan saco su espada y Ian tomo a noche eterna, entonces Ian noto que Evan tenía la réplica de noche eterna.

-veamos en qué nivel esta, el primer involucrado-dijo Evan acercándose a atacar a Ian.

Ian bloqueo el ataque y miro a Evan a los ojos, esos ojos azules fríos e intimidantes.

-tienes la mirada de Eliza…-dijo Ian en un estado de trance.

Evan pateo a Ian en el estómago y luego lo golpeo en la espalda, sin embargo Ian se recuperó rápidamente.

-tu poder es alto… oye… ¿a qué te refieres con primer involucrado?-pregunto Ian.

-je… sabía que no estabas enterado… que decepción… entonces no debería matarte hoy-Cuando Ian se percató Evan ya estaba detrás de él y tomando a Amy en brazos.

-¡Suéltala!-grito Ian volteando hacia Evan, pero este lanzo un poderoso Zersgel contra Ian, para sorpresa de Ian todo su operador se redujo a cero.

-se acabó la pelea Ian, es hora de llevarme a mi mujer-dijo Evan tomando a Amy en brazos sin embargo, esta abrió los ojos lentamente y miro a su alrededor.

-Ian…-dijo Amy al ver a Ian en su grave estado.

-quédate quieta-ordeno Evan mirando a Amy a los ojos.

Amy intento golpear a Evan en el rostro, pero Evan detuvo la mano de Amy y la beso frente a Ian.

Amy no hizo más que dejarse caer en el suelo a llorar.

-deberías estar agradecida, este es el primer beso con tu verdadero esposo.

-pagaras por esto…-dijo Amy mientras unos orbes azules comenzaron a aparecer a su alrededor, sin embargo Evan la golpeo en el cuello y Amy cayó al suelo sin energías.

-Ian, cuida de ella un tiempo más enséñale a ser más disciplinada tendrá que serlo cuando se convierta en mi mujer.

Ian solo miro a Evan con mucha ira.

-¡Te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho!-grito Ian mientras que golpeaba a Evan superando por completo su velocidad durante la batalla.

-¿Qué demonios… tu operador… debería estar debajo de cero…?-Evan parecía impresionado.

-¡pagaras!-repitió Ian golpeando a Evan, este bloqueo con su espada, sin embargo esta se hizo pedazos al contacto con el puño de Ian.

-¿pero qué tipo de habilidad estas utilizando?-se preguntó a si mismo Evan.

Ian estaba por golpear a Evan en la cara, pero su cuerpo no soporto más y cayó al suelo.

-esta espada era solo utilería al parecer, merezco una mejor-dijo Evan botando al suelo el mango de la espada rota-sin embargo, me gustara verte luego Ian quiero que recuerdes esto-dijo Evan tomando del cabello a Ian-si realmente tienes un problema conmigo… ve al este cruzando el valle de los gritos, ahí me encontraras y tendremos la oportunidad de resolverlo todo.

Ian no contesto, Evan lo dejo caer en la tierra.

-cuídala… no me la llevare todavía, solo me la llevare luego de haberte matado… pero quiero que te quedes con esta idea en mente, soy mucho más fuerte que tu… y… esto no es una invitación, si no vienes a buscarme vendré yo a matarte-dichas estas palabras Evan se marchó.

"Pasando el valle de los gritos"


	30. Consecuencias

**28-Consecuencias.**

Ian, Amy y Rex caminaban juntos por el bosque, sin embargo no había comunicación entre ambos, de echo lo único que hacían los tres era mirar el suelo decaídos y frustrados, el oponente los había dejado vivir.

Amy no tenía que preguntarle nada a Ian, ella reconoció la dirección en la que iban "el bosque de los fantasmas de fuego" sin embargo, no se molestó en preguntarle a Ian, porque se dirigían ahí, Amy prefería no decir nada.

Además a diferencia de la expresión de Amy que era una de tristeza y frustración, la de Ian expresaba un gran odio.

Mientras tanto Josué despertó en una cama construida con hojas y ramas a su lado Riana reposaba parecía gravemente herida, el mismo solo pudo abrir los ojos, moverse resultaba una operación imposible se sentía muy cansado fue en ese momento que una persona entro al lugar donde se encontraba Josué.

-veo que ya estas mejor-dijo un muchacho rubio y alto aparentaba unos 30 años.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Josué.

-Mi nombre es Aorak ¿ya me olvidaste?-dijo el muchacho impresionando a Josué.

-¿Qué? ¿Aorak?-pregunto Josué con vos débil.

-¿creíste que solo las brujas de hielo podían adoptar formas humanas para camuflarse? Solo se trata de algo que no me gusta hacer, pero viendo como están las cosas ahora… me van a necesitar.

-¿me salvaste…? Riana…-Josué extendió su mano hacia la cama donde Riana se encontraba.

-cálmate ella sobrevivirá, es una humana muy fuerte a pesar de aparentar ese cuerpo tan frágil, le he pasado parte de mi sangre para salvarla y cerré la herida con fuego, suerte que tu amiga esta inconsciente aquí no tenemos anestesias, ni nada por el estilo, en cuanto a ti solo te hace falta comer algo y descanso me encargue de cerrar tu herida también.

-sangre con propiedades curativas…-susurro Josué.

-descansen hablaremos más tarde, en cuanto tu hermano llegue, debe estar viniendo en este momento-Aorak abandono la habitación dejando solo a Josué.

-lo siento Riana…-fue lo único que pudo decir Josué antes de derramar un par de lágrimas.

Unas horas después Josué pudo ponerse de pie y salió de la pequeña tienda, para encontrarse con Aorak sentado sobre un tronco mirando la oscura noche.

-me salvaste…-dijo Josué con calma-creí que solo protegías a Ian.

-necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, además vi que te sobrepusiste ante la oscuridad, sin embargo ahora mismo… la oscuridad esta tan cerca de tu corazón que lo roza con cada latido.

-¿entonces…?

-…solo cerré una herida, no hice más… sea como sea Ian te necesitara.

-yo soy el hermano mayor y sin embargo… solo soy una ficha más para que Ian cumpla su cometido… este juego de ajedrez, me jode-pensó Josué para sí mismo.

Aorak miro a Josué con una expresión de ira, como si supiera en que pensaba Josué sin embargo la presencia de dos personas que llegaban desde el bosque y un animal pequeño los distrajeron.

-así que ya llegaste-dijo Aorak poniéndose de pie.

Aorak se cruzó de brazos, pero Josué tembló y cayó de rodillas.

-¿ese es Ian?-se preguntó Josué.

Ian estaba notoriamente enojado así que Amy hablo.

-ayúdanos-dijo Amy.

Las heridas de Ian eran profundas sin embargo este no expresaba dolor tenía una expresión de ira completa y no decía ni una palabra.

Aorak se dedicó a sanar al animal primero sin decirle nada a Ian. Josué tampoco le dijo una palabra era obvio por las miradas de Amy y Ian que algo muy malo les había pasado.

El grupo se quedó en silencio por un largo rato, hasta que una nave que Josué reconoció se posó sobre ellos era silver wing de la nave descendieron Nel, Lira y Dan.

-veo que el grupo se completó-dijo Aorak viendo el lugar.

Riana también salió de la tienda aparentemente ya estaba mejor y el ruido la había despertado.

Las expresiones de todos estaban caídas se notaban frustrados, desesperanzados y molestos.

-esto es culpa de nuestra inocencia… "la espada se hizo pedazos y Stern y Eliza se mataron mutuamente" no queríamos ver la verdad, no queríamos aceptar que existiera alguien con poderes más monstruosos-dijo Dan interrumpiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué les paso?-pregunto Amy mirando preocupada a su hermano.

-me quitaron mi operador, el Dr. Lucio sigue vivo y se convirtió en una maquina capaz de absorber operador cometió una masacre en el hospital de Krester…-agrego Nel apretando fuerte sus rodillas.

Ian comenzó a aplastar la roca en la que estaba sentado con solo apretarla con sus dedos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Aorak.

-Casi asesina a Riana y a mí también… me humillo trato de hacerme enojar adopto una forma similar a la de Stern la última vez que lo vimos, pero más peligroso se trata de Gabriel y va por Ian… solo me humillo-dijo Josué notoriamente frustrado.

Ian comenzó a respirar más agitado.

-Nos atacó… fue a la cabaña donde Ian y yo nos estábamos quedando… me ataco por sorpresa intente defenderme pero su poder esta fuera de lo que me hubiera imaginado mucho más haya… nos derroto a todos fácilmente y luego nos amenazó-conto Amy a los presentes.

Ian cerro completamente su puño volviendo polvo parte de la roca en la que estaba sentado, luego se puso de pie sin verle la cara a nadie.

"soy más fuerte que tu"

Ian se tomó la cabeza.

"si no vienes entonces te buscare y te matare"

La tierra alrededor de Ian comenzó a hundirse.

-retrocedan-ordeno Aorak.

-¿quieres ir por mí?-pregunto Ian como si le hablara al mismo Evan- no te preocupes yo iré… iré por ti y te derrotare ¡Pagaras por haberte metido conmigo!-el operador de Ian se elevó hasta las nubes en forma de una enorme flama luego Ian levanto su mano y lanzo un enorme Zersgel al cielo- ¿se van a rendir? Yo iré… iré por ellos al valle de los gritos no me importa si es una trampa iré y lo matare espérenme aquí, esos tres no sabrán que los mato.

Amy sonrió y se puso de pie.

-no dejare ir solo a un chico tan impulsivo… además yo también tengo que hacerle pagar a ese idiota-dijo Amy tomando el hombro de Ian.

-miren quien habla de impulsivos…-dijo Dan cerrando los ojos-ningún enemigo me asusta, si vas a ir Ian, ten por seguro que te prestare mi fuerza.

-como sea… de todas maneras tu madre nos ordenó ayudar-dijo Lira apoyándose en el hombro de su novio.

-Je… ese idiota de Gabriel, me las pagara por la humillación de antes-dijo Josué poniéndose de pie.

-yo también iré… tengo que mantenerte controlado-dijo Riana apoyando su mano en el hombro de Josué y Josué le sonrió.

Rex comenzó a ladrar y gruñir indicándole a Ian que también quería ir.

-tu no morirás sin haberme dado la pelea que tanto he estado esperando-dijo el rubio mirando a Ian.

Todos miraron al muchacho de pronto.

-¿y tú quién eres?-pregunto Ian un tanto ingenuo.

-¡Soy Aorak estúpido! ¿No te habías dado cuenta?-contesto Aorak irritado.

Hubo un momento de silencio ante la sorpresa, pero luego todos comenzaron a reírse.

-yo…yo también deseo ir-dijo Nel.

-tu no iras…-dijo Amy con seriedad.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Nel enojado.

-ya no tienes poderes ¿quieres ir a morir o a estorbar?-pregunto Amy.

-déjalo ir-dijo Ian con vos calmada-si no me equivoco Nel será muy útil mientras no salga de la nave, estará bien yo lo cuidare hasta que recupere sus poderes.

-ni siquiera sabes si es posible-contesto Amy.

-lo es-dijo Riana-solo tenemos que acabar con Lucio y en teoría el operador drenado regresara al cuerpo de Nel.

-necesito ir hermana, tengo que… es una promesa-dijo Nel con seriedad.

Amy miro a Nel y reconoció la determinación en la mirada de Nel.

-no hagas nada que no te diga que hagas y sigue cada una de mis órdenes-fue lo único que contesto Amy.

-bien está decidido todos iremos al valle de los gritos-dijo Ian poniéndose de pie.

Mientras tanto sentado sobre una montaña Evan se encontraba mirando el cielo.

-la decisión que has tomado me pone muy contento Ian… conviértete en un oponente digno hazme lamentar las consecuencias de mis actos porque si fracasas… jaja… todos pagaran por tu fracaso que placentero será, dame una pelea digna de dos dioses-dijo Evan poniéndose de pie.


	31. Desierto Serpiente Cabeza de Roca

**29-Desierto serpiente cabeza de roca.**

La nave silver wing se dirigía al valle de los gritos, dentro Josué, Ian y Amy tenían una conversación

-El valle de los gritos no es cualquier lugar turístico Ian-dijo Josué con extrema seriedad-va más allá de nuestras fronteras, una zona de la que tenemos muy poca información y lo que se sabe de haya es considerado una leyenda, porque nadie ha venido vivo o cuerdo como para tener fuentes fiables.

-¿Con la nave no será fácil?-pregunto Ian.

-eso esperemos… pero si fuera así de fácil ya muchos lo hubieran hecho-contesto Josué.

Ian y Amy salieron juntos de la habitación y se dirigieron a la terraza.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunto Amy.

-más o menos en verdad tengo la determinación, pero tal vez me falta la fuerza estamos yendo tras tipos realmente peligrosos.

-Ian ¿estás enojado conmigo?-pregunto Amy.

-no… tú no tienes la culpa de nada, soy yo el que te fallo… si no pude cuidarte… si no pude protegerte…-Ian hablaba cada vez mas frustrado.

-Ian…-Amy puso su mano sobre la de Ian-no te amo por ser el más fuerte, te amo por ser el mejor humano de todos, prefiero morir a tu lado que vivir junto a ese monstruo.

-aun así no estamos yendo haya para morir-dijo Nel que acababa de entrar en la terraza.

-claro que no-dijo Ian apretando el puño sin embargo por dentro había algo que lo tenía inseguro, la mirada de Evan… era algo completamente abrumador.

El silver wing cruzaba un enorme desierto.

-este es el desierto de la serpiente cabeza de roca, se dice que nadie lo ha cruzado acabando este desierto está el valle de los gritos-explico Dan a Ian.

-¿Por qué se llama así?

-por una supuesta bestia gigante que vive en este desierto y mata cada rastro de vida en el… pero se cree que es solo una leyenda, como sea nadie ha podido cruzar el desierto mueren de sed o quizás la serpiente existe y se los comió-dijo Aorak uniéndose a la conversación.

-si eso existiera podríamos con el-dijo Ian tranquilamente.

-no te confíes, el operador de esa criatura es aún un misterio al igual que su propia existencia.

En ese momento unos poderosos rayos comenzaron a atacar la nave.

-¿Qué demonios?-dijo Ian mirando en la dirección de la que provenían los rayos, era en una montaña a varios kilómetros de donde se encontraban sin embargo la cantidad de rayos indicaba que eran muchos oponentes y el calibre de los ataques indicaba que eran peligrosos.

Después de varios ataques uno logro dañar una turbina del silver wing la nave comenzó a caer y todos salieron a la terraza.

-la nave está gravemente dañada, se ara pedazos-grito Van.

-debemos saltar-grito Aorak.

-¿estás loco?-contesto Van.

-Saltemos-dijo Ian.

-Ian y yo hicimos esto antes solo usen el operador para disminuir la densidad de sus cuerpos así la caída no los matara-explico Amy todos siguieron las indicaciones y vieron como la nave se hizo pedazos antes de caer al desierto.

-¿estamos todos?-pregunto Josué al caer al suelo.

-parece que si-contesto Ian.

El grupo se reunió y vieron la nave hecha pedazos.

-estamos jodidos-dijo Dan enojado.

-¿qué estás diciendo?-pregunto Nel un tanto irritado.

-Amy y yo no… Aorak tampoco, pero el resto de ustedes morirán en este lugar sin comida…

-busquemos provisiones en los restos de la nave luego continuaremos avanzado-ordeno Josué y todos se dirigieron a revisar la nave a excepción de Aorak.

-deberíamos avanzar-sugirió Aorak.

Josué miro a Aorak.

-los humanos de aquí morirán si no comen algo, tenemos que rescatar todo lo que podamos-explico Josué.

-lo entiendo a la perfección, no me expliques cosas obvias… pero si no avanzamos ahora estaremos en graves problemas-contesto Aorak-sean quienes sean los que nos atacaron se dirigen hacia aquí.

Rex comenzó a ladrar al suelo del desierto y entonces un terremoto comenzó a sacudir todo.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Ian.

-En ese momento una enorme criatura emergió del suelo su piel parecía ser muy gruesa y su cabeza estaba echo de un material duro con dos enormes ojos rojos.

-serpiente cabeza de roca…-dijo Ian impresionado-Rex protege a Nel-ordeno Ian.

La enorme criatura comenzó a gruñir mientras a una velocidad increíble se dirigía a devorar a Ian.

Ian logro esquivar el ataque de la criatura.

-esto está mal-dijo Aorak.

-lo veo-contesto Josué.

-no, tenemos más problemas que la serpiente gigante.

Por detrás del grupo de Ian un grupo de operadores que vestían unos enormes mantos se acercaban a gran velocidad a pesar de viajar por el desierto.

La serpiente se retiró al ver al grupo que se acercaba.

-¿la serpiente trabaja para ellos?-pregunto Lira impresionada.

-no creo que se tratara de eso… ni tampoco es miedo, sean quienes sean ellos no creo que sean enemigos tratemos de hablar-dijo Josué.

El grupo de operadores rodeo al grupo de Ian.

-¿Qué han venido a hacer aquí?-pregunto uno de ellos por las vos debía ser una mujer.

Josué y Ian intercambiaron miradas luego Ian decidió hablar.

-queremos pasar el valle de los gritos.

-ustedes son miembros de la F.P.O creí que habíamos dejado claro que no queríamos ser parte de sus guerras y sus estúpidos experimentos-dijo un hombre que sonaba mayor.

-no hemos venido acá a conquistarlos ni con fines de pelear, solo queremos detener a un tipo que parece ser una amenaza para todo Kepler-contesto Ian.

El grupo de operadores levanto su mano y les apunto.

Ian se acercó a la líder del grupo y clavo su espada en la arena, luego se puso de rodillas frente a ella.

-no hemos venido a lastimar a nadie y no creo que ustedes sean malas personas si deseas ahora mismo puedes matarme no me defenderé, pero si yo fuera alguien hostil ¿aria esto?

La persona miro a Ian y luego se quitó la capucha revelando su rostro, era una chica de aproximadamente 20 años ojos azules y cabello rojizo.

-muy valiente y de buen corazón tu mirada solo muestra un alma fuerte, pero dócil a la vez tienes un fuerte espíritu guerrero.

-creo que te quieren robar a tu novio-le dijo Nel a Amy.

-ejem…-dijo Amy acercándose-yo soy Amy la novia de Ian un gusto conocerte.

-¿Qué es una novia? Es como… ¿amiga?

-no, es como…-Amy parecía irritada.

-Amy…-Ian la agarro del hombro y la chica se tranquilizó.

-está comprometido conmigo.

-je en esta tribu solo eres digno de tener algo cuando eres lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarlo-contesto la pelirroja.

Sin embargo sin darse cuenta había dicho algo que afecto a Ian emocionalmente, el no había sido capaz de proteger a Amy.

-mi nombre es Nina un gusto-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ian-acepten al guerrero y a sus amigos y denles algo de comer quiero saber más de todos ellos.

-nuevamente la cosa parece ponerse divertida-dijo Dan a su novia, Lira solo se rio por lo bajo.

Ian y los demás llegaron a una enorme montaña con fogatas y casas echas de roca.

-somos descendientes de la cultura Anri, nos hemos quedado a vivir en el lado más peligroso de Kepler para vivir sin la influencia del hombre y sus ambiciones así aprendemos más de nuestro ambiente sin embargo el valle de los gritos es una zona prohibida-explico Nina.

-eso suena bastante bien-comento Ian.

Riana solo apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de Amy y le sonrió, mientras Amy miraba con ira a la pelirroja.

-sí, sin embargo quiero saber ¿en qué peligro esta Kepler?-pregunto la mujer.

-un hombre llamado Evan ara algo no se con seguridad que, pero sé que debo detenerlo o le hará daño a todos.

-ir al valle de los gritos es una estupidez, enloquecerán… abandona esa idea.

-no puedo, tengo que avanzar…

-eres un fuerte guerrero, pero nunca lo vencerás.

-¿Qué?

-en este momento dudas de tu propio poder y obstaculizas el hecho de que estos crezcan, tus poderes no aumentaran mientras no superes lo que te paso.

Amy se quedó impresionada, Nina leyó los sentimientos de Ian con tanta facilidad mientras ella no pudo percatarse de lo que sucedía.

Esa noche Ian se encontraba sentado sobre una enorme montaña. La mayoría de los amigos de Ian ya estaban descansando a excepción de Aorak quien se sentó junto a Ian esa noche.

-ese día sonabas tan convencido ¿Por qué dudas ahora?-pregunto Aorak.

-son sus ojos su poder… es simplemente absurdo que exista alguien tan poderoso.

-Ian tienes el poder para hacerle frente dentro de ti, no lo dudes-contesto Aorak poniéndose de pie-y también tienes muchos amigos.

Ian se quedó mirando el desierto de noche era un lugar hermoso.

-muy buena vista ¿verdad?-dijo Nina sentándose al lado de Ian.

-creí que estaban todos durmiendo.

-si yo también lo creí.

-oye valiente guerrero ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? Así admirarías noches como estas siempre.

-no puedo-contesto Ian con un tono relajado.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tengo una vida del otro lado del desierto y a muchos amigos que no puedo abandonar.

-je… te pusiste muy seria, yo solo estaba bromeando-contesto la chica con una sonrisa-¿y si te acompaño a ese lugar?-pregunto Nina.

-creí que no te agradaba.

-bueno, no estaría mal viajar un poco… vivir entre el desierto y el valle es aburrido.

-será muy peligroso, además no deberías meterte en esto… es problema nuestro.

-quiero algo de aventura, por favor-dijo la chica acercándose a Ian.

-no, no creo que debas…

-por favor…

Amy se encontraba detrás de Ian y Nina, pero al verlos salió corriendo del lugar.

-no merezco a Ian… no he podido hacer nada por el…-Amy pensaba mientras corría al desierto.

-¡Amy!-grito Ian preocupado.

-ella no debería ir al desierto sola, la serpiente no la reconoce la atacara si va sola.

-vamos.

-¡estás loco! De noche la serpiente mata a lo que sea, no nos reconoce en la oscuridad del desierto.

Ian soltó un gruñido y corrió tras Amy.

Nina corrió hacia el campamento decidió que era mejor despertar a los demás.

Amy se encontraba ya en medio del desierto y se arrodillo sobre la arena entonces escucho unas pisadas detrás de ella.

-¿Ian?-pregunto Amy, pero luego una mano la tomo bruscamente de la muñeca.

-¿Qué hace mi futura esposa en medio de este desierto?-pregunto Evan tomando por sorpresa a Amy, detrás de Evan la enorme serpiente emergió del suelo-hasta que por fin llegas-dijo Evan mirando a la bestia-espera un momento tengo que atender algo-Evan soltó a Amy y comenzó a atacar a la criatura.

La serpiente comenzó a levantar tornados de arena que Evan evadió con facilidad luego golpeo con su puño la cabeza de la serpiente pero no hubo efecto alguno.

-tal como lo pensé… tú me serás útil-dijo Evan mirando a la bestia.

-Evan-dijo Ian al ver la escena.

-Hola Ian-contesto Evan.

La serpiente trato de tomar a Evan con su cola, pero este salto y desde el aire uso el Eisgel más poderoso que Ian haya visto logrando atravesar la piel de la serpiente con tres enormes picos de hielo.

-listo…-dijo Evan acercándose a la serpiente muerta-Creí haberte dicho que cuidaras de ella hasta que te matara…-dijo Evan mirando a Ian.

Ian levanto su espada y observo a Evan.

-voy a hacerte pagar por todo aquí mismo-dijo Ian corriendo a atacar a Evan, este solo espero a que Ian se acercara y en el último instante esquivo el ataque luego apareció detrás de Ian para golpearlo en el cuello mandándolo al suelo.

-mucho peor que la última vez-comento Evan pisoteando la cabeza de Ian-imbécil me pones de mal humor.

-Zersgel-dijo Ian quemando a Evan a corta distancia, sin embargo a este no lo tocaba ninguna llama.

-no hay oxígeno a mi alrededor sin oxígeno no hay fuego-Evan tomo del cabello a Ian y comenzó a golpearlo en el estómago-vas a aprender a obedecer Ian.

De pronto un corte apareció en la mejilla de Evan este lamio la sangre que recorrió su mejilla y miro a Amy.

-parece que también tendré que disciplinarte a ti-dijo Evan soltando a Ian, Ian tomo su espada, pero un Eisgel de Evan le atravesó la pierna-quédate quieto y disfruta de la función Ian.

Ian trataba de mover su pierna, pero el pico de hielo en su pierna no lo permitía.

Amy ataco a Evan con varios Wittergel, pero Evan bloqueaba cualquier intento de atacar con viento con solo hacer un chasquido.

-pared de sonido-dijo Evan haciendo claro un campo de fuerza a su alrededor.

Ian uso una cadena de luz para alcanzar su espada y la uso para romper el hielo que tenía clavado en la pierna luego se paró usando su espada como bastón.

-Evan… ¡pelea conmigo!-grito Ian.

Evan solo lanzo un Strongel que perforo el pecho de Ian.

-muere-dijo Evan con una media sonrisa.

-¿Ian? ¡Ian!-grito Amy acercándose al cuerpo de Ian, este solo miraba el cielo mientras su boca comenzó a derramar sangre.

-quería que me dieras una pelea decente pero ya entendí que no eres capaz-comento Evan con una sonrisa sádica.

-vas a pagar por esto… ¡maldito!-los ojos de Amy comenzaron a brillar.

-eso no me impresiona mujer.

De pronto el cuerpo mismo de Amy cambio a un color azul similar al de Eliza.

-Wittergel-dijo Amy lanzando una cuchilla mucho más grande Evan trato de detenerla con otra pared de sonido, pero el ataque de Amy fue mucho más fuerte haciendo retroceder a Evan.

Evan volteo a mirar a Amy, pero esta ya estaba detrás de el con una jabalina de viento en su mano, con esta atravesó el cuerpo de Evan este cayó al suelo sangrando.

-increíble… por eso eres mi esposa…

Amy se acercó a revisar a Ian.

-pero una buena esposa, no avergüenza a su marido de esa manera-Evan de alguna manera ya se había recuperado del ataque de Amy y la tomo del cuello por detrás-¿crees que con esa transformación basta para derrotarme?-pregunto Evan mientras comenzaba a acariciar las piernas de Amy-creo que debo enseñarte a comportarte como una esposa digna.

Amy trato de alejar a Evan, pero este ahora mostraba un operador mucho más grande.

-¿es este su verdadero poder?-se preguntó Amy.

Evan lanzo a Amy al suelo y esta volvió a su color normal.

-voy a hacerte mía Amy es hora de que me aceptes.

-por favor… mátame…-dijo Amy mirando el cuerpo de Ian.

-así no es como quiero que te comportes-dijo Evan tomando a Amy del cabello y comenzando a jalar su ropa.

-aléjate de mí… ¡Ayuda!-grito Amy pensando que tal vez los demás en el campamento se acercarían.

"¿Qué está pasando conmigo?"

Amy cerró los ojos mientras lagrimas recorrían su cara.

-maldición… Ian lo siento… solo me queda algo por hacer-Amy se puso una mano en el cuello-witter…

Evan miro a Amy enojado y la tomo del cuello.

-¿Cómo te atreves a intentar suicidarte frente a mí?-pregunto Evan enojado.

"Amy me necesita…"

-te hare lamentarlo… vas a rogarme que te haga mi esposa…-continuo hablando Evan ya habiéndole arrancado la blusa blanca que Amy vestía-no me gusta esto, pero si no cooperas... tengo que enseñarte de alguna manera… no quiero tener que matarte como a mama.

"yo tengo la fuerza dentro… solo debo liberarla"

Evan ya estaba jaloneando la falda de Amy cuando un puño atravesó su pecho y luego lo lanzo lejos.

-¡No vuelvas a tocar a Amy!-grito Ian con una expresión llena de odio-voy a desmembrarte por lo que has hecho.


	32. La Furia

**30- La furia.**

Evan miro a Ian con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-así que por fin has superado tus limites Ian-dijo Evan acercándose a Ian tranquilamente-veo que ya no me temes.

Ian no contesto solo le arranco el brazo a Evan a una velocidad tan grande que incluso el propio Evan se sorprendió.

-este es el primer miembro-dijo Ian dejando caer el brazo en la arena y pisoteándolo.

-no eres Ian...-dijo Evan observando a su atacante.

-Zersgel-dijo Ian lanzando una poderosa llama.

Evan volvió a evitar el fuego sin embargo sintió que ardía fuego dentro de él.

-¿Cómo demonios?-pregunto Evan al ver que se había quemado por dentro.

-es el agujero que te hizo Amy con su jabalina de viento, dentro de ese espacio hay oxigeno el fuego ocupo tus órganos internos por medio de esa vía.

Evan cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-mierda…-Evan se agarró el cuello mientras comenzaba a escupir fuego de su boca.

Ian lo tomo del cuello y restregó la cara de Evan contra la arena, luego tomo el otro brazo de Evan y lo jalo hasta arrancarlo.

Amy miraba impresionada a Ian, él no era así… parecía no tener en la cabeza algo que no sea "matar"

Evan comenzó a reírse mientras sus brazos se regeneraban y su piel cambiaba a un color azul claro.

-¿quieres una pelea de monstruos? Perfecto-dijo Evan mientras atravesaba el cuerpo de Ian con picos de hielo.

Ian rompió los picos cubriendo su mano en llamas y luego golpeo de nuevo a Evan, Evan detuvo los golpes y ambos comenzaron a medir su fuerza.

Ian cada vez se veia mas enojado y de su cuerpo comenzaba a emerger llamas mientras sus ojos se tornaba brillantes.

-Litchgel-dijo Ian mientras varias agujas blancas penetrabas el cuerpo de Evan luego Ian cerro su puño y todas las agujas comenzaron a explotar haciendo pedazos a Evan.

Amy seguía sentada en el suelo sin decir ninguna palabra.

Evan a su forma humana y cayo de rodillas.

-maldición… esa forma… es demasiado… ¡maldición Ian!-grito Evan golpeando la arena del desierto.

Ian tomo a Evan del cuello y luego atrajo a su espada a su mano con telequinesis para comenzar a atravesar el cuerpo de Evan con su espada en distintos lugares tratando de no matarlo solo de hacerlo sufrir.

-¡Basta Ian! ¡Basta!-grito Amy comenzando a llorar.

-¿basta?-pregunto Ian mirando a Amy.

-si… basta…-dijo Amy cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Ian soltó a Evan y su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Cómo es posible esta humillación?-pregunto Evan-tus poderes son increíbles Ian… lástima que no lo hiciste adrede...-Evan tomo a la serpiente y luego uso un dunkgel para distraer a Ian y a Amy cuando la oscuridad se disipo Evan ya no estaba.

Ian miro a Amy y le presto su ropa para cubrirse.

-vamos de regreso-dijo Ian sonriéndole a Amy.

Amy solo abrazo a Ian y lloro sobre su pecho mientras este la abrazaba.

Ambos regresaron al campamento donde notaron que Nina y los demás ya parecían listos para buscarlos.

-Ian-dijo Josué impresionado por ver a Amy y a Ian sus ropas y sus caras demostraban que algo había sucedido.

-es una larga historia…-contesto Ian rápidamente.

-¿Qué le paso a la serpiente?-pregunto Nina.

-Evan la mato… y se la llevo, no entiendo para qué.

-va a hacer un arma-contesto Josué.

Ian lo miro.

-Ian nuestras espadas están echas con piel de bestias legendarias y el filo de sus mejores partes es por eso que son tan buenas armas, esa serpiente es tan poderosa que se ha mantenido viva hasta el día de hoy… Evan la debe querer usar para hacer su propia arma ya que tú destruiste la suya.

-de cualquier manera… ¿Por qué no lo siguieron?-pregunto Nel.

-lo derrote estando en un estado que ni yo entiendo… cuando Amy me calmo todo el poder que tenia se volvió a ocultar-contesto Ian.

-de cualquier manera ahora sabemos que Ian puede vencerlo-concluyo Dan cruzándose de brazos.

-solo tenemos que encontrar la manera de que utilices eso-agrego Lira.

-No, no quiero volver a ver a Ian así nunca más-dijo Amy bajando la mirada.

Ian solo miro a Amy y bajo la mirada.

-lo derrotaremos en equipo… podremos estoy seguro-contesto Ian con una sonrisa-todos juntos, él no es invencible estoy seguro.

Todos sonrieron y chocaron sus puños Nina vio esto desde afuera y se acercó a Ian.

-quiero entrar-dijo Nina con una sonrisa.

-yo estoy en contra-dijo Amy mirando a la chica.

-se lo dije a Ian-contesto Nina.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Ian.

-porque… creo que necesitan ayuda y yo soy una operador muy poderosa.

-pruébalo -desafío Amy.

Nina señalo a una montaña y luego esta exploto.

-creo una explosión en lugares a mi antojo, si quieres la próxima vez lo intento dentro de un cuerpo.

-¿Cómo lo haces?-pregunto Ian.

-te podría enseñar a hacerlo-contesto Nina-si me dejaras ir.

-estas dentro-contesto Ian y Amy lo pisoteo-aush-dijo Ian por su pie, luego Amy lo tomo del brazo.

-sí, sí que bonito apreciamos mucho tu ayuda, bueno si no les molesta yo y mi novio iremos adelante-dijo Amy jalando a Ian del brazo.

-parece que Ian no es el único que ha recuperado su confianza-opino Riana.

-aun así… no entiendo a los humanos-opino Aorak cruzándose de brazos-Ian… temo que sin ese poder no podrás vencer a Evan-pensó Aorak por dentro.

Mientras tanto Evan se encontraba en medio de un valle donde lo esperaba Lucio y Gabriel.

-Mi señor Evan ¿está bien?-pregunto Gabriel preocupado.

-no mierda, no estoy bien-dijo Evan enojado mientras botaba al suelo el cadáver de la serpiente-Lucio quiero un arma usando el cráneo y piel de este animal.

-la serpiente cabeza de roca-dijo impresionado Lucio-te hare una súper arma-contesto Lucio-quiero que manden a unos 100 soldados al desierto, no quiero que los estorbos lleguen a el lugar sagrado.

-yo avisare-dijo Gabriel alejándose.

-Ian… por ahora estamos empatados, solo espera al desempate donde solo vivirá uno de los dos.


	33. Batalla en el Desierto

**31-Batalla en el desierto.**

El grupo de operadores continuaban en su caminata por el desierto.

-voy a morir…-comento Van sudando y con la lengua afuera.

-ahora que lo mencionas tengo mucha sed-contesto Riana ante el comentario de Van.

-débiles humanos…-dijo Aorak que se encontraba en perfecto estado.

-joder eres un jodido fantasma de fuego no tienes las limitaciones de un ser humano-contesto Nel irritado.

-y por eso son débiles.

-dejen de discutir ustedes dos-dijo Josué algo irritado- Ian hay que detenernos.

-si tienes razón-contesto Ian-instalémonos aquí… cielos… ¿cuán largo es este desierto?

-si no me equivoco mañana saldremos-contesto Nina mientras se sacaba el abrigo, cosa que distrajo por un momento a todos los varones presente a excepción de Aorak

-me alegra saberlo-contesto Ian

Josué saco las provisiones sobrantes y entre él y Riana las repartieron entre los presentes.

-no gracias-dijo Aorak al ver su ración-no comeré…

-yo tampoco debería-dijo Amy recordando que también tiene sangre de monstruo.

-come algo-contesto Ian.

-mi cuerpo no sufrirá por eso, mejor será ahorrar comida para los que no tienen este tipo de habilidades-contesto Amy con una sonrisa aunque por dentro se moría de hambre.

-al menos toma agua… incluso la gente como nosotros la necesita-dijo Dan pasándole una botella de agua a Amy.

-sí, gracias.

-no conozco bien al grupo porque no me hablan un poco de sus habilidades-propuso Nina sentándose entre Ian y Amy y rodeando con el brazo a ambos.

Amy se irrito, pero Ian solo sonrió algo nervioso por la reacción de Amy.

-porque aquí hay personas que no necesitan comer para vivir.

-afuera de este desierto hay un mundo enorme mujer-contesto Dan un tanto serio.

-y pasando este desierto hay otra que ustedes no conocen-contradijo Nina sintiéndose ofendida-no me trates como una ignorante no sabes cuantos libros sobre su civilización se han filtrado hasta estas tierras.

-pff… ustedes viven en cuevas-contesto Dan y Amy soltó una risita.

-je… que no andemos rodeados de paredes de cemento no nos hace menos que ustedes-contesto Nina

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Ian- quizá tenemos mucho que aprender de este lugar

Aorak sonrió y Amy también luego de entender a que se refería Ian.

-aquí preservan y respetan la naturaleza y el planeta tal como es, nunca trataron de matar a la serpiente, le enseñaron a convivir con ustedes-dijo Amy y Nina sonrió y se golpeó el pecho orgullosa.

-exacto.

-bueno no nos desviemos del tema, con experimentos con la genética del cuerpo el ADN de Amy y el mío fueron alterados para hacerlos similares al de una bruja de hielo.

-están realmente locos los citadinos…-comento Nina-tienen suerte de que funcionaran…

-de echo pocos operadores han podido sobrevivir a ese experimento-contesto Dan con un tono triste.

-entiendo…-contesto Nina mientras el ambiente se tornaba algo triste.

-creo que será mejor que descansemos-comento Ian con una sonrisa.

Todos comenzaron a preparar sus carpas para descansar Amy Ian y Nel se quedaron en la misma sin embargo Ian no podía dormir y Amy lo noto.

-¿Qué sucede?

-este desierto no me da tranquilidad-contesto Ian-siento que en cualquier momento podría pasar algo, no quiero bajar la guardia.

-tienes razón, pero si tu no estas descansado para tener la energía necesaria para defendernos ¿Quién lo hará?

-… si es así ¿no debería avanzar yo solo?

-no… nosotros encontraremos la fuerza para abrirte paso para que tu derrotes a Evan, sin embargo quiero estar a tu lado cuando lo hagas-contuso Amy.

-no quiero que nadie muera…

-nadie morirá tranquilo, Ian…

-¿si?

-abrázame

Ian solo se limitó a abrazar a Amy en silencio por fin al haber dicho aquellos pensamientos que tan preocupado lo tenían Ian al fin pudo descansar en brazos de la persona que más quería, sin embargo el descanso no duro mucho pues dos horas después Rex despertó a todos con sus ladridos.

-espero que sea importante perro-dijo Dan saliendo de su carpa con una expresión de pocos amigos.

Ian se arrodillo frente al perro y lo miro.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Ian.

-¿alguien cayo en el poso?-pregunto Nel con tono sarcástico.

-no, aparentemente se acerca algo peligroso.

-no siento nada-comento Josué.

-él es un perro presiente el peligro mucho antes que nosotros además es un perro con operador sus capacidades perceptivas son entonces mucho mejores que las nuestras confiemos en Rex y hay que prepararnos-contesto Ian.

-impresionante… hasta este perro es un operador-comento Nina cruzándose de brazos.

Todos se vistieron y esperaron atentos con sus armas.

-será mejor que te esconder Nel-dijo Amy con seriedad- si se dan cuenta que no tienes poderes podrías representar una desventaja.

-entiendo…-contesto Nel algo frustrado.

Ian y los demás esperaron atentamente poco a poco sentían el operador de varias personas acercándose era un operador enorme por cada una de esas personas.

-¿Qué demonios…?-Dan no podía comprender qué tipo de personas tendrían tanto poder, sin embargo la respuesta no demoro en aparecer varios soldados todos con piel azul y cuerpos enormes.

-es la misma forma que uso Stern y Evan…-dijo Ian impresionado.

Sin embargo esta vez eran cientos de soldados los que se acercaban al grupo de operadores desde el desierto.

-No nos vamos a rendir-dijo Ian parándose delante de sus amigos.

-Ian misma estrategia-dijo Josué parándose a su lado.

Ambos hermanos soltaron un grito de guerra y corrieron con sus espadas brillando hacia el grupo de soldados.

-Litch Kante.

-Dunk Kante

Ambos ataques atravesaron el cuerpo de varios soldados.

-Eisgel-Dijo Josué congelando los restos de los soldados que fueron afectados.

-Zersgel-dijo Ian quemando los cuerpos congelados.

-¡Vamos también nosotros!-grito Dan.

Amy lanzo un poderoso Wittergel, Dan congelo los restos y Nina los hizo explotar.

-son buenos muchachos-comento Nina

Rex se paró detrás de Ian protegiéndole la espalda luego a una velocidad increíble empujo a los operadores que estaban por atacar a Ian y de su boca lanzo una especie de rayo.

-ese perro es increíble-comento Nina.

-ni yo sabía que podía hacer eso-comento Ian.

Ian continuo luchando junto a sus compañeros sin embargo los enemigos eran bastante veloces. Por suerte Riana comenzó a utilizar su operador para paralizar los cuerpos y Lira uso su operador para transmitir energía a Riana ya que detener tantos cuerpos costaba mucha energía.

Los enemigos aun paralizados intentaron atacar con telequinesis lanzando sus armas, pero Aorak creo una barrera de fuego alrededor de los enemigos luego la barrera comenzó a acercarse a ellos hasta quemar todos los cuerpos.

-fácil-comento Aorak.

-no tenía idea que podías hacer eso-comento Ian impresionado.

-je… al menos al fin use algo de mi poder andando Ian.

Evan mientras tanto salió de un lago de agua color verde claro.

-las aguas curativas del valle fueron más que útiles mi operador esta restablecido y mi cuerpo se siente como nuevo-dijo Evan moviendo sus articulaciones.

Evan llego a otra habitación del enorme templo de piedra en que se encontraba.

-¿Cómo les fue a nuestros soldados de bienvenida?-pregunto Evan.

-lo lamento señor… todos fueron eliminados-contesto Gabriel.

-ya veo… ¿vieron la batalla?-pregunto Evan.

-si…

-analicen los errores y preparen a nuestros operadores para acabar con sus estrategias…

-señor… ¿usted sabía que morirían nuestros soldados?

-en efecto, solo quería probar sus habilidades son un montón de debiluchos, pero combinaron sus habilidades de tal manera que vencer a un ejército de cien súper soldados no fuera tarea tan difícil…

-sin embargo… hay un hombre rubio con ellos que muestra un operador impresionante-comento Lucio analizando el video de la pelea que recolecto.

-je… ese no es un ser humano… ni con tus ojos podrás verlo Lucio ustedes siguen siendo mortales en la mente-comento Evan viendo el video-es el líder de los fantasmas de fuego Aorak yo me encargare de el en su momento, ahora otro tema ¿Cómo está el arma?-pregunto Evan mirando a Lucio.

-lista señor…

-perfecto deseo verla y estrenarla en Ian aunque no basta con esto… falta la otra-dijo Evan saliendo de la habitación.

Ian y su grupo al fin lograron salir del desierto, sin embargo lo que encontraron fue un pueblo lleno de gente que los miro de manera sospechosa.

-creí que el valle de los gritos estaba pasando el desierto-comento Ian.

-estas mal informado, el valle de los gritos queda mucho más adelante-contesto Nina.

La gente del pueblo miraba al grupo de Ian con desconfianza sin embargo un hombre anciano se acercó.

-hola Nina disculpa ¿Quiénes son esos hombres que te acompañan? ¿Son bandidos?-pregunto el hombre-¡No te dejes intimidar si lo son los derrotaremos en un santiamen!

-no somos…-Josué contesto algo irritado, pero Nina lo detuvo.

-son mis amigos y son agradables.

Los hombres dudaron un momento, pero luego bajaron la guardia y cambiaron de rumbo.

-entonces descansaremos aquí-comento Amy-me agradaría tomar un baño luego del problema del desierto.

-la ducha está detrás de mi casa, vengan-dijo Nina indicándoles que los sigan.

-entonces tú vives aquí…-concluyo Ian.

-¿creían que vivía en el desierto?

-si-murmuro Amy.

-bueno llegamos-dijo Nina llegando a una casa de madera de buen tamaño-aquí vivo con mi gente pero ellos se quedaron en el desierto es normal la serpiente era adorada por mi pueblo su muerte es algo triste para mi gente.

-tranquila… derrotaremos a Evan por tu pueblo y por el nuestro.

-si… a decir verdad yo también ya estoy involucrada.

El grupo decidió ir a comer a un restaurante en el pueblo.

-en verdad es todo un descubrimiento saber que se lleva este estilo de vida aquí-comento Riana colocándose un par de gafas.

-Vaya, no te veía usarlas desde hace mucho-comento Josué.

-se me canso algo la vista-contesto Riana un tanto sonrojada recordando el día en que Josué la salvo.

-te ves bien con ellas también-agrego Josué sonriéndole.

-cielos una, dos, tres parejas es triste estar en este grupo-comento Nina señalando a Dan y Lira, Riana y Josué y a Ian y Amy.

-yo estoy libre y sin compromisos-comento Nel.

-eres lindo, pero muy joven…

Rex comenzó a ladrar.

-tu eres un perro, además déjate de bromas.

Rex se recostó bajo la mesa.

-¿entendiste lo que dijo?

-los citadinos solo saben usar el operador para destruir… solo debes conectar tu mente con la de la otra persona y así entenderás lo que te quiere decir sea cual sea su idioma solo debes leer sus intenciones.

-entonces no se te puede mentir ¿eh?-contesto Ian.

-¿Por qué creen que confié en ustedes?-contesto Nina.

-¿y eso de un guerrero y lo que dijiste?-pregunto Ian.

-eso es porque me gustas-contesto Nina guiñándole el ojo a Ian.

-si serás inapropiada-dijo Amy poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué sucede no puedes con algo de competencia?

-Solo no me gustan las molestias.

-je… te sientes así porque soy mucho más atractiva… después de todo tu eres muy flaca…-dijo Nina poniendo una pierna sobre la silla al momento que Riana y Lira le tapaban los ojos a Josué y a Dan mientras Nel miraba atentamente.

-soy mucho más bonita que tu no me preocupas, además solo se ve así porque yo no muestro tanto como otras.

-¿y qué me dices de esa falda?

-¿Qué tienes contra ella?

-oh nada, nada… solo digo que si vas a usar algo como eso mejor no te pongas nada.

-¡Suficiente! Estoy cansada de ti di lo que quieras, pero yo soy mejor operadora

-¿Qué dijiste?

-ya me oíste ¿o acaso tienes arena en los oídos?

-¿quieres pelear?

-¡Empecemos ya!

-¡Dejen de armar tanto escándalo!-grito Ian llamando la atención de ambas mujeres que notaron que todos en el lugar las miraban.

-¡Vamos afuera!-propuso Nina

-¡Vamos!-contesto Amy.

-pelea de chicas-grito el dueño del restaurante.

-papa me avergüenzas-comento la pequeña hija del dueño.

-¿Ian que harás?-pregunto Dan.

-si las detengo… quedare echo pedazos o cortado en pedacitos… mejor esperemos que lo resuelvan… no creo que exageren…-contesto Ian, pero luego una explosión lo distrajo.

-¿creíste que no exagerarían?-pregunto Nel.

-rayos…-contesto Ian saliendo del restaurante.

Al salir vio como Amy y Nina saltaban sobre los tejados Nina creaba explosiones cerca a Amy, pero Amy saltaba siempre del lugar donde ocurría la explosión evitándola, mientras Amy lanzaba sus ráfagas de viento contra Nina, pero las cuchillas apenas lograron cortar las puntas en el cabello de Nina.

-nada mal para ser rubia.

-creo que voy a cortar tu estúpido cabello rojizo-contesto Amy lanzando otra ráfaga.

Nina la esquivo saltando a un costado y luego uso una pared como impulso para acercarse a Amy y golpearla en la cara Amy cayo pero desde el suelo pateo la rodilla de Nina para que ella también caiga ambas volvieron a ponerse de pie al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a pelear mano a mano.

-creo que la ropa interior de Nina es roja-comento Nel recibiendo un golpe de parte de Riana y Lira.

-tu hermana está en peligro y tú te fijas en eso-dijeron ambas a la vez.

-pero ella es inmortal prácticamente-dijo Nel sobándose la cabeza.

-no, si Amy es volada en pedazos por una técnica de Nina cualquier cosa puede pasar Ian detenlas.

-no.

-¿Qué?

-míralas-dijo Ian cruzándose de brazos.

Nina y Amy se estaban sonriendo mutuamente.

-parece que de alguna manera se están agradando…-comento Riana.

Aorak se cruzó de brazos.

-no entiendo a los humanos, pero entiendo perfectamente el sentir respeto por un oponente fuerte-comento Aorak-esto parece una pelea por un macho alfa.

-qué manera de ver las cosas la tuya hombre-comento Nel.

-naah… vamos a descansar se quedaran acá un buen rato.

Ian y los demás fueron a la casa de Nina a descansar.

Cayó la noche y el par de chicas seguían peleando.

-la dejaremos en empate…-dijo Nina jadeando.

-je… la próxima te derrotare-contesto Amy también cansada.

Amy estaba por caer pero Nina la ayudo.

-oye… aun no te recuperas del todo de lo que sucedió con ese chico Evan…

-no del todo… su poder es raro nunca había sentido algo así-dijo Amy aceptando la ayuda de Nina.

-tú y Ian hacen una gran pareja sus corazones se entienden el uno al otro realmente te envidio.

-hay muchos chicos increíbles de donde yo vengo deberías venir aunque como Ian ninguno…

-eso no fue del todo reconfortante…

-lo se…

Nina dejo caer a Amy esta dijo un"auh" y luego ambas rieron.

-me muero por ver el lugar del que vienes-dijo Nina tendiéndole la mano a Amy.

-más te vale no volver a dejarme caer-contesto Amy dándole la mano a Nina.

Ian se sentó en el tejado de Nina a contemplar el cielo.

-muy en el fondo siempre he visto el cielo admirándolo y pensando en una imagen que está en mi mente… pero no recuerdo de donde la saque unas ruinas un cielo oscuro lleno de brillantes estrellas… ¿porque estando aquí lo recuerdo con mayor fuerza?-pensó Ian.

Aorak solo miraba a Ian cruzado de brazos desde lejos.

-El primer operador… Ian… tu destino y el de Evan están entrelazados desde el principio de nuestros tiempos… hasta hoy el día en que las dos fuerzas que dieron origen vuelvan a chocar entonces se decidirá el destino de todo y de todos, se fuerte Ian sobre tus hombros esta la carga de más de un mundo.

Amy llego y se sentó junto a Ian.

-¿y quién gano?-pregunto Ian.

-fue empate-contesto Amy recostándose en el pecho de Ian.

-ya veo…

-Ian… después de que todo esto acabe… ¿Qué haremos?

-recuperaremos el tiempo perdido, la pasaremos con Nel y con mama… luego me gustaría que tú y yo-Ian tomo la mano de Amy.

-¿tú y yo?

-quiero decirte que… sé que no he podido estar tan pendiente de ti como tú de mi… siento las veces que te falle debí llegar antes… eso no volverá a suceder Amy… desde hoy me comprometo a cuidarte por encima de todo-Ian coloco un objeto sobre la palma de Amy y ella derramo lágrimas de emoción con solo sentirlo, luego miro el objeto.

-Ian… ¿esto es…?


	34. El Misterioso Asesino

**32-El misterioso asesino.**

A la mañana siguiente Nel salió tranquilamente por la mañana a ver el pueblo, no pudo evitar notar que era un lugar muy bello rodeado de naturaleza sin embargo ese momento tan placentero fue arruinado por los alaridos de un viejo.

-¡Asesino!-grito señalado a Nel.

-¿yo? ¿A quién se supone que mate?-pregunto Nel.

El ruido despertó a los demás que se encontraban dentro de la casa Ian y compañía saltaron por la ventana del segundo piso para acabar parados al lado de Nel.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Josué.

-la noche anterior han ocurrido cuatro asesinatos en la casa de nuestro señor Benaró, los cuerpos fueron encontrados en su sótano sin embargo él estuvo en casa con nosotros esa noche hablándonos de las mejoras que hará en el pueblo el señor Benaró vive solo y los asesinatos empezaron precisamente cuando ustedes llegaron.

-¿Quién es ese tal Benaró?-pregunto Ian cruzándose de brazos.

-fulano irrespetuoso, el señor Benaró es el líder de esta comunidad-contesto altanero el anciano.

-como sea… este niño no mataría gente inocente ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello-dijo Ian parándose delante de Nel.

-lo tendremos en custodia y decidiremos su pena es nuestro pueblo y acá se aplican nuestras reglas.

-no voy a permitirlo-contesto Ian.

-Está bien Ian…-dijo Nel-hagamos un trato con el vejete.

El anciano se enojó por la respuesta irrespetuosa de Nel.

-¿Qué trato?

-déjame probar mi inocencia.

-no.

-dale una oportunidad, además todos dormíamos aquí yo conozco a esta gente y confió en ellos-contesto Nina

-como digas… les doy veinticuatro horas pero no sé qué lograran en veinticuatro horas-contesto el anciano retirándose junto a un grupo de hombres.

-¿No son muy amistosos en este lugar, eh?-dijo Dan con sarcasmo.

-no con la gente que viene de otros lugares ya hemos tenido malas experiencias con los humanos del oeste-contesto Nina acomodándose el cabello detrás de la espalda y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Josué.

-Hace mucho tiempo un hombre vino a intentar reclamarnos que nos uniéramos su nombre era Stern, sin embargo nuestra gente era fuerte y la serpiente nos ayudó logramos alejarlos dejándoles claro que no queríamos ser parte de su guerra.

-eso solo demuestra que los operadores de estos lares son muy fuertes…-concluyo Aorak.

-de todas maneras no estamos acá para pelear con ellos enseñémosles a confiar en nosotros-propuso Ian.

El grupo se dirigió a la casa de Benaró era una enorme caso aún más grande que la de Nina construida con madera y otros materiales de la zona.

Ian toco la puerta junto con Rex, Amy, Nina y Nel

-buenas queremos ver la escena del crimen-pidió Amy amablemente al hombre mayor que se les apareció.

-ustedes son gente mala acusada de ser asesinos no los quiero en mi casa-dijo el hombre cerrándoles la puerta en la cara.

-bien… quería entrar por las buenas-dijo Ian golpeando la palma de su mano izquierda con su puño.

-Ian no podemos allanar la casa de este hombre vámonos de aquí-dijo Amy guiñándole un ojo a Ian.

-entiendo…-contesto Ian bajando los brazos.

Mientras tanto Josué, Riana, Dan y Lira interrogaban a las autoridades del pueblo.

-si buenas tenemos algunas dudas sobre los cuerpos, disculpen pero encontraron algún indicio como… ¿Cómo fueron asesinados? ¿O con qué?-pregunto Riana con una libreta y sus gafas puestas.

-encontramos cortes en uno desde la boca hasta la garganta la navaja seguía clavada en su cuello, el segundo tenía un enorme agujero en el estómago si cicatrizado todo con fuego los otros dos tienen la apariencia de haberse suicidado, es todo lo que te puedo decir guapa-contesto el hombre que parecía ser una autoridad del pueblo.

-una cosa más… ¿Qué ocupación tenían los hombres asesinados?

-varia… uno era dueño de un restaurante… el otro exportaba desde acá hasta la ciudad los dos últimos oficiales.

El grupo se reunió en casa de Nina para compartir la información.

-sabemos algunas cosas, nada prueba que Nel haya sido lo único que tienen a su favor es que él estaba despierto desde temprano… y que los asesinatos empezaron cuando llegamos-aclaro Riana.

-alguien aprovecho la situación para incriminarnos obviamente se trata de un psicópata… Nina ¿qué tan seguido muere la gente de este pueblo?-pregunto Josué

-casi nunca… ha habido desapariciones en el pueblo… pero no dentro si no en el desierto fácilmente justificadas por la escases de alimento y la sed aunque los cuerpos nunca han sido encontrados.

Ian se puso de pie y camino por la habitación.

-¿algún sospechoso?-pregunto Ian.

-el anciano que nos inculpo-propuso Nel.

-el Sr. Hykashi puede ser un gruñón a veces pero no mataría a ninguna mosca-contesto Nina.

-ahora que lo pienso Benaró nos alejó de su casa de una manera peculiar…-comento Ian.

-no creo que se trate de él… él es un buen hombre no mataría a nadie... siempre vela por la protección del pueblo desde la muerte de su esposa e hija…

-¿su esposa e hija?-pregunto Ian.

-así es… ese accidente ocurrió hace diez años un hombre del este los asesino según Benaró y dadas las descripciones de la ropa, luego los quemo, probablemente un operador.

-creo que ya es hora de saber más sobre el señor Benaró-concluyo Ian-no sabremos nada más si no vemos esa escena del crimen.

Ian, Amy, Nina, Riana y Rex se dirigieron a casa de Benaró. Mientras Dan, Lira y Josué se aseguraba de noquear y esconder a cualquier que merodeara por la calle durante la noche.

-espero que en verdad encuentre algo… o tendremos que huir de este pueblo-comento Josué.

-no nos vieron venir-contesto Dan.

-ya nos culparon de algo que no hicimos que no te sorprenda que nos culpen de algo que si hicimos-contesto Josué.

Mientras Ian uso telequinesis para abrir una ventana desde afuera.

-vaya ¿desde cuándo hace eso?-pregunto Amy.

-estuve practicando-contesto Ian.

El grupo entro a la enorme casa de Benaró.

-Riana te quiero arriba, si Benaró se levantara paralízalo y que no te vea Amy acompáñala-ordeno Ian.

-de acuerdo-susurraron ambas.

-¿Por qué mandaste a tu novia arriba?-pregunto Nina con vos algo coqueta.

-porque tu confías demasiado en Benaró como para husmear en sus cosas en cambio Amy… no sabe controlar su curiosidad-contesto Ian.

Riana y Amy vigilaban a Benaró atentamente mientras dormía.

-este cuarto apesta…y ese hombre ronca demasiado-susurro Riana.

-lo se…-contesto Amy en el mismo tono-aunque no escucho ningún ronquido-penso, luego noto que había un libro sobre la mesa, Amy lo tomo y descubrió que era el diario de Benaró.

Mientras tanto Rex comenzó a rasguñar el suelo del sótano.

-shh no hagas tanto ruido amigo-le dijo Ian al perro.

-Ian tu can trata de decirte que hay algo debajo-le dijo Nina a Ian.

Ian toco el suelo y noto que había un sonido de vacío.

-espero que Riana haga bien su trabajo…-comento Ian mientras golpeaba el suelo y lo rompía el sonido fue tan fuerte que Amy y Riana se alertaron por si el hombre despertaba sin embargo este no se movió.

-imposible…-Amy se acercó al hombre y lo miro a la cara, pero al verlo soltó un grito ahogado-o dios mío…

Ian se encontraba en una habitación con un olor asqueroso a putrefacción y moscas en los rincones entonces vio un par de esqueletos casi sin piel en la mano del esqueleto un sobre Ian lo tomo y luego de intercambiar miradas con Nina leyó la carta en el sobre sin embargo solo había un mensaje "VOLTEATE"

Ian se arrodillo y empujo a Nina mientras una espada estuvo por cortarlo.

-Benaró-dijo Nina impresionada.

-llegaron muy lejos chicos…

-¡ese hombre no es el señor Benaró!-grito Amy llegando por detrás del hombre.

-te equivocas… lo soy o al menos… en cuerpo-comento el hombre mirando sádicamente a todos.

-estos dos esqueletos son los cuerpos de la esposa e hija muerta…-dijo Ian

-y arriba estaba el cuerpo del verdadero señor Benaró es un esqueleto, este hombre usa de alguna manera el operador para cambiar forma-agrego Amy

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?-pregunto el hombre.

-la última fecha escrita en su diario ocurrió hace 10 años usted no ha tocado el diario desde entonces

-je…

-eres un fantasma de fuego-dijo Ian mirando al hombre fijamente.

El hombre cambio de forma mostrando la verdadera efectivamente era un fantasma de fuego.

-¿Cómo lo descubriste?

-los cortes… y el fuego el resto te temieron y se suicidaron.

-no es exactamente así… tome la forma de esos dos para volverlos locos la desconfianza los condujo a matarse mutuamente.

-enfermo… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-tomar el poder que nunca pudo tomar-dijo Aorak entrando a la casa-me hare responsable de él Ian.

-Aorak-dijo Ian sorprendido.

-Aorak-dijo el fantasma de fuego volteando a ver a Aorak.

-Ian me hare cargo de este idiota tu asegúrate de que la gente del pueblo lo vea.

Aorak tomo del cuello a Benaró y lo saco a la plaza.

-Aorak… ¿Por qué tenías que estar aquí? Protegiendo a un humano…-dijo el fantasma de fuego

La gente del pueblo salió a la plaza a ver la escena un fantasma de fuego ahorcando a otro.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el sr. Hykashi.

-ese monstruo es el señor Benaró-dijo Ian señalándolo.

-¿Qué?-contesto el anciano.

-mato al sr Benaró y a su familia hace años

-mataba a la gente que iba al desierto, es un psicópata y al no poder con la espera para matar más gente aprovecho la oportunidad de inculparnos y asesino a cuatro personas de maneras enfermizas-agrego Amy

-es imposible yo lo vi… ayer…nos habló y todo

-era un cadáver… ese hombre usa el operador de maneras peculiares solo Amy y Aorak han podido ver más allá de su ilusión-agrego Ian- y yo por alguna razón.

-en su habitación fue igual Riana jura haberlo escuchado roncar, pero yo no oí nada

El fantasma de fuego comenzó a reírse.

-la mera verdad es que quería gobernar sobre los humanos de este pueblo por eso adopte la forma del señor Benaró también me gusta matar gente así que cada cierto tiempo para que no sea sospechoso me deshago de uno en el desierto, sin embargo ahora tuve la oportunidad de deshacerme de muchos y así tranquilizar mi deseo.

-se acabó cierra el pico-dijo Aorak quemando al hombre acabando con su existencia y volviéndolo cenizas-este fracasado fue expulsado del bosque de los fantasmas de fuego porque asesinaba incluso a los de su propia raza sin razón alguna y de maneras psicópatas.

A la mañana siguiente el grupo de Ian ya estaba listo para partir.

-lamento haber pensado mal de ustedes nunca imaginamos que el sr. Benaró aria algo así-se disculpó el anciano

-no hay problema somos forasteros-contesto Nel.

-desde ahora serán bienvenidos en este lugar-contesto el anciano

-gracias

Nina miraba el suelo con una expresión triste.

-lo siento-le dijo Nina a Ian sobándose el brazo.

-no te preocupes tenías mucha fe en él.

-¿Cómo descubriste que él era el malo?

-je… durante el año pasado resolví algunos misterios-contesto Ian rascándose la nuca-además la información recaudada ayudo y en especial el pequeño Rex-dijo Ian acariciando a su perro.

El grupo de Ian camino hacia las montañas rumbo al valle de los gritos.

-esos jóvenes entrometidos y su perro nos salvaron-comento el anciano a la gente del pueblo.


	35. La montaña del gran alado

**33-La montaña del gran alado.**

Ian y compañía se encontraban en un camino de tierra bordeando unas montañas.

-pasamos del desierto a las alturas-se quejó Nel.

-no iba a ser fácil hermanito, especialmente para ti sin el operador-contesto Amy.

-ni me lo recuerdes…-dijo Nel cruzándose de brazos.

Mientras tanto en lo alto de esas montañas Evan empuñando una espada se acercó a una enorme criatura alada.

-al fin te encuentro gran alado-dijo Evan levantando su espada-vamos a probar para que sirve este juguete y también vamos a ver qué tanta resistencia pones bestia legendaria de las alturas.

El ave gigante empujo con sus alas plateadas a Evan creando una poderosa ráfaga con sus alas, Evan manipulo el volumen de su cuerpo para hacerse lo más pesado posible y así evitar ser empujado por la criatura.

-¿es todo lo que tienes?-pregunto Evan saltando hacia la criatura, pero esta disparo un poderoso zersgel desde su pico tomando por sorpresa a Evan y quemando su chaqueta-je je… ¡me diviertes!-grito Evan con una expresión desquiciada.

Evan salto y puso energía en su espada.

-Dunk Kante-dijo Evan mientras para sorpresa del grupo de Ian una montaña acababa partida en dos frente a ellos.

-¿eso fue?-pregunto Ian impresionado.

-un Dunk Kante no cabe duda-dijo Josué mientras un aura oscura aparecía en su cuerpo-pero… ese Dunk Kante partió la montaña en dos… nunca había visto algo así, debe ser…

-Evan…-concluyo Ian corriendo hacia la montaña perseguido por sus amigos.

Mientras tanto Evan se encontraba rodeado.

-je… creo que con eso debió bastar-comento Evan cruzándose de brazos.

En ese momento el ave salió de entre las piedras y tomo a Evan con una de sus patas apretándolo con sus uñas y haciendo sangrar sus brazos y sus piernas.

-¿quieres jugar un poco más, eh?-pregunto Evan mientras comenzaba a abrir la pata del ave a la fuerza luego salto hasta su lomo y clavo su espada en el cuello de la criatura.

-Dunk Kante-La ave fue partida en dos desde el cuello a la cabeza cayendo cerca al valle-diste buena pelea… esas patas servirán para el mango y las garras que tienes o tal vez ese pico…-Evan comenzó a analizar a la criatura hasta que lo noto las plumas plateadas de la bestia lo habían dejado lleno de cortes.

-¡Zersgel!-grito Ian tomando por sorpresa a Evan quien contraataco con un Eisgel.

-Ian… ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto Evan.

-bastardo… te escapaste la última vez, pero esta vez te matare-contesto Ian mientras sus compañeros llegaban detrás de él

-me temo que no planeo pelear contigo Ian…-contesto Evan-este lugar no es decente, sabes la última vez que peleamos me dolió mucho… supongo que te has ganado mi respeto.

-¡no me interesa tu respeto!-grito Ian intentado cortar a Evan, pero Evan lo esquivo.

-no me interrumpas, me pones de mal humor-contesto Evan pateando el estómago de Ian.

Los demás se prepararon para atacar, pero entonces un grupo de soldados genéticamente alterados llegaron desde el valle.

-atraviesa el valle de los gritos y te estaré esperando en el ambiente adecuado para que tú y yo peleemos por última vez Ian-dijo Evan mientras tomaba al Ave de una de sus patas y saltaba hacia el valle.

Los operadores rodearon al grupo de Ian, Ian comenzó a prender fuego en sus brazos y a disparar Zersgel en todas direcciones.

-¡fuera de mi camino!-grito Ian mientras atacaba a los soldados.

-Riana hazlo-ordeno Josué.

-si-dijo Riana preparándose para paralizar a los soldados sin embargo dos de ellos aparecieron por la retaguardia de Riana tomándola de los hombros y golpeándola contra el suelo.

-¡oye suéltala!-grito Josué intentando ayudar a Riana para ser paralizado por dos soldados.

-hemos analizado su estrategia-dijo uno de los soldados golpeando en el rostro a Josué esta vez no abran errores.

Aorak levanto su mano y esta brillo como si fuera a usar el Zersgel, pero los soldados colocaron su espada a la altura del cuello de Riana y la tomaron del cabello.

-si disparas la mato-dijo el soldado Aorak mantuvo su mano frente a él.

-¿desde cuándo me interesa la vida de un ser humano?-pregunto Aorak.

-¡Aorak baja tu mano van a lastimar a Riana!-grito Ian.

-tampoco estoy aquí para recibir órdenes-agrego Aorak-si alguien es tan débil como para ser capturado de esta manera aquí eventualmente morirá igual.

-¡Aorak te dije que te detengas!-grito Ian.

Aorak miro a Ian con una expresión de ira.

-¡Ya déjate de tonterías Ian! No vas a salvar a todos, solo podrás salvar a la mayoría, no sigas con esta idiotez… Evan te lleva ventaja porque él ya los hubiera matado.

-No voy a dejarte hacerlo-contesto Ian.

Los soldados comenzaron a reírse al ver como se pusieron las cosas en el grupo gracias a su amenaza, pero se percataron que dé la espalda de Josué emergían dos articulaciones filudas, luego frente a Ian y los demás todos los soldados fueron asesinados a una velocidad increíble.

-Jo…sue…-Ian miro impresionado a su hermano.

-¿estás bien Riana?-pregunto Josué tomando a Riana entre sus brazos.

-Josué ¿que acabas de hacer?-pregunto Ian impresionado.

Josué miro su espalda y vio esas prolongaciones filudas que luego se desplegaron como alas.

-no sé qué me sucede…-dijo Josué mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y ponía una expresión de dolor.

Aorak se cruzó de brazos y miro a Josué.

-esto se podría tornar complicado, Josué podría ser el segundo involucrado-pensó Aorak cruzándose de brazos.

Luego de un momento las alas volvieron a entrar en la espalda de Josué y este comenzó a respirar cada vez más lento.

-estoy bien…-dijo Josué luego levanto la cara y vio las expresiones horrorizadas de los presentes.

-¿Qué sucedió?-volvió a preguntar Ian.

-¡Ya te dije que no lo sé!-los ojos de Josué se volvieron negros por un momento, pero luego se calmó-solo… solo quería mantener viva a Riana.

-es el Dunk… nunca había visto a alguien llevarse tan bien con el Dunk sin contar a Evan-dijo Aorak-y a aquel sujeto-agrego para sí mismo.

-Continuemos avanzando… estoy bien…-dijo Josué poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Dan y Riana.

Ian y Amy iban en la delantera detrás Nel y Nina y Rex caminando delante de ellos.

-Ian… Josué…-trato de decir Amy pero Ian la interrumpió.

-sea lo que sea fue un poder impresionante esperemos que lo use siempre para nuestro bien-contesto Ian.

En el templo de piedra Evan se encontraba sentado en un misterioso trono con su cabeza apoyada sobre uno de sus puños parecía bastante aburrido.

-mi señor Evan-dijo Lucio acercándose.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-pregunto Evan.

-su arma ya está lista-contesto Lucio arrodillándose.

-bien, bien…

-mi señor tengo una idea si me permite…

-habla.

-el valle de los gritos es el lugar perfecto para intentar un cambio de estrategia-dijo Lucio con calma.

-¿así?

-si… ese lugar es una tortura para cualquier ser humano… muchos de ellos sufrirán y padecerán en ese lugar, pero yo tengo mis sensores… puedo sobreponerme a todo eso como si nada y usarlo a mi favor, permítame atacarlos… yo voy quitarle el operador a algunos y luego asesinarlos, solo dejare vivos a los que le sirvan mi señor.

-en ese caso tienes prohibido tocar a Ian y a Amy tampoco a Aorak o será suicidio para ti… y olvídate también de Josué, me he interesado en ese chico, a los demás mátalos especialmente a esa chica Riana.

-¿Por qué ella? Su habilidad de parálisis no es nada para usted…

-eso no me interesa… lo que quiero ver es la oscuridad… ¿Cuánta oscuridad tiene dentro del corazón Josué?


	36. El valle de los gritos

**34- El valle de los gritos**

Mientras el grupo se iba adentrando en el valle el lugar se cubría de más y más neblina hasta que se dieron cuenta cada uno había ido en diferentes direcciones.

-maldición… valle de los gritos…-murmuro Ian tratando de encontrar a alguien entre la niebla.

Dos horas antes.

-Ian… debes saber algo sobre este lugar-dijo Nina viendo como Ian estaba por entrar decididamente.

-¿Qué cosa?

-el valle de los gritos se dice que te pone a prueba y te pone en un estado peor que la muerte misma… Ian… sé que no voy a detenerte y también quiero seguir avanzando con ustedes, pero deben estar preparados…

-¿Qué clase de prueba?

-todos los que salen de ahí… pierden la cordura.

-pero Evan entra y sale de ahí-comento Nel.

-si… y él no es precisamente alguien muy normal hermanito-comento Amy cruzándose de brazos.

-tenemos que hacerlo… sea lo que sea que vaya a ocurrir tengo el presentimiento de que queda poco tiempo-Ian miro con determinación asía el valle y avanzo, los demás lo siguieron de cerca.

Ian recordó la advertencia de Nina por lo que se puso alerta.

-Evan todo lo que tú puedas hacer yo también-se dijo a si mismo Ian avanzando por el valle-¡Amy! ¡Nel! ¡Hermano! Joder…

Amy también caminaba por el valle sin poder ver absolutamente nada.

-¡Ian! ¡Nel!-grito Amy pero no recibió respuesta.

En ese momento una explosión ocurrió cerca a Amy que por suerte no le hizo ningún daño.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Amy para ver a Nina frente a ella-oye… ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

Nina no contesto solo volvió a hacer otra explosión.

-algo anda mal… ¿Nina realmente eres tú?

Nina continúo atacando y Amy solo saco sus dos armas.

-no sé qué te pasa, pero are que te calmes.

En otra parte del bosque Nel caminaba muy preocupado.

-maldición mira que separarte del grupo y sin mis poderes… soy todo un inútil…-en ese momento Nel escucho un sonido mecánico-¿Quién anda ahí?

-nos volvemos a ver mocoso-dijo Lucio sacando su cuchilla-nadie te salvara esta vez.

-mierda…-pensó Nel retrocediendo para luego salir corriendo.

Josué caminaba aun por el valle hasta que se encontró con Lira y Riana.

-¡Riana!-grito Josué acercándose a ellos, pero en ese momento sintió su cuerpo paralizarse mientras Lira le clavaba su espada-¿Riana? ¿Lira? ¿Por qué…?

Las chicas no contestaron solo continuaron atacando por suerte Josué logro liberarse y se preparó para defenderse.

Ian logro ver a Rex a lo lejos.

-amigo… por fin alguien conocido-dijo Ian acercándose a su can, pero este comenzó a gruñirle.

-Rex soy yo Ian ¿no me reconoces?-pregunto Ian.

El perro bajo la cabeza y se la sacudió luego abrió su boca y lanzo un poderoso rayo contra Ian que este por poco logro esquivar.

-¡Rex no me ataques!-grito Ian pero el perro lo tacleo con fuerza empujando a Ian luego lo pisoteo y se preparó para lanzarle otro rayo frente a frente.

Ian lo tomo la cabeza a Rex y la movió a un lado el rayo salió disparado perdiéndose entre la niebla sin dañar a Ian.

-¡Rex soy yo Ian! ¡Te salve! ¿Me recuerdas?-Ian hablo con sinceridad y el can comenzó a mover la cabeza.

Rex ladro de nuevo, pero esta vez mucho más amistoso luego se acercó a Ian y lo comenzó a lamer.

-ya tranquilo ¿Qué rayos te sucedió?-pregunto Ian viendo a su perro.

-lo mismo que le ocurrió a Nina-dijo Amy llegando de otra dirección con Nina en brazos.

-¿ella esta…?

-bien… solo la desmaye…-Amy se acercó a Ian y tendió a Nina en el suelo-algo raro sucede aquí-

-ya lo note cariño, vaya… no puedo creer que me encontraras

-no sé cómo lo hice supongo que seguí mi corazón-dijo Amy sonriéndole a Ian, Ian correspondió el gesto.

-aún nos falta Nel… y los demás-dijo Ian recordando que no podía perder el tiempo.

-aush… ¿Quién rayos me noqueo?-pregunto Nina poniéndose de pie.

-lo siento, pero estabas demente-contesto Amy.

-algo raro ha sucedido es esta niebla… nos pone en contra de nosotros.

-esta niebla no es real-menciono Ian cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué?-contesto Nina.

-este lugar está jugando con nuestras mentes ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas Nina?

-cuando entramos al valle.

-¿porque no me afecto… ni a Amy?

-tal vez por eso de que eres el primer involucrado… en cuanto a Amy sospecho que por su genética de bruja de hielo.

-es una buena teoría- concordó Amy.

-como sea tenemos que encontrar al resto-dijo Ian caminando.

-espero que podamos…-agrego Nina.

Nel fue alcanzado por Lucio y tomando del cuello por su mano de metal.

-nadie te salvara… todos deben estar volviéndose locos y matándose unos a otros… este valle es hermoso… ¿sabes porque se llama valle de los gritos? La pena y el dolor de ser asesinado por tus queridos compañeros o por las personas que más amas… lástima que tú serás asesinado solo por mí.

-no todos-dijo Dan lanzando un Eisgel por detrás a Lucio.

-no enfriaras mi cuerpo mecánico tan fácilmente-dijo Lucio volteando aun con Nel en su mano.

-suelta al chico-repitió Dan

-parece que tu A.D.N. te salvo de los efectos de la niebla… sin embargo yo soy mucho peor que la niebla misma, luego comenzó a presionar con mayor fuerza el cuello de Nel, Dan al notar esto lanzo un Dunkgel contra Lucio que logro empujarlo y que suelte a Nel.

Cuando Lucio se levantó ya no estaban ni Dan ni Nel.

-supongo que tendré que cumplir mis órdenes por ahora-dijo Lucio alejándose.

Josué logro derrotar a Riana y a Lira ambas estaban inconscientes y Josué se encontraba cansado.

-fue muy difícil ganar sin hacerles daño… espero que cuando se levanten vuelvan a la normalidad.

Lucio llego por detrás de Josué y le atravesó el pecho con su espada.

-maestro del Dunk, lo siento pero no deseo que intervenga-dijo Lucio cuando Josué volteo a ver a su agresor.

Lucio vio el cuerpo de Riana y Lira en el suelo.

-Riana… ella es el blanco asignado por mi señor…-Lucio saco su cuchilla y la acerco al cuello de Riana.

-detente… si le haces daño te are pedazos-dijo Josué aunque era incapaz de levantarse.

-¿en serio?-pregunto Lucio tomando a Riana del cuello y luego dándole una bofetada en la cara-¡Despierta!

Riana se despertó y vio a Lucio frente a él.

-auxilio-fue lo primero que dijo.

-¡Riana!-grito Josué tratando de ponerse de pie, pero Lucio le disparo un Strongel en ambos brazos.

-¡Josué!-grito Riana al ver como los brazos de Josué estaban prácticamente cayéndose de su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo quieres que mate a esta chica, eh Josué?

Josué solo bajo la mirada.

-Detente-Josué miro a Lucio y este se intimido por un momento.

-¡Cállate! Tienes suerte de que tenga órdenes de no matarte-Lucio lanzo a Riana al suelo y se preparó para pisotear su cabeza, pero todo su cuerpo quedó paralizado.

-no te muevas…-dijo Riana mientras se ponía de pie-incluso tus articulaciones mecánicas… pueden ser obstruidas con operador.

Josué miro feliz a Riana, pero de pronto del pecho de Lucio se disparó un rayo que atravesó el cuerpo de Riana.

-niña estúpida… ¿creíste que detendrías al gran Lucio?

Josué no pudo decir nada.

-Riana… ¡Riana! ¡Riana!-Josué desplego sus alas negras luego a una velocidad increíble atravesó la armadura de Lucio con su puño.

-im…posible-dijo Lucio mientras escupía sangre.

-veo que no eres 100% mecánico bastardo…-Josué levanto su espada-Dunk Kante-el ataque de Josué no solo partió a Lucio en dos mitades iguales si no que despejo toda la niebla del valle.

Lucio solo quedo ahí, pero de pronto su armadura estallo en pedazos sin embargo Josué solo se cubrió con sus alas para salir ileso junto con el cuerpo de Riana y Lira.

-¡Riana! ¡Riana despierta!-grito Josué.

-Josué… estas vivo…que feliz… estoy-Riana acaricio la mejilla de Josué y luego su mano cayó en el valle.

-¡¿Por qué?!-grito Josué comenzando a llorar, más tarde Lira se despertó solo para ver la horrible escena de Josué abrazando el cuerpo de Riana y llorando.

Ian y los demás llegaron Amy se tapó la boca y comenzó a llorar, Nina bajo la mirada, Dan abrazo a Lira que también lloro sobre el hombro de Dan, pero Ian solo se mostró muy enojado.

-Vas a pagar… por todo… Evan.

Mientras tanto frente a un enorme templo de piedra.

-Lo siento Ian, pero tenía que adelantarme… hay algo que sino resuelvo en este momento, podría enloquecer.


	37. Los Involucrados

**35-Los involucrados.**

Ian al igual que los demás presentes se sentía muy triste, pero sabía que no podían quedarse ahí más tiempo.

-Josué… tenemos que avanzar… Evan… solo podremos arreglarlo si nos encargamos de Evan-trato de explicar Ian.

-Imbécil… ¡¿tú comprendes lo que siento ahora?! ¡Amy sigue viva!-grito Josué poniéndose de pie-¡tú has podido protegerla! ¡Yo he fallado! ¡Maldita sea!-grito Josué golpeando el suelo, luego levanto la mirada-tienes razón… Evan pagara por esto pagara… ¡pagara ese maldito!-Josué desplego sus alas y se adelantó al grupo.

-¡Josué espera!-grito Ian.

-tenemos que alcanzarlo-le dijo Dan a Ian.

-si… ¡rápido!-dijo Ian adelantándose.

Lira miro por última vez el cuerpo de Riana.

-cuanto lo siento por dejarte aquí… ¡volveremos!-dijo Lira avanzando.

Evan seguía sentado en su trono aun con una expresión de aburrimiento.

-ese idiota de Lucio… debió matarla y huir… le dije que no estaba a la altura-dijo Evan relajado en ese momento las dos enormes puertas de piedra que mantenían cerrada su habitación salieron volando hacia él, sin embargo Evan sin cambiar su expresión disparo un Strongel haciendo pedazos las rocas-veo que ya llegaste Aorak…-Evan se puso de pie.

-tus soldados son unos inútiles…-dijo Aorak soltando el cadáver de un soldado que tenía en la mano.

-solo los retraso mientras hago los preparativos-contesto Evan raspando su espada en el suelo y luego sacando una lanza adornada con plumas plateadas y de punta el pico de un ave-Evan caminaba por la habitación sin mirar a Aorak-y… ¿Cuál es el plan Aorak? ¿Detendrás esto por tu cuenta?

-maldito mocoso… ¿crees que lo sabes todo?

-hablas de los involucrados… de él error que tú y ese otro cometieron hace dos mil años… este es el lugar ¿verdad Aorak? El templo de piedra donde la energía se acumula… Dónde se acumuló la mayor cantidad de energía…

-mocoso me estás haciendo enojar.

-lamento decirte que no puedo ser tu oponente viejo… mi oponente acaba de llegar-dijo Evan en el momento que el techo cayo y Josué entro en la habitación.

-voy a acabar contigo Evan-dijo Josué mirándolo con odio.

-ya veo… quieres averiguar quién de ustedes es realmente el segundo involucrado-comento Aorak-como sea ¿a qué te refieres con que no serás mi oponente?

-a que estoy aquí Aorak-dijo una vos que a Aorak le tomó por sorpresa.

Era un hombre alto con piel azul y cabello rubio.

-el primer brujo de hielo de la historia, querido amigo Aorak… no te veía desde el día en que todo esto empezó… ¿listo para entrenar con tu viejo amigo?

-Leitor… ¡Bastardo! Creí que seguías escondido en las cavernas como un cobarde-dijo Aorak mirando al hombre.

En ese momento Josué intento cortarle la cabeza a Evan con su espada este lo esquivo, pero Josué lo empujo con su mano izquierda llevándolo a un jardín dentro del templo.

-bueno, bueno parece que los jóvenes ya se fueron ahora podemos conversar viejo amigo

-tal vez haya perdido mi humanidad, pero no mis recuerdos y si algo se… ¡es que no eres mi amigo!-Aorak encendió su brazo en llamas y ataco al hombre.

-siempre el mismo…-contesto Leitor deteniendo el puño de Aorak con su mano que se encontraba cubierta por un aura oscura.

-maldito…-la mano de Aorak comenzó a brillar en color blanco.

-Dunk y Litch… este es el origen-dijo Leitor retrocediendo.

-tú fuiste el Dunk por tu egoísmo… ¡Querías el poder para tus fines maléficos! Lo recuerdo… recuerdo como me engañaste-Aorak disparo un Zersgel tremendo dejando marcas negras en las paredes y suelo, Leitor logro esquivarlo.

-no me he arrepentido de nada Aorak… y a este punto llegamos como castigo por profanar este lugar este mundo se vio envuelto en guerra y tú y yo nos convertimos en monstruos sin alma… no Aorak no me escondía… preparaba a mi nuevo yo para cumplir sus fines sean cuales sean siendo el… ¡lo que hará me hará feliz!-Leitor ataco a Aorak tomándolo del cuello-mi amada hija también murió y no me dolió nada, este cuerpo me ha liberado de la humanidad mi castigo es una bendición.

-siempre fuiste un cobarde parece que al perder tu humanidad también perdiste el miedo-Aorak golpeo a Leitor en el rostro tres veces.

-zersgel-dijo Aorak atacando a Leitor a distancia

-Eisgel-contesto Leitor contratacando ambos atacas estallaron al contacto

-litchgel-Aorak se acercó más y disparo el litchgel.

-dunkgel-contesto Leitor contratacando.

-Litch Kante-dijo Aorak tomando por sorpresa a Leitor al aparecer enzima suyo mientras las cuchillas en sus brazos brillaban.

El ataque dio de lleno sobre Leitor sin embargo este se puso de pie con los ojos azules.

-veo que esto será más divertido de lo que pensé-dijo Leitor sin presentar heridas en su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto en el pateo Evan y Josué chocaban sus espadas, Evan aprovechó un descuido de Josué para intentar atravesarlo con su lanza sin embargo Josué la esquivo por pocos centímetros aun así las plumas plateadas que adornaban la lanza le hicieron cortes a Josué pero este no se detuvo desplego sus alas negras y atravesó la espalda de Evan con ambas.

Evan se arrodillo y Josué comenzó a atravesar su espalda muchas veces usando sus alas como armas. Evan uso su lanza con telequinesis y atravesó el estómago de Josué sin embargo del cuerpo de Josué una energía oscura empujo la lanza hacia afuera.

-te envidio-dijo Evan poniéndose de pie-sin embargo esa energía oscura que tu posees me pertenece.

Evan cambio su forma tomando un color azul y aumentando su tamaño.

-la muerte de esa mujer no vale la pena comparado con el poder puro Josué y tu hermano tiene el poder para vencerme nadie mas-Evan tomo del cuello a Josué.

-¡cállate!-Josué disparo un Dunkgel contra Evan a corta distancia, pero este no recibió daño alguno.

-absorber la energía oscura es muy sencillo para mí, Josué… tú no sabes lo que es el verdadero odio Bereiden-dijo Evan mientras una esfera negra cubría a Josué

Josué quedo dentro de una esfera negra.

-vamos a sacar toda tu oscuridad Josué toda… luego te usare… me serás útil.

Josué se encontraba en una zona oscura sin ninguna salida.

-¿Qué me ha hecho? ¡Maldición! ¡Riana!-grito Josué golpeando el suelo.

-acá estoy Josué-dijo Riana apareciendo detrás de él.

-Riana… ¡Riana!-grito Josué acercándose.

En ese momento un rayo atravesó a Riana por detrás y esta se desplomo frente a él antes de que pudiera abrazarla.

-Riana-Josué se agacho-no me dejes de nuevo por favor.

-no me salvaste Josué-dijo Riana.

-es cierto yo hubiera podido salvarla-dijo Ian cruzándose de brazos.

-al final no eres más que un inútil-comento Lira.

-y pensar que te llame líder-agrego Dan

-¿Qué?-dijo Josué al notar que se encontraba rodeado por sus compañeros.

-avergüénzate de lo que eres Josué, ni siquiera estas a mi altura-Ian golpeo a Josué y este cayó al suelo ante las risas de todos.

-¡No! ¡No soy! ¡Yo estoy a la altura!-grito Josué saliendo de la esfera, Evan lo miro y sonrió.

-ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Josué, muéstrale quien manda… acaba con Ian.

Josué desplego sus alas y se alejó.

Mientras tanto Ian y los demás entraban al templo solo para ver a todos los soldados derrotados por Aorak.

Ian y los demás avanzaron hasta que Josué se paró frente a ellos.

-se burlan de mi -dijo Josué-¡no estoy a la altura! ¿Verdad Ian?

-Josué… ¿de que estas hablando? ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

-¡atrévete a golpearme de nuevo infeliz!-grito Josué golpeando a Ian mandándolo contra un árbol del valle.

Rex comenzó a ladrarle a Josué.

-tranquilo Rex, algo le pasa a mi hermano-Ian se puso de pie apoyándose en su espada-y yo voy a arreglarlo.


	38. Pelea entre hermanos

**36-Pelea entre hermanos.**

Josué desplego sus alas y se acercó a Ian a una gran velocidad.

Ian trato de resistir el ataque con su espada, pero la velocidad de Josué era mucho mayor por lo que la defensa de Ian no pudo resistir la fuerza de Josué más su velocidad Ian volvió a caer contra otro árbol.

-¡estoy a la altura!-grito Josué mientras caía en picada con su espada hacia Ian, Ian reacciono a tiempo disparando un Zersgel contra Josué este continuo avanzando, pero su espada acabo clavada en la arena puesto que Ian aprovecho la pérdida de visión de Josué para moverse.

-Josué ¡soy tu hermano!-grito Ian.

Josué levanto su espada.

-Dunk Kante-dijo lanzando cuatro enormes ráfagas contra Ian, Ian bloqueo una la segunda lo hizo soltar su espada pero las dos últimos lo golpearon en el cuerpo.

Ian cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre. Josué se acercó lentamente.

-Ahora veras quien no está a la altura-dijo Josué pasando su espada por la arena mientras se acercaba a Ian.

-¡Ya basta!-grito Amy parándose frente a Ian-¡Detente por favor Josué!

Josué puso su espada frente a Amy.

-muévete.

-no planeo hacerlo.

-¡te dije que te movieras!-grito Josué lanzando un dunkgel contra Amy que la empujo contra una pared del templo.

-Josué… no quería lastimarte, pero no puedo permitir que dañes a Amy-dijo Ian poniéndose de pie.

-¿dices que has tratado de no lastimarme?-contesto Josué para luego reírse.

Ian apareció frente a Josué y lo golpeo en el rostro mandando contra el valle.

-te devolveré a la normalidad tenga lo que tenga que hacer Josué-Ian apareció detrás de Josué lo tomo del cuello luego lo lanzo al cielo y llenando su espada de fuego la lanzo hacia Josué.

-Si Ian pelea de esta manera podría matarlo-comento Lira.

-pero si no lo hace morirá-contesto Dan.

Josué se cubrió con sus alas y la espada las perforo sin embargo no llego al cuerpo de Ian, Josué tomo ambas espadas y voló a gran velocidad asía Ian regenerando sus alas.

-Ian fue atravesado por ambas espadas y cayó al suelo.

-vamos hermanito ¿porque no me muestras el poder que usaste contra Evan?-dijo Josué pisoteando el pecho de Ian.

Amy lanzo un wittergel contra Josué, pero él lo tomo con su mano y se lo devolvió atravesando el cuerpo de Amy.

-tu tampoco serás capaz de protegerla hermanito-dijo sacando a luz de día del cuerpo de Ian y acercándose a Amy.

Josué se acercó lentamente a Amy, ella no podía moverse porque tenía la jabalina de viento atravesándola a ella y a la pared del templo.

Dan trato de cortar a Josué con su espada, pero este le pateo las costillas y le dio un codazo en el cuello noqueándolo.

Lira trato de atacar de lejos, pero Josué tomo los ataques con su mano y se los devolvió.

Nel lanzo un Strongel para sorpresa de él mismo.

-recupere mis poderes-pensó Nel.

Josué no lo espero por lo que el ataque le perforo un brazo, Josué solo lanzo un dunkgel que empujo a Nel contra la pared Nina hizo estallar toda la zona donde está parado Josué.

-¡déjala en paz!-grito Nina.

Josué apareció al costado de Nina antes de que ella lo notara, luego la tomo del cuello y la lanzo de cabeza contra una pared del templo.

Rex lanzo un rayo contra Josué a corta distancia, pero Josué lo esquivo y luego pateo a Rex en el estómago mandándolo al valle.

-lo ves Ian, nadie puede salvarla-dijo Josué dirigiéndose de nuevo a Amy.

La mano de Ian comenzó a temblar mientras era cubierta en fuego al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

Josué estaba preparado para cortarle la cabeza a Amy cuando sintió que Ian estaba por golpearlo por detrás entonces se volteo intentando cortarle la cabeza a él, pero su espada solo choco contra la piel de Ian sin causarle rasguño alguno.

-te dije que la dejaras-dijo Ian atravesando el cuerpo de Josué de un golpe, luego lo lanzo al cielo y se preparó para lanzar un enorme Zersgel.

-¡Ian no lo hagas!-grito Amy.

Ian lanzo el potente Zersgel, sin embargo Josué no lo recibió pues Ian cambio de dirección en último momento.

-¡lo prometiste!-grito Amy sollozando.

Ian se calmó y las llamas dejaron de cubrir su cuerpo, Josué vio esto un tanto apenado.

-Josué ya basta…-dijo Ian bajando la mirada mientras todos los demás se ponían de pie- Riana ya no está Josué, pero ella no quería que te dejaras llevar por el Dunk ¡Ella no querría verte tal como ahora!-grito Ian.

Josué se sobo la cabeza como si le doliera y cayó al suelo.

-Riana… perdóname-dijo Josué bajando la mirada.

Entonces Josué levanto la vista y vio a Riana frente a él.

-me alegra que regresaras-dijo Riana sonriéndole.

-Riana, Riana, perdóname-dijo Josué comenzando a sollozar y sintiendo como la chica lo abrazaba.

-está bien… ya no tienes que protegerme solo se feliz y lucha porque los demás lo sean.

De pronto una nube de energía negra salió del cuerpo de Josué dirigiéndose hacia el templo.

-ese idiota… tal como lo pensé no sabe lo que es odiar-dijo Evan tomando la nube negra con su mano y absorbiéndola como si se tragara humo-el Dunk ahora es mío, en cuanto a ti Ian no puedo esperar más…

El grupo se levantó y Josué se disculpó con todos.

-está bien… pero ya no me siento tan poderoso-comento Josué.

-¿prefieres quedarte afuera?-pregunto Ian.

-no… tengo algo que hacer aun-comento Josué.

-vamos…-dijo Ian entrando al templo.

-Bienvenidos-dijo Gabriel saliendo de detrás de un pilar.

-no tengo tiempo para ti-dijo Ian.

-tranquilo amigo… tú y tu novia pueden pasar Evan los está esperando, pero en cuanto al resto… Evan dice que no quiere basura en el terreno sagrado.

-maldito lame botas… ¡solo sabes seguir ordenes!-grito Ian

Gabriel apretó la empuñadura de su espada.

-silencio bastardo… mi espada esta echa de restos que no fueron necesarios para las armas de Evan aun así es un arma legendaria esta vez acabare con todos.

-Ian... ¿vas a adelantarte?-pregunto Nina.

-algo malo ocurre ahí adelante tengo que ir-dijo Ian-Amy ¿vendrías aunque te dijera que no vengas?

-ya me conoces-contesto Amy tomando a Ian del hombro.

-vamos-dijo Ian corriendo al lado de Gabriel junto con Amy que no movió ni un dedo al dejarlos pasar.

Rex trato de pasar, pero Gabriel puso su espada frente a él.

-tu no iras a ningún lado cachorrito.

Ian volteo a ver a Rex.

-¡Sé que puedes vencerlo amigo! ¡Trabajen en equipo!-grito Ian.

Rex ladro como respuesta y Ian avanzo.

La habitación del trono se encontraba destrozada sin embargo ni Aorak ni Leitor se daban por vencidos

-¿Qué sucede Aorak? ¿Es todo lo que tienes?

Aorak bajo la mirada.

-Aunque no puedo enmendar mis errores, estoy aquí por un mejor futuro, eso es lo que mi humanidad hubiera querido-Aorak corrió asía Leitor y Leitor asía Aorak.

-dunkkard-Leitor creo un sable negro de la nada

-litchkard-Aorak creo un sable blanco de la nada.

Ambos lograron hacer un corte el uno al otro.

-Aunque hayas llegado tan lejos me temo que el primer involucrado no está a la altura-dijo Leitor antes de desaparecer.

Aorak se puso de pie.

-¿Quién era ese? Veo que lo venciste-dijo Ian impresionado por los poderes que acababa de presenciar.

-un viejo amigo-dijo Aorak pasando su mano por uno de sus costados para notar que sangraba.

-Aorak ¿estás bien?-pregunto Amy.

-no se preocupen por mi humanos idiotas…

-creí que era imposible herirte-comento Ian.

-el sí puede y tú también deberías poder-contesto Aorak

-ahora vamos tras Evan, nos vendría bien tu ayuda-dijo Ian.

Aorak no contesto solo se puso de pie.

"Aunque hayas llegado tan lejos me temo que el primer involucrado no está a la altura"

La última frase de Leitor dejo pensando a Aorak.

Luego de revisar el templo varias veces encontraron un pasillo secreto debajo de una fuente en uno de los jardines del templo al abrirlo entraron bajaron unas escaleras y se encontraron en una enorme plataforma ovalada.

-Evan de seguro está al otro lado-dijo Aorak.

-pues andando…-dijo Ian caminando adelante, pero Aorak puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ian.

-ya no puedo esperar más Ian, es hora de que me demuestres que tan fuerte eres-dijo Aorak empujando a Ian lejos de la puerta y plantándose frente a ella-¡demuéstrame que puedes vencer a Evan!


	39. La prueba de Aorak

**37-La prueba de Aorak.**

Gabriel corrió con su espada pasando en medio de todos.

-empecemos por la más débil-dijo Gabriel viendo a Lira.

Lira cerro los ojos al notar lo velos que era Gabriel, pero Dan la protegió empujando a Gabriel a un costado de una palmada.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Dan.

-si…-contesto Lira un poco sonrojada.

-interesante Dan… he oído que tu mataste a los traidores del grupo clase A-dijo Gabriel poniéndose de pie-te quería agradecer por ello, te daré una muerte rápida Zersgel.

-Eisgel-dijo Dan para defenderse, pero el ataque de Gabriel resulto más fuerte dañándolo a él y a Lira.

-patético… muy patético-dijo Gabriel comenzando a reírse.

En ese momento una explosión le arranco el brazo ante sus ojos cubriendo una de sus mejillas con su sangre.

-¿Qué demonios?-dijo Gabriel sin poder entender.

-No sé quién eres, pero no tendré piedad contigo por intentar lastimar a mis amigos-dijo Nina.

Gabriel comenzó a reírse como un loco y luego miro a Nina.

-qué mujer tengo aquí… me interesas-dijo mientras su tamaño comenzaba a aumentar y su piel se tornaba color azul.

-Nina cuidado… en esa forma es muy veloz-advirtió Josué.

Gabriel golpeo en el estómago a Nina mandándola contra una pared del templo.

-puede romperte algunos huesos… luego te arreglare con el agua de este lugar-dijo Gabriel acercándose a Nina, pero un poderoso rayo le atravesó el brazo.

Rex comenzó a ladrarle a Gabriel mientras se movía de un costado a otro.

-estúpido animal-dijo Gabriel volteando a mirarlo y luego lo pateo a una pared del templo.

Josué salto a la cabeza de Gabriel y le clavo su espada dentro.

-tal vez ya no tenga el Dunk en mi cuerpo, pero mis poderes no se han ido Dunk Kante-dijo partiendo en dos a Gabriel-zersgel-dijo preparándose para acabar con Gabriel, pero este volvió a unir sus dos mitades y el fuego nunca lo toco.

-zona sin oxígeno, el maestro Evan me enseñó a evitar sus poderes de fuego, me temo que esta vez no me detendrán-dijo Evan recuperando su forma.

-Strongel-dijo Nel disparando varios rayos sobre Gabriel dejándole varios agujeros en su cuerpo, Gabriel corrió hacia Nel, pero este salto a un costado para esquivarlo.

Nel y Josué se pararon juntos.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Nel.

-ojala lo supiera… si no podemos quemarlo no hay nada que hacer… excepto ¿puedes usar elemento viento?

-tal vez…Amy me estuvo enseñando.

-intentémoslo, clava un wittergel en su estómago el zersgel quemara sus entrañas y lo tendremos a nuestra merced, es lo mismo que hizo Ian en su pelea con Evan-explico Josué.

-¡hagan silencio!-grito Gabriel lanzando un zersgel enorme que Nel y Josué esquivaron saltando en diferentes direcciones.

Josué lanzo varios Eisgel contra Gabriel este se cubrió con un brazo y luego trato de golpear a Josué, pero Nel ya estaba parado detrás de él.

-¡wittergel!-grito Nel clavando una jabalina de viento en la estomago de Gabriel.

-¡zersgel!-grito Josué mientras la jabalina de viento adoptaba la forma de una jabalina de fuego, sin embargo para sorpresa de Josué, Gabriel comenzó a soplar fuego de su boca chamuscándole la piel, luego volteo y tomo a Nel de la cabeza apretándola.

-¿creyeron que me detendrían? ¡Inútiles!

En ese momento un poderoso rayo le arranco el brazo a Gabriel logrando liberar a Nel, era Rex que se encontraba de pie ladrándole a Gabriel.

-estúpido animal siempre odie esos ladridos-dijo Gabriel sobando su brazo cortado.

-Ian… debo proteger al amo Ian-dijo Rex para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

Aorak seguía de pie frente a la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con una prueba?-pregunto Ian.

-pelea conmigo ¡demuéstrame tu fuerza!-grito Aorak.

-¡esto es ridículo Aorak! ¡Lo único que harás es debilitar a Ian antes de la pelea con Evan!-grito Amy.

-cállate, esto es necesario ¡vamos Ian! ¡Te matare si no te defiendes!-grito Aorak corriendo hacia Ian y atacando con las cuchillas de sus antebrazos, sin embargo Ian lo detuvo con su espada.

-yo también quiero estar seguro de que podre con esta pelea Aorak-dijo Ian sonriéndole a Aorak-Amy déjame.

Amy asintió algo dudosa y Ian empujo a Aorak poniendo ambas manos en la empuñadura de su espada.

Aorak tomo impulso con ambas piernas y se aproximó de nuevo hacia Ian, Ian lo espero y lo esquivo en último momento luego lo tomo del brazo izquierdo y lo lanzo hacia el cielo.

-¡litchgel!-dijo Ian lanzando varias agujas de luz.

Aorak hizo aparecer un campo de fuerza a su alrededor protegiéndose del ataque de Ian.

-muy impresionante Ian-comento Aorak parándose frente a el-esta vez iré enserio ¿listo?

-cuando quieras-contesto Ian.

Aorak apareció al costado de Ian y lo pateo en el estómago mandándolo contra una pared.

-¡Ian!-grito Amy preocupada.

Luego Aorak salto y lo tomo de la cabeza golpeándolo contra el suelo.

-Zersgel-

Ian termino con graves quemaduras después de ese último ataque.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!-grito Amy corriendo hacia Ian.

-¿aun estas vivo, verdad? Vamos muéstrame tu verdadero poder Ian, te has curado de heridas peores-dijo Aorak deteniendo a Amy.

-¡suéltame!-dijo Amy mientras sus ojos tomaban un color azul.

-no te entrometas.

-está bien Amy-dijo Ian mientras su piel se cubría en llamas.

-¡mira lo que provocaste!-grito Amy.

-¡Ian! ¿Me escuchas?-pregunto Aorak.

-si-hablo Ian claramente.

-¿quieres matarme?

-no

-eso está muy bien.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-pregunto Amy.

-para que Ian gane tiene que usar su verdadero poder y controlarlo no cegarse por la ira, intente ponerle en riesgo en el borde entre la vida y la muerte para que se activaran sus habilidades, luego confié en los buenos sentimientos de Ian, el confía en mi-explico Aorak.

-tienes razón… tuve el presentimiento de que esto es lo que querías-contesto Ian.

-aun no acaba la prueba-dijo Aorak retrocediendo-¡si sobrevives a esta técnica estás listo!

-entiendo-contesto Ian esperando a Aorak.

-litchkard-dijo Aorak creando una espada de luz y corriendo hacia Ian.

Ian vio como Aorak se acercó a él y separo las piernas luego su espada comenzó a brillas.

-Litch Kante-dijo Ian lanzando un poderoso corte que Aorak bloqueo en un santiamen con su espada sin detener su avance, entonces Ian reacción-litchkard-dijo mientras una espada de luz aparecía en su mano izquierda.

Aorak sonrió al ver esto, pero no se detuvo.

-¡demuéstrame tu fuerza!-grito Aorak saltando a cortar a Ian, pero Ian bloqueo con la espada que apareció en su mano izquierda, mientras que con su mano derecha dejo caer su espada al suelo y apunto su mano contra el cuerpo de Aorak.

-¡Zersgel!-grito Ian.

-¡Zersgel!-dijo Aorak como respuesta ambos ataques chocaron, sin embargo Ian uso su pie para levantar su espada hasta la altura de su cara el tomo la empuñadura con su boca y coloco el filo a la altura del cuello de Aorak.

-muy bien echo Ian-dijo Aorak con una sonrisa mientras su arma desaparecía.

Ian volvió a la normalidad con todas sus heridas sanas.

-Ian tu poder aumentar más y más y tienes una manera brillante de pensar cuando peleas confió en ti, estás listo.

-explícame una cosa antes de avanzar Aorak ¿Qué es este poder?

-un exceso de energía… tu eres el primer involucrado Ian, tú eres yo. Todo esto empezó hace varios años yo era un expedicioncita, me acababa de casar y mi amada esposa esperaba un hijo sin embargo cuando me ofrecieron hacer un viaje no pude resistirme querían explorar una zona de Kepler que nunca había sido vista por ojos humanos es este mismo templo el templo de piedra creado por la primera civilización…

-¿primera civilización?

-seres divinos… o al menos eso pensamos… en este templo quedo contenida una gran cantidad de energía… yo no lo sabía, pero aquel hombre sí, sí que lo sabía.

Aorak era un hombre rubio y alto de aproximadamente 35 años montaba en un caballo negro a su lado Leitor su socio y el que le pedio su compañía en esta misión debido a sus conocimientos sobre supervivencia y habilidades de pelea en el caso de que los atacaran bandidos, al lado de Leitor su hermosa hija Eliza y detrás un grupo de 100 hombres.

-debo pensar que eres un mal padre Aorak, mira que dejar a una hermosa mujer embaraza en casa y venir aquí-comento Leitor mirando a Aorak.

-no soy un mal padre, cuando acabe esta misión podre volver a verlos…entonces me quedare a vivir con ellos, considera esta misión la última una despedida a esta etapa de mi vida-contesto Aorak

-un hombre realmente atractivo-comento Eliza mordiendo su labio.

-un hombre casado y atractivo-corrigió Aorak en tono burlón mientras Eliza hacia una expresión de enojo.

Aorak y los demás llegaron al templo estaba rodeado por una densa neblina, el grupo decidió entrar para examinar la estructura.

-increíble data de una civilización muy avanzada…-comento Aorak impresionado.

-si son tan avanzados ¿Por qué lo hicieron de piedra?-comento Eliza cruzándose de brazos.

-Eliza no faltes el respeto… mis investigaciones indican que hay algo muy importante en este lugar…-dijo Leitor mientras revisaba el lugar.

Continuaron revisando el templo hasta que hallaron una entrada subterránea debajo de una fuente en el pateo principal.

El grupo se detuvo frente a la enorme puerta y con la ayuda del personal lograron abrir las puertas, pero lo que Aorak vio era más de lo que podía imaginar.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Aorak viendo una enorme esfera luminosa.

-energía Aorak, energía en su más puro estado-dijo Leitor mientras sus soldados apuntaban sus lanzas hacia Aorak-gracias por traerme hasta aquí.

-¿lo sabias?-pregunto Aorak impresionado.

-por supuesto…aquí se esconde la mayor fuente de energía de todas…acumulada durante años…dejada como regalo por la primera civilización.

Leitor se acercó a la esfera, Aorak aprovecho la guardia baja de los soldados y tomo a uno para lanzarlo contra los demás, luego corrió tras Leitor.

-si vas a ir por eso ¿Por qué no peleas conmigo sin tus hombres? ¡Cobarde!-dijo Aorak apuntándolo con una espada.

-Claro que iré por ti una vez tenga el poder de este lugar-contesto Leitor.

-no voy a dejarte-dijo Aorak lanzándose sobre Leitor al borde de tocar la esfera.

Eliza le disparo en la rodilla a Aorak con un rifle.

-no te entrometas rubiecito, el poder ilimitado debe ser nuestro-dijo Eliza mientras Leitor hizo a un lado a Aorak.

-Cuando tenga el poder ilimitado lo usare para gobernar este lugar seré un Dios invencible-dijo Leitor poniendo su mano sobre la esfera-¡dame el poder!-dijo Leitor, pero luego noto que también Aorak logro meter su mano en la esfera.

-¡no le des nada!-grito Aorak.

La bola luminosa comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de Aorak y de Leitor además de los demás presentes.

Todos cambiaron de forma adoptando la forma de monstruos algunos azules y con auras oscuras otros rojos y con auras luminosas.

"Ustedes representan las dos caras de la humanidad y han tomado un poder que nunca fue echo para ustedes, criaturas ambiciosas su planeta se verá envuelta en la misma ambición y en cuanto a ustedes hasta aquí llego su humanidad"


	40. Familia

**38-Familia.**

Cuando yo era un cachorro la vida era hermosa los humanos que pasaban y me veían me decían que era lindo y otros hasta me alimentaban era muy bonito, aunque de pequeño nunca tuve familia me criaron un grupo de buenas personas o al menos así fue hasta que crecí, mi gran tamaño logro que jugando hiriera al hijo del dueño este me echo de su casa y me abandono en medio de un lugar que no se me hacía familiar.

Camine por mucho tiempo adelgace debido a la escases de alimento y un día en que me encontraba tranquilo en un parque vi a un grupo de niños así que decidí que podía jugar con ellos. Sin embargo estos decidieron hacer una competencia de quien tenía mejor tino lanzándome piedras, cuando una piedra me golpeo y chille de dolor me enoje así que empuje a uno de esos niños y le ladre.

"¿Por qué me atacas? ¡Yo no te he hecho nada!"

Era lo que pensaba entre tantos ladridos el niño solo lloro y pidió ayuda a su padre el cual me golpeo con un objeto lastimándome una pata mientras me decía que me largue. Así paso el tiempo me moría de hambre, me dolía una pata y me la pase acostado en un callejón hasta que un día esa mujer de cabello rubio me encontró.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, si es un hermoso perrito…-dijo la mujer mientras me ponía un collar, sentí que por fin volvería a tener una familia y así fue en un principio ella me cuido hasta que me recupere y ya no me veía tan escuálido fue entonces que ella dijo.

-llego tu gran día-con una extraña sonrisa.

Había muchos animales siendo guiados por más personas a ese lugar, sin embargo ninguna de ellas tenía una expresión por lo menos amigable.

-señorita Eliza, estamos listos para comenzar-dijo un hombre vestido de blanco a la mujer que yo pensaba era mi ama.

-empiecen con este, se ve fuerte y quizá resista-contesto la mujer con vos fría dándole mi cadena a aquel hombre.

-de acuerdo-contesto.

Solo recordarlo me asusta… una sustancia azul en tubos que fueron conectados directamente a mi torrente sanguíneo, choques eléctricos, dolores de cualquier tipo mis huesos romperse luego arreglarse mis tejidos mis células cambios que me hicieron experimentar niveles de dolor que jamás imagine, en ese momento pensé "hubiera sido mejor morir de hambre"

Pasaron días luego de los experimentos adquirí conciencia me sentía mucho más listo que antes veía personas afuera me miraban y hablaban, pero nada más yo seguía dentro de una especie de vidrio. Hasta que llego el día unos hombres extraños entraron a ese laboratorio y acabaron con todos esos hombres de blanco pensé que se retirarían y nos dejarían a nuestra suerte, luego vi al hombre apretar un botón rojo y escuche claramente como un sonido similar al de un reloj digital al cambiar de hora sonaba cada segundo, no sabía porque pero ese sonido solo me asustaba.

Ellos comenzaron a rescatar a todos los animales dentro, sin embargo cuando faltaba solamente yo no había tiempo para escapar "fue una buena vida"

Uno de esos humanos me miro y corrió a sacarme de ahí, tenía habilidades impresionantes fue el, el que derroto a la mayoría de sus oponentes uno de sus compañeros lo llamo "Ian"

-eres un can increíble-dijo el muchacho acariciando mi pelaje y me sonrió.

El laboratorio se hizo pedazos poco después de que ese humano me salvo, él se arriesgó a morir por mí, confiaba en él, el me salvo, él es mi familia.

Gabriel y el resto de los presentes continuaban impresionados por que Rex dijera palabras, en ese momento el cuerpo de Rex comenzó a cambiar ahora estaba parado sobre dos patas y sus patas delanteras se habían endurecido y agrandado a manera de bíceps, mientras su pecho se veía mucho más duro, similar a la leyenda del hombre lobo.

-tu nueva forma no me impresionada cachorrito-comento Gabriel, pero Rex ya lo había golpeado en el rostro y derribado a pesar de su gran tamaño, impresionando a todos los presentes.

-uso el operador para modificar su propia estructura, pero aún más que eso uso el operador para mejorar a un más su fuerza.

Rex se paró sobre Gabriel y le atravesó el pecho con sus patas que ahora poseían largas garras.

-¡Atacar! ¡Ahora!-grito Rex.

-parece que no habla del todo-comento Nel.

-hazle caso al cachorrito-contesto Josué.

Gabriel tomo a Rex del cuello, sin embargo este lo pateo para tomar distancia de él.

-retiro lo dicho, ha mejora todas sus habilidades físicas no solo su fuerza-comento Josué.

Ian y compañía entraron por la puerta de la plataforma y para sorpresa suya Evan estaba sentado al borde aun sin tocar la enorme esfera luminosa que en esa habitación yacía.

-Ian ¡Hasta que por fin llegas!-dijo Evan aparentando impaciencia.

-¡Déjate de tonterías! ¡Lo que sea que vayas a hacer lo detendré!-contesto Ian

-je… Ian… eres un idiota si supieras lo que planeo hacer no me detendrías.

-¿Qué dices?-contesto Ian enojado.

-veras…-explico Evan caminando aun al borde de la esfera-A pesar de ser la reencarnación de la humanidad de Leitor estoy muy avergonzado sabes… ese tipo, era un idiota no tiene ni la mitad de cerebro del que yo tengo, Ian la esfera no será usada para darme más poder, por eso… no debes preocuparte tengo el poder suficiente para acabar contigo ahora-Evan desplego unas enormes alas negras mientras decía esta última frase.

-¡¿Qué tramas?!-grito Ian enojado.

-tranquilo, tranquilo te lo diré Ian, después de todo aún tenemos tiempo-dijo Evan mientras volvía a sentarse. ¿Has oído de la teoría de la gran explosión?

-¿gran explosión?-pregunto Ian.

-habla del origen del universo-contesto Amy.

-Bien dicho mi futura esposa…-contesto Evan-un lugar donde se acumuló toda la energía y materia que ahora anda desperdigada por distintos universos, formando planetas… formas de vida entre millones de cosas que ni te imaginas Ian.

Ian escuchaba a Evan hablar, pero mientras más decía Evan el mal presentimiento de Ian se agrandaba.

-Ian ¿Qué es el operador?-pregunto Evan.

-Energía…

-mal muy mal, es el control sobre la energía y la materia a nuestro alrededor ¿o no te diste cuenta que entre más cerca a este lugar lleno de energía más poderosos tú y tus amigos?

Ian, Amy e incluso Aorak parecían impresionados por las palabras de Evan.

-¿a qué nos lleva todo esto Evan?-pregunto Ian.

-quédate ahí tranquilo y lo veras-contesto Evan mirando la esfera.

-¡No! ¡Vamos a acabar ahora!-contesto Ian.

Evan suspiro.

-bien, bien distraigámonos un momento-contesto Evan desplegando sus alas y sacando su espada y lanza.

Ian choco su espada contra la de Evan.

-La esfera fue encontrada hace dos mil años por Leitor, el investigo en búsqueda de una fuente de poder que lo volviera el Dios de este miserable planeta, más tarde mal gasto su carga de energía cumpliendo el deseo de Leitor poder y el deseo de Aorak que Leitor no tenga todo el poder, por eso ¡Medio planeta se volvió poderoso! ¡Esa es la manera de cumplir ambos deseos Ian! Que Leitor sea poderoso pero también medio mundo lo sea-Evan empujo a Ian y lo pateo en el estómago lanzándolo contra una pared, luego se cubrí con su espada de las armas de Amy y con su lanza del ataque de Aorak.

Evan tomo a Amy del cabello y la estrello contra el suelo, luego golpeo con su rodilla el estómago de Aorak mandándolo contra el techo de la habitación.

-Dos fuerzas la luz y la oscuridad, ambas eligieron a un humano y continuaron su juego Ian y tu yo somos fichas en un hermoso tablero de ajedrez-dijo Evan acercándose a Ian este lanzo un Litch Kante, pero Evan lo bloqueo con su mano.

-¡maldición!-dijo Ian impresionado por el poder de Evan.

-ya casi está listo Ian-dijo Evan observando la esfera.

Ian se puso de pie y volvió a atacar a Evan.

Rex golpeo con sus garras repetidas veces a Gabriel y este cayo de bruces al suelo, luego Josué le corto el brazo izquierdo y Nel le atravesó el estómago con un Strongel enorme. De pronto un enorme pico de hielo atravesó también el pecho de Gabriel.

-¡No voy a quedarme inconsciente y perderme de esta diversión!-grito Dan sonriendo débilmente.

Gabriel volteo enojado a ver a Dan.

-¡ataque ahora!-grito Lira usando su operador para volver más poderosos a sus compañeros.

-¡Dunk Kante!-grito Josué partiendo en varias partes a Gabriel.

-¡Eisgel!-grito Dan congelando sus restos.

-¡Strongel!-grito Nel atravesando los restos congelados.

-robbas-dijo Nina haciendo estallar los restos.

-desintegrador-gruño Rex lanzando un rayo enorme de su boca evaporando los restos de Gabriel y dejando un agujero enorme en el templo, luego Rex volvió a su forma de perro y respiraba muy agitado.

-¡rápido! ¡¿Alguien sabe dónde está el corazón de un perro?!-grito Lira buscando el corazón de Rex antes de que muera de un paro cardiaco.

Por suerte el grupo encontró el lugar a tiempo.

-muy bien ¿todos bien?-pregunto Josué.

-definir bien por favor…-contesto Nel.

-tenemos que continuar Ian nos necesitara-dijo Josué poniéndose de pie.

-andando-secundo Nina.

Rex ladro y corrió adelante.

-¡debe saber dónde está Ian!-dijo Nina.

-¡sigámoslo!-contesto Josué y todos fueron tras Rex.

Evan volvió a detener los ataques de Aorak, Amy y Ian a la vez, fue en ese momento que Evan los empujo con sus alas y se paró cerca a la esfera.

-el momento ha llegado Ian, esta fuente de energía se alimenta de las almas que nunca salieron de este planeta ¿puedes creerlo? Tu tío… mi padre…tu padre… mi madre, Leitor… jeje…y ahora Gabriel ya está listo para cumplir mi deseo.

La esfera se abrió en forma de portal frente a Evan.

-Ian sígueme, aquí acabara nuestro encuentro o casi lo olvido-Evan tomo a Amy del cuello y la lanzo al portal-ella tiene que venir, te espero Ian-dijo Evan entrando en el portal.

-Ian vamos, tenemos que detenerlo-dijo Aorak ayudando a Ian a ponerse de pie.

-si…-dijo Ian poniéndose de pie.

Aorak entro al portal, Ian estuvo por hacerlo, pero escucho la vos de Josué.

-¡Ian!-grito Josué lanzando su espada, Ian la tomo y miro a Josué impresionado-¡utilízala!-grito Josué.

Ian sonrió y entro al portal este se cerró luego de que Ian entrara.

Terminado el viaje Ian se encontraba en un lugar lleno de rocas y arena el cielo era un espacio lleno de estrellas.

-este lugar es…-dijo Ian impresionado.

-bienvenido al punto de origen Ian-dijo Evan sobre una roca parado frente a Ian.


	41. Pelea como un Dios

**39-Pelea como un Dios.**

"Estoy en el lugar de mis sueños"

Ian miro a Evan parado sobre esa enorme roca. A su lado se encontraba Aorak también mirando a Evan.

-¿Dónde está Amy?-pregunto Ian altanero.

Evan solo señalo a una esfera negra en la base del risco en el que estaba parado.

-Está dentro de esa esfera negra la estoy disciplinando con la misma técnica que volvió a tu hermano en tu contra-explico Evan-no importa que tan fuerte sea mi bella esposa, no podrá liberarse de ahí.

-¡bastardo!-grito Ian tratando de llegar a la esfera, pero Evan se paró frente a él.

-¡Ian! Solo el ganador podrá llevarla consigo-explico Evan.

-¡ella no es un premio!-contesto Ian enojado.

-No te estoy dando otra opción-contesto Evan levantando su arma.

Aorak trato de atacar a Evan por un costado, pero Evan le atravesó su espada y lo empujo contra una roca.

-¿hasta cuándo planeas seguir peleando con esa herida? Morirás en cualquier momento-dijo Evan mirando con frialdad a Aorak.

-¡Aorak!-grito Ian preocupado-¿estas herido?

-eso no interesa ahora Ian-dijo Evan llamando la atención del muchacho-tu oponente soy yo, acabemos este juego de ajedrez rey contra rey.

Ian apretó la empuñadura de sus dos espadas y luego comenzó a atacar a Evan a una velocidad increíble, Evan bloqueaba los ataques con algo de dificultad, pero siempre a tiempo.

-¿es todo lo que tienes?-pregunto Evan mientras su espada brillaba-Dunk Kante

El corte de Evan arranco un enorme pedazo de tierra de la superficie del lugar en el que se encontraban.

-¿Qué es este lugar Evan?-pregunto Ian mientras se arrodillaba y sobaba la cabeza-mi poder y el tuyo… han aumentado, pero me duele la cabeza veo… muchas cosas en mi mente cosas que no sabía.

-bienvenido al punto de origen o como le llaman en otros lugares Ylem, mucho antes de que se creara nuestro planeta, nuestro universo, las galaxias y las dimensiones alternas solo existía este lugar toda la acumulación de materia y energía en el universo están aquí y en pocos minutos…

-gran explosión…-concluyo Ian.

-exacto.

-estas demente…-contesto Ian.

-No Ian soy el más cuerdo de todos… absorbiendo la energía del Ylem mis poderes como operador llegaran a un nivel equivalente al de un auténtico Dios-Evan desplego sus alas y una gran cantidad de energía se hizo notoria a su alrededor recorriéndolo como rayos negros.

-si absorbes la energía del Ylem no abra gran explosión-contesto Ian.

-tranquilo… si abra… no absorberé toda… con la que me llevare será más que suficiente, veras Ian yo no pedí energía yo fui al punto donde toda la energía converge acá se acumula todo mucha, mucha más energía que en ese patético templo.

-yo también la estoy absorbiendo mientras hablamos, ¿acaso eres estúpido?-pregunto Ian.

-Ian… mi reinado no empezara así no más… ¡Todas las generaciones hablaran de una pelea entre dos Dioses la pelea que dio origen a todo!

-¡estas demente!

-estoy consiente Ian, estoy muy consiente, solo mírate tu falta de conocimiento hace que este lugar te abrume… todas las respuestas llegan a tu mente de pronto… ¿qué se siente convertirse en Dios?

Ian veía distintas imágenes en su mente la gran explosión, las primeras formaciones, las primeras formas de vida…

-todos éramos uno…-murmuro Ian sobándose la cabeza.

-exactamente Ian, mientras uno viva, nunca abra asesino-explico Evan agachándose a la altura de Ian-alégrate… si logro mi cometido todas las vidas perdidas nunca abran muerto y me asegurare… de que sean felices…

-¡No! Aunque sus muertes nunca hayan sucedido según tus acciones ¡yo las vi! ¡Alguien capaz de hacer todo lo que tú has hecho siendo un Dios! ¡El solo pensarlo me aterra!-contesto Ian.

-tsk...-Evan trato de patear el estómago de Ian, pero este lo miro a los ojos con una mirada que hizo titubear al mismo Evan, luego para sorpresa del propio Evan, Ian apareció frente a el a una gran velocidad y lo golpeo en la cara.

-debo aprovechar que bajo la guardia y atacar con todo-pensó Ian tomando sus dos espadas y acercándose a gran velocidad a Evan, Ian atravesó el cuerpo de Evan con ambas espadas-pero para sorpresa suya apareció otro Evan detrás de él.

-Incluso fui capaz de crear un cuerpo igual al mío…-dijo Evan para luego reír-me siento tan poderoso.

Ian no alcanzo a voltearse ya tenía la lanza de Evan atravesando su pecho.

-al menos podrás ver mi regalo… cree estas bellas estrellas porque sé que te gustan las estrellas Ian, será lo último que veas antes de morir.

Evan estaba por cortarle la cabeza a Ian, pero de pronto Aorak llego empujándolo con una tacleada.

-¡Aorak!-grito Ian impresionado.

-¡Ian usa todo tu poder para vencerlo!-grito Aorak, pero luego una espada le corto la cabeza de un tajo, Ian abrió los ojos lo más que pudo al ver esto.

-¡Aorak!-grito Ian.

La cabeza de Aorak rodo por el suelo y Evan puso un pie sobre esta, luego su cráneo se rompió haciéndose cenizas.

-muy heroico, pero tú no estabas invitado a esta fiesta-comento Evan.

Ian solo apretó sus dientes mientras gruñía.

-¿Qué sucede Ian? ¿Te afecta haberte visto morir a ti mismo? Tranquilo tú sigues…-dijo Evan acercándose tranquilamente.

Ian tomo ambas espadas y su cuerpo fue cubierto en llamas.

-¡pagaras por esto!-grito Ian apareciendo frente a Evan y cortándole ambos brazos, luego le clavo ambas espadas y le lanzo un poderoso Zersgel.

El cuerpo de Evan acabo carbonizado y Ian aprovecho para ir a rescatar a Amy.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-pregunto Evan poniéndose de pie aun con el cuerpo quemado-¡la pelea acaba de empezar!-grito Evan mientras su cuerpo se tornaba color azul, su tamaño aumentaba y sus alas y aura oscura se hacían presentes-prepárate para morir Ian, tal vez te convierta en una estrella.

-Litch Kante-dijo Ian lanzando su poderoso corte de Luz.

-Dunk Kante-contesto Evan lanzando su poderoso corte oscuro.

Un enorme pedazo de tierra se separó del resto del Ylem como resultado del choque de ambos poderes.

-¡Zersgel!-grito Ian lanzando un fuego tan poderoso como el del propio sol.

-¡Eisgel!-contesto Evan controlando el Zersgel de Ian con hielo.

-¿te gusta ser un Dios, verdad Ian? Strongel-grito Evan mientras un rayo de gran tamaño atacaba a Ian, Ian lo evadió y el rayo se perdió en la lejanía del espacio.

-¡cállate!-grito Ian mientras varias agujas de luz emergían de todas direcciones hacia Evan, Evan se cubrió con sus alas y luego mando las agujas contra Ian, pero Ian las detuvo en el aire con telequinesis.

-¡Esto es genial! ¡Así era como quería que empezara mi reinado!-grito Evan comenzando a reír.

Ian solo lo miro con tristeza.

-¿a qué se debe esa mirada?-pregunto Evan un tanto molesto.

-¿Qué te lleva a desear tanto el poder Evan?-pregunto Ian.

-el poder es todo Ian, lo demás es una mera ilusión, si quiero llegar a la siguiente escala… al mundo que ninguno de nosotros conoce… tengo que abandonar mi humanidad… solo entonces estaré al nivel de ellos…

-Te equivocas… lo que siento por Amy y también por mis compañeros ha sido real, por eso hemos podido llegar tan lejos.

-¿y para que esta charla? ¿Quieres decir que me perdonarías por causar la guerra… por matar a Aorak? ¿Por Riana? ¡Déjate de estupideces y pelea!

-te estas equivocando, jamás podría perdonarte no soy tan bueno…-contesto Ian mientras guarda a noche eterna en su funda-pero, al menos… puedo corregirte y darte la oportunidad que no le di a él…

-¡No te estoy pidiendo que sientas lastima por mí!-grito Evan mientras atravesaba el estómago de Ian con su mano-te lo dije, estúpido me pusiste de mal humor y tuve que matarte rápido.

-litchkard-dijo Ian haciendo aparecer una espada en su mano derecha con la que corto el brazo de Evan, luego corrió y lo pateo en el rostro, Evan cayó, pero al instante se puso de pie.

-veo que aprendiste nuevos trucos dunkkard-dijo Evan luego de guardar su espada haciendo aparecer un sable oscuro en su mano.

El lugar comenzó a temblar y extraños gases salían de la tierra.

-la gran explosión empezara pronto…-comento Evan.

-entonces acabemos ya-contesto Ian.

Ambos corrieron el uno hacia el otro para chocar espadas, luego ambas espadas se deslizaron alcanzándose uno al otro ambos fueron cortados y regresaron a sus formas humanas.

Ian cayó al suelo ya no podía mover ni un dedo.

-sobrecargaste tu cuerpo humano, pero yo tengo al Dunk y la sangre de un brujo de hielo aun puedo moverme…-dijo Evan tomando su espada y acercándose a Ian.

Ian solo se sentó a esperar a Evan hasta que este se paró frente a él, entonces Ian soltó una pequeña risita.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto Evan.

-hay una curiosa frase sobre el ajedrez "un rey no es nada sin su reina"-contesto Ian, cuando Evan se dio cuenta las dos espadas de Amy ya habían atravesado su cuerpo, luego el humo negro del Dunk escapo de su cuerpo.


	42. La Gran Explosion

**40-La gran explosión.**

Evan se arrastró por el suelo y luego se dio la vuelta para ver a Amy.

-¿Cómo te liberaste de Bereiden?-pregunto Evan mirando a Amy.

-Maldito-fue lo único que contesto Amy antes de clavar sus dos cuchillas en los brazos de Evan, luego creo dos Wittergel mucho más fuertes estos los clavo en las piernas y estomago de Evan-el sufrimiento que me hiciste pasar…y lo que le hiciste a Ian ¡No te lo perdonare!

-¡Basta!-grito Ian.

-¿Ian?-pregunto Amy.

-también lo odio… debiste sufrir mucho dentro de esa esfera mi amor… pero… matarlo ¡nos convertirá en el mismo tipo de persona que él!-grito Ian poniéndose de pie con bastante dificultad.

-¿entonces qué hacemos con él?-pregunto Amy un tanto más relajada.

-primero tenemos que averiguar cómo regresar…-contesto Ian preocupado.

-je je je… ¡Ian déjate de estupideces!-grito Evan-¿perdonarme? ¡Si me dejas vivir le seguiré haciendo daño a todos ustedes! ¡Mátame! ¡Consigue algo de valor y mátame!

Ian le saco todas las armas de encima al cuerpo de Evan.

-si eso pasa y sin el poder del Dunk en tu cuerpo… te detendré-contesto Ian-ahora el problema es ver como saldremos.

Evan bajo la mirada.

-fui vencido… mi objetivo de ser Dios se fue a la mierda, aunque absorba energías…no estoy en condiciones para sobrevivir a la gran explosión… ¡tratas de humillarme dejándome vivir! Madre me lo dijo y me lo mostro al igual que el abuelo ¡confiar en gente es debilidad! ¡Pasar por encima de ellos es la manera de hacerte fuerte! Desde que nací eh visto esa regla aplicarse miles de veces… Toda mi vida… entrene y entrene… para vencerte… no tuve amigos nunca creí en tal cosa… mi madre me dijo que mi humanidad era mi debilidad… y aun así… ¡Fui derrotado!-dijo Evan golpeando el suelo-Aunque no lo hicieras tu solo Ian, estaba totalmente fuera de mis cálculos ¡¿Qué te hace tan fuerte?!

-yo no soy fuerte y ellos tampoco, pero juntos somos fuertes-contesto Ian-Nuestros motivos eran fuertes y ante todo lo que deseábamos… eso nos hizo fuertes… ahora actúa como un buen perdedor y dime una forma de salir de aquí.

-¿Cuánta energía les queda?-Dijo Evan luego de un corto silencio.

-a mí no mucha-contesto Ian.

-igual a mí-agrego Evan.

-yo tengo bastante de lo que absorbí de este lugar-contesto Amy.

-perfecto… trata de abrir un portal del tiempo… solo piensa en el lugar al que deseas ir… y el operador ara el resto con la energía que acumulaste.

Amy se concentró y de pronto un portal fue abierto.

-bien… si lo tomamos es seguro… que regresemos…-dijo Evan

En ese momento la tierra comenzó a temblar y una gran acumulación de la superficie del Ylem se levantó tomando la forma de una enorme bestia cráneo de esqueleto vertebras detrás de él y unas prolongaciones similares a las costillas pero acababan en una forma filuda.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-pregunto Ian.

-el Dunk… se separó de mi cuerpo y uso lo que había a su alrededor para tomar una forma propia-explico Evan

-No escaparan del Ylem-dijo la enorme criatura mientras sus huesos eran cubierto por una piel negra y sus ojos adoptaban un color rojo sangre.

-¡Corran!-grito Ian.

Amy miro a Ian.

-¡Amy entra rápido!-grito Ian.

-¡te espero del otro lado!-contesto Amy entrando

-¡Evan rápido!-grito Ian.

-¿estas loco?-contesto Evan.

-¿Qué?-contesto Ian.

-El Dunk está aquí… no abra futuro al que regresar si no lo detienes-contesto Evan.

-lose… por eso le dije a Amy que regresara primero-contesto Ian.

Evan miro a Ian impresionado, mientras Ian sacaba sus dos espadas y caminaba hacia la criatura.

-no toques a Amy nunca, recuerda que regresare-dijo Ian dándole la espalda a Evan para luego correr gritando hacia la criatura.

La criatura creo una enorme esfera de energía oscura desde su boca que disparo hacia Ian, Ian salto esquivándola, pero una gran parte de la superficie del Ylem fue dañada por el ataque.

Ian cayó sobre la criatura y le clavo ambas espadas luego comenzó a correr encima de ella.

Sin embargo los huesos de la criatura salieron de su piel en forma de prolongaciones largas y filudas, Ian esquivo todas las que pudo, pero al final se hizo inevitable todas las agujas iban hacia él.

En ese momento un corte partió todas las prolongaciones.

-¡Nadie matara a Ian! ¡Excepto yo!-grito Evan con su espada y lanza.

La criatura solo miro a Evan y le dirigió un rayo de energía que Evan esquivo de un salto.

-¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de vencerlo?-pregunto Ian parándose junto a Evan.

-ninguna… no nos queda energía… y esta criatura es inmortal… no me cabe duda que moriremos-contesto Evan.

-je… ¡Pelea Evan!-grito Ian corriendo hacia la bestia.

-¡como si necesitara que me lo dijeras!-contesto Evan corriendo al lado de Ian.

-¡Inútiles! ¡Ahora pelean lado a lado!-grito la criatura-Que asco me dan criaturas irracionales.

-¡tal vez siempre fuimos irracionales!-grito Ian subiéndose a la bestia y usando un Litch Kante para crear un agujero en su interior.

-es cierto… lo he comprendido, nada tiene lógica en este mundo-secundo Evan atravesando su lanza en el cráneo de la criatura.

-¡Pero eso no me interesa!-dijeron ambos haciendo dos cortes Evan corto la cabeza de la criatura y Ian desde su boca hasta su última vertebra.

-No es operador… ustedes están usando algo…diferente…-dijo la criatura mientras desaparecía.

Evan y Ian se pararon juntos y vieron a la criatura.

-¿Quieres terminar con esto?-pregunto Ian.

-Estoy muy aburrido, acaba tu-contesto Evan-además solo tú puedes hacerlo-pensó para si mismo.

Ian levanto su mano hacia la criatura.

-¡Zersgel!-grito Ian mientras una enorme llamarada lo cubría con una luz blanca.

-Es el Litch… la luz…la maldita luz… ¡¿Cómo pueden sobreponerse a la oscuridad en sus corazones?! ¡Maldito seas Evan!-grito la criatura desapareciendo.

Ian cayó al suelo tomándose el pecho y Evan lo miro con frialdad.

-Evan…

-quería verte morir Ian y ahora es mi oportunidad, sin embargo… no es de esta manera que quiero que se recuerde-Evan golpeo el pecho de Ian y este logro levantarse.

-larguémonos de aquí-dijo Ian corriendo al portal, pero este desapareció.

-Amy no absorbió suficiente energía para que el portal durara tanto tiempo…-dijo Evan.

-¡crea un portal ahora!-grito Ian.

-si pudiera hacerlo lo aria… ¡Una mierda! Voy a morir contigo-contesto Evan sentándose en el suelo.

-a mí tampoco me agrada la idea-contesto Ian sentándose detrás de Evan dándole la espalda.

El Ylem cada vez soltaba más gases desde la tierra y el lugar no paraba de temblar mientras la temperatura aumentaba.

-en breves momentos moriremos Ian-dijo Evan.

-oye… ¿cambiaste?-pregunto Ian.

-no lo sé, fui derrotado por ti… debo creer que en las estupideces que dices hay algo de cierto aunque yo creí ya haber olvidado mi humanidad-contesto Evan.

-si hubiera sido criado para odiar… sería igual que tu…

-y si hubiera sido criado por idiotas que ven el mundo como un lugar hermoso…seria como tú.

-la vida es hermosa, aun dentro de la miseria, siempre hay algo bueno que rescatar… tu acabas de poner en practica eso.

-no me vengas con estúpidos sentimentalismos esas cosas me dan asco.

-lo siento…

-eres un humano muy raro…-comento Evan bajando la mirada-perdonar lo que he hecho… eso no es normal… ¿no me odias?

-quien sabe… por momentos creí odiarte-contesto Ian, luego hubo un breve silencio.

-Ian… lamento no poder cumplir lo que digo, debo parecer un fanfarrón, pero no puedo matarte no me quedan fuerzas y nuestra vida está por extinguirse.

-je… tranquilo no eres un fanfarrón a decir verdad me gustaría pelear contigo ¿tú lo sabes verdad Evan? Dentro de toda esta guerra… si es verdad que me he emocionado al ver que tan fuerte me volvía… era emocionante ver de lo que era capaz… por eso estoy seguro que sería como tú de haber sido diferentes las cosas.

-¿dices que somos similares?

-quien lo diría…

-oye Ian… ¿Qué será de Amy?

-estás loco si crees que no la volveré a ver… después de todo le prometí algo.

-je… supongo que debo cedértela, aunque de nada importa no la volverás a ver.

-me las arreglare para hacerlo.

-je… me encantaría ver eso…

Luego de que Evan dijera esas últimas palabras comenzó la gran explosión.

En el presente Amy se encontraba sentada en la fuente del templo mirando la nada, Rex estaba acostado a sus pies muy triste.

-Tenemos que destruir este lugar-comento Josué.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ian aún no ha vuelto!-grito Amy.

-Si Ian regresa… saldrá de los escombros, pero él no querría que este lugar maldito vuelva a ser utilizado-contesto Josué.

Amy bajo la mirada.

-El regresara Amy-dijo Nina poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Amy.

Amy se puso de pie y camino fuera del templo.

-hagan lo que quieran…-contesto Amy.

Amy saco algo de un bolsillo de la chaqueta que traía que solía ser de Ian en el había una sortija dorada con un gravado.

"Siempre Contigo"

Amy apretó el anillo.

-idiota…idiota yo… por dejarlo, era mejor morir con el que vivir sin el…-Amy se arrodillo en medio del valle a llorar.

-¿es todo?-pregunto una vos que Amy reconoció.

-¿Riana?-pregunto Amy.

-No te rindas… estoy segura que el volverá-dijo Riana con una mano sobre su pecho.

Amy la miro y se limpió las lágrimas.

-¿oh no se trata de Ian?-pregunto Riana sonriéndole a Amy.

Amy correspondió a la sonrisa y Riana desapareció.

Luego Amy recordó la noche en que Ian le dio ese anillo.

-cuando todo esto acabe… quiero estar a tu lado Amy vivamos juntos y desde ahora quiero decirte que quiero que seas mi esposa-dijo Ian mientras alejaba su mano, para que Amy viera el objeto que le dio.

-¡Sí!-grito Amy abrazando el cuello de Ian.

-solo hay una cosa más… si algo terrible pasa… no te rindas…Amy eres una chica muy lista amas saber cosas… recuerda que mientras haya cosas que ames, siempre valdrá la pena seguir viviendo.

-pero tú eres lo que más amo.

-no te preocupes… no planeo dejarte, pero si algo me retrasa… espérame.

-¿y volverás?

-lo prometo.

-es de mala costumbre hacer esperar a una chica ¿sabes? Aun así… por tratarse de ti… lo haría.

-Si algo me retrasa… prometo regresar lo más pronto que pueda.

-y yo te estaré esperando-dijo Amy con una sonrisa

-bien-contesto Ian con una sonrisa.

Amy apretó fuerte el anillo que traía en su mano y luego se lo puso.

-Tonto Ian… no me hagas esperar…-dijo Amy para luego acariciar a Rex-vamos Rex, vamos a casa… Ian no volverá en un tiempo, pero te daré algo delicioso.

Rex ladro contento y siguió a Amy.


	43. Epilogo

**Epilogo.**

"Han pasado ya cuatro largos años desde aquella pelea en el templo y el Ylem, aún no sé nada de Ian, pero no hay día que no piense en él, muchas cosas ocurrieron estos últimos cuatro años"

Después de destruir el templo… toda la niebla desapareció, Josué estuvo muy contento dijo que así las almas podrían descansar en paz, especialmente por Riana.

Nina regreso con nosotros a Krester la F.P.O ha cambiado mucho los últimos años, ahora más que ser fuerte, necesitas ser bueno para expresarte lo que se busca es crear una conexión con las criaturas… llegar a un acuerdo, la F.P.O ahora no lucha solo para defender a la humanidad, lucha por la paz en Kepler.

Me invitaron a la F.P.O y en algunas circunstancias eh viajado con ellos con el fin de aprender más, pero me apasione en ser profesora ahora soy la ratón de biblioteca de todo Kepler siempre leyendo e investigando nuevas cosas sobre nuestro mundo e incluso teorías que sobrepasen eso.

Vivo con Nel y con la madre de Ian y también el no tan pequeño Rex(me acaba de ladrar por olvidar mencionarlo) la madre de Ian me llama hija es una mujer muy buena… aunque a veces me mira con tristeza cuando le digo que pienso que Ian volverá, creo que muchos piensan que perdí el juicio, especialmente cuando alguien me invita a salir y contesto enseñando el anillo "estoy comprometida" dicen que estoy tan dolida por la "muerte" de Ian que enloquecí… quien sabe tal vez es verdad.

Otro detalle que aumentar es que arregle mis problemas con mis padres adoptivos, Nel me convenció de volver a verlos y luego de la disculpa entre lágrimas de mis padres los abrase y los perdone aun ahora los voy a ver debes en cuando.

Oh es verdad, la señora Liv ya no es la líder de la F.P.O Josué tomo el cargo y Nina es actualmente su mano derecha.

-¡Hija ¿estas lista?!-grito Liv desde el primer piso

-¡ya voy!-contesto Amy bajando en un hermoso vestido plateado.

Nel estaba vestido con terno.

-quien lo diría… la primera boda a la que iré en mi vida-dijo Nel un tanto enfadado por no poder ponerse bien la corbata.

Rex entro ladrando elegantemente con un collar que tenía una graciosa corbata de moño en el centro.

-creo que Rex está listo también-comento Amy con una sonrisita.

Liv vestía un vestido más largo color rojo.

-bien vamos ya.

El grupo llego a la pradera a las afueras de Krester, ahí se había hecho una enorme mansión dentro habían muchas personas conocidas, algunos ni siquiera humanos, amigos que hicieron durante los últimos cuatro años.

-¡hey ratón de biblioteca!-grito Nina acercándose

-oh pero si es la pelirroja exhibicionista-contesto Amy al ver el vestido negro que dejaba ver toda la pierna de Nina.

-hola-saludo Josué llegando junto a Nina.

-oh… Josué no sabía que te sentaban bien las pelirrojas-comento Nel codeando al muchacho.

-silencio enano-contesto Josué empujando a Nel.

-¡¿enano?!-pregunto Nel un tanto irritado.

Todos rieron.

-¿y dónde está el novio?-pregunto Amy.

-meando por tercera vez en el baño de los nervios-comento Josué cruzándose de brazos con una media sonrisa.

-oye Amy vamos a ver a la novia-dijo Nina tomando a Amy del antebrazo y jalándola.

-mujeres…-comento Nel.

-y que lo digas-secundo Josué-¿quieres ir a burlarte de Dan un rato?

-claro…

El par de chicos entraron a la habitación donde Dan se arreglaba y practicaba sus palabras frente a un espejo.

-"y respetarte y amarte y…y…"

-¿y no lucir como un estúpido?-pregunto Josué al entrar a la habitación para luego reír junto a Nel.

-¡no es gracioso! ¡Esto no es nada fácil!-grito Dan avergonzado.

-jeje… está bien... tranquilo Lira está loca por ti, ambos desean estar juntos, no creo que tengas que tener falta de confianza… olvídanos a nosotros somos pintura solo piensa en ella-contesto Josué.

-buen consejo para ser un solterón.

-solo hazme caso y todo saldrá bien…-contesto Josué.

-muy bien, muy bien ahora déjenme solo la ceremonia esta por empezar-dijo Dan largando a sus amigos.

Ambos salieron de la habitación de pronto alguien entro por la ventana.

-¿querrías hacerme un favor?-pregunto esa persona.

-¿Quién eres tú?-contesto Dan.

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación Amy y Nina hablaban con Lira.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Amy

-nerviosa-contesto Lira sin verlas.

-todo saldrá bien-dijo Nina-no tenemos que amarrarte para que no huyas ¿verdad?

-no es necesario… no huiría porque realmente deseo esto, pero eso no me quita estos nervios-contesto Lira.

-está bien todo saldrá bien-contesto Nina.

-gracias…-dijo Lira con una sonrisa.

-bueno nosotras nos vamos, porque la cosa esta por armarse y nos vamos de aquí-dijo Amy jalando a Nina.

Afuera Amy se encontró con una vieja amiga.

-¡Amy!-dijo Blanca abrazándola.

-hola-contesto Amy correspondiendo a la acción.

-¿te sientas conmigo?

-claro.

Blanca y Amy se sentaron juntas a lado de Amy Nina, luego Josué, Liv y después Nel.

Lira entro y al ver a Dan sonreírle se sintió segura mientras avanzaba hacia él.

Dan también olvido al resto solo se concentró en Lira, pudiendo cumplir con la ceremonia y decir sus botos a la perfección.

Cuando Amy se dio cuenta Dan y Lira ya se estaban dando un beso frente a todos.

Más tarde Lira lanzo el ramo Nina fue la que lo agarro, pero el ramo también termino sobre la palma de Amy.

-parece que nos toca a nosotras-bromeo Nina.

Amy solo sonrió, pero por dentro estaba triste.

Más tarde todos bailaban, Amy era conocida como "la loca comprometida" así que nadie se acercaba a sacarla a bailar, Nina y Josué bailaban por un lado, los recién casados por otros y Nel con Blanca en otra lado. Amy los miraba con una media sonrisa y a la vez algo triste, pero Rex se acercó a ella y le aulló levemente como si estuviera triste también.

-¿quieres tomar un poco de aire pequeño?-pregunto Amy acariciando al perro.

Amy y Rex salieron de la fiesta y se sentaron en el prado sin interesarle el vestido.

-las estrellas están hermosas…-comento Amy.

-yo siempre las he amado-contesto una vos detrás de Amy.

-quiero estar sola-contesto Amy enojada.

-¿enserio…? Es una lástima… digo… no tienes idea de lo que he pasado… para poder venir a verte-contesto el muchacho.

Amy se voltio lentamente mientras sentía como su corazón la empujaba con mucha fuerza.

-Volví-dijo Ian sonriéndole a Amy, Ian se veía mucho más alto, tenía el cabello largo y peinado hacia atrás y llevaba un traje que a pesar de verse elegante le parecía nunca haberlo visto.

-tu, tu, tu, tu, ¡Tu!-Amy se puso de pie y toco con un dedo el pecho de Ian-¿eres real?

-Creo que si-contesto Ian con una sonrisa.

-¡Eres un tonto!-grito Amy abrazándolo y besándolo apasionadamente mientras un par de lágrimas recorrían su mejilla-¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?!

-tuve un inconveniente…-contesto Ian rascándose la nuca

-¡¿Qué clase de inconveniente vale que yo…?!-Amy callo al volver a sentir los labios de Ian sobre los suyos.

-lo siento, esta vez no me volveré a ir te lo juro-dijo Ian tomándola de ambas manos y mirándola a los ojos.

Amy tomo a Ian de la cabeza y lo acerco a ella para volverlo a besar cerrando los ojos cuando los abrió, noto que todos en la fiesta estaban detrás mirando lo ocurrido.

-¡Bien hecho galán!-grito Nel

Rex ladro y salto alrededor de Ian y Amy contento.

-je… ese tonto regresa después de cuatro años con entradas extravagantes-dijo Josué cruzándose de brazos.

Pronto Ian y Amy se vieron rodeados por abrazos y felicitaciones de sus amigos.

Más tarde Ian se reunió con sus viejos amigos a cenar.

-lamento de nuevo haberles quitado el protagonismo de este día Dan, Lira-dijo Ian bajando la cabeza.

-¿y ahora tan educado? ¿Dónde estuviste?-pregunto Dan

-uff… en un planeta llamado tierra Evan y yo acabamos ahí… es una larga historia…

-¡Cuéntanos! ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo regresaste? ¿Y qué paso con Evan?

-Tranquilos, tranquilos… ¡explicare todo!-contesto Ian levantando las manos.

Más tarde el grupo se separó cada quien tenía que ir a su casa, excepto Dan y Lira que tenían una noche de bodas que no podían perder.

-¿Ian entraras a la F.P.O ahora?-pregunto Josué.

-No… tienen un excelente líder… yo me dedicare a otra cosa Josué, ya he tenido suficiente acción…

-entiendo-contesto Josué-ahora me llevare a la mujer ebria a su casa hablaremos mañana hermano-dijo Josué que tenía a Nina en su espalda.

-Ian regreso tan guapo ¡comienza la rivalidad de nuevo Amy!-grito Nina mientras Josué se la llevaba.

-¿y entonces que harás?-pregunto Amy.

Ian decidió trabajar en el mercado de la familia de Blanca.

-¿y que te convenció de dedicarte a esto señor ave?-pregunto Blanca.

-ya he tenido suficiente por una vida, desde ahora tendré una vida más humilde-dijo Ian rascándose la nuca.

-ya veo… bueno ¡se bueno con los clientes! ¡Y cuidado con los estafadores!-ordeno Blanca.

-como digas jefa-contesto Ian divertido.

Pasado un mes desde que Ian regreso, Ian y Amy se sentaron juntos a ver las estrellas sobre el tejado de la casa de Ian.

-¿y así acabo todo? ¿Ya no abran más aventuras?-pregunto Amy de pronto.

-Este mundo está lleno de cosas que por más que te esfuerces nunca podrás entender… siempre puede pasar algo nuevo Amy, pero con esta reina a mi lado yo me siento capaz de poder con lo que venga-dijo Ian poniendo su mano sobre la de Amy.

Amy se recostó sobre el pecho de Ian.

-Ian…

-si…

-vamos a tener un hijo.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Ian cayendo del tejado.

Liv salió por la puerta principal.

-¿se lo tomo bien, eh?-pregunto Liv.

-creo que si…-contesto Amy seguido de una risita.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunto Nel.

-Amy y Ian tendrán un hijo-contesto Liv cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Ian estas bien?-pregunto Nel preocupado.

Rex ladro contento saltando alrededor del inconsciente Ian

No me cabe duda "siempre puede pasar algo nuevo"

-lo hicieron bien-comento el espíritu de Apolo viendo todo.

-je… creo que ya es hora de irnos Apolo-contesto el espíritu de Stern.

-si…andando viejo amigo


	44. Capitulo Extra

**Extra Aventura en el planeta Tierra**

Sé que muchos se preguntaron ¡wow ¿Cómo regreso?! O ¿Evan está muerto? ¿Cómo termino Ian en la tierra? Bueno… aquí les va mi historia.

Ian y Evan se encontraban en medio del inestable Ylem.

De pronto el lugar se calentó y hubo una enorme explosión, cada pedazo del Ylem, comenzó a desprenderse en distintas direcciones.

Evan y Ian saltaron y vieron la explosión acercarse a ellos.

-¡confía en mí!-grito Ian.

-no tengo nada más que hacer-contesto Evan

Ian comenzó a absorber gran cantidad de energía de la explosión y antes de que esta los tocara Ian y Evan fueron transportados por medio de un agujero negro creado por Ian.

Ian tembló pues mientras entraba en aquel portal veía frente a él, el origen de todo pensó en ese momento que esto era demasiado para él, ver el origen de todo con sus propios ojos lo hizo temblar.

Cuando Ian despertó se encontraba en medio de una pradera.

-¿Kepler? ¡Estoy en Kepler!-grito Ian emocionado.

Evan se puso de pie y miro a su alrededor.

-es imposible que nos mandaras a Kepler, aunque es impresionante que se te ocurriera absorber la energía que se desprendió de la gran explosión de porrazo para lograr escapar-contesto Evan-¿Cómo están tus heridas Ian?-pregunto Evan.

-Estoy en excelente forma ahora que lo mencionas-contesto Ian.

-perfecto, yo también ¡acabemos ahora!-grito Evan tomando sus armas.

-¡¿Qué?!-contesto Ian sorprendido por la actitud de Evan.

-nos ayudamos, conversamos, eso no cambia el hecho de que tengo que vencerte-contesto Evan.

-Si no queda de otra-contesto Ian tomando sus dos espadas.

Ambos chocaron espadas en medio del cielo, entonces se miraron el uno al otro sorprendidos.

-me siento mucho más fuerte-comento Ian.

-La energía que absorbimos, esta pelea será un premio de consolación-comento Evan.

Evan y Ian continuaron su pelea sin darse cuenta que el solo resonar de sus espadas chocar causaba temblores en la zona en que se encontraban. Ian y Evan se detuvieron por un momento y se sonrieron mutuamente.

-¡espero que estés listo para lo que sigue!-grito Evan levantando su mano.

-¡Vamos!-grito Ian levantando su mano.

-¡Eisgel!

-¡Zersgel!

Los ataques chocaron en medio del cielo causando una gran cantidad de vapor.

Ian y Evan descendieron a tierra y se continuaron viendo el uno al otro con determinación.

-¡son increíbles!-grito una chica con un vestido de verano blanco cabello castaño en una trenza distrayendo al par-wow ¡una película con todo y efectos especiales! ¿Dónde están los cables?-pregunto la chica mirando por doquier.

-oye, mocosa mejor te largas antes de que acabes lastimada-dijo Evan sin dejar de ver a Ian.

-él tiene razón señorita, esta pelea es 100% real-agrego Ian.

-¡no me tomen por tonta es imposible que…!

-Eisgel-dijo Evan mientras un pico de hielo atravesaba el árbol que se encontraba al costado de la chica.

La chica tembló al ver esto y tropezó.

-un momento ¿tú no sabes que es el operador?-pregunto Ian acercándose a las chicas.

-operador ¿es el que opera en el hospital?-contesto la chica inocentemente.

Ian bajo la mirada y cerro los puños.

-¿Cómo se llama este planeta?-pregunto Ian.

-Tierra…-contesto la chica.

Ian cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-mierda… ¡Amy!-grito Ian golpeando el suelo y derramando un par de lágrimas.

La chica miro a Ian con ternura y se agacho a abrazarlo.

-oye… señor alíen guapo tranquilo ¡te ayudare a regresar a tu planeta!-dijo la chica animada.

Ian no contesto nada y Evan se acercó.

-en esa condición tan patética, derrotarte me avergonzaría-comento Evan cruzándose de brazos.

-¿ustedes dos vinieron juntos?-pregunto la chica.

-podría decirse-contesto Ian sonriendo de nuevo.

-vengan a comer a mi casa ¡les gustara la comida de la tierra!-dijo la chica animada tomando del brazo a Evan-por cierto más te vale que seas educado en mi casa, ese pobre arbolito no te hizo nada

-¡No necesito tu caridad!-grito Evan soltándose del brazo.

-hay deja de ser tan rudo has de tener hambre-dijo la chica sonriéndole a Evan.

Evan la miro un tanto perturbado.

-tienes suerte de que el gran Evan decidió aceptar tu invitación-contesto Evan mirando en otra dirección.

-¿también vendrás verdad?-pregunto la chica mirando a Ian.

-si-contesto Ian sonriendo-no me rendiré Amy-pensó Ian para sí mismo.

Ian y Evan fueron a la humilde casa de la chica era una pequeña casa blanca de un piso en una esquina la cocina en otra la cama y una puerta daba al pequeño baño.

-¡bienvenidos a mi palacio!-dijo la chica sarcástica.

-¿a quién has traído hija?-dijo una mujer mayor.

-¡mama! Encontré dos alienares guapos en la pradera-dijo la chica acercándose a su madre.

-wow… Llévenme a su planeta-dijo la mujer acercándose a ambos chicos.

Evan solo miro en otra dirección y Ian sonrió algo apenado.

-je je disculpe por llegar de pronto a su casa señora-contesto Ian omitiendo la broma de la señora-yo soy Ian y…

Evan empujo a Ian.

-y yo soy Evan, nadie me presenta-dijo Evan mientras Ian lo miraba enojado.

-¡los invite a comer! Madre ellos tienen poderes increíbles ¡disparan hielo y fuego! Y saltan altisisisisisimo-dijo la chica haciendo gestos.

-comprendan a mi hija es un poco hiperactiva-se disculpó la señora.

-mi nombre es Angie mucho gusto-dijo la chica parándose frente a Ian y Evan.

-y yo soy María-se presentó la mujer mayor.

Más tarde todos estaban comiendo.

-¿entonces como hacen esos trucos de magia?-pregunto María haciendo referencia a lo antes mencionado por su hija.

-no es magia es operador-contesto Evan cruzándose de brazos.

-deben disculpar a mi compañero es un malhumorado-dijo Ian disculpándose por la actitud de Evan.

Evan solo bufo enojado.

-oye Ian si aquí no saben nada sobre el operador podríamos tomar este planeta por la fuerza-comento Evan, Ian lo miro mal y Evan miro el techo-solo era una sugerencia…

-oigan chicos sus ropas son muy raras-comento Angie al notar la ropa destrozada de ambos, pero también el material y los colores que no concordaban mucho con el estilo de ese pueblo-parecen cosplayers.

-además andar con armas es ilegal-comento la mama de Angie con una sonrisa.

-quiero ver que alguien me quite esta espada-contesto Evan.

Ian tomo la espada de Evan y la lanzo al rincón junto con sus armas y la lanza de Evan.

-listo-contesto Ian.

Evan se puso de pie dispuesto a pelear con Ian, pero la mujer volvió a hablar.

-entonces… ¿si son de otro planeta?

-¿quieres que te muestre?-dijo Evan levantando su mano.

-mejor yo les mostrare esta vez-dijo Ian poniendo un brazo frente a Evan, sabiendo lo violento que puede llegar a ser.

-como quieras-dijo Evan sentándose y cruzándose de brazos.

Ian levanto los platos con telequinesis y los dejo en el fregadero de la cocina.

-eso es operador en mi planeta-dijo Ian mientras las dos chicas aplaudían.

-¡impresionante!-grito Angie.

Ian puso ambas manos sobre la mesa.

-ahora necesito que me ayuden con algo-dijo Ian tomando una actitud seria.

-¿de qué se trata?-preguntaron las dos.

-necesito una fuente de energía enorme para poder regresar a mi planeta ¿saben dónde puedo encontrar una?-pregunto Ian.

-pff…no pierdas tu tiempo Ian, este patético planeta no cuenta con esos recursos-dijo Evan en tono altanero.

Ian bajo la mirada.

-nosotras no sabemos tanto de este planeta, vivimos en este pueblo desde siempre, pero tal vez si vas a un lugar con mayores avances conozcas a alguien que te pueda dar alguna idea.

Ian levanto la mirada esperanzado.

-¡gracias muchas gracias!-contesto Ian.

-pero por ahora descanse les preparare unas camas-dijo la mujer mayor.

Ian se sentó en el tejado de esa casa a admirar las estrellas.

-no sé cuánto tiempo me tome Amy… pero te prometo que volveré a verte-dijo Ian mirando las estrellas.

Evan lo miraba desde el primer piso con los brazos cruzados.

-parece que son grandes amigos-comento Angie sorprendiendo a Evan.

-yo soy Evan, no tengo amigos…-contesto Evan mirando en otra dirección.

-debo suponer que tampoco tienes novia-comento la chica en un tono burlón.

-¿te estas burlando de mí?

-pero que hombre tan engreído… ¿no estás acostumbrado a una simple broma?-pregunto Angie dándole la espalda.

Evan se quedó mirando a la chica mientras se alejaba.

Al día siguiente Ian estaba preparándose para su viaje.

-¿vendrás?-pregunto Ian viendo a Evan.

-no viviré en este miserable planeta… aunque Kepler no suena tampoco interesante, pero te seguiré hasta que acabemos nuestra pelea-contesto Evan.

-¡esperen!-grito Angie llegando con una maleta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Evan.

-voy a ir con ustedes-contesto la chica.

-¿Por qué?

-aquí es aburrido.

-será peligroso-dijo Ian dándole la espalda.

-qué bueno que tengo dos alienígenas protegiéndome-dijo Angie tomando del brazo a ambos y avanzando

Así empezó mi viaje conocí varias ciudades increíbles y también lugares inhóspitos leyendas… nos tomamos tiempo el tiempo para descansar algunas veces, pero nunca saque de mi mente mi objetivo principal, volver a ver a Amy.

Ian ahora vestía un traje negro con casaca del mismo color y una franja roja vertical y camisa blanca y Evan un chaleco rojo con polo blanco dentro y jeans mientras Angie que ahora era mucho mayor andaba con una falda negra, boina negra y top blanco. Habían pasado ya tres años y medio viajando y se encontraban en un restaurante en París Francia.

-¿y bien?-pregunto Ian impaciente.

Evan se encontraba frente a una laptop.

-el plan del triangula de las bermudas fue un desastre y casi nos perdemos para siempre… y los lugares místicos son hermosos pero no tienen ni un poco de sobrenaturalidad, aún queda una opción cuentan que debajo de la tierra entre Francia y Suiza hay una máquina, los estúpidos humanos de esta planeta la llamaron "la máquina de Dios" recrea el big bang por medio de energía cinética utilizando moléculas.

Ian se sorprendió y se paró detrás de Evan.

-déjame ver eso-dijo Ian parándose detrás de Evan.

-yo también quiero ver-dijo Angie apegándose a Evan para ver la pantalla.

-aquí también dice que la consideran peligrosa e inestable puede causar muchos tipos de desastres como agujeros negros y demás que podrían acabar con el planeta y el universo mismo, sin embargo nunca se detuvieron a falta de una comprobación matemática-agrego Evan

-bien ese será nuestro objetivo-dijo Ian dejando dinero sobre la mesa.

-andando entonces-secundo Angie y Evan también siguió a Ian con una sonrisa.

Ian, Angie y Evan se quedaron en un hotel a pasar la noche, Ian como siempre se la paso en el balcón mirando las estrellas detrás Evan estaba acostado y Angie miraba a Ian con curiosidad.

-Evan… ¿en qué crees que piense Ian?-pregunto Angie.

-de seguro en su preciosa novia…-contesto Evan con un tono cansado.

-¿es tan linda?-pregunto Angie.

-ni te imaginas…

-¿más que yo?-pregunto Angie posando frente a Evan.

-tal vez hayas madurado un poco tu cuerpo, pero eres una niña-dijo Evan sentándose.

-eres cruel Evan-dijo Angie inflando sus mejillas.

-voy a dar un paseo-dijo Ian poniéndose una capucha y saliendo de la habitación.

-¿solo?-pregunto Angie.

-solo quiero pasear un momento-contesto Ian con una sonrisa.

-Ian es raro…-comento Angie.

-mira tú quien habla-contesto Evan cruzándose de brazos.

-¿siempre eres tan malhumorado?-pregunto Angie

-casi…-contesto Evan.

-¿casi?

-estos últimos años he experimentado sensaciones raras… Ian y yo nos hemos ayudado más de una vez parece que efectivamente lo considero mi amigo…-comento Evan.

-uff… por un momento pensé que Evan no era machito-comento Angie.

-silencio… tuvimos que rescatarte aún más veces a ti, señorita.

-pero he sido de mucha ayuda.

-¿enserio?

-claro, les mantengo el ánimo elevado.

-je…oye mocosa…-dijo Evan acercándose a Angie.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Angie para luego ser tomada por la quijada y ver como Evan se acercaba a ella

-De acuerdo… tal vez si eres algo bonita-dijo Evan sonrojando a la chica.

Angie cerro los ojos y abrazo a Evan para luego besarlo.

Cuando Evan despertó Angie seguía dormida a su lado, pero Ian aún no había llegado, entonces lo noto Ian había llevado sus armas.

Evan miro con ternura a Angie y luego tomo sus armas y salió por la ventana.

En la torre Eiffel Ian se encontraba sentado en la parte más alta mirando el cielo.

-aún es muy temprano-dijo Evan que se encontraba parado justo debajo de Ian.

-¿fuiste sincero con tus sentimientos?-pregunto Ian.

-sí, supongo que debo decir gracias-contesto Evan.

-¿gracias? Wow… sí que han pasado casi cuatro años-dijo Ian bajando para pararse frente a Evan.

-te sigo-contesto Evan y Ian salto sobre los tejados para llegar a una zona menos poblada Evan llego junto a él.

-¡empecemos!-grito Ian.

-¡vamos!

Ambos chocaron sus armas y se sonrieron el uno al otro.

-no planeo perder-dijo Ian.

-yo tampoco-contesto Evan

Cuando Angie despertó y noto que no estaban ni los chicos ni sus armas entendió rápidamente que sucedía.

-esos dos nunca cambiaran…-pensó la chica mientras se ponía de pie y se preparaba para buscarlos.

Cuando por fin los encontró a ambos, estos estaban recostados en el suelo.

-idiotas-dijo Angie acercándose al par que a pesar de estar gravemente heridos parecían alegres.

-fue la mejor-dijo Ian.

-si…-contesto Evan.

-cielos… ustedes dos… fueron bastante lejos-comento Angie viendo la destrucción en la zona.

Tanto Ian como Evan comenzaron a reírse

Ian y Evan avanzaron noqueando a cada persona que los veía. Pronto se vieron rodeados de tipos armados.

-este lugar tiene acceso restringido-dijo uno de los soldados.

Ian y Evan se sonrieron mutuamente y luego de noquear a toda la seguridad acabaron frente a la máquina.

Evan tomo de su traje a uno de los encargados.

-¡activa la maquina ahora!-grito Evan.

-¿para qué quieren eso?-pregunto el hombre.

-para irnos-contesto Ian.

El hombre los miro y luego ordeno que se activara la máquina.

Cuando la maquina se encendió Evan soltó al hombre.

-Ian esto es lo que buscabas-dijo Evan impresionado.

Ian comenzó a absorber la energía, pero de pronto la maquina se desestabilizo.

-¡no vamos a perder esta oportunidad!-grito Evan corriendo a la máquina.

En todo el lugar sonó una alarma.

-Angie vete de aquí-dijo Evan a la chica.

Angie bajo la mirada luego corrió y los abrazo a ambos, pero a Evan le dio un beso.

-¡adiós chicos!-dijo Angie mientras sonreía y dos lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-¡Ian si esta cosa se convierte en un agujero negro usa el operador y te llevara a tu hogar!-grito Evan.

-¿Qué?-contesto Ian sorprendido por lo que Evan acababa de decir.

-¡yo me quedo!-grito Evan.

Ian lo miro impresionado y luego sonrió.

-¡cuídate!-grito Ian.

-nos volveremos a ver-dijo Evan con una sonrisa-amigo…-pensó Evan.

Ian controlo la energía de la maquina con el operador y logro hacer un portal

Al entrar Ian se encontraba frente a las ruinas de un templo que aun hecho pedazos Ian reconoció.

-he vuelto ¡por fin!-grito Ian para luego arrodillarse en el suelo a llorar de felicidad, luego levantando su maleta y caminando hacia el desierto.

Mientras tanto en la tierra Evan y Angie se encontraban en una pradera juntos tomados de la mano.

-este planeta es aburrido-comento Angie

-¿eh?

-deberíamos ir al tuyo alguna vez

-si… tienes razón-contesto Evan abrazando a la chica.

En la actualidad Ian se encontraba frente a un pequeño niño de cabello rubio sentado sobre su regazo y con ojos iguales a los suyos.

-¡wow! ¡El tío Evan es wow!-grito el chico emocionado.

-¡no inquietes al niño con tus historias!-grito Amy desde la biblioteca de la casa.

-lo siento cariño-contesto Ian sonriente-vamos a dormir hijo ya es tarde tu madre está estudiando.

-¡cuéntame otra!-dijo el pequeño siguiendo a su padre.

-será otro día…-contesto Ian con tono cansado-espero tu visita Evan-comento Ian mirando por su ventana con una sonrisa.

Amy llego junto a Ian.

-Estoy segura que los volverás a ver-comento Amy.

-¿me creerías que yo también?-contesto Ian para luego sonreírle a su esposa y abrazarla.

Justo en ese momento el timbre de la casa sonó Amy y Ian bajaron juntos a abrir la puerta.

-hola Ian-dijo la persona del otro lado de la puerta y Ian les sonrió emocionado.

-ya era hora-contesto Ian.

**Fin**


End file.
